


soulmark

by MerylinnEmrys



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Elena Gilbert Has a Twin, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Like really slow, Love at First Sight, MC isn’t all-powerful, Magic is Cool and Awesome, Magical Elements, Mystic Falls (Vampire Diaries), Sassy Damon Salvatore, Show Remake, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, THIS IS ROMANCE I SWEAR, They don't meet till chapter 15, Twins, Vampires, endgame Elijah, have I mentioned slow burn?, it just doesn’t look like it bc of issues, lots of pairings that are spoilers, mc is an organic human and makes mistakes, we all make mistakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 118,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerylinnEmrys/pseuds/MerylinnEmrys
Summary: Ever since she could remember, the strange lettering was engraved into her wrist, pale enough for no one to notice, but rough enough in the edges to be traced. It wasn't until the tragic accident of their parents did Alyssandra begin to uncover the secrets behind the runes.Opening (1)Act 1 (2/15)Interlude | Elijah (16)Act 2 (17/?)
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Elijah Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 120
Kudos: 296





	1. Prologue | Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> EDITED: 7/1/2020  
> Minor changes.
> 
> Hello! After some thought and considerations, I've decided to revise the story since it didn't uphold the vision that I intended it to have. Overall the plot will remain the same, however, the storyline will be different. So as of now, July 22, 2020, SOULMARK will be placed in a temporary hiatus up until I've fleshed things out. I'll be back! Don't worry. I just really want this to be good, and as of its state right now it's not really up to my standards. Thank you so much for everyone's who has read, commented, kudos'd, and bookmarked! Bye for now, MerylinnEmrys
> 
> EDITED: 8/12/2020  
> Some of my revisions are ready! I've heavily changed aspects of the story, and I'd like to know your thoughts about them! I apologize for any grammar/mistakes seen in the story in advance. I don't have a beta, but if you point them out I'd happily edit them! I really hope you guys will like it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The new chapter 1! I hope you guys like it. Sadly, all the comments were deleted... I didn't know it did that. I'm kinda sad about it but it makes sense. Here's to hoping you guys will comment on this one too! -><-

**It** was dark out. Cassie’s ‘Me & U’ blared out loud from Tyler’s stereo. From where she stood, Aly saw some of her friends motionless on the grass, either too drunk or fast asleep. Aly glanced to her side. “How’s this for a party?” Tyler smirked. 

“Pretty good,” she answered. The lake offered them a cool breeze, and it carried along with the chatter from the other party-goers. “Pretty tame,” she added in afterthought. 

“Well that’s for next week,” he smirked, grabbing her by the waist. “For when we win the championship.”

Aly giggled and playfully pushed him away. “ _If_ you win the championship.” she teased. 

“Come to my house this Sat then.” he shrugged, “It’ll be way more fun than this one. Maybe I can convince you how good of a player I am.” 

Aly snorted, rolling her eyes. “I can’t.” she tells him, “It’s game night. Mom and Dad are coming home from this huge Medical Convention from Seattle,- and Dad’s leaving again next week so I can’t really miss it.”

Tyler frowned. “How will we have some fun time then?” he whispered to her ear, kissing her there. Aly felt herself flush- her breathing instantly laboring as he nibbled and sucked. 

“Next week?” she answered weakly. “They’ll be gone anyway.”

Ty kissed her, pulling her body flush against his and Alyssandra finds her hands going through his hair. He bit down her bottom lip and she gasped. “We can have some fun time now,” he said suggestively. 

Whatever reply Aly had in mind was disrupted as Caroline’s voice filled the air. “Lockwood!” she whined, “stop manhandling my best friend in front of all of us!”

Aly flushed even more, but she smirked at the looks everyone else gave them. She pushed Tyler away, grinning upon seeing his clearly frustrated face. A chorus of laughter filled the campsite. 

“I gotta go anyway.” she gave him an apologetic smile, kissing him by the cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Instantly as she got away, Caroline hooked her arm around hers, bursting into giggles. “Have you seen Elena?” Aly asked her. 

Caroline ignored her question. “That was so hot. He looked like he was about to eat you. I wish I had a boyfriend like that.”

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Aly denied, rolling her eyes. “Yet.”

“Ugh.” Caroline flipped her hair. “I just want to have sex. Hot and scandalous. Is he as good as they say he is? I want all the details.” 

Alyssandra couldn’t help but laugh at her comment. “Pretty good,” she answered, not at all intimidated by her comment. Caroline shot her a look. “Sometimes aggressive-” she adds, “Takes what he wants, kind of guy.”

“Damn.” Caroline wistfully sighed. “I want one.” 

“You’ll get one,” she reassured her. “Have you seen Elena? I haven’t seen her since earlier”

“She’s probably knocked out somewhere,” Caroline muttered. “You know, with Prince Charming Matt.” 

Aly giggled at her comment. 

“Bonnie already went home, by the way.”

“I didn’t see,” she replied. “Wanna carpool home?” 

“Fine by me.” Caroline shrugged. “I guess it’s just me tonight.” she sighed once more. The two girls ceased their walk upon hearing a familiar sniffle and sob a little deeper within the woods. They gave each other identical looks of worry as they followed the sound. “Is that-?”

Elena’s face formed immediately to a familiar pout upon seeing them. She threw herself between the two girls, instantly wrapping her arms into a hug. “I broke up with Matt!” she cried. 

And that’s how they spent the night at the Forbes residence.

_Water. Endless water. She was drowning. Her lungs screamed at her, and she desperately clawed her throat. She couldn't breathe, every breath she took burned her. Her heart rattled against her chest. Each second feeling more like her last. Her arms reach out to her father, who struggled against the hold of the belt on of their car before her world faded into black._

_But not for long._

_She coughed out, crying in hysteria as soon as her eyes opened. Distinctly, she heard sirens fast approaching. Aly quickly sat up, head looking around like a lost dear, to her side she sees that she's just near Wickery Bridge and-_

The sweet smell of pancakes and honey awoke her. She blearily opened her eyes, taking a sharp intake of breath. Her heart refused to calm down, and she couldn’t help but trail her finger along the familiar mark on her left wrist, welcoming the comfort that usually came along with it. Aly distinctly looked around her surroundings, feeling slightly relieved upon seeing the familiar walls of Caroline’s room. Outside, she hears some chatter and plates being moved. 

Alyssandra grimaced upon seeing herself in the mirror. Her curly hair was a wreck, it’s normal to loose curls had bunched up in her sleep. The signature headband she always wore had grazed her neck, leaving a mark. They must have gotten even more hammered last night, especially with the news of Elena and Matt breaking up. She sighed, choosing instead to tie her hair into a bun, not bothering to fix it until she had come home. By the time she had reached the kitchen, her dream had been long forgotten.

“Morning sleepyhead.” Her twin sister, Elena, greeted her. The duo looked exactly alike- completely identical in features, looks, and height. Their differences lied on how they dressed and presented themselves. Aly was more preppy in style, and Elena was more laid back. The biggest difference was how they chose to style their hair, with Elena getting it straightened every other month and Alyssandra just letting it be. 

“You look disgusting,” Caroline stated. Aly grimaced, whole-heartedly agreeing with her. “Are you okay?” the blonde immediately followed up. “You kept trashing and muttering last night.” 

Aly blinked, taking the cup of coffee Elena offered her. “I had a bad dream.” she shrugged. Caroline wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. 

“The good kind of bad?”

“The wrong kind of bad.” she corrected. Though, now that she thought of it, Aly could hardly remember the nightmare at all. Aly switched her attention to her sister, who still looked disheartened and depressed from the breakup. Which was odd, since SHE was the one who broke up with Matt. “How are you holding up?” she asked.

Elena gave her a small smile. “I’ll hold,” she answered. In truth, Aly knew that her sister was going to break up with the jock sometime soon. She knew exactly why. Elena had known Matt since they were children. Their relationship lacked the excitement, the thrill, often seen in newly formed couples. It was because they were never ‘new’ at all. If Aly was gonna be honest with herself, she would say the same about her and Tyler. 

“Bonnie’s asking if she should come over.” Caroline’s voice broke Aly’s musings. “I told her we can meet up at your place later tonight.”

“Sounds fine by me.” Elena gave her another, albeit timid, smile. 

Glancing at the time through her phone, Aly ate one big pancake before dragging her and Elena out. “We’ll see you later Care!” she called out, fully intent on getting home and fixing herself up first before heading to school.

The news of the breakup had apparently shaken the whole campus. People sent Elena looks as they walked through the hallways, and her sister maneuvered their walk to make sure they avoided any jock-looking guy that might say the word ‘Matt’ as they passed. The odd looks were mostly ignored, bar the pouty look that Elena had permanently etched to her face. It seemed to be enough to ward off any advances, cheerleaders, or otherwise. 

The two sisters soon separated as they got to their respective classes. Although both girls were intelligent and hard-working, both wanting to go to the same college together, it was Aly who took the extra mile to her studies and extra-curricular. Never wanting to have a dull moment in her schedule- she had signed up in multiple clubs and participated a lot in the Founding Families activities, even going as far as volunteering every now and then along with Caroline. 

Her classes passed by smoothly, or as smooth as they can be. Once again she had aggravated her history teacher, Mr. Tanner, before remembering that the man can very well destroy all of her hopes and dreams with a single **B**. She had wisely shut up, thinking that AP History in her Juniors next semester would be worth the shame of being ‘outsmarted’ by the man. _Someday_ , she idly sneered in her mind, _he’d get his ass rightfully kicked_.

In the cafeteria, she finally opened her phone that kept on buzzing in her pocket, and she couldn’t help but laugh a little at Ty’s rants about Matt and Elena- and how it was ruining his mood. She sent him a bunch of emojis in return- snickering at his attitude.

“Are we gonna hear another break up from you, too?” Bonnie asked as she sat beside her. Bonnie Bennett completed their little circle of friends. A beautiful black brunette who was fiercely loyal to her friends. Oftentimes it was Bonnie who’ll get them out of trouble when it arose and she never failed to speak her mind when she wanted to. 

“Ty and I are just friends,” she said in sing-song. 

“Can you like, explain to me how that works?” Caroline demanded, taking a seat as well. “I never pegged you as friends with benefits type.”

Aly put her phone away. “It just happened.” she said, “We didn't have a label and it-well- I guess it’s gonna keep on happening?” 

“You have a way with words.” Elena mocked, taking a seat as well. She looked remarkably better than she did in the morning. “You should run to the hills. We’ve known Tyler our whole life and he’s not exactly boyfriend material.” 

“Agreed.” Bonnie sagely nodded, pointing her fork up and down. “You’ll find better. You never know, you might find a handsome, daring, hot, and chiseled man just around a corner.” Aly snorted, giving Bonnie a look. 

“Oh you bet.” she giggled. “Just not right now.” 

“I need a boyfriend,” Caroline whined. “Maybe I shouldn’t have broken it off with Dustin a couple of months ago.” 

“Gross,” Elena complained. But Care nudged her, blonde hair bouncing as she pointed her head to a bunch of red-varsity jackets wearing guys approaching. As if in by cue, Elena’s face morphed into an epitome of sadness. Matt led the campaign, and Aly and Ty’s eyes met- she looked away immediately, focusing instead on her food before she burst out laughing. 

The cafeteria sobered, spectating the debacle about to happen. Bonnie consolingly held Elena’s hand- who stared at her food, lower lip wobbling. 

“Elena,” Matt started. 

“She doesn’t want to talk to you!” Caroline quickly ended. 

Matt ignored her. “We can talk about this,” he continued. “Come on, babe.”

To Alyssandra’s complete surprise, Elena actually faced him. “We can’t, Matt,” she said, meeting his eyes. “It’s over.” 

The silence seemed to have fallen all over the cafeteria. “This Saturday.” he mustered up, fighting the monstrous awkward silence. “Tyler’s throwing a party-”

Ty raised his hands in an instant, giving Matt a look that said ‘don’t bring me into this’. Matt ignored this too. 

“- and maybe we can go together? Just this one last time,” he said, practically begging. “Please, ‘Lena.”

Her sister took a deep breath, giving him a small smile. “I’ll think about it,” she answered. That seemed to be enough, as the flock of jocks immediately went away after that. As soon as they did, chatter once again began in the cafeteria. 

“Damn.” said Caroline, “I kinda feel sorry for him.” 

Aly snorted, she quickly covered it up when Elena glared at her. Elena wasn’t actually going to the party, she mused. Tyler’s party overlapped with their family’s game night. “Yeah,” Aly tried to agree, “Poor Matt.”

Bonnie giggled. 

Except Elena didn’t seem to be in with the laughs, there was this guilty expression on her face. One that Aly knew all too well. “Come on-”

“I’ll _talk_ to him,” she said firmly. “The entire thing’s my fault, anyway.”

“How is it your fault?” Caroline argued. “You should be able to break up with a guy whenever you want!”

“Totally!” Bonnie agreed, “But why do you want to talk to him, anyway? I thought you already had last night.” 

“I didn’t.” Elena finally admitted. “I kinda just ended things off.” she shook her head, sighing. “I just can’t be with him anymore, you guys. I just don’t feel like things are going right. Don’t get me wrong, Matt’s amazing. It’s just- it’s just not right.”

Caroline gasped. “O my god! He totally scared you off!” 

Alyssandra laughed at that, remembering Matt’s promises of a future filled with mini Mattlenas. “He totally did. ‘Lena has a point though. We’re only in high school.” 

“He deserves an explanation.” Her sister continued, moving a stray strand of hair from her face. “It’ll just suck if I dump him for no reason. I’m not that kind of girl.”

“Fine, talk to him,” said Alyssandra. “But you gotta remember that we have game night this Sat. You better not miss it.”

“I’m not going to.” her sister answered. But Aly was quick to realize that she was lying, Elena always wore the same pinched expression every time she lied. Alyssandra still hoped that she’ll change her mind, so she didn’t push it. 

In another life, Aly might’ve stopped Elena from sneaking to Tyler’s party before game night. In this one, she ignored her sister sneaking out of her room through the window after she had lied to their parents about being sick. Completely avoiding game night altogether. 

Instead, Aly focused on her four very-present family members as they meticulously played an aggressive version of _UNO_. Jeremy was currently winning, and Aly felt herself giggle hard over their mom’s angry glare. Miranda and Grayson Gilbert were both Doctors at the local Mystic Falls hospital. It wasn’t unusual for them to leave their kids alone, sometimes for weeks, trusting that the three siblings together would have enough brain cells to keep the house and themselves together. 

Their trust is well placed.

Or at least Aly has convinced herself that it was. 

The trio wasn’t the type to cause trouble, especially Jeremy. Their brother was as relaxed as they come. Often he’d stay out to hang with his friends, either playing baseball or painting out. Aly and Elena were often out as well. Before, the two sisters would take turns in cooking, and the trio would rotate with the chores. It stayed that way until Elena had almost accidentally burned the house down while using the oven, their parents had then left cooking to Aly’s hands whenever they left. 

A resounding ‘ding’ broke the concentration the four held. Miranda was quick to stand up to retrieve the freshly made pizza. Aly felt her stomach grumble in delight as the aroma flowed into the living room. Making sure to carry her cards with her, Alyssandra followed her mother. Fully intent on helping her out. (and maybe grab some bites as well)

“Do you know where Elena went, Alice?” 

The question caused her to scowl. Their mother didn’t seem to be all too-bothered with Elena skipping game night (it wasn’t the first time). She watched Miranda cut the pizza into pieces, immediately grabbing one when she finished. 

“She went to Ty’s,” she answered, taking a bite. “Matt didn’t take the break up well. So she decided to apologize- or something.”

“Or something.” their mother echoed, a light smile on her face. Aly really thought that she was too lax. Her mind wondered if she’ll be the same once she had children on her own but she instantly grimaced, burying the thought deep in her mind. She was only 17 after all. Her entire life was still waiting before she could ever begin to settle. 

Alyssandra helped her mom bring the food to the tense living room. Grayson’s stormy blue eyes were locked against Jeremy’s brown ones. Both held their cards against their chest. The tension broke when Grayson grinned, putting a +4 card down in triumph. 

Jeremy groaned. “Seriously?” 

“Seriously.”

Her brother sent their dad a dirty glare, grabbing four new cards from the deck. Aly threw their dad a grin, plopping herself down next to Jeremy, not so discreetly looking at his new cards as she went by- earning a yell from the youngest Gilbert.

It was Miranda that won the game by the end. The four had watched a movie before effectively calling it a night. She begrudgingly sent a message to her sister, telling her that lights had gone out and she was free to go home. She was fast asleep before she could read Elena’s reply. 

_Aly choked, eyes wide. Grayson tried to reach out to her. She couldn’t stop herself from gasping even if she wanted too. A pang of familiarity resonated within her, and with it came fear. She tried to reach out, finding it harder and harder to breathe- her lungs burned. Her windpipe felt crushed. The last thing she saw was her father’s struggle against the seatbelt before her world faded into black._

_Her mind kept telling her that it was a dream. That she should just wake up. But she can’t. Aly gasped awake, shooting herself up- coughing. Where was she? Wickery bridge? Another bubble of uncontrollable fear buzzed through her, making her cry in hysteria. What-_

Aly was violently pushed awake, without even realizing, she was dragged up. In the back of her mind, she hears a voice cry out.

"Aly wake up!"

She groaned in response, hastily pushing her brother away, glaring. “I’m awake!” she snapped, holding a hand up her chest to calm her rapidly beating heart. Her hand shook, and it took her a moment to realize that her entire body was shaking as well.

Alyssandra groaned once more, pushing her younger brother away with a glare. "Yeah," she murmured, sitting up. She blatantly ignores her racing heart. However, it seems like life has other plans. Jeremy immediately pulls her up.

"Get dressed," Jeremy said, breaking Aly out of her haze. He says, he has this wild look in his eyes. He looked scared. "we have to go."

That's when she noticed the sirens blaring outside her house. All of a sudden, the dream she just had gone to the forefront of her mind, waking her up. The events of her dream were still fresh on her mind, and it overwhelmed her. Aly stood there in her room, frozen.

"Hurry up!" Jeremy frantically pushed her. "Mom, Dad, and Elena are in the hospital," 

Alyssandra moved without thinking, her body suddenly going in auto-pilot. Jeremy rushed her on, but his voice barely registered in her head. She didn’t even bother to completely change her set of clothes, settling into an oversized jacket and hair tie. Outside their home stood Deputy Forbes, Caroline’s mother, and there was a pained expression on her face.

The officer offered them a tight, sympathetic smile and didn’t reach her eyes. Aly fought the urge to scream. "Let's get you two to the hospital."

She could barely recognize the streets as they quickly drove by. Alyssandra’s mind had gone to an override, jumping to her dream to the hospital. In the background, she could hear Jeremy and Liz talking. 

What had just happened? How could it happen? 

Words like _accident_ , _lucky_ , and _Elena_ echoed in the car _._ Their sister, her twin, survived. But both Grayson and Miranda were dead. 

Their parents were dead. 

How could things change so quickly? 

They were just having game night a few hours ago. 

They were at the hospital before she even knew it. Jeremy got out of the car first, rushing in. She saw Aunt Jenna immediately embrace him to her arms, letting him cry and sob. She followed behind- her throat felt so tight. Liz gave her arm a comforting squeeze, leading her inside. Oddly enough, Aly didn’t run to her aunt’s arms, letting Jeremy have his comfort. Instead, she swallowed the bile that had lodged itself in her throat. 

“Elena?”

The first thing that Aly noticed was the crying.

Throughout their entire lives, she was used to the sound of Elena crying. Her sister had always been the more sensitive one out of the two, and it didn’t take a lot for waterworks to come. But never in her life had she heard her sister sob this hard. It was agony, deeper than any emotional cut that came before it. 

Elena was barely covered with a towel, bawling into her hands, she was absolutely soaked from head to toe. And every cry from her throat shook her entire lithe frame.

Aly felt her heart wrench painfully. For a moment, she felt like she was still dreaming, there was no way this was _actually_ happening. Their parents couldn’t _actually_ be dead. Right? It had to be a joke. 

In a second, her arms had wrapped itself around her twin. Holding her tight, ignoring the tremor that seemed to overcome both of their bodies. “It’s okay.” It’s not. But the words were out before they even registered in her head. “We’ll be okay,” she tells her, firmly this time. Her head felt unbearably light, and she jumped when another set of arms had settled in their embrace. 

She couldn’t breathe. 

The sounds of her family crying seemed to echo in her mind. And Aly’s arms fell loose to the sides, another person grabbed her arm- Liz Forbes again. She didn’t smile this time. Guiding her body into a chair instead, Aly fell to the seat immediately. Blank. Her mind has gone blank. She stared at the image of her family ( _what’s left of it_ ) holding each other in a tight embrace. Aly shook herself, taking a harsh deep breath. 

Like a shadow, Aly followed the Deputy out of the room, and she can see the concerned glances of everyone present. Mystic Falls was a pretty small town after all, and the hospital was where her parents had worked in. Their Doctor, her parent’s co-workers, idly explained to her what happened. And Alyssandra found herself nodding along, signing this- signing that. _I’m so sorry,_ he had said. But really, she couldn’t see what he was sorry about, it’s not like he drove them off the bridge. It was an accident. Accidents happen all the time. 

They gave her a heavy piece of paper. At the top right corner, it said ‘ _Mystic Falls Memorial_ ’. It was a fill-up form. 

“You don’t have to do this right now, Aly.” Liz again. In the back of her mind, Aly can hear the annoyed voice of Caroline, angry for her mother always going about her business. 

“It’s alright Ms. Forbes,” she answered. Jenna was still consoling her siblings. “I can do this now.”

The adults around her gave her a set of tight smiles and as she walked away, she could hear the words _poor girl_ , _the responsible one_ , and _such a tragedy_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes made. You can comment it down below and I'll happily edit it as long as it's within reason.


	2. ACT 1 | The first day of school

_~~Dear Diary,~~ _

_September_

_Surprise, surprise. I’m starting a journal. I suppose it’s more tradition for our family to journal our lives than do therapy. I’ve never been one to write my emotions, and I’d rather bury myself in music. But I’m taking Elena’s advice and starting you up. Let me introduce myself;_

_My name is Alyssandra Gilbert._

_Elena's my twin sister, and we have a younger brother named Jeremy. So our story goes like this: three months ago our parents died in a car crash. Their car whipped over Wickery Bridge and into the water. They both died before they got brought to the hospital._ _Elena was with them, and she was lucky to have survived. She hasn’t been the same since, although admittedly, none of us have been._

_I’m honestly worried about her, and my brother. I’m prepared to help out however I can. It’s the least that I could do for them. I miss mom and dad so much, but somebody needs to hold it all together. I hope Elena doesn't think that Jer and I blame her for their deaths. I can see that she blames herself._

_I haven’t told Elena, but I feel like I almost lost her too the night our parents died. We got connected (?) somehow. And by some chance, I was able to see what happened and she was able to come back to life._

_I don’t believe in divinity, but I suppose that’s as close as I can get._

_Damn._

_Anyways, I hear them rattling around downstairs. I better get down if I don't wanna be late for school._

**The** now Gilbert-Sommers household already bristled with life when Aly got down the stairs. She watched as her Aunt Jenna almost comically ready the kitchen, filled with energy despite it being early in the morning. Elena was already down as well, looking tired as usual.

"Toast?" asked Aunt Jenna, working around Elena as she walked to the coffee maker. "I can make toast." 

"It's all about the coffee." Elena replied, yawning."Morning Alyssandra."

Aly smiled. Despite the obvious circles on Elena’s eyes, Aly was glad to see that her sister took effort in herself that morning. Elena had worn her signature long sleeves, and her straight hair was thoroughly brushed. "I'd have some of that." she murmured, playfully grabbing the coffee mug from Elena.

"Is there coffee?" Jeremy’s voice echoes from up the stairs, making himself known. Aly painfully notes that unlike Elena, Jeremy didn’t seem to have taken any effort at all.

She made a face, taking a sip from the mug. "Dude you need a haircut." 

The glare Jeremy sent her was icy. "You need to leave me alone." he frowned, bumping into her as he got in the kitchen. Aly rolled her eyes, somebody had woken up on the wrong side of the bed. "Do we have more coffee?"

Jeremy steals the new mug in Elena's hands, much like she did, earning a glare from the oldest Gilbert sibling. It was half-hearted. Guilty for doing the same, Alyssandra hands her mug back to Elena. The younger twin looks at Jeremy, feeling a little concerned as he continued to harshly pushed things around as he walked. He had a complete personality change since their parents died, she wanted to reach out somehow- but nothing seemed to go through him.

Growing up, it was Elena that Jeremy had always gone to whenever something was wrong. By no means did Alyssandra believe that the two were closer to each other than Aly was to them, as she also believed that Elena was simply easier to talk to. Simply by being the eldest, Elena always had something to say to the younger two.

Jenna wore a pained smile. "Your first day of school and I'm completely unprepared." she sighed, "Lunch money?" 

Aly gives her a smile. "I'm good."

"Same," Elena answered. "You coming with Bonnie and I to school, Aly?"

Aly shook her head no, “I’m heading to Caroline’s.” she explained. Caroline Forbes, Deputy Elizabeth ‘Liz’ Forbes’ daughter, her best friend. “I kinda promised her we’ll go together.”

With literally no shame, Jeremy takes the money hanging from Jenna’s hand. Aly decides to shoot her shot.

"Hey Jer," she called out. "Wanna hang at the Grills later?"

He doesn't even look back at her as he heads out, yelling out a ‘no’ as an answer. 

Elena frowned, "You think he's gonna be okay?" she asked, looking as worried as Aly was. She placed her coffee mug back down to the sink.

"Honestly I have no idea." Aly had a sinking feeling in her stomach, remembering the early days of their parents' death. Aly personally blamed herself for Jeremy’s new behavior, she herself had almost fallen off the wagon just as hard in early June. 

"Well- whatever.” she forcibly took the thought out of her mind, beginning to feel uncomfortable. “I'm heading to Caroline's. See you later-" Aly idly presses a kiss on her twin in the cheek before heading out as well. She briefly hears Elena and Jenna talk some more before Jenna follows her out through the door.

"Hey Aly, do you wanna ride? Caroline's house is just on the way," she pointed to her car.

Aly shrugged. “Yeah, sure.”

The ride to Caroline's wasn't exactly tense. But it was quiet. Aly follows the urge to trace her wrist. Finding comfort in the misshapen rough edges of her skin there. Jenna repeatedly taps the steering wheel.

"So-" Jenna starts, breaking the silence. "You ready for the first day of school?" she asked.

Alyssandra shrugged once more. "It’ll be alright I guess." she takes a look at her aunt. "Thanks, by the way," she tells her, softly this time. "I have no idea what we'll do without you."

It was true. 

Elena had refused to go out of her room for days at a time the week of their parent's death, Jeremy decided it was a good idea to meet up with her druggie friends, and at the day of their parent’s funeral, Aly herself had almost ran away. It was their Aunt that had somehow huddled them back together. It was nowhere near perfect, and Aly seriously doubted that things would go back to normal. But today was better, their lives were better, and it was all because of their aunt. 

Jenna smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Your mom was way better at this than I am" she shook her head. "She always wanted kids."

They fall into silence once more, one that's more comfortable. Alyssandra watched as they passed by houses. Thoughts of her parents running through her mind. She was once again reminded of the dream she had that night. She hasn't really talked to anyone about it. She can't get her dad's panicked face in his last moments out of her mind. She still didn't know or understand how she managed to see through Elena's eyes.

She felt her stomach churn over the thought that Elena had actually gone through what she saw. That Aly herself was already panicked by the thought. A part of her wanted to open up to her sister about the events of their parent’s death. But she couldn’t bring herself up to the conversation.

Alyssandra shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. Already they had arrived just outside the Forbes residence. "Thanks for giving me a ride." 

"You sure you don't need anything?" Jenna asked. 

"I'll be alright," Aly assured her. "Take care!" she said as she shut the door. Jenna gives out a beep as her car drives by. She hears the Forbes house open, revealing her friend, Caroline.

As always, Caroline had her blonde hair curled to perfection, her cheerful happy smile radiant and infectious. Aly was forever grateful for her personality. Many had thought that Caroline was shallow, often jealous of others, and always trying to do things her way. But Aly knew better. Her best friend had a heart of gold beyond the rough ‘shallow’ exterior. She was fiercely protective of her friends, and had always been kind despite her ‘say before think’ attitude. 

"Aly!" Caroline called out, giving her a hug. "I'm so glad to see you" she then pulls back, smiling brightly before- "Your hair is a mess," she tells her. "Come on," Caroline grabbed her hand, "Let's get you fixed up before we go. It's the first day and all."

Alyssandra shakes her head, slightly laughing at her antics. "I think my hair is absolutely fine." but she lets herself get dragged anyways.

The first few hours of school went by smoothly. Aly ran a hand down her hair, carefully not messing up the handkerchief headband Caroline pinned up. She looked at herself in the mirror, tying her curls into a low bun. She felt oddly jittery, feeling as though something was about to happen. She took a deep breath to calm herself, closing her eyes. The restroom door opens, and she jumps in surprise. 

It was Elena. 

"You scared me."Aly couldn’t help but send her a glare as she washed her hands. Giving herself a little shake.

"You alright?" 

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?" Elena pushed, her frown never leaving her face. Sometimes, even Alyssandra got unnerved by looking at her twin, astounded by their likeness. Aly wiped her hands down her skirt, looking at herself at the mirror one last time before rolling her eyes. 

"I'm fine, Elena," she said, giving her sister's arm a squeeze. "You?"

Elena shakes her head. "Not really," she mumbled, leaning down on the sink. "I saw Jeremy getting high off earlier."

Aly frowned, disbelief evident on her face. "Are you serious?" she shakes her head, disappointment rolling off her in waves when Elena nods. 

Elena looks at her hopefully, "I was wondering if you could talk to him later?" she asks, "I tried to tell him off but it didn't really work."

“I could.” she said, “But he’ll just give me a speech about being a hypocrite.” at Elena’s look she adds- “I suppose I’ll go find him with the druggies later.” she grabs Elena’s hand, hooking her arm with hers. “Come on, we’re gonna be late for class.”

They bump into someone as they head out. Alyssandra hears the guy gasp. He was tall, brown-haired, green-eyed. Pretty lithe and looked pretty shocked. He was obviously the new kid everyone had been talking about. Although he was new, Aly thought that he looked oddly familiar. 

"You alright there buddy?" she asked, an eyebrow raised. 

"Y-yeah," he stammered. “Hi, Elena.” 

"Stefan." Her twin greeted, smiling wide. It was an obvious sign, Elena had a new crush. "this is my sister, Alyssandra. Alyssandra, this is Stefan. We have History together."

Aly couldn’t help but snort at her choice of words. She reached out her hand for the guy to take, the obvious sign basically confirmed, Elena was into him. “Hi.”

There was still this weird look on his face, his eyes kept on darting back from her to Elena. Aly found it a little funny. "First time seeing twins?" she couldn’t help but ask.

That seemed to get through him, shaking his head, he laughs. "No- no. I’m Stefan" he shook her hand. "You two just look so identical. "

"Aly," she tells him, the handshake lasted longer than normal. “And yeah- that’s how twins work.”

"Sorry," he said, apologetic. "I didn't see you in class earlier." He trails off in question.

"There's a no twins per class policy here. I also have more classes than Elena here." Alyssandra explained, "Anyways," she looks back at Elena, giving her a tug. Elena had been staring at him. "We should get going, Care and Bonnie are probably waiting for us."

Elena, seemingly oblivious from the awkward moment, smiles. "Yeah," she said, nodding along. "I'll see you around, Stefan."

"See you." He smiled back. As soon as he was out of earshot, Alyssandra could no longer contain her tiny fits of laughter.

"Omygod," Aly laughed. "What was that?"

"Shut up" Elena rolled her eyes, "What do you think?" she asked, smirking. "Cute? Hot?"

Alyssandra rolled her eyes, lightly pushing her sister. "He's alright." she conceded. Not really her type, but he was obviously hot. Emo-looking, soft guy. "You have a crush?"

Elena pushes her back, "No," she says, "just- slightly interested." she nods off to the side, where Tyler Lockwood and his friends stood. "I know someone else who's slightly interested."

"Shut up" Alyssandra harshly pinched her, not looking at Tyler's direction at all. "You know how that worked out."

"He's still your best friend, Aly" her sister insisted, Alyssandra just shakes her head. Her mind thought back on Tyler and their rather weird together-but-not-really relationship. It abruptly ended when he had finally confessed his feelings to her, which she shot down. In hindsight, his confession was incredibly sweet, not to mention well thought out. But it was badly timed. Her parents had just died, and she wasn’t ready to jump into a relationship just after that.

She knew though, that even if they didn’t die, she still would have said no. Aly figured that she’ll just have to apologize, words were said that night. 

"I'm not really interested in relationships right now." 

Elena just nods, expression turning solemn. "Yeah, I get it." she says, suddenly falling quiet. Her playful expression was gone from her face, replaced by one that was more subdued and pained. Alyssandra felt a pang through her chest.

The younger twin backtracks immediately, realizing her mistake. "I don't know," she said, forcing herself to become livelier, "Maybe if he does it again" she feigns a giggle, instantly feeling better as Elena smiled. They enter the cafeteria together, finding their friends quickly. Soon enough, they were busy chattering about their day.

Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, and Alyssandra, four fast friends since their childhoods. There wasn't a month in their lives where they didn't see or talk to each other, except during fights, but they never did last that long. Caroline was just explaining how the new guy, Stefan, was Elena's next beau when Alyssandra's eye catches Jeremy's form leaving the caf.

Alyssandra stands up, "I'll be right back." she tells her friends. "I'll just go talk to Jeremy."

Following her brother, Alyssandra quickened her pace. A frown settling in her face. She knew the appeal of drugs, understood it, had it. But she couldn't. Not anymore. Elena would be heartbroken, not to mention it'll look terrible as Jeremy's role model. She sees her brother talking to Tyler, who looked like he was having a whiff of his own.

"Jeremy," she called out, smiling tightly. She ignored Tyler behind him. "Can we talk?"

Jeremy looked immediately pissed off. "What are you doing here?" he immediately grabbed her by the arm, dragging her away.

Aly pushed him back, not liking the rough handling. "What?" she asked, "I happen to be friends with the people here."

"Did Elena tell you to talk to me?" he glared. At the side, Aly sees Tyler come closer. "Why can't you two just leave me alone?"

Her ex- _something_ gives her a look, joining in the conversation. "Aly"

Alyssandra ignores him some more. "Listen, Jeremy," she says, "This isn’t the way and you know it... You don’t use this shit for things to magically get better. Recreation, fine. But it isn't going to help you okay? It's not permanent." she makes a point by grabbing the joint from his hand. “You don’t depend on these things. It’s dangerous. I know this.”

Jeremy has a pained expression in his face, but he just shakes his head, handing out his hand. "Give it back Alyssandra."

Aly sighed, handing it back to him but taking her arm back when Jeremy instantly reached for it. "Promise me you'll think about it?" she pleaded.

"Yeah. whatever." he took his joint back, huffing as he walked away.

Tyler immediately rushes to say, "Aly I swear it's not what it looks like."

Alyssandra glares at him. "Just stay away from my brother alright?" she bumps into him as she walks away. Fully aware that it'll just get him mad. Tyler has always had anger management issues.

He grabs her hand, practically forcing her to face him. Alyssandra tenses up as he holds her up by the arms. "I promise," he says, looking at her in the eyes. There was a sad look in his eyes. She feels her resolve break up a little. "I'm not giving your brother any drugs." 

Alyssandra shrugs him off, huffing. "Fine" she bites back, "It doesn't matter anyway, Jeremy will just find someone else to get him his next hit." she huffs.

Tyler looks at her, sympathetic. "I'll look after him," he says. "I know how much he means to you."

Alyssandra murmurs him thanks, making a move to head back to the cafeteria but-

"Hey," he stops her again. Alyssandra desperately hopes he isn't gonna bring up what happened the last time they were together and, "Jenny wants you to come by her house later." he tells her instead.

"The drummer girl?" she asks in disbelief. Alyssandra folds her arms, "What does she want?"

Tyler gives her a genuine smile, she tries to ignore how cute it looked "Well," he says, "I gave her one of your songs." he admits "She told me she liked it and wanted you to come over."

"Seriously?" Alyssandra’s excitement was evident in her voice. "she wants me to what? Sing it to her or something?"

"I guess so," he agreed. "I can drop you off later after school if you want."

Alyssandra rolled her eyes, "If this is some kind of ploy-"

"It's not" he quickly cut her off. "You write good, you sound good. That's all real."

She finally gives Tyler a smile. He's always been nice to her when it came to music. Before, Tyler was always the first to hear the songs she made and he was always ready to give her his thoughts about it. But then her mind flashbacked to her parent’s funeral, and her stomach once again went up in knots. 

"Thanks," she mustered up. "I'll see you after school"

~soulmark~

The first thing Aly noticed upon arriving was that the music was obnoxiously loud. Tyler had just dropped her off by Jenny's house, and he tells her to send him a message once they're done so he can give her a ride home. She felt nervous, her heart beating in time with the drums. She had removed her hair tie, letting her hair fall by her shoulders in waves. She adjusted her headband, making a move to fix it up again before-

"You look fine." says a girl's voice. The door had opened, and it revealed a girl who had bright pink hair and a spunky attitude. "Come on in." 

Instead of a living room, Alyssandra was greeted up with a studio. The band had stopped playing. It took her a moment to realize they were waiting for her to introduce herself.

"H-hi" she stammered, she cleared her throat "I'm Alyssandra Gilbert, you can call me Aly." There were four of them in the room, five, if you count Alyssandra. They all stood by their instruments, looking as comfortable as she felt she wasn't.

"We know," says one of the guys, by the looks of it the lead guitar. "Sarah-" he calls out, motioning the girl that stood by the piano. "Play her cd."

Alyssandra almost cringed as the familiar strum of her guitar began to play from the stereo. The very first song was one she made from freshman year. She mentally cursed Ty for giving them _that_ song. It was spectacularly cringy.

"You have a nice voice." says Jenny, "and you know how to play with a song. This one" she holds a finger up. "Is really catchy"

Catchy but cringy, she thought.

"How long have you been doing this?" asked the dude, Alyssandra wasn't sure if she saw him around the school. His colored hair and face were unfamiliar. "Name's Nick, by the way."

"I learned how to play the guitar when I was 13," she explained.

The girl by the piano, Sarah, gives her a look. Her hair was dark red, straight, and she had bangs that almost covered her eyes. "How committed are you?" she asks, "If you join us," she says, leaning in "You'll be very busy. Don't you have cheer?"

"I'll have time," Alyssandra answered quickly. She knows how their lead singer had just left their band a few weeks before, having to move. "I'm good at scheduling things." she added.

Nick snorts, "You're on honor roll too, founding daughter.” he said scathingly. “Are you sure you'll have time?" 

Alyssandra had to stop herself from glaring at him. She forced out a yes.

"Oh stop it," says the other guitarist, the only one who didn't dye his hair. Alyssandra was glad, she didn't really want to color hers. "Name's Jamie," he tells her. "I think she'll fit in just fine."

"We have a couple of songs we want you to hit up first before anything serious," says Jenny, handing her a note sheet, one that impressed Alyssandra. "And also- Nick’s right, if you do join us we’ll need your commitment."

She nods, taking the paper from Jenny’s hands. "Yeah, sure" she felt herself slightly calming down. Jenny had switched up the player into something else, and by the looks of the lyrics, she's reading the first song they're gonna try out. She listens intently on the tune. Tapping her foot by the beat. Inside, she felt something inside her lighten up and she almost felt giggly.

After a while, Jenny gives her another look. "Ready?" she asks.

Alyssandra nods. She hears Jenny countdown, stopping her hands from shaking, she holds the mic a little tighter. She looks at the markings by her wrist as a last-second effort to calm herself down. Relief passes through her in an instant.

They ended up staying there for a couple of hours. Running down some renditions, letting her sing other songs, letting her sing her songs- the ones that they liked anyways.

Then there they were, all huddled up in a circle. The past few hours had felt exhilarating and fun, leaving a happy smile on her face. At first, she had felt regretful to not join her friends and sister at The Grill but now she realized she had made the right decision. The four were trying to decide if she got in or not, they all looked to each other intently as though they were having a silent conversation.

"You have a nice voice." Nick conceded, he looked at Sarah- "What do you think?"

"Nice?" she echoed, and for a moment Alyssandra's heart freezes "It's great. Honestly, Aly. Your songs are super good too."

"Thanks," Alyssandra replied, her face feeling hot.

It was Jenny who said the final cut. "We'll call you." she says- and before Alyssandra could react she says, "We need some time to think. There are also a few people that we've called that could sing and we wanna hear them out too- you understand, right?"

Alyssandra was nodding all the way through, "Yeah," she said, "definitely. You got my number?"

"We got it from Tyler," Jenny assures her. Alyssandra takes a quick look at Jamie, who has been quiet all throughout. "So that's that-" Jenny continues, standing up. She holds up a hand, which Aly takes. "You need a ride home?" 

Alyssandra shook her head. "Ty's picking me up," she says, standing.

"You and Tyler," Jamie finally spoke up, looking at her intently. "You two still together?" 

"No," shaking her head again "We never were." She hoped they'd fix their friendship though. Aly missed their late-night hangouts. She gives him a smile, though once she sees the look he's giving her she immediately says; "I'm also not looking into any relationships right now."

Jamie's face falls, "Oh," his face morphed into realization. "Your parents,"

"I don't wanna talk about it." she gets out through the door, a frown on her face. She wasn't about to tell her problems to a stranger. No matter how nice their day had just been.

"Condolences," he said instead, respecting her space.

"Thanks," she answered softly, giving him a warm smile. "You're really good at the guitar back there."

Jamie nods, chuckling. "You're pretty good too," he tells her, "wish everyone knew how to actually make songs."

Alyssandra pouts, "But then I won't be special." she tells him jokingly. They end up talking some more and after a while, Alyssandra realized that Tyler wasn't going by any time soon. Excusing herself from Jamie, she calls Tyler up a couple of times. Angrily cursing when he didn’t answer.

"Typical." she muttered angrily, shoving her phone back to her pocket. 

"Need a ride?" Jamie asked, looking sympathetic. Alyssandra sighed.

"I think Ty ditched me, yeah." she grabbed her bag, huffing. She really needed to get her own car somehow. 

Later in the comfort of her own house. Aly stared aimlessly at the ceiling, comfortably lying down in her bed. It was already late at night- and she got multiple texts from her friends and Elena to meet up at the Grill- one that she refused in order to rest. The time at Jenny's place tired her, she hasn’t sung out to people since her parent’s funeral, and she'd like to get her nerves relaxed. It didn’t take long for her to fall asleep.

_She was being chased in a forest, dressed in blue. Her hair was half tied up. She felt fear run deep in her bones, urging her to run even faster. Her breath came in pants, and she felt her heart almost stop when she fell by accident._

_A man called up to her, "Tatia," he yelled. Alyssandra felt confused, wondering for a moment what was going on. "Wait!- wait"_

_She heard herself speak without her accord. "Stay away from me!" she panicked. Alyssandra stood up immediately._

_The man is admittedly gorgeous. He looked sharp. With his jawline and piercing dark eyes. His hair was long and went past his soldiers. Alyssandra felt like she knew him, but she has never seen him in her entire life. His hands were up, presumably to signal that he meant no harm._

_"I won't hurt you," he begged. He sounded desperate, sad. A part of her felt pained over the sound of his voice._

_Alyssandra gasped, for some reason she wants to tell him that she believes him but- "What have you become?"_

_"I'm what I've always been," he tells her, going closer. But there's something else in his eyes, which was slowly bleeding red. Alyssandra's heart races- fear clouded her mind. "I'm the one who loves you."_

_His words made her warm, but at the same time, it churned her heart._

_"Your mother asked me for my blood." Alyssandra admits, "she said nothing about the dark magic that would turn you into a monster!" taking a step back once more. The man has his hand held out, silently shaking his head with each of her steps._

_"Look at me," he said, "I'm not a mons-" he abruptly stopped, taking a look at her hand. Alyssandra's heart spikes out once more, suddenly scared and protective of the writing on her wrist. She looks, but her hand was wretched in blood. "Tatia" he breathed, taking a step forward._

_Her hand moves on its own, slapping him. He backtracks, "I said I won't hurt you." he looked at her, breathing harshly, "I don't-" he tells her._

_"Elijah," she begged. The name sent a jolt through her._

_"Run" Elijah whispers._

_And so she does, but it doesn't take long for him to catch her. A scream tears through her throat as he takes a bite out of her neck._

Another scream woke her up. She was shaking from head to toe, her bones vibrating on its own. Her heart seemingly wanted to break open her chest, and she had to gasp in order to breathe. Inside her own head, Alyssandra briefly wondered who was sobbing, it took her a moment to realize that it was her.

She stands up, holding up to her desk for support. She felt nauseous. Her dream repeated itself over and over inside her own head. Replaying itself, as though it was permanently ingrained inside. Once again, Aly had an inkling feeling that she had just died. 

She quickly made her way to her bathroom, emptying the contents of her stomach. She tries her best to calm herself down, her right hand going to her wrist- but when the usual contact of her skin used to soothe her, this time she felt nothing but fear. She regretted ever learning Norse.

Elijah

Alyssandra quickly washed her face, banishing the name from her mind. She took deep breaths instead. Holding down the sink to stop herself from shaking. Once the tears had finally stopped streaming down her face, she made her way downstairs. It was pitch black outside, a quick look at the clock tells her that it was an hour past midnight.

She gets a mug, fully intent on making herself a hot cup of chocolate milk- when she jumps, screaming in surprise at the noise behind her.

"Jesus Christ Alyssandra!"

It was Jeremy. He immediately rushed to her, but it was too late. Alyssandra found herself down near the sink, taking sharp intakes of breath. It squeezed her lungs, and her vision blurred. Without even realizing, Aly ends up babbling everything, wanting to get the pain in her chest gone. From her nightmare, she had just woken up from the one she had the night their parents died.

"I swear-" she gasped out, shaking still- holding unto her brother for dear life. "I swear it felt so real."

It takes a while to calm her down. Thankfully, he didn’t say anything. Instead, he repeatedly ran down his hand through her back in circles.

They both went silent as she drank the contents of her hot drink. The only sound coming in was the harsh breaths that she released every now and then.

"It was a dream." he finally said. "You'll be okay." in a softer tone, pulling her up. Alyssandra stands, burying her head by his shoulder. It registers in her mind that this was the first time they’ve hugged since June.

"It felt so real.”

Jeremy gives her a slight shake, "He's not real." he tells her, Alyssandra notices the bag under his eyes and the taut expression in his face. He looks almost as though he was in pain. Alyssandra felt worse, feeling bad for what just happened. "Nobody is gonna come running to you, alright?"

"Yeah" she nods, looking intently at the mug. Her hands were still shaking.

Jeremy sighed, then held out something. It was a joint.

Alyssandra shakes her head, eyes closing "Jeremy I-"

"It'll calm you down." he sighed, putting it in her hands. "You know it will."

Aly couldn’t help but frown at her brother’s words, staring as he leaves through the door to their backyard. Her mind goes to another time as the scent of the joint reaches the house. Simpler times, better times. She really thought that he should stop, but then again, no one had really gone against her when she started.

Briefly, Aly wondered how she thought that it was different. Aly did them because it was fun, Jeremy did it because it took the pain away. She wondered if she really was a hypocrite. 

Alyssandra followed him out the door.


	3. | Oh, Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one update? Whaat? 
> 
> Yeah, since I realized that the last chapter wasn't at all that different from the original, I thought 'hey! why the hell not?' and uploaded this one up as well! A little treat, I suppose? an apology as well lmao. I hope you guys like it!
> 
> Anyways, we reached 100 kudos! Thank you all so much for bearing through this with me!

**Aly** sighed, feeling slightly betrayed that the new AP History teacher still hasn’t arrived at Mystic Falls. She half-listened to Mr.Tanner ramble on before her thoughts quickly wandered to the dream she had the night before. She let out a low strangled groan, running her hands through her hair. 

It was just a dream, just as Jeremy had said. Logically, she knew that she had nothing to worry about. But she couldn’t ignore the likeness the dream invoked in her from the one she had when her parents died. She couldn’t ignore the  _ what-if _ . She shook her head, feeling surprised at herself for entertaining the thought.

Perhaps Aly was simply going crazy, and she needed someone to vent about her life.

“Ms. Gilbert?” came Mr.Tanner’s voice. “Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significant historical events?” Aly snapped out of her daze, cursing inwardly. She had no idea what he was talking about- let alone the question. 

“Not as good as you can?” 

Mr. Tanner tsked, shaking his head in disapproval. Obviously unimpressed with her comment. “I expect this kind of behavior from your sister, Alyssandra. Actually, I did get this earlier today.” Aly almost scowled, sinking into her seat. She didn’t like his patronizing tone. “You should pay more attention.”

“I’m sorry, sir.” she gave him a polite smile. “Can you please repeat the question?”

He let out an exaggerated sigh. “There aren’t any real second chances in life.” Aly controlled the urge to roll her eyes. “Anyone? No one?” his eyes roamed around the class, they all wore the same bored look she had. They also shared the same relieved look when the bell rang, signaling the end of class. “Quiz tomorrow!” he barked out, much to their dismay. “Mystic Falls: A Century in Making, no one be late.”

Aly hurriedly went out of the classroom, heading straight to the lockers in the gym. She couldn’t contain her grin upon getting ready for the first Volleyball meeting they had for the season. Aly had reluctantly skipped out on both cheer and volleyball training over the summer after some talking with Aunt Jenna. Although she wasn’t as close to the girls in both teams as she was with her childhood friends, she was still glad to finally see them again. 

“Maggie! Hey!” 

Margaret Honkins, their new captain, and also their oldest member was the most supportive person Aly knew. She was also an inspiration, being that year's highest marking student. She was one of those people that simply had it all together and liked it when other people had it together too. The two hugged. 

“Hey yourself, Aly.” she grinned. “It’s been so long! How are you doing now?”   


“All good,” she assured her. She didn’t really want to go in the details. “You? How was summer training? Do we have anyone new? I’m sorry I haven’t kept in touch.”

“It’s fine.” Mags waved it off. “We do actually, come on. Lila! There’s someone I want you to meet!” 

~ soulmark~

If there was anything Aly wanted to do at that moment, it was to get drunk right out of her mind.  _ Months _ , she thought.  _ It’s been months- _ and she wasn’t jealous. Just surprised. It wasn’t like  **he** was the one that ‘broke up’ with her either. No, Alyssandra liked to be the one calling the shots. She chugged down the bottle of alcohol, angry at her own behavior. She rationalized that she just missed having sex and her guy best friend.

But Vicki  _ fucking _ Donovan? Crackhead with no ambitions? After her? 

“Easy there.” Bonnie clicked her drink with hers. “You’re gonna blow a hole down the floor with your glaring.” 

Aly huffed. “I need a boyfriend.” 

“And now you sound like Caroline.”

“Okay, maybe not a boyfriend.” she conceded. “But - just - you know, a buddy. A mutually respectful relationship with no strings attached. You would understand Bonnie-bear, after your first taste of-”

“Do not finish that sentence,” Bonnie warned. “I can’t believe you just said that. You want another drink?”

Aly sighed dramatically, handing the now empty bottle to her. “Thanks, mom.”

Bonnie froze, her hand grazing against hers, a faraway look entered her eyes. Aly frowned. “Hey,” she rushedly grabbed her by the arm. “Are you okay?”

Bonnie shook her head, blinking rapidly. “Yeah-” she choked out. “That was- that was really weird.” she met Alyssandra’s eyes “When I touched you I saw a man running to you.”

Alyssandra’s mouth goes dry almost immediately, her mind flashing back to her dream the night before. She sobered out quickly, hyper-focusing on her friend. “Was it a handsome man?” she joked, laughing. “I’d like that. It’s rather fitting, I think.” 

“No,” she denied. “It wasn’t like that. It’s so weird, I had the same thing happen with Elena.”

“What?”

“There was this crow,” Bonnie frowned, looking confused as ever. “And it was following her. I-” she shook her head again. “You know what? I think I had too much to drink already. I think I should go home. It’s getting late anyway.”

Aly doesn’t let go of her. “Are you sure, Bonnie?” she asked, concerned. “I brought Jenna's car with, I can drive you if you’d like. Your house isn’t that far off from mine.”

“It’s fine.” Bonnie pried off her hand. “Thanks, Aly.” she smiled. “You probably should lay off already too.” she motioned to the bottle she was holding. Aly grimaced, nodding along. 

“Yeah.” Aly watched as Bonnie hurriedly went out to her car. That was weird. In fact, that was more than weird. She shuddered, thinking of once again the dream she had the other night. Aly quickly banished it away from her mind. As far as she was concerned, it was only a dream. Maybe Bonnie just had too much to drink, as she’d said. 

Aly dejectedly thought that she should probably stop drinking too, she still needed to drive after the party was over. 

There were still people arriving, and a glance at her wrist told her that it wasn’t that late at all. No texts from Jenna to head home too. Bored, Aly decided to go search up for Elena. It didn’t take long to find her, she couldn’t help but release an unimpressed scoff upon seeing Matt once again trying to get back to her sister. 

“When you broke up with me, you said it was because you needed some time alone.” Matt didn’t look happy at all. “You don't look so alone to me.”

“Matt you don’t understand, it’s-”

“That’s okay, Elena.” Aly made a quick runabout, wondering where Stefan had suddenly gone. He was insistent on hanging out with Elena earlier. “You do what you have to do. I just want to let you know that…” he makes a move to grab her hand, but Elena lightly moves it away. “I still believe in us. And I'm not giving up on that.”

Thinking that the guy has done enough, Aly finally interjected.“Matt, stop bothering my sister. Elena’s no longer interested.”

“I don’t have to explain myself to you.” Aly was both surprised and taken back at his cold tone. “I’ll see you around Elena.”

Elena actually sends her a  _ look _ after she just had saved her life. “That wasn’t very nice.” she scolded. “He had a point.”

Alyssandra made a face. “Oh- right, Stefan.” 

“Don’t start.”

“I wasn’t going to,” she rolled her eyes. “I know why you really broke it off with Matt,” Elena pursed her lips “-don’t look at me like that, you weren’t ready then and you’re definitely not ready now- with Matt” she adds, “not in relationships- in well, commitment.”

Elena sighed. “what makes you think that?” 

Alyssandra shrugged, “I don’t know, Elena.” It was obvious in her voice that she was being sarcastic “I live with you. But I’m glad that that Stefan guy has you smiling.” 

It was true, it’s only been a few days and yet Stefan seemed to have gotten under her sister’s skin. A week ago Elena would have refused to hang out at the Grill, and yet yesterday she had arrived with Stefan and a smile on her face. She had also laughed. It was nowhere near like the old playful Elena that they had, but it was a welcome change from the past few months. 

“I don’t know.” 

“If he makes you happy then it's good.” she said firmly. “There’s nothing wrong with opening up a little, Elena.” 

Her sister sent her another look. “Right. You’re telling me that?” 

“Where’s Romeo, anyway?” 

Elena points to the side, Aly snickered upon seeing Caroline round-up Stefan. She giggled. “Poor guy.” 

“I’m gonna go talk to him.” Elena declared. “It’s gonna go well, and I’ll be happy.”

Aly grinned. “Sounds like a plan!” Her sister took a shot, shaking her hands. She watched the two converse, taking note of Caroline’s pouty sulk in a corner, not at all surprised over her best friend’s behavior. It was amusing. Sadly, Mystic Falls was a rather small town, and Aly too knew the feeling of not getting any. 

For a while, Aly entertained the thought of getting out of Mystic Falls. Not because of boys, but to just get away in general. She had lived there along with her siblings her entire life, and although their family used to take trips out of town, it would be nice if she had a change of scenery. She felt her heart painfully tug at the thought of her parents and she almost grabbed another drink. 

Deciding to clear her thoughts, she made her way to the forest, liking its ambiance. The party faded off as she walked away. Growing up, she had always been the more adventurous sort. She had always liked the feel of the wind's breeze against her. 

Once more, Aly entertained the thought of moving away. She certainly could take college outside of Mystic Falls, maybe even out of state. Maybe that could bring excitement back into her life, making her feel better. 

A startled scream brought her out of her thoughts. Aly’s head quickly snapped to the source of the sound. That’s when she felt it, a creeping behind her back. She turned to check if there was someone behind her, her heart suddenly pounding. There was no one there. 

She broke into a run when she heard Jeremy’s panicked voice. 

“What-” she gasped. Jeremy held a bloodied Vicki Donovan in his arms, rushing out words as he tried to stop the bleeding. Aly quickly pressed her hand against the wound on her neck-  _ there was so much blood _ \- she took off her headband, using it as a makeshift bandage. “We need to get her out of here,” she said, putting the girl’s weight against her own as she stood. 

She suddenly felt extremely guilty from her thoughts earlier that evening. 

“Vicki- Vicki stay awake!” Jeremy panicked. Aly’s stomach churned. 

“Get a grip and hold her tight!” she snapped as they rushed out. “Somebody call 911!”

~ soulmark ~

It was no surprise to see the Grill almost empty at this hour. Alyssandra drank her lemonade cocktail, lost in thought. Caroline sat across her, sniffling. Her friend was nursing her hangover. Aly felt the beginnings of a headache herself. The picture of Vicki’s semi-dead, bloodied, and unconscious body was still in her mind. Briefly, she thought that she should have come with Jeremy and Matt to the hospital. It didn’t feel right, however, she barely knew the girl. 

“Are you sober yet?” she asked. Caroline mumbled a no. Aly sighed. 

“Why didn’t he go for me?” she whined. “How come guys I want never want me? I just- ugh! How can you stand it? Elena’s just so perfect.” she huffed, Aly winced. “Always saying the right thing! She doesn’t even have to try for a guy to pick her!” 

Aly still had bloodstains on her clothes, and she didn’t dare to take back her neckerchief from Vicki’s neck when the ambulance arrived. She blinked. “I don’t know, Care.”

“He had Aly and Elena and he went for her!” she cries out. Alyssandra had to admit, the sound of her voice did not help her headache. “Aren’t you sick of always getting chosen out of your sister?” 

Aly winced again, trying to piece a response to her distraught friend. There was truth in her words. Elena was kinder, softer. Although there were moments where she was the same, Elena had always been the easier one to get along with. She did feel sad whenever Elena got more attention- but she made up for it by simply having more things to do than her sister. Speaking of, Aly was supposed to attend a talk in Whitemore that weekend. 

“It’s not always.” was all she replied.

“I just wanna be picked first.” Caroline huffs. 

Aly sighed once more, she’s been doing it a lot these days. “Caroline,” she held her hand so that the blonde would look at her, “You’re different and special in so many other ways that it doesn’t matter who picks Elena or why. You’re amazing. Nothing’s gonna change that. You don’t need to bend your will just for some new emo guy. Someday you’re gonna meet someone and he won’t spare a glance to anyone else and that’ll be because he’s looking at you.”

That didn’t seem to work at all. If anything, it aggravated her further. Caroline glared at her, scoffing. “You sound just like her!” with that, she storms away. Probably to the restroom. 

_ She’s your best friend.  _ Aly told herself.  _ The bestest ever. She’s just drunk right now. You don’t have to leave her alone in the Grill. _

“You alright there?” The voice caused her to jump. Her lemonade juice slugged around her cup. 

It was a dark-haired man, probably in his mid to late 20s. He had the lightest blue eyes Alyssandra has ever seen. His leather jacket was crisp, and she could smell his cologne despite being a few feet away. He was hot. He was hella hot. There was an air of boyish charm around him that Aly wasn’t sure she liked or not. 

Aly shrugged in response, taking another sip from her drink. He took Caroline’s seat, smirking. Aly thought that he’d make a very cute boy toy. “What do you want?”

There was a look of surprise that flashed through the man’s face, as though he did not expect her answer. “You seem like you had a fight with your friend there.” 

Aly thought that if she took him, Caroline would get way more pissed. She lets out an uncommitted humm. “Who are you?”

“Damon Salvatore.” There was that same smirk again as he reached out his hand. She raised an eyebrow. 

“Aly Gilbert.” she shook his hand. “Any relation to Stefan Salvatore?” 

“He’s my brother.” he waved a hand, almost as if being related to Stefan was a fleeting thought. “Isn’t it a little late to be drinking?” 

“It’s barely a shot.” she scoffed, eyeing him. She wondered if Stefan really was his brother. “I haven’t seen you around here before.”

Damon grinned. He was definitely boyish. “We’re both new in town,” he explained. “Living up with our Uncle Zach. I thought it’ll be nice to introduce myself to the locals.” Aly knew Zach Salvatore, she’d sometimes go to him whenever she needed reference materials. She had also stayed in their library more often than not.

The place was spooky though.

“Isn’t it a little late for introduction?” she mocked. Damon grinned, suddenly leaning in. He looked directly at her eyes. Aly felt a shiver go through her spine.

“You want to get out of here.”

She couldn’t help but give him a coy smile at his abrasiveness. Perhaps she was drunk, she thought as she leaned in as well. She hoped that he was actually a Salvatore and not some kind of serial killer. “I barely know you,” she whispered. Leaning back, she took another sip from her drink. “You can ask your brother for my number if you’d like,” she said, standing up. 

She missed the shocked look in his face. 

Aly made a move to follow Caroline in the bathroom when he was suddenly right in front of her. Aly looked from his seat then back to him. “I can ask you now,” he said, he had a calculating look in his eye. 

Damn. She barely knew him! He stood extremely close to her, and an alarm bell rang inside her mind. It exhilarated her. She was baited. “Where’s the fun in that?” she asked, leaning away from him. Making sure to give him an unimpressed look. She sidestepped him, making sure that she actually reached Caroline this time.

Alyssandra really, really,  _ really _ , hoped that Stefan was actually his brother.

_ “Enjoying the fields?” _

_ She turns around, carrying her skirt as she did. Another dream? Her mind wondered. She grinned at the man, feeling pleasantly surprised and confused. “Damon,” she greeted. “What brings you out?” _

_ “I followed you, of course,” he said, grinning. Aly couldn’t help but see the difference between this smile from the one in the Grill. It was softer, more adoring. It also lacked the intense glint he had shown earlier. Aly turned, moving in a sprint. _

_ “Then catch me, Damon!” she yelled out, running away from the man. “Catch me if you can!”  _

**Jeremy Gilbert sent you a message**

**Can u do me a favor and stay away from**

**Tyler Lockwood?**

**\- babebro**

**Why? Did he do something to you?**

**\- alysis**

**Hello?**

**\- alysis**

**Tyler and I are friends.**

**\- alysis**

**What did Tyler do? Tell me before I**

**text him.**

**\- alysis**

**Nvm. I’ll see u later.**

**\- babebro**

Irritated, Aly jammed her phone to her back pocket. It turns out, Jeremy’s little fling with Vicki wasn’t just a fling. Her brother had fallen hard. It explained why he was with her in the woods a couple of nights before. Alyssandra had no idea what to do to help him. Jenna had told her that he had skipped school since it started (which was odd, because she still saw him around campus) and that his drug usage was now off the charts. 

She didn’t want to have him sent away into rehab, it didn’t feel right. They just needed to talk, and her brother just needed to listen. He’s still hurting over their parents' deaths. 

“Are you alright?” Elena asked.

Aly hummed, handing another flyer to the townspeople. Caroline had set them up to help for the festival later that day. “Thinking about Jer.”

Elena’s face fell. 

“He’ll get over it.” Bonnie insisted. “I mean, Vicki seems fine, right? Maybe this is a good thing.” 

“Did your witchy powers tell you that?” Aly asked, feeling tired. 

“Well-” Bonnie grimaced, backtracking. “Do you know what my witchy powers tell me? Stefan.” Aly glanced at her twin, confused. Elena gave her a sheepish look. “I just don’t trust him!” Bonnie continued, “There’s just something off.”

“He’s a little weird.” Aly agreed, thinking back to their last meeting. Then again, she had only seen him twice. 

“Totally! There’s just something off with him, you know?”

“I don’t know,” Elena said, exasperated. “I have an idea. How about dinner? At our house. Aly can make food while we ruin the living room.”

“I actually met his brother, Damon’s his name, I think.” 

Elena looked at her, surprised. “You did? When?”

Bonnie snickered. “Oh yeah, I remember Caroline mentioning that. She said he’s hot.” 

“He looks like a bad boy wannabe.” Aly rolled her eyes. “Dresses too young- smells like expensive cologne. But yeah sure, hot.”

“I saw him at the Salvatore Boarding House,” Elena explained. Bonnie suddenly laughed. 

“You guys can have one of each.”

When the sun was just about to set, the trio went back to find Caroline- Bonnie was quickly explaining to Care what her grams thought of the comet. To Aly’s complete surprise, a lot of tourists had come to their town. They had set up a food park as well, and a lot of chatter went around as the night sky became brighter and brighter.

Caroline had linked their arms together as they walked, probably a sign of apology for what happened the other night. Alyssandra smiled. 

“So, there’s an upcoming game coming soon,” Caroline started, “-and I hear that you got yourself in a band.” 

“I’m not in their band, Caroline. I just hung out with Jenny and her friends.” 

Caroline hummed, disbelief evident in her tone. Alyssandra rolled her eyes at her friend, but it quickly turned into a  _ look _ when she realized where exactly she had led her. Jamie Conningham stood in front of her, candle in hand and with a sweet smile on his face. “I’ll leave you two alone,” said Caroline, ignoring the playful glare that Alyssandra sent her. 

“I’m surprised you’re here,” she told him, taking a step closer. He hands her a lit candle.

“Why?”

“You don’t seem like the type” she admitted. She had imagined him hanging out somewhere in the dark instead, where loud music blared in a room filled with smoke. “I kind of imagined you more like a typical band boy.” 

Jamie laughed. “And how’s a typical band boy supposed to act?.” He takes another candle from one of the baskets, letting Alyssandra light it up. 

“I don’t know.” she answered, “All emotional? More loud noises, less holding candles as a comet goes by?” 

“This is completely emotional material.” He said seriously, “You see that comet?” he points up to the night sky, to a crescent moon and a pretty rock. “That is completely brooding material.”

“Oh?”

“Oh definitely,” he nodded, smiling softly. “Tell me, Aly, doesn’t that inspire you to write something.” 

She stared up, letting the breeze take her away for a moment. She had to admit, it did look beautiful. They were lucky they had a clear night sky to see it. “A friend of mine told me that thing’s a harbinger of evil.”

Perhaps in another universe, a bunch of witches have gathered around to use it to open some kind of portal. That’s what Sheila Bennett seemed to believe, anyway.

He laughed again, it was soft and sounded more like a chuckle. “You should write that down. Come on,” he grabbed her hand. “Why won’t you sing something in Mystic Grill?”

Aly snorted. “No thanks,” she said. “I’d rather stay out here.”

“Come on,” he playfully nudged her by the shoulder. “For a day like this? I think the world would love to hear your voice.”

“Nu-uh?” she laughed, pushing him away. “I’m not really in the mood.”

“You heard the lady.”

Both Jamie and Aly turned around. She couldn’t help but be surprised upon seeing Damon Salvatore holding up a candle on his own. “Though I didn’t really know you could sing.” 

“It’s not a big deal.” she denied, eyeing him. With a sober head, Aly could say that yes, Damon was attractive. He had a strong jawline, and he knew how to dress his lithe frame. Clad in black, it seemed to make his light blue eyes pop out more. His picture portrayed a dark aura surrounding him. Definitely a boy toy. 

“Not a big deal?” Jamie echoed. “It’s a huge deal! She’s joining our band. We’re gonna end up selling out everywhere.”

Aly blushed, laughing. “You’re getting ahead of yourself.” It’s been a while since she had last sang in front of a large audience. It was only until recently she had finally allowed herself to start it up once more. And even then it was only for small groups, Jenny’s band was good, but they were more into the recording part than performing. 

Aly quite liked that. 

Damon hummed, stepping closer. “I’d love to hear it!” he clipped. “But I actually want to talk to Aly here.” Damon grabbed Jamie by the arm, looking directly into his eyes. Aly frowned. “You’re gonna leave us alone.”

Jamie blinked. “I gotta go.” he gave her a wave. “See you around Aly.” 

“You’re not actually gonna listen to-”

He was gone. 

Aly looked back to Damon, who was smirking. “Okay?” she said, confused. She shook her head. “Do you wanna talk about something?”

“Is he your boyfriend?”

Aly raised an eyebrow, giving him a once over. “I don’t date. So, how’s Mystic Falls fairing you?”

“Oh it’s not my first time around here. Candle?” Aly walked closer to him, lighting his candle. “Stef and I actually spent some years here.” he said, “Though we only did just get back.”

“Are you telling me you actually choose to go back to Mystic Falls?” 

Damon smirked, “What? Mystic Falls not enough for you?”

Aly shrugged, taking a good look around the Towns Square. “I’m just too used to it.” she admits, “I think a change of scenery would be nice.” 

“Al says that all the time.” Elena came up behind them. “But I think she forgets that when we were kids, she cried everytime we left town.”

Alyssandra sent her sister a look, her mind flashing back to much simpler times. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“ _ Mystic Falls is my home, _ ” said Elena, grinning. “ _ I’m meeting my forever here. _ ” 

Aly groaned, putting her hands to her face. “Shut up!” she whined. “God, ‘lena. That’s not- no.”

“That sounds adorable.” Damon cooed. “Do you still do that?” 

She sent them both a glare as they laughed. “No, I don’t.” she snapped.

“That does sound cute. Damon, what are you doing here? Last I heard you’re not really one for social gatherings.” Aly almost gave Stefan a look, what was up with people today and suddenly butting in people’s conversations? 

“Last time I heard you can’t do social gatherings at all.”

Aly didn’t miss the glare the younger Salvatore brother gave to Damon, she also didn’t miss the pinched expression his face wore. Elena and Alyssandra shared a look. Siblings. Figures. 

Stefan gave them a smile. “Elena, Aly, Damon and I are just gonna have a little chat, if that’s alright?”

Aly shrugged, grabbing her sister’s arm. There was definitely some history going on there. Judging by Elena’s face, she was well aware of what was going on. “Alright, spill.” she said after they got a good few meters away. 

“Some old ex issue.” Elena grimaced, they both discarded their candles as they went in the Mystic Grill. “They were talking about the same thing back in their house yesterday.” she sighed. 

Aly ooo’d. “What do you think that’s about?” she asked, interest piqued. She let out an exaggerated gasp. “Did they date the same girl?”

Elena snorted. “No.” she said, but then she frowned. “No, I don’t- I don’t think so. I hope not.” Elena sighed once more. “Her name was Katherine.”

“Well that explains Stefan’s broodiness.”

“He’s not that broody.” Elena denied. “But it’s fine, we talked and it was nice but now it’s over.” she pursed her lips, dejected. 

Aly groaned. “Stop.” she said, “Lighten up, ‘lena. Just give it some time. School’s barely started. You have no idea what the future holds.”

It wasn’t hard to find the rest of their friends in the Grill. They were already huddled together at a table. For a moment, Aly and Tyler’s eyes meet. They both looked away. Elena still looked sore over Stefan and Damon’s conversation. Briefly, Aly wondered if Stefan was still hung up over the girl. Maybe she should give him a talk. 

They were just about to start their first round of drinks when Jeremy had come up to them, demanding where Vicki was. They immediately formed a search party in the hopes to find her. 

“Jeremy!” Aly called, running up to her brother. “Jer!”

“What?” he snapped. Aly couldn’t help but wince as she sped up next to him. Jeremy smelled a lot like smoke and alcohol. Elena followed them in tow, throwing their brother an angry glare. 

“You are not going anywhere. You’re coming with me. So is that your game now, dealing?” 

Aly winced once more, Elena had her ‘I’m your older sister, holier-than-thou’ voice on. Jeremy clearly didn’t like it either. 

“I’m not dealing.” he denied. 

“Look,” Elena started, “I’m sick of the tough love speech, Jer. It clearly has no impact.” 

“We’re just worried about you, Jeremy.” Aly quickly rushed.  _ Damage Control _ . “You don’t have to keep on doing this.” Jeremy scoffed, she backtracked. “Vicki? Let’s go find Vicki.”

“Don’t even bother, Alyssandra.” Elena scowled, pulling her back. “Jeremy clearly doesn’t want or need our help.” 

“What the hell is your problem?” 

“We can stop if you want,” said Elena harshly, her grip on Aly’s arm tightened. “Send you to a therapist where you'll be forced to deal with it or to rehab where you'll sit in a group and tell some stranger how you let your life fall apart. Or you could talk to me.” 

Jeremy sent Aly a look, she wasn’t sure if it was pleading or angry. They stared at each other for a moment, but before she could say anything Jeremy angrily snapped. “I vote for none of the above.”

He stalked off, back hunched. Aly couldn’t help but feel lost. Jeremy used to be such a calm-headed boy. He would spend most of his time making art and playing games. Now he was out all the time getting high and skipping school. 

“Let’s go home,” said Elena sadly. 

Aly shook her head. “You go ahead.” she tells her, “I’m joining the search party.” 

“Are you sure?” 

Aly looked back to the form of their brother, nodding. “Yeah.” she said.

It was the least that she could do. 


	4. | 8,14,22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 10/26/2020: Minor editing

**Alyssandra** woke that morning feeling like she’s been hit over by a huge truck. Her muscles felt incredibly sore and she could barely move. She blearily sat up, the remnants of her dream flashing behind her eyes. For once her dream didn’t make her wake up gasping for breath but it did leave an odd feeling of discontentment on her chest, an overwhelming sense of sadness. She closed her eyes, trying to remember what exactly she had dreamt about. Nothing came up. 

She got ready for school. Curly hair tied up in a pony-tail, headband over her bangs. They had cheer practice that day, so she readied both her sports and school bags. Alyssandra stared at herself in the mirror, still feeling sore. She noticed her eyes now had bags beneath them, and she reluctantly fixed it up with make-up. She hasn’t had a proper sleep since school started. Her nights were filled with extremely vivid dreams, often waking her up early in the morning.

She grabbed her blackberry phone before going downstairs. _8:14 A.M, 22 New Text Messages_. Aly blinked, whipping her head to look at her clock in surprise. “Holy shit.” Aly practically ran down the stairs in a hurry. 

“You alright, Al? You woke up pretty late.” Jenna was cleaning the house. 

Aly gave her a wave as she went out, “Yeah it sucks gotta go bye!”

She was in the process of dragging her bike out when a Chevy car rolled over to their house. She did a double-take in surprise, wondering why Damon Salvatore had driven over.

“What are you doing here?” she demanded, frowning. “Listen, man. I don’t know what your deal with Stefan is but I want nothing to do with it.” 

Damon held up his hands in mock surrender. Aly’s eyes narrowed at him. “I come in peace!” he declared, half grinning. “I thought it’ll be nice to give you a ride since my brother cut our talk yesterday rather short.”

Glancing at her watch, Aly almost had a heart attack upon seeing she had 15 minutes left to get to school. “Alright fine.” she ran up to the car, getting inside in a hurry. “But if I end up late I’m blaming you.”

Damon smirked. “Sure thing.”

They ended up beating the clock as Damon drove past the speed limit. He had _Guns N’ Roses_ on the background throughout the drive, and Aly thought that the band rather suited him. She quite liked the band herself. 

“Thanks for the drive,” she said as she got out. The school was already packed, and she was 5 minutes away from being late. Aly grinned. “I have never been late in my entire life.” 

Damon eyed her. “Yeah, you seem like the type.” She wasn’t sure whether that was a compliment or not. “What made you so late then?” he asked. Aly could feel eyes on them and she hastily turned around. People were giving them looks. Damon did look like quite the character, he was also way older. Aly could care less. 

In the corner of her eye, she sees Elena with Stefan and Bonnie. Once more, she didn’t miss the look Stefan gave his brother. She also saw the look Bonnie gave _him_ before she walked away.

“Bad dream?” she offered, shrugging. “Getting those a lot lately,” she admitted. “I guess I overslept this time. I’ll see you around, Damon.”

He gave her a wave, “See you.”

How odd. 

~ soulmark ~

_September_

_So far, so good. Just as they say within the first week of school. There’s nothing better in life than voluntary repetitive labor. It’s been eventful, to say the least. Elena’s set her sights on the new guy, Stefan Salvatore, a quiet yet alluring emo of obvious Italian descent. Along with him comes Damon Salvatore, whose purpose seems to be annoying the hell out of his younger brother. Frankly, I know nothing about the boys, but I do know this;_

_The Salvatore brothers carry a secret. Elena has gotten herself stuck in the middle, and by association, I am as well. The Hardy boys barely look threatening but looks can be deceiving. I wonder what exactly they hide beyond their handsome exterior._

“Are you turning into Elena?” Caroline teased, sitting down next to her in the fields. The girls weren’t all there yet, hence practice hasn’t started. “We came here so we can start practice, not write.” 

In the distance, Alyssandra saw Stefan and Elena talking. Stefan wore the Mystic Falls football varsity gear, she wondered if he was any good, she was an avid watcher of the games after all. 

Bonnie's head turned in the direction she was looking at. Alyssandra notices the look of discomfort that passes through her best friend's face. Caroline's head followed and she instantly scowled, jealousy taking over her features. 

“Do you think you can introduce me to Damon, Aly? He’s such a hottie.” Aly could hear the warning in her tone. She really hoped that the whole Caroline vs. Elena thing would end. It was like 8th Grade all over again. She was also pretty sure that Elena wasn’t even aware of the dispute happening.

Caroline really needed a boyfriend. Or some self-confidence. 

“I don’t know you guys,” started Bonnie, unsure. “I keep getting this bad vibe from Stefan. What if Damon’s the same?”

Caroline scoffed, “This again?” she demanded, standing up. “Come on Bonnie, is there anything else your witchy powers can tell us? Something real for a change.”

Bonnie sent her a glare as Caroline stalked off, calling the girls once more, demanding them to get back on the field. “Whatever.” Bonnie murmured, her attention went back to her phone and she aggressively pressed her fingers as she typed. _8 14 22_

Elena finally walked up to them, a happy smile on her face. She wore her cheer gear, Aly briefly wondered what convinced her to stay on. Elena was so determined to quit last summer. “Hey,” she greeted, sitting down. “You guys alright?”

Bonnie sent Alyssandra a look, she just shrugged in response. 

Elena beamed. “Well,” she started, “Bonnie I was wondering if you’d like to come to dinner with us later tonight?”

“You mean with your date with Stefan?” Alyssandra butted in, Elena sent her a mild glare. 

Bonnie shook her head, “I don’t know.” 

“Okay, hold up,” Aly said, looking at her friend intently. “What exactly brought this on?”

Bonnie bit her lip, unsure. “I keep getting these flashes whenever I touch him.” she confessed, “These feelings of darkness, death. It’s-“ she took a deep breath, “it’s unnerving.”

Elena grabbed Bonnie’s hands, “Come on, give him a chance.” No doubt Elena has heard this speech before, as she basically ignored everything their friend said. Aly frowned. But then something else caught her eye, Damon on the field, waving at her. Stefan immediately rounded him up, and she watched as they argued.

Damon still stared at her.

Aly’s eyes break from his at the sound of Caroline’s insistent voice, telling them to start-up formation. Alyssandra quickly followed, not wanting to get in the blonde’s nerves even more. They started up with a fairly easy routine, but Aly couldn’t help but laugh at Elena’s pathetic attempts of following. 

“Elena!” Caroline finally snapped, “Sweetie, can you take a minute and just watch from the side.”

They were about to take a break when Bonnie suddenly pulled her aside, looking incredibly out of it. Alyssandra grabbed her by the arms worriedly, “Are you okay, Bonniebear?”

Except her friend was already deep in her thoughts, “The numbers- they just keep appearing!” she exclaimed, loud enough for Alyssandra to take a step back. And almost as though she had uncovered something, Alyssandra’s eyes fell into the numbers by the scoreboard, _8,_ the shirt of a football player, _14,_ and the number of a car going by, _22._

She immediately jerks back as though she had been burned, gasping. Bonnie looks at her with wide eyes. It then clicks to her that she had said the numbers out loud. A chill went up to Aly’s spine, and she gulped.

Her stomach churned, she suddenly felt nauseous- and it had nothing to do with the intense workout they just had. 

“Leave it, Bonnie.” her voice sounded sharper than she thought. She sees them again, all in different places. Hastily pushing Bonnie away, she intently went back to following Caroline’s instructions. But Bonnie pulled her back, pleading. 

“You’ve got to believe me, Alyssandra.” She begged. “You see them too, right?”

“Bonnie-“

“You do!”

“I have!” she yielded, exasperated. The girls gave them a double look, she ignored them. “What does it matter?” she asked, “They’re just numbers anyway.”

Bonnie let go of her arm, defeated. “I- I’m sorry.” She stammered, “Forget it.”

It was a coincidence, just like every other coincidence that she has noticed. Bonnie was just acting paranoid, she had finally cracked under her grandmother’s influence. That was all there was to it. At least that’s what Aly repeatedly told herself as she drove back home. _8, 14, 22._ She shook her head, listening to Bonnie and Elena’s chatter. 

“I’m cooking,” Alyssandra declared as they exit the car, heading straight into the kitchen.

“We’re helping,” Elena pipped up. 

She stifled a groan when she saw the lack of cookable food in their fridge. “Elena,” she started, “What do you want me to make? Scraps?” 

“That’s salad!” her twin exclaimed, pointing at the leftover vegetables. “and- and salad.”

Bonnie snorted. “Looks like we’re having salad for dinner.” 

“We can order?” Aly asked, “That’ll be alright to your boyfie, right?” 

Elena shook her head, “He’s not my boyfriend!” she denied, much to the looks both her twin and friend gave her. “We’re in the talking stage.” 

“Right,” Aly drawled, “and we’re having dinner with him, why?” 

“Because,” Elena began, looking at Bonnie. “We want to get to know him better. Right, Bonnie?” 

It took a while for the delivery to arrive, Elena placed it all in a bowl, next to the salad that they made. Aly grimaced, hoping that Stefan would be alright with what they had. 

“Do you know where the serving spoons are, Alyssandra?” asked Elena. 

Bonnie’s the one who answers her, “Middle drawer on your left.” Elena opened the said drawer, looking pleasantly surprised as she took them out. 

“How’d you know?” 

Bonnie shrugged, “I’m psychic.” She answered in deadpan, sending Aly a look. 

Their house bell rings, and Elena immediately makes her way to open the door. Bonnie leaned over the sink. 

“And look-” her hand hovered on one of the drawers, “birthday candles.” Bonnie grabbed the first thing she felt.

It was a birthday candle. 

Feeling uncomfortable, Alyssandra looked away. 

“You’re freaked out.” said her friend, “I know it sounds crazy, Aly.” She moved closer to her, placing a reassuring hand on Aly’s arm. “But you have to believe me. For Elena’s sake.” 

Alyssandra gives her a begrudging look, “Do you really think Stefan’s a bad guy?” 

Truth be told, Aly had no idea. He seemed nice enough so far, he keeps Elena company, he managed to find Vicki the other day. Aly heard that he stood up against Tanner too. But what was it that Bonnie said? Death? Darkness? It didn’t sound right.

Or perhaps it did, and it thoroughly scared her.

“I saw it.” Bonnie nodded in confirmation. “I felt it. Did you too?”

Alyssandra pursed her lips, thinking hard, she found both brothers odd. Stefan did give her a weird feeling when she first met him, but she had brushed it off as awkwardness. However, it was obvious that there was something going on there between the brothers. But to the extent that Bonnie was implying? She wasn’t so sure. In fact, Aly had no idea what she _was_ implying.

Aly gives Bonnie another look as Elena calls her from the door. “We’ll talk later.” 

Except it wasn’t Stefan on the door, it was Damon. He sent her a grin, holding up a bottle of wine. 

“You won’t believe what Damon told me,” Elena gave her a pleasant smile, the one she used everytime she felt differ. “He told me that you invited him over this morning for dinner.” 

“I did no such thing.” 

Aly gave Damon a look, frowning. She wondered what exactly his deal was. As if in queue, Stefan arrives, he sent his brother a murderous glare as he walked towards the house.

“Come on, Aly.” he purred, leaning in the doorframe. “I thought we were friends.”

Aly rolled her eyes, not wanting any extended drama. “Fine, come in.” She sighed, but she held up a hand just before he went in. “House rules, you two-“ she pointed at a murderous looking Stefan then back at Damon, “Any ‘issues’? And you’re out, the both of you. Got it?”

Damon gave her a sweet smile. “Got it.” he said, “Now come on, you look like the type that cooks.” He hooks his arm with hers as they walked towards the kitchen. Aly sent Bonnie an apologetic look as they got in. She did not look happy. “Stefan, aren’t you gonna come in?” Damon suddenly called out.

“Take a seat, Damon.” She sighed, mentally preparing for what’s to come. Aly took out another set of plates. Popping out the wine and generously pouring Bonnie and herself some. Bonnie gave her a smile that screamed; _What the hell is he doing here?_

Aly shrugged in response.

After a while (what felt like an eternity) Stefan and Elena finally enter the kitchen, giving them wide smiles. So did the most awkward dinner Alyssandra had to experience began. Bonnie outright refused to even look at both Stefan and Damon while they ate, choosing instead to play around with her food. Alyssandra had to stop herself from looking at her phone for the 10th time since they sat down.

“So,” Damon began, breaking the silence. He rested his elbows on the table, giving Elena and Stefan a wide fake smile. “How are our two love birds doing?” 

“We’re fine-“

“-Stefan and I aren’t together yet.”

Aly refilled her wine. 

_What a way to start a conversation_ , she thought, taking a large gulp from her drink. At this rate, any hopes of Bonnie warming up to Stefan had come and went. Unless of course, Bonnie sees that he’s the lesser of two evils. If he was the lesser of two evils.

“What about you, Damon?” Aly asked, desperate to break the ice. “Got any love going on?” 

“Nothing of the one I’m looking for.” He smirked again. 

Elena cleared her throat, Aly didn’t the mistrustful look she sent to Damon. She wasn’t exactly subtle. Bonnie and Aly share a look. “Stefan, Mr. Tanner didn’t give you a hard time, did he?”

“Well,” Stefan started, not looking at Damon’s direction at all. “He did let me in the team. So I must have done something right.” 

“Well God knows that’s not your thing” Damon snarked, Aly kicked him from under the table. She hissed at him to behave. Damon winked at her, smirking once more. Aly wished for nothing more than to wipe it out of his arrogant face. 

Aly blinked and the kitchen faded away. Damon’s black tee and leather jacket had morphed into a dark green coat. His smirk had turned into a genuine smile, and his floppy raven hair turned curly. 

He looked better this way, she thought. Less of an asshole, more approachable. He still had the same boyish charm around him though. Then again, Aly had always had a thing for good looking guys in suits.

“Liking what you see?” 

Aly must have blinked again because their kitchen returned to her view. She looked around, bewildered. Everyone seemed to look at her worryingly, everyone but Damon, who looked pleasantly amused. 

“Are you okay?” asked Stefan, eyeing her.

“Yeah. Just, uh- a little light-headed. It’s probably the wine.”

Damon scoffed, taking a sip. “Don’t blame my wine.” 

“Bonnie, why won’t you tell Stefan and Damon about your family?” Elena tried again, “See, Stefan, Bonnie came from a family of witches.”

“Well that’s certainly interesting,” Stefan gave Bonnie a smile despite his clipped tone, “I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s."

“The southern colonies, right?” Aly felt impressed, she heard of the rumors of Stefan nerfing Tanner down during their history class, she wondered just how well-versed he was. It was good for conversation. “It’s how we got Halloween.” 

“How _fascinating_!” Damon exclaimed, “You know, there’s a whole lot of lore found with Salem witches,” he wagged his fork, “Heard a few families went south. Some say that they settled right here in Mystic Falls.”

Aly would have asked where he got that information, but she didn’t want to irritate Bonnie. She always had a story ready about her family’s history in Salem.

Bonnie looked pleasantly surprised. “That’s true, actually. My family came from Salem.” Just as Aly thought, “My grams talks about it a lot. Some would even say that she’s Mystic Falls’ resident witch.”

“I’d love to check out my horoscope.” Aly sighed, “or tarot card reading. I haven’t had one of those for a while.”

“You could go tomorrow?”

Damon gave them both a look, clinking his glass. “I’m a pretty firm believer. Some would say witches walk amongst us till now.”

“How about some dessert?” Stefan asked, “Or some pizza? Elena, I would really love a pizza right now.”

Stefan insisted on paying when the delivery man finally arrived. After Damon’s comments about the Salem Witch trials, Bonnie had finally warmed up. To him, anyways. It was half a win, Aly thought. Or it would be if she were in Elena’s place. If Stefan knew how to ride the tide, she’d warm up to him as well in no time. 

Aly had ended up staying in the kitchen to clean the dishes. She lets their chatter filter out like background noise. Witches were certainly an interesting topic, whenever Bonnie wasn’t bringing her Grams up about it. She had always wanted to become Hermione Granger back when she was younger. She even used to dream of one day getting her Hogwarts letter and get transferred all the way to Europe. She smiled wistfully at the thought. 

Briefly, Aly wondered what kind of witches existed in Salem. If they existed in the first place, anyways.

“Here,” Damon called, handing her another plate. Alyssandra jumped in surprise and it slipped past her fingers. Luckily, he was quick enough to catch it.

Aly grabbed it from him. “Nice reflexes.” 

“I like your sister,” he leaned across the counter. “She knows how to make Stefan all goody and happy. I haven’t seen that in a long time.”

“That’s Elena for you. But believe me, Stefan has the same effect on her.”

Less than a week and her sister was finally opening up to someone again. Smiling, laughing, healing. All because of the mysterious new guy. She couldn’t help but be glad for it.

Damon stared at her intently, “I’m sorry about your parents. We know how it’s like to lose someone we love, Stefan and I.” he looked across her, solemn. Was this the girl Elena spoke of? Aly gave him a curt nod. “How about you? Anyone making you smile?”

“None like that,” she could have scoffed. Aly shrugged, “Besides, I’m alright.”

There were other things to worry about.

“Really?” he drawled, “Don't you need a knight in shining armor to keep you afloat?” 

She raised a brow, leaning next to the sink as well. She was perfectly capable of handling herself. “No.” She tells him, “What about you?” she asked, “When you said that you two lost someone-”

“Nosy, aren’t you?” Alyssandra gave him a pointed look.

“And who told you our parents died?” 

Damon smiled this time. “Touche,” he said, “Her name’s Katherine,” he tells her with no waver in his voice or tears in his eyes, monotonous. “-died in a fire.”

Alyssandra didn’t know what to say to that. “I’m sorry...” she trailed off, “What was she like?” 

“She was a lot like you two.” He said, “You more than Elena. Same-ish attitude, big curls.” she rolled her eyes at this, Damon smirked “Very beautiful,” he added, “complicated, at times not very kind,” a pause “Selfish.” 

“I’m sorry,” she repeats, “she was your sister?” she asked. Damon laughs at that,

“No.” he shook his head, shrugging “We dated her.” he jerked his head to the living room. 

“What?” Aly gasped, eyes wide. She had joked about it sometime before, but she didn’t expect it to be true. “Is that why- you two? Your issue?”

Damon shrugged once more. “Elena knows, Stefan already told her.”

Alyssandra feels mildly uncomfortable, her thumb absentmindedly going through her wrist. It was quite a situation, no wonder the two brothers were so tense whenever they were together. “I’m sorry,” she repeated, realizing that her comment had been rude. They both fall silent before,

“Did you cook?” 

Alyssandra snickered, “As if we have food. We ordered out- Don’t tell Stefan.”

Damon mockingly crossed his heart. “I promise.” he smirked, “But do you cook? You seem like the type.”

“I make stuff now and then.” she admitted, “I used to do it more when my parents were alive. I’m sorry about the girl, Katherine. I don’t think anyone deserves to go that way.” 

“My parents,” she started, “I don’t know what you’ve heard about them but they fell into the lake at Wickery Bridge.” she looked down, “Sometimes I see them like that- drowning.” The familiar feeling of extra weight nestled upon her chest. “Why am I telling you this?”

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s because I’m easy to talk to,” he looked at her intently, “Better than Stefan, anyway” 

Alyssandra frowned. There was truth to what he said. He _was_ easy to talk to. There was something familiar about the two brothers and she didn’t know what to make of it. Her mind flashed to her dreams with him, running around the field in laughter. Alyssandra quickly cleared her throat upon realizing that they’ve been staring at each other.

“You know what,” she looked away. “I think I’d grab some of that pizza.” 

Later that night, Aly wakes up in cold sweat once more after another nightmare. This dream was different from the rest, however. She was painfully aware that she was lucid. The dream started off wonderfully, her parents were there and they were all together laughing as a family. But then it shifted - lightning flashed and rain flooding everything. Then there was water, endless water. Except for this time, her entire family was drowning with her.

She takes a deep breath to calm down, tiredly wiping her eyes. Outside, a certain vampire flashed away in disappointment. 

~ soulmark ~

Taking the witch talk they had at last night's dinner to heart, Aly had found herself standing right outside the Bennett residence as she listened to _Owl City_. She had to admit that Bonnie’s witch talks were slowly convincing her- albeit in an amused-second-glance way. Though it has been a while since she had actually talked to Sheila, or Grams as they call her often. The last time she had was weeks before the semester had ended last school year. 

Aly plastered up a huge smile as the door opened, revealing both Bonnie and her grandmother. Sheila looked surprised upon seeing her. Bonnie, as usual with her visits, looked sheepish. The Bennett residence had always felt warm for her. If she had to imagine what Hogwarts’ Gryffindor dorm was like, she’d most likely picture their living room. Bonnie’s house was filled with teacups and paperbacks. That and the petrichor smell that always seemed to seep in the house. 

Sheila sure did love her plants. 

Aly took a seat in the middle of the couch, scooting over when Grams did as well. “Bonnie tells me that you’re in want of a reading.” For some odd reason, Sheila gave her a look. “Is there something that’s been bothering you, sweetie?” 

Shapes suddenly floated behind Sheila’s head, _8 14 22_. Aly blinked, dust must have flickered on her eyes. She shook her head, frowning in confusion. “Nothing,” she answered slowly. “I just came here for a reading.”

On the recliner, Bonnie lets out a dramatic sigh. “Here I thought you didn’t believe in witches.” she mocked. Aly sent her a tiny glare, it wasn’t that. It was just slightly irritating to hear all the time. 

Sheila holds up a finger, giving her granddaughter a hard stare. “Can I borrow your hands?” she asked Alyssandra.

Showing up both of her hands to her friend’s grandmother. Sheila takes in a sharp breath, much to Bonnie’s dismay. For a while, the old lady remained silent. 

“Is there anything bad?” Aly whispered after some time. Sheila then moves her hand, letting natural sunlight hit her wrist. 

ᛖᛚᛁᛃᚨᚺ

“When did you get this?”

Aly frowned, “I’ve always had it?” She’s also had palm readings before, how come Sheila hasn’t noticed it before? Grams held her hands tighter and Aly shifted uncomfortably, she blinked ferociously as her hands briefly flashed red. Aly suddenly felt warm, like she had basked on the sun.

Grams let go of her hands, and they drop lifelessly to her lap. Her head quickly turned to Bonnie, who didn’t seem to have noticed the exchange. Did she imagine it? 

Was this real? Is this actually happening?

Bewildered, Aly looked back at her hands, examining it. She notices that the previously light skin forming ᛖᛚᛁᛃᚨᚺ had turned black. It was definitely happening, she gave it a poke and gaped, “What?-”

“Everything seems to be fine.” Sheila insisted, she gave her a smile. Aly was quick to notice that it didn’t look quite as sincere as it should. She looked at Bonnie again, isn’t she gonna comment on her hand? With letters on them? 

Aly had always known what language it was. She also knew what it meant. Suddenly, a dream she had some nights ago resurfaced in her mind. She shook her head, mouth quickly drying up. 

“Grams-”

“Bonnie,” Sheila interjected. “Why won’t you make us some tea.” 

Bonnie sighed some more as she left, unbothered. Aly’s face warped in confusion. 

“I’m afraid I can’t read you anymore, Alyssandra,” said Sheila. There was a serious expression on her face, almost solemn. 

“I don’t understand.”

Grams didn’t answer her for a while, “Perhaps you should talk to your family about it.” she said. Aly’s confusion deepened. “Maybe your Aunt Jenna.”

“My Aunt Jenna?” Aly echoed. “What? I came here for a reading-”

“And I can no longer read you.” she finished. Aly scowled, there was something else going on. Except Sheila still kept the same guarded expression on her face, the two stared at each other before Sheila sighed, “I’ve known you since you were a baby, Alyssandra.” 

Aly pointed up to her wrist. “What is this?” she asked, confused. “I-” she shook her head, “There’s something else, too.” she hoped Grams would give her an answer, “I’ve been having these strange dreams. I keep seeing these same numbers as Bonnie. Grams, I don’t know what’s going on.”

Sheila gave her another pinched smile. “I’m sorry, Alyssandra.”

“I don’t understand.” Aly repeated, feeling both exasperated and frustrated at the same time. The elderly woman didn’t budge, and instead stood up. 

“I’m afraid I can’t help you,” she answered uncharacteristically coldly. Aly quickly stood up as well, walking up next to her. 

“Wait you can’t just- you can’t just be all cryptic like that!”

“There are some things in life that cannot be offered on the whim, Alyssandra.” 

If it were possible, Aly felt confused even more. “Please,” she begged instead. “I just want to understand. I haven’t- I haven’t had a good night’s rest since school started. I have no idea what’s going on. Grams, please.”

Sheila paused, a sad look suddenly worked upon her features. She placed a hand on hers, her motherly gaze back. “Ask your family.” she said, “If they don’t know, then you can come to me.” 

~ soulmark ~ 

Tatia. 

That was what the man had called her in her dream. She ignored Elena’s insistent messages asking her where she was, lost in thought. Her eyes trail over the gravestone, feeling an empty ache settle on her chest. Unlike Elena, this was the first she had visited their parent’s graves since the funeral. She had pretended that by ignoring the cemetery, it’ll just feel like their parents had just gone on a very long vacation.

She felt so lost. 

‘Ask your family.’ said Grams, as if she could. Her parents were dead, she doubted Elena or Jeremy would have any answers she sought. Her Aunt Jenna would just push it off with a silly but witty remark. Aly let out a sound that was a mix between a scoff and a gasp. There was something wrong with her, and the only person she knew had the answer refused her. 

Maybe she could ask Jenna about it all later. Aly shook her head, taking a deep breath. A quick look at her watch tells her that she’s 20 minutes away from being late at the game. Her Aunt Jenna would look at her as if she’d finally lost all her marbles. 

Aly glanced at her phone, wincing at the number of texts and calls. Gathering up her things (and her wits) she was out of the cemetery when a car pulled over next to her. She was no longer surprised upon seeing Damon Salvatore pull up next to her. 

However, she was beginning to think that she had a stalker.

“Need a ride?” The ever-present smirk was beginning to get on her nerves. 

“No.” she answered, snappish. Aly continued on her pace. “Don’t you have anything better to do?” He drives by the same pace of her walk. 

“Not really, no. Are you always this disobedient?” 

“Why are you following me?” she countered. 

Damon shrugged, “I’m not following you.” he said in sing-song. Aly didn’t believe him for a second. “I just happen to be around every time you have your little existential crisis’. By the way- you’re not handling it very well.”

Aly rolled her eyes, scowling as she looked away. “Don’t.” She warned, walking away once more. “Just don’t.”

“I doubt people would be happy if the perfect Gilbert were late for the very first game.”

She sent him a glare, glancing at her watch once more to check the time. It wasn’t that late, she thought. But then Damon sent her another look, opening his door frame. Giving in, she hastily threw her bag to the front passenger seat before sitting in the back. To Aly’s surprise, Damon drives in silence. He kept on glancing at her through the rear-view mirror, she ignored him by looking through the window.

“Someone’s in a bad mood.” She gave him a glare, still feeling a little aggravated from the event at Bonnie’s house. Damon’s snarkiness wasn’t helping.

“Listen, Damon,” she started, “Whatever this thing you have going on with Stefan? I want out of it. And I want you to leave Elena out of it too.” 

Damon just lets out a non-committal humm, much to her annoyance. 

It was already dark out when they reached the fields. Parents and students alike roamed around, excited for the game. Almost like a hound, Caroline went up to her immediately as she got out. Aly didn’t miss the hurt look that went through her face upon seeing her with Damon. 

“Uniform,” Caroline said coldly, “Now.” 

Alyssandra unfastens her coat, revealing their cheer uniform. “I’m prepared, Care,” she replied. Her blonde friend pursed her lips, before turning back to go to her cheer friends. Aly watched her, feeling defeated. She sent Damon a glare.

“Hey, Damon!” he mocked, “Thank you so much for the ride! I hope it wasn’t that much of a big deal.” he leaned over to her to give a mock kiss, Aly roughly pushed him away. 

“Thanks for the ride.” she snapped. 

Mr.Tanner was already preaching about how they were going to kill this season when she heard a fight break out. People were shouting and a crowd immediately began to form. Aly felt her stomach drop upon seeing what was going on. Tyler and Jeremy were locked in a fight. 

“Hey!” she yelled out, “Stop!” 

Jeremy was already down, bruised, and bloody. Tyler kept on hitting him in the face, distantly, she hears Vicki Donovan yelling at the two of them. Overcome with anger, Aly tackled her ex-friend. Catching him by surprise. 

“Stop you asshole!” she screamed, giving him a hard kick. “What the fuck!?” 

He roughly pushed her away, slamming her to the ground. Alyssandra felt pain blossom in her head. For what felt like elongated moments, the world seemed to have shut down. She saw nothing and heard nothing.

She feels someone pull him away from her, light finally entered her eyes. But she blinked repeatedly to try to make sense of the world around her. She can hear people talking but they were all intangible. Someone had pulled her up. The next thing she knew she was seated by the car with Jeremy sitting right next to her, and across them was Elena, fussing. She squinted her eyes at them, ears still ringing. It took a few tries to focus on what they were talking about.

“What were you two thinking?” their sister had her hands on Jeremy’s face, holding it up. “Put your head up. Your nose is bleeding.” 

“I’m fine!” he snapped, glaring angrily. He then takes a look at Alyssandra, “What were _you_ thinking?” he demanded. Aly briefly wondered if he knew how much he sounded like their older sister. “You two just leave me alone.” Jeremy stands up, shooting them both a look before walking away.

_What the fuck was wrong with the both of them?_

On the corner of her eye, she sees Damon’s familiar black leather jacket as he punched Tyler straight on the jaw. Stefan caught them in an instant, angrily pushing Damon back. Aly blinked, seeing double vision as her view spun around.

Caroline and Bonnie both walk up to them, “O my god are you okay?” asked Caroline. Bonnie hands her an ice pack. 

Alyssandra takes it from her, putting it behind her head. Wincing when she feels it wet. She opened her mouth to answer but nothing came out.

“What were you thinking!” Caroline says the line for the Nth time, at least she knew Caroline still cared about her. Aly sees Elena fussing over at Stefan, she couldn’t see Damon anywhere at sight. She groaned, feeling like she was gonna throw up.

“I couldn’t just let him beat up Jeremy.” she croaked, finding her voice. 

Bonnie shook her head, “So you decided to hit a guy twice your size?”

“You’re giving him too much credit.” Alyssandra gloomily cradled her head. “He’s almost my height.”

Caroline snorted, a little giggle escaping her mouth, “Don’t be mean.” she said, it seems as though her jealousy was forgotten. For now. “He’s heavier than you.” 

“Can you stand?” Bonnie asked. Alyssandra nodded- standing up, her vision spun once more, and both her friends caught her by the arm. 

“Well I’m not letting you in the field,” Caroline tells her, voice stern. “You just hit your head real bad and if you mess up it’ll be noticeable.” Her smile tells her that it was a joke. Alyssandra couldn’t help but feel relieved, she hated it when they didn’t get along.

Elena comes back, the smile she wore was forced. “Aunt Jenna’s around here somewhere,” she said. “I sent her a message saying to come and pick you up. She’s sending you to the E.R” 

Alyssandra groaned, “Seriously?” she asked, “I’m fine! I’ve never missed a game before!” 

“Your head’s bleeding!” Elena’s glare effectively shut her up. 

Soon enough, she sees their Aunt’s SUV pull up. “We’ll tell you what happened to the game later!” Caroline reassured. 

“Fine,” she sighed, maybe this was the time to talk to Aunt Jenna about what Grams said. 

“No more fighting boys with hitting.” Bonnie tells her, “Just break their hearts.” 

Alyssandra snorted, before cringing at the sound of Aunt Jenna’s mad voice. She obediently enters her car, waving goodbye as it drives away. Catching her Aunt’s eye, Jenna gave her a hard glare. 

“What were you thinking?”

Aly groaned. “I couldn’t just let Tyler hit Jer,” she grumbled, sinking into her seat. 

“I really need to talk to that kid,” Aunt Jenna gave her another look, sighing. “And Jeremy? Where is he? I tried calling him but he won’t answer.”

“I don’t know,” she admitted, fiddling with her phone. “I haven’t been able to talk to him properly.”

Aly had to get stitches. They had to shave parts of her hair! They told her that Aly was lucky that she only got a mild concussion. _Lucky_ , Aly snorted. Her doctor told her to lay off sports for at least a month, along with any extraneous activities. Not to mention she didn’t want to look at a mirror. It meant that Aly had to put everything in her life in a temporary hold. 

Aly tried to catch her Aunt’s attention with no avail, it looks like she’d have to ask her witch questions some other time. She snorted, trying her best to not laugh at herself. They might end up thinking her head injury was far worse if she asked. She certainly didn’t feel sane herself.

She got worried for a while as they talked about watching her for the rest of the month, to see if there were any lasting damages. She got scared as Carol Lockwood entered the premises, Tyler in tow. His face went from _pissed_ to _deep regret_ in an instant. Aly scowled, he should have thought of that before he punched her brother.

Aly let Aunt Jenna talk to them, feeling restless. Her doctor told her it was a symptom. She could have laughed then, perhaps it was a symptom, perhaps it was because Tyler was _technically_ her ex and he kept sending her looks. He tried to approach her after a while, but thankfully her aunt told him to back off. She hears Aunt Jenna talk about expenses, and she ultimately tuned them out.

A few moments later, Elena comes in with a heavily annoyed Jeremy and after what felt like hours (they had to check on their brother as well), they finally allowed them to head out. Aly frowned, her stomach doing a flip as an ambulance rushed in, body in tow. The three Gilberts sent each other looks. 

“Get in the car, Aly.” said Jenna softly, lightly pushing her in. She pursed her lips but ultimately obeyed, something else caught her eye as she got in the car. The numbers 8, 14, and 22. All placed in seemingly random places. Immediately, panic curled itself around her chest, making it hard to breathe. She swallowed it down. 

_It’s nothing,_ she told herself. Everything was fine.

She catches a glimpse of dark auburn hair as they rush him to the E.R. 

Everything was totally fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So there we go, Mr.Tanner's dead. Caroline and Damon didn't end up together here- mostly because he has his eyes set on Aly (for now). Poor boy just really want his Katherine back. I wonder if he'll get her? I hope you guys like my portrayal of him- because we're definitely going to see a lot of him in future chapters! 
> 
> Also *gasp* Sheila why are you being mean to homegirl :((


	5. | Amber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for AvaLee_Stark for beta reading this! :))

**_Alyssandra_ ** _ laughed, hiding behind the trunk of a tree.  _

_ “I know you’re here!” a voice called out, “Come on, Katherine!” Alyssandra leaned next to the tree’s trunk, catching a glimpse of a man with brown hair- _ Stefan? __

_ “I’m over here!” she answered in sing-song. Stefan turned to her direction, a big smile immediately forming in his face. She took a few steps back, smirking. Stefan followed her in a daze.  _

_ Inwardly, Aly felt confused. She leaned forward into him, placing a finger on his lips. This was wrong, what was she doing? Stefan was Elena’s boyfriend. _

_ “My favorite Salvatore,” she whispered. “I’ll let you take me if you catch me.” _

_ Aly turned, giggling as Stefan’s arms wrapped around her torso.  _

_ “Well it looks like I’ve caught you.” he laughed, “Well?” he asked, pinning her by the tree. Alyssandra’s breath catches. Each passing second was feeling more and more of a betrayal. “Will you let me take you?” _

_ Alyssandra smiled, running a hand through his hair. “Only if you’re still there by the morning.” _

Aly had to miss three days of school. 

Well technically, she had to miss two days of school. Mystic Falls High canceled classes for a day in honor of Mr.Tanner’s death (also because he died so close to the premises). The news had shocked everyone, Elena had even shown her pictures of a mural they had set up for him. 

However, Aly couldn’t help the feeling of distaste that settled upon her. Everyone had hated Mr.Tanner, at least the majority of her batchmates did. It felt so odd that now he was dead, everyone all had these stories of how much of a good teacher he was. He wasn’t. But she had to agree that he was an excellent coach, and even better at annoying others to do  _ more _ .

She sat in the middle of their living room. Books and papers were scattered around her as she studied. No way was she going to be left behind class just because of a concussion. She was doing the A.P Chem homework one of her classmates had given her when Jeremy entered. Aly frowned as he looked up to her in surprise. He was supposed to be in school.

“Are you seriously cutting class again?”

“What are you doing awake?”

Aly scowled at his concern. “I’m fine.” she insisted. “I just didn’t want to miss out on things.”

“You’re supposed to be resting.” Jeremy gave her a look, walking towards their kitchen. “Well, do you want anything?”

“Well I’d really like it if you went to school.” Aly huffed. He goes back around a minute later, food and drinks on hand. Aly takes it from him with narrowed eyes. Jeremy was being awfully nice to her. 

“I really think you should be resting right now.” 

“I feel fine.” Aly shrugged. She did feel considerately better than she did upon waking up yesterday, no longer feeling extremely fatigued. She’d even say that she felt completely normal, the only thing that bugged her was the shaved part on the back of her head. 

Undercuts were becoming a thing nowadays, so it didn’t bother her THAT much. 

“Tyler asked about you in school.” he said, “he asked if he could visit along with your friends later.” 

Aly winced, “He should have thought about that when-” she trailed off, Tyler had hit Jeremy first in a hissy fit, jealous of her brother’s relationship(?) with Vicki. She didn’t want to bring that up. “It’s a no.”

“I told him as much,” he said. Jeremy’s face morphed into confusion, leaning over to her. “Is that a tattoo?” He pointed his hand to the blackened  _ ᛖᛚᛇᚨᚺ  _ on her wrist, to which Aly clapped her hand to. She gave it a rub. 

“Y-yeah.” she stuttered out, nodding. “Pretty neat, huh?” It wasn’t. Nobody else had seen the mark except for Jeremy and Sheila. She was wearing long sleeves, however. Maybe they haven’t noticed because of her clothes. She’ll just have to regularly wear concealer to hide it better. 

“I don’t think Jenna will like that.” Her brother shrugged. “Well, Imma heading out. See you later. Don’t do anything too tiring, alright?”

~ soulmark ~ 

“Thank you so much for coming and helping out, Alyssandra.” Carol Lockwood gave her a pleased smile as she entered their mansion. It’s a day before the Founder’s Party and Alyssandra had offered her services in making sure all of the historical artifacts were intact and labeled properly. She had asked Carol earlier that week if it was alright if she were the one who went around town for the loans, but Carol declined. 

Well, she didn’t, but Carol requested that Tyler went around with her,  _ then  _ Aly declined. 

“It’s no problem, Mrs.Lockwood.” It really wasn’t, if there was one thing Aly had loved doing, it was tinkering with antiques. This was as close as she could get. 

Looking at the artifacts reminded her so much of her Dad. Grayson would take them to different parts of the Smithsonian at least once a year. So far, they have gone to 6 and her favorite was the National Air and Space Museum. Until now she could still hear his voice as he spoke about them in the same confident voice he always used whenever he explained something. 

“Oh please, Alice. With all the help you’ve done, you can call me Carol.” Carol gave her another smile. Aly tried not to wince at the nickname, her parents used to call her that a lot when she was little. “Were you able to find the pocket watch? Your sister said it got lost.”

Aly shook her head, “I wasn’t.” she lied. Though it did cause a huge argument the other day, after some talking, Elena had yielded and gave Jeremy the pocket watch. It was his heirloom, an old Gilbert tradition. Even Aly had disagreed with the chances of never getting it back. Aly thought Jeremy deserved something from their dad, something that might trigger him to think of the future. “It’s probably in the lakehouse,” she added. “We went there a couple of times earlier this year. I’m really sorry, Carol.”

Carol pursed her lips, “Well that’s such a shame.” a shrug “There’s always next year,” another smile. “You know the way?”

“Yep.” 

Aly’s strive for social standing mostly stemmed from her mother, however. Miranda loved everything that had to do with the Founders. She would often enlist all three of them to multiple events and occasions, either for voluntary work or extra credit.  _ It was only proper _ , she would often tell them. _ Years of knowledge and innovations culminating together through the Founding Family _ .

It was nice on paper, Aly thought, as she began reading through descriptions. Her mother had called it ‘An enriched society’, Alyssandra had called it sketchy; an elite club of old white men gathering together over their shared gathered resources, but people weren’t ready for that conversation. 

Aly had to give it to her ancestors though, looking at their family’s innovations. She had no idea what they did, besides being pretty. Her parents never let her read the entire Gilbert journals for context, something about being too young. Perhaps now she could, no one would stop her. 

Something caught her eye, however, just as she fixed the layout of the artifacts. A box, to be precise. Aly found herself staring at it intently. She briefly looked at its label, frowning upon realizing there was nothing there, she picked it up. She curiously opened it, a sudden suspense settling in her chest. It dissipated as she realized there was nothing there. 

Sighing, Aly practically tossed it back from where she got it from, putting her attention back to the other antiques she was supposed to label after. However, her head quickly snapped back to the box as it let out an unsuspecting  _ crack _ . Gaping, Aly’s hand flew to it immediately. She mentally cursed herself, she should have known better. She did know better. Luckily it didn’t seem like it held any importan- 

Aly blinked, something shiny reflected off from the light in the room. She had broken some kind of secret compartment in the box upon throwing it. Carefully this time, Aly picked the item up. It was some sort of amber jewel, adorned by iron.  _ Clunky _ , she thought as she held it. But still very pretty. Looking back at the box, she quickly fixed it up. Thankfully it still closed, and she idly placed it back from where she got it from. 

Aly wondered why this antique wasn’t being showcased as she weighed the item on her hand. There was a voice inside her mind telling her to put it back, but for some reason she found herself ignoring it, putting the jewel inside her pocket.  _ If Carol didn’t have a label for it, she probably wouldn’t miss it, _ she rationalized.

It’s not like any artifacts in the room were of Lockwood property, anyways. 

Aly had come to the party the next day all alone. Elena went with Stefan, and they were now officially a couple. Bonnie had unexpectedly bailed on her after their talk of coming to the Founder’s Party together. Aly had noticed that her friend had become distant lately, they’ll have to talk about that for some time.

Already in the inner depths of the party, Aly saw Caroline along with Josh, a very hot senior that she knew had a girlfriend. Aly snickered, knowing fully well that her friend just  _ had  _ to get someone. 

After getting herself well acquainted with the people around (tagging herself along behind Carol, of course). Aly excused herself, finding herself just outside of the Lockwood Mansion, getting some air. Her eyes meet up with Tyler Lockwood, who seemed to be trying to calm down one Vicki Donovan to no avail. He made a move to come closer but Aly quickly rushed back inside. 

“Who was that?” asked a now-familiar voice, “Ex-boyfriend?”

Aly could have sighed, but it would make a bad image. “None of your business.” she glared, “None of my business, either,” she said in afterthought. The entire Tyler Lockwood situation had gotten out of hand, especially now that he was after the same girl her brother liked. 

Damon cooed, “Sounds enticing.” 

“I placed a pin on it.” she shrugged, “It’s hardly anything.”

“That’s cold.”

“What?” Aly scoffed at his look, “Expecting to hear my entire life story?”

“An eye for an eye?” he asked, raising up an arm. Aly begrudgingly liked hers with his. Elena and Stefan’s new relationship was rocky, especially since Damon looked like he was still hooked up over the girl they had dated before. He was adamant on letting the new couple get to know each other better, and if there’s anything she knew, it was that the third wheelers had the power to break everything. It seemed like he wanted to do just that, too.

“He’s not really my ex anything,” Aly explained, keeping her voice light. “We were friends, screwed around. Feelings were caught and he got hurt.”

“Very cold.” Damon said sagely, “Hmm, I have a question for you; I’m guessing you’re not the type to do the whole feelings thing.”

“That’s not it.” she denied, “That wasn’t a question, by the way. But I always thought that before anyone should enter any sort of-” she paused, trying to find the right word, “commitment, they should think it through. Or at least, be sure about each other- before anyone gets hurt. I don’t know.” she shrugged.

“Definitely not the type to do the whole feelings thing.” He had led them outside. Damon suddenly twisted her around, grabbing her by the waist as they began to dance. 

“You’re pretty good at that.”

“You’re not so bad yourself.” 

“So what is it?” she asked, “What’s your deal with ruining Stefan’s relationships?” Damon gave her a look, Aly shrugged. “An eye for an eye, you said.”

He let out an exaggerated sigh, “It’s called accountability. Stefan did something that seriously,  _ seriously _ hurt my feelings and there he pretends-” he spun her around, they ended with Stefan up on her line of sight, “that everything’s okay. You know, he didn’t even apologize.”

Aly looked back to him, a frown settling on her face. She wondered if he'd tell her what exactly did Stefan do that made him vengeful. “Can’t be that bad since you’re still on talking terms.” Aly pointed out, but she gave him another look. “Or is that your grand plan, annoying him into apologizing?”

Damon smirked, “Kind of.” 

“Let me guess,” she continued, thinking about Elena’s rants about a certain  _ Katherine _ . “There was a girl involved.”

For a moment, the smirk fell off his face, and his smile looked more like a grimace. “Kind of.”

Speak of the devil and there he comes. Stefan walked towards them with Elena on hand. Her sister gave her a mischievous look, eyeing her and Damon. Aly made an exaggeratedly rolled her eyes. 

“Alyssandra, Damon.” Stefan greeted, “I didn’t know you came in together.”

“Oh we didn’t,” answered Damon, he made a move of grabbing her hand and kissing it. Aly now knew it was all for the show. It was to get on Stefan’s nerves. “I just saw how lovely she looked today and simply couldn’t resist. Did you do something different with your curls?”

Aly couldn’t help but grin, she did like getting complimented. Her hair was tied up in a half up-do like Elena’s, though she strategically hid her concussion stitches. She had fixed her curls that day, making sure it looked extra bouncy. She had matched Elena’s pink dress with blue. “Nothing out of the ordinary.” she smirked, cutely inclining her head. 

“Well, you certainly look absolutely beautiful.” Except Damon was no longer looking at her, instead he gave Elena a smile. Aly hoped her sister was smart enough to get away from the crossfire. “There’s a certain allure to twins, isn’t there?”

This time Aly  _ did  _ sigh, swatting Damon’s hand away. “You have no idea how much we get that.” she frowned. Elena didn’t look pleased either. Neither did Stefan, but that was kind of the point. 

Aly rolled her eyes, making a move to swoop her and Elena away so Stefan and Damon can resume whatever drama they had without them. But her eye caught Bonnie Bennett instead, chatting along with one of the guests, dressed in creamy white. She hurriedly excused herself from the trio, wanting to talk to her friend. 

“Bonnie!” she called out, “Hey, I thought you weren’t coming.”

Bonnie bit her lip- a bad sign already. “Hey,” she gave her a small smile. “Yeah, I- uh, I changed my mind.” 

Bonnie fell silent immediately, standing there awkwardly. Aly blinked. “Is there something wrong?” she asked, an uneasy curl settled on her stomach. “Did I say something?” 

It didn’t happen as much as Caroline’s bluntness, but there were times when Aly did let her mouth run over. Especially whenever she got excited or passionate about something. Usually she’d tone it down around her friends, though.

“No,” Bonnie denied, shaking her head. “It’s nothing, really.” she lightened up slightly, offering a small smile but she quickly fell silent once more, looking at anywhere but her. Aly almost took a step back, hurt. 

“Maybe we can talk-”

“No.” she answered quickly, holding up a hand. “I have to go-” another forced smile, “I’ll see you around, Alyssandra.”

_ Alyssandra _ , Bonnie had called her. It also meant;  _ Hi, I’m being extra formal with you because I don’t want to associate with you. _ Feeling defeated, Aly watched as Bonnie walked away. 

Aly wrecked her brain for possible reasons Bonnie would avoid her. The last time they talked properly was when her friends had come over after the first football game. Other than that…

Had Sheila said something to her? It was possible. But Aly hadn’t even come up to her since her reading. Aly felt her stomach sink. Her talk with Aunt Jenna had led to nowhere, perhaps it was time to give Grams a visit. The thought of Bonnie’s grandmother potentially telling Bonnie to stay away from her didn’t calm her, their conversation had been cold, but surely she wasn’t mad at her- or something? 

Aly tiredly ran her hand through her face, her few sweet moments of normalcy had returned back to confusion. Life has been so odd since the beginning of the school year. Taking a deep breath, Aly made a mental note of talking to Sheila Bennett  _ soon _ . 

She’ll just have to wrap it around her schedule.

~ soulmark ~

Finding Vicki Donovan inside their bathroom upon waking up was not how Aly expected her day to begin. Once again, she had trouble sleeping that night, constantly waking up from being plagued with nightmares.  Aly visibly scowled.  Suffice to say, she was in a bad mood. 

“I’m sorry,” the girl tried to apologize, “I’m almost done.”

Aly’s mind flashed back to the football game, and she winced upon feeling phantom pain from hitting her head. “Whatever.” Aly shut the bathroom door herself, feeling exasperated. At least she didn’t wake up from any nightly  _ rendezvous _ they did that night. Or maybe the repeated banging she heard in her dream was actually from Jeremy’s room. She shivered, banishing the thought away, that was NOT how she wanted to start the day.

Downstairs, Elena and Jenna were already chilling in the kitchen. They had the tv on as background noise.  _ Attack near Lockwood Mansion! The animal still at large! _ it read. Aly snorted, wondering what could the officials possibly do upon catching the animal. It was an  **_animal_ ** . Their entire gig was about hunting and eating prey. 

Nobody had died this time though, to which everyone was thankful. Aly thought it’ll do more good if they just sent the animal into captivity, though by the looks of it, said animal would receive death upon capture.

“Vicki Donovan’s fucking our brother.” Aly announced. 

Elena actually gasped at the news, Jenna looked mildly surprised. “Language,” her aunt chastised “-and yes, I’m aware.” Aly took a seat on their dining table, grumpily giving herself a bowl of cereal. “He could do better, you know, sneak her in and out through the door.  At least they were quiet, small mercies, you know?” she gave her a pained smile, “ By the way, can you cook tonight? I won’t be here for dinner.”

“Yeah sure. Wait- why? Are you going somewhere?”

“Aunt Jenna finally agreed on going out with Logan Fell.” Her sister replied , giving Jenna a playful smile.

Aly instantly made a face, remembering all the stories their aunt had told them about the man . “I don’t approve.” 

“I’m going to show up and torture him.” Jenna  explained, because of course she will . “How about you, Elena?” Jenna looked at Elena in revenge, “Heard from Stefan lately?” 

Elena sat down next to her, grabbing a bowl of cereal herself. “Not since he left that message three days ago.  How am I supposed to know what Damon’s up to? ” she tells them.  Elena cleared her throat, then did a very bad impression of the young Salvatore . 

“How about you, Aly?” Jenna gave her a look, “Heard from Damon lately?”

Aly shrugged, taking a large gulp of milk. “Nope.” she popped the p, “He just talks to me to bug Stefan about Elena.”

Jenna cringed, “Ugh- those guys are the worst.”

“He’s not talking to you because you're my twin.” Elena rolled her eyes, “I think he genuinely likes you.”

Alyssandra actually laughed at that, “What? How do you know that?”

“I’ve talked to him!” she defended, Aly gave her a look. “He talked to me during the Founder’s Party.”

“And you believe him?” 

“I just think there’s more to Damon than what meets the eye.” Elena explained. Aly’s bewildered expression became comical. “He just- functions differently.”

“He radiates asshole energy!” 

“It’s just what I think.” Elena sighed, “You know, between him and Stefan and-” she pursed her lips, “ _ Katherine. _ ”

“Right,” Aly muttered, “Katherine.”

Another odd thing Aly had to check out, thinking of her dreams with the Salvatore brothers with a girl named Katherine. She had thought of visiting Sheila tomorrow after the Sexy Studs Car Wash, surely she’ll get her answers by then. 

Elena and Aly arrived at school together that day. However, the two soon took their separate ways as soon as class started. Stefan had stopped cutting class, much to Aly’s surprise. He was very present during A.P Biology (she didn’t know he took A.P Biology- but it looks like he was). At first, Aly didn’t spare him much thought, besides a smile and a wave. But that quickly changed when he began raising his hand as much as hers, he even went as far as answering her uncanny questions. Ms. Weilham didn’t like that. 

_ Friendly _ , she thought  _ Stefan was being uncharacteristically friendly and un-mopey.  _

“Where did you learn that?” Aly demanded as soon as they left class. 

Stefan let out a light chuckle. “I can ask you the same,” he said like he was being smart. “The relationship between chemoreception and visual synesthesia? What did you expect her to answer?” 

“Something close to what you said.” She narrowed her eyes at him. “Seriously though? Did you get that from the Salvatore library? I want that study.”

“I could give it to you later?” he stopped his walk, “Actually I just saw it around Zach’s study. His parents were psychiatrists? I think.” 

“Really?” Aly looked at him in surprise. “I didn’t know that.”

Stefan shrugged. “He’s a very private guy.”

“And what do you mean about ‘later’?” Aly raised a brow. This time, Stefan smiled. 

“Well, I was wondering if I could drop by after class and surprise Elena with some Chicken Parmesan- Jeremy told me that it was her favorite.” he quickly rushed at her look. “Funnily enough it’s also Damon’s favorite. You haven’t seen him around, have you?” 

Aly shook her head no, she hasn’t seen the older Salvatore brother since the Founder’s Party. She was about to ask him  _ why  _ when she thought better of it. Aly wanted nothing to do with whatever  _ issue _ they had going on. It was better if she let that can of worms stay closed. 

Aly gave him a once over, his intentions seemed pure enough. It’ll mean that she can head straight to Jenny’s later for band practice. Aly hummed. “Alright,” she conceded. “You’re allowed to come over to our house later. Only!” she held up a finger, “And only if you also make bake-mac because I love bake-mac.”

Stefan grinned, and Aly thought it suited him more than the sad look he wore each day. “Chicken Parmesan and Bake-mac, then.”

~ soulmark ~

“What about Calypso Bar & Grill?”

“Ugh- out of town? It’s too far away.”

“Isn’t that near Virginia Beach? I’m game with that.”

“What about our gear? 

“Hello? Virginia Beach? We can chill out after.”

Aly grinned as she watched Nick and Jenny bicker. Judging by the unconcerned looks on Sarah and Jamie’s faces, this was a regular occurrence. Throughout the entire session, she watched them banter back and forth. There was definitely something going on there, Aly knew tension when she saw it. 

Aly comfortably sunk herself lower down the bean bag, a hot cup of choco on hand. Since all of their gigs had been Mystic Falls based, the gang wanted to do an outing out of town. Aly didn’t mind going that far off state, it’s been a while since she traveled anywhere. 

“Jam! What do you think?” Nick called loudly.

Jamie half-shrugged, “I’m alright with whatever, man.” He gave Aly a look. 

“Well,” she began. “Say we do go to Virginia Beach- do we even know someone from the bars there? Ins? Outs? We can’t just waltz in and play.”

“Exactly!”

“Well obviously we’ll talk to them first.”

Aly couldn’t help herself, she bursted out into tiny fits of laughter. 

“I think my dad knows someone!” Sarah offered. Her dad actually worked under a local record label company just outside Mystic Falls. “Maybe not Virginia Beach, but I can talk to them about it.”

Jenny gave her a relieved nod. “That sounds like a plan.” She glared at Nick a little. “Maybe sometime during October? Before Halloween.”

Nick huffed, “What- like a theme?” 

Aly thought of the same thing. It was cute, she supposed. But it wasn’t really her style. Jenny gave him another glare. “No.” 

They ended up taking another 30 minutes talking and planning about future gigs. Aly mostly just listened, finding no reason to contribute. She was mostly alright with whatever decision they’ll make, wanting to get out of town herself. Once they were done talking, she stood up and stretched. 

“Need another ride home?” Jamie asked as they got out. It was almost dark, the sky filled with orange and reds. Aly took note that it was relatively windy.

She was about to agree when she sees Damon casually leaning against a tree, black leather clad. Jamie followed her line of sight and he grimaced, “Right.”

Aly gave him a pat on the back, “I’ll see you around, Jam.” 

“What a puppy.” Damon snarked as she walked over. He looked undeniably tense, his jaw was taut, and the normal playful tone his voice took on sounded more like a snarl. Aly frowned, feeling concerned. Stefan had been looking non-stop for his brother.

“Where have you been?” she couldn’t help but ask, “Your brother’s so worried-”

Damon roughly grasped her shoulders, and her vision quickly blurred- making a nauseated feeling overwhelm her. Aly gasped out as it stopped, disoriented. She couldn’t help but push him away, except he wouldn’t budge. His hands remained on her arms, and he wouldn’t let her move. They have gone over the suburbs. Her mind barely registered that she was now in the forest.

“Where is it?” he hissed. If looks could kill, Aly would’ve been dead ten times over now. She repeatedly tried to get herself out of his grasp- but it just didn’t work. No matter how hard she struggled, it just didn’t work. He pinned her hands against the tree. 

“I don’t-”

“Don’t play stupid!” he roared out, “I know you have it- you were there before Founder’s Day-”

“-Damon, let go of me!”

“Not until you give it back!”

“I never took anything!”

“Listen here you little witch-” He roughly pushed her back against the tree, Aly gasped out. “The amber jewel! Big! Clunky! The talisman!”

“I- what the fuck is a talisman!” Aly’s heart rattled against her chest, she had tears streaming out her eyes in high stress. This was a complete one-eighty from the Damon she had met. Then again, she had only known him for a couple of weeks, she had no idea what he was like. 

He had been following her! Stalking her! She had no idea what he was truly like!

Aly’s mysterious dreams circled around her head, and she couldn’t help but whimper- trying to swallow in the sobs that wanted to escape her throat.  _ He gripped her by the neck- she cried out as he pulled, and pulled, and  _ **_pulled_ ** _. _

Damon swore loudly, punching the tree- just mere inches away from her head. Alyssandra flinched. He finally let go of her wrist, and she finds herself falling directly to the ground, taking in quick gasps of breath. Her legs were jelly. Aly’s mind screamed at her to move- to run, but her entire body flushed hot and cold.

_ Her throat constricted on its own. She flailed in panic. She couldn’t  _ **_breathe_ ** _. _

Just like that, a switch had been flipped. Damon crouched near her, holding her almost. 

“Hey- hey.” Damon held her close. “Breathe.”

“I- I can’t-”

_ Drowning. She was drowning once more. Grayson- her  _ dad,  _ oh god- tried to reach out to her. Aly tried to reach out her hand- She  _ **_choked_ ** _. _

“Yes you can,” he reassured, running circles on her back. He lightly rocked her back and forth. “I’m sorry.” He murmured. Her mind probably made it up, but then he apologized again as she cried out- holding her head. Visions went past her mind- she could hardly distinguish them from one another anymore. 

Damon held her head, his hand engulfing hers. They were both on the ground now, she realized with detachment. “Aly, come on. Breathe with me, okay?” 

He listened to the sound of his voice, sweet nothings. Forcefully, she tried to match his breathing. “That’s it. That’s good.”

Aly had rested her head against his, there was still this overlining feeling of  _ wrongness _ that passed through her. He had scared her shitless! But at the same time, her mind seemed unable to grasp anything. 

“There we go.” He said, after a while. His voice was painfully soft. “Now, come on, let’s try again.”

Aly’s breath hitched. 

“You’re safe.” He reassured. Damon brought her eyes up to his. “You’re safe now, okay? I just need you-” his voice cracked, and for a moment tears seemed to swell on his eyes. “You- I just need you to tell me where the amber jewel is.”

_ “Drink, darling.” He said, eyes sad. “It’ll be alright. You’re  _ **_safe_ ** _.” _

Aly tried to find her voice. She swallowed bile down. “I- the box?”

“Yes!” his eyes regained it’s manic gleam, “Yes.” He repeated, softer this time, as though to not scare her. It was too late for that, she thought. “Do you have it?” 

Alyssandra’s mind went back to the day before the Founder’s Party. She vaguely remembered the jewel that she took for no reason. For some reason, she felt oddly defensive of it. Her mouth was about to form the word ‘no’ when she pressed her hands against her eyes. “It- it’s in my house.” She whispered.

“Okay,” he gently held her up. “Alright.”

Aly looked at her surroundings, it was already dark. They were in the  _ forest _ . How? What had Damon done? “What did you do to me?” 

“Let’s get you back home.” He ignored her question. The same nauseated feeling swept her, and she was suddenly inside her own room. Aly could have gaped, but she clammed up once more. Instead, Aly watched as Damon went through her room, going through her things. Aly thought that he’d be rougher and throw stuff to the floor. But he didn’t. 

Aly’s head whipped from the window (it was open) and back to him. Was this some sort of magic? How had they managed to get there? She wanted to ask- needed to ask. But she couldn’t find it in herself to speak. 

He took out her memory box, and Aly was about to protest.  **_NO!_ ** Damon pulled out the clunky jewel that she had gotten from the Lockwood Mansion in relief.

“Don’t take that!” 

Aly suddenly lunged towards him, making a move to grab and hide it once more. But Damon merely twisted away, holding it up. 

“Don’t make me hurt you again.” He warned, pocketing the artifact. 

Her bedroom door opened, and Aly was even more surprised upon seeing Stefan right there. Aly couldn’t help feeling distrust settle upon her. Was he like his brother? His face fell into horror upon seeing them, and he was about to lunge to Damon when Elena's voice rang up the stairs.

“Stefan, what are you doing-” Stefan made a move to his brother, but it was as though Aly had blinked, one moment he was there and the next he was gone.“-up here. Aly, you’re here.”

She didn’t know what to say, she stared at the spot where Damon was. “Aly, are you okay?”

She wasn’t. She really wasn’t. Once again Alyssandra had no idea what just happened, except this time it was more threatening. _Life-threatening_ ? Damon wouldn’t actually kill her, would he? Aly felt a bile form on her throat, she had the strangest feeling of mixed deja vu and paranoia. 

“Everything’s fine.” Stefan suddenly spoke up, but he still looked at Aly worriedly. “Aly fell through the window. Did you- did you hit your head again?” He asked, coming up to her. Aly took a step back, frightened. Disappointment flashed through Stefan’s features. “I’m sorry for cutting this short, Elena. But I just remembered that Uncle Zach asked me to get something from the hardware.”

Just like that, Stefan trailed out of her room with Elena escorting him out. Aly still stared at Damon’s spot in shock. She stayed there until Elena went back inside her room, it turns out she didn’t buy Stefan’s act at all.

“Are you okay?”

How was she supposed to answer that? Damon had attacked her, he then comforted her after triggering a panic attack, whisked her away to her house, her  _ bedroom _ , before ruffling her things, all because of a- a- trinket? 

Aly knew that anything she said would sound crazy. She winced as a sudden throb made its way through her head. 

“Alyssandra?” Elena walked up to her, concern written on her features. She looked at her sister's face, _their_ face, eyes wide. What could she possibly say?

Forcing herself to speak, Aly gave her sister a small smile.“I- I hit my head through the window when I snuck in.” lie “I didn’t want to bother you two.”

Elena bought it, carefully placing her hands on her head. She tutted, inspecting it. “Do you feel dizzy?” she asked. Aly shook her head no. “Well if something comes up you tell me, alright?”

“Yeah.” Aly murmured, watching as Elena’s hand fall. She made her way back downstairs, probably to fix up the dinner table. “Elena? Can I sleep with you tonight?”

Elena turned back, surprised. A frown had settled on her face, no doubt worried over what shenanigans her younger twin was up to. Aly gave her another smile. 

“Of course.” Elena answered softly, “Anytime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This might be my favorite chapter so far. Things are once again beginning to pick up! Though as you may have noticed, not exactly the same way as canon... Please leave a review if you enjoyed this! Tell me your thoughts! Do you guys like Aly? What're your thoughts about her so far? I hope nobody seems too OOC


	6. | The Supernatural

**Nothing** was better than a pair of black lace underwear.    


Or at least, that’s what Caroline kept on telling her as she scrubbed through cars.  _ Just listen to the music _ , Aly told herself. She had demanded on using her Ipod for the speakers. At least now Aly could act like a stripper with  _ Poker Face _ playing in the background. Besides, dancing around made her momentarily lose her exhaustion from having little to no sleep that night. She had spent the night staring at Elena’s ceiling. Aly could hardly even remember if she’s slept at all, much less if she had another dream.

Thankfully, she didn’t receive any bruising from Damon’s rough handling yesterday, so she looked perfectly fine whilst wearing the bikini. Aly didn’t dare text him or Stefan, fearing the worst. She looked forward to her meet up with Sheila Bennett later that day, hoping that she’ll be able to explain everything that’s been going on.

Caroline groaned next to her, wiping her forehead. “We should have planned a dance.” She said, “Like in Bring it On.”

“You want us to dance while washing cars?” 

“What?” Caroline scoffed, “Have you never watched Bring it On?” 

Caroline seemed to have forgotten that she practically forced Aly, Elena, and Bonnie to watch Bring it On before the start of High School. “Of course I’ve watched  _ Bring it On _ ?” said Aly, “That’s the one with Spiderman’s girlfriend, right?” Caroline hummed, “I don’t remember that part, I think you mean  _ The House Bunny _ .”

“Didn’t  _ Bring it On _ have a sexy car wash scene?’   


“Nope.”

Disappointed, Caroline resumed working on the lancer.

On the side, Aly spots Elena talking to Matt., completely oblivious that her Stefan’s brother was some sort of- witch? Was that it? Pursing her lips, Aly also made a mental note to have a nice long talk with her sister. The thought of Stefan harassing Elena the same way Damon did to her left an uneasy feeling on her stomach. She also didn’t know if Stefan was anything like him- or  _ he _ even was! Without even noticing, her eyes dropped to the marking on her wrist, giving it a rub, she sighed.

Aly’s eyes sought after Bonnie. Feeling disappointed that her friend had basically dropped her off. Bonnie hasn’t replied to any of her texts or calls. It left a bad taste on her mouth.

Her mood became worse when a too-familiar jeep rolled up on to the wash. Caroline shot her a look. Tyler Lockwood has finally arrived, practically screaming his arrival with his loud-ass speakers. He’s probably here to ruin everyone’s time by acting like a dick. Avoiding his car and presence, she walked over to another car. 

It turns out Tyler doesn’t know how to take a hint, because he directly walked towards her. Aly wasn’t worried about that, however, she was more concerned over the fact that he carried a bundle of red Dahlias and a basket filled with snacks. Aly gaped. 

“What-?”

“I’m sorry,” he begged. “I really am.”

Aly took a step back, alarmed. People around watched expectantly, Caroline and Elena huddled together- and they were both sending her looks. Aly wasn’t sure if they were of encouragement or warning. Hell, even  _ Bonnie  _ was paying attention! Aly caught her eye, and for a moment of truce, she shook her head. “Listen, Tyler-”

“I feel like shit for what happened.” he said. He handed her the flowers. Bewildered, Aly took them. (They were also rather pretty) “I really didn’t mean to hit you like that,” he explained. “It was an accident, I swear.”

Aly grimaced, her mind flashing back to the football game. Ready to decline his declaration, and also wondering what pushed him over to actually apologize. She opened her mouth to speak-

“You don’t have to say anything.” He rushed, “Just, here.” He placed the basket on the trunk of the car she was working on. A little awed, she held a dahlia up to take a closer look. “Where did you find these?”

“I knew they were your favorite,” he explained, “It looks like they still are.” He eyed the way she held them. “Do you need help with that car?” he asked, jerking his head to the SUV behind her. Aly shook her head. “Don’t think too much of it.” He gestured to the basket. “It’s an apology. I didn’t mean to hurt you- especially hit you. It really was an accident.” 

Aly sighed. “I know. But you still hurt Jeremy, you told me you’ll watch over him.” 

“I’m sorry for that too,” he said, grimacing. “I just saw him with Vicki and I-” 

“Yeah.” Alyssandra nodded, a pinched expression on her face. “You and your temper.” she said, “I’m sorry too.” she admitted, “Friends?” Tyler stared straight at her, searching for something. Aly wonders if he’ll find it. 

“Friends.” He gave her a small pat on the shoulder. “My mom got the flowers, by the way,” he said. “I’ll see you around.”

Aly watched as he began helping the cheerleaders, feeling slightly surprised as he did. How different would things have been if she had actually given him a shot? Maybe they’d still be as close as they were, maybe they’d be worse. Aly painfully remembers the sweet Tyler that she had grown up with, who didn’t hide his affection behind an asshole attitude. It was almost funny, how a single summer can change everything.  _ Then again _ , she thought,  _ she was the one who cut him off. _

Her thoughts were broken off when she spotted a fire start near one of the cars. She moved quickly, grabbing a bucket of water to stop it before it catches. It didn’t stop anything. The car next to her, a blue sedan, bursted into flames. Aly tumbled back, gasping. But as quickly as it started it stopped. 

A pair of arms grabbed her, drawing her back from the remains of the car. Aly gaped and whipped around. It was Stefan. “What-”

“Are you okay?” he asked. Aly caught Bonnie’s eye behind him. Her friend stepped back, a clearly frightened look on her face. She ran.

“Y-yeah.” Aly stammered, pushing him back. “Bonnie wait!”

Stefan caught her waist and spun her around. He shook his head. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

Aly pushed him back again, roughly this time. She glowered. “I don’t like being manhandled.” she snapped. Quietly, she adds, “I don’t know what your or Damon’s deal is. But I know that something” she struggled to find the right word, “ _ unnatural _ is going on. I want you to leave Elena and I out of it, understand?”

Stefan looked at their sides, Aly guessed it was to spot if Elena was around. Luckily, she was nowhere near on sight. He took something from his pocket, a silver bracelet. He offers it to her. “Wear this,” he said quietly. “It should protect you.”

Aly narrowed her eyes, trying to catch on quickly. “How can a bracelet protect me?” she asked, “What- what does it do? Are you a witch?” Whatever Damon was, Stefan was as well. It was the only reason she could think of why he would leave as well. 

Stefan stepped back, looking surprised. “How much do you know?” he asked. Judging by his shocked look, Aly had to guess that it was a lot but not enough. 

“How much are you willing to tell me?” Aly grabbed the bracelet from his hand, she specifically fastened it to her Elijah wrist. There was a distinct flowery smell that came from it. Stefan doesn’t seem to take notice of the writing. Ergo, he- “You’re not a witch.” she said confidently. “What are you?”

“If you see Damon, stay away from him.” He deflected. “and- and me. We’ll stay away from you two.” Two meant  _ Elena.  _ “You’ll both be safe. I promise. You don’t have to worry about Damon and I anymore. We’re leaving Mystic Falls.” He made a move to walk away. 

“Wait-” she said, caught him by the arm. Elena’s face flashed through her mind, all of the progress she’s had since the beginning of school gone along with the guy that started it. Despite everything, she couldn’t just let Elena’s source of happiness go away. Not right now, when Aly hardly knew how to cheer her up. 

“There’s something else.” She scrambled her thoughts for an excuse. “Something odd has been going on- with me. Nobody’s telling me anything and I’m just so confused.” 

Stefan frowned. “What do you mean?”

“I think it’s magic.” Aly confessed, “I’m not sure how or why but I think- I think it’s related to magic.”

“You can go to Sheila Bennett, she’s a witch and I’m sure she can help you.”

Aly stared and tried to digest the information. She took a deep breath, eyeing the bracelet, her Elijah wrist. She could choose to not believe it, continue her life as normal and forget about Damon, Sheila, and even Stefan since he seemed to be tied into this or she could accept it. She could accept that magic was real and somehow she was roped into it. 

“I tried going to Sheila,” Aly admitted to him, “She told me to ask my family but Jenna doesn’t know anything. She can’t even see-” Stefan didn’t notice the writing either. “I just want to know what’s going on. I don’t know who else to go to if Sheila turns me down again.” 

“I can’t Aly.” he answered softly, prying her hand off him. He gave her a sympathetic look, walking away once more. 

“I’ve been having dreams of you, Damon, and Katherine!” she called out. It seemed to have frozen him into place. “Dressed in Victorian-era clothes -I don’t know- You lived in one of the abandoned manors near town!”

He whipped around so fast it shocked her. “How long have you been having those dreams?” Aly had obviously struck a chord, judging by the look on his face. 

“Since school started. Stefan-” Aly couldn’t help it, she felt her face heat up but she didn’t want to cry. She thought of the restless nights she’s had, the strange dreams she dreamt of, the confusion she felt every time upon waking up. Aly just wanted answers from anyone at this point. It didn’t matter if a fairy, or a centaur, or a troll came up to her. 

If Stefan knew anything…

He had to. He was two of the only people who had actually starred in any of her dreams. Besides herself. “Stefan, please.”

“It’s Damon.” he answered harshly, “Just wear the bracelet, it should protect you from any sort of dream from now on.” he swallowed, “I’m sorry, Aly.”

~ soulmark ~

“And are you sure your Aunt Jenna doesn’t know anything? John Gilbert?” 

Aly shook her head, taking a large gup from her hot cup of choco. Truth is, she didn’t really like her Uncle John. She was pretty sure nobody in her family did. He had always tried to win her over as a child, but all attempts felt odd and creepy. She much preferred her Aunt rather than him, in fact, Aly was even glad that she had won the custody battle between the two relatives.

Sheila sighed, taking a seat on the couch. She shot her a look. “Are you sure you asked?”

“Yes.” She lied. 

Aly had so many questions. She watched as Sheila took out a very old looking leather-bound book. Though as she opened it, Aly was quick to realize that it was a journal. She sat up a little straighter, she knew a relic when she saw one. 

“This is a  _ Grimoire _ .” Sheila explained, she opened up its contents as Aly leaned in. “Now, a witch family may have hundreds and hundreds of these- all the way to the very first witch in a family. A grimoire is a lot like a diary. It’s where witches write their spells, rituals, representative of their legacy. This one, right here, is mine.”

“Like the Gilbert journals?”

“No.” Sheila shot that down quickly. “In all of Mystic Falls history, there has never been any account of a Gilbert Witch. The Summers, however, are a fairly new family that’s moved here to Mystic Falls a few decades ago.”

Aly blinked. “You think I’m a witch from my Mom’s side?” she said slowly. 

Sheila eyed her, “You may be.” she answered. “I’ve known you since you were a child, Alyssandra. Frankly, I’ve never seen any sign like I have with Bonnie.”

“What kind of sign?” she couldn’t help but ask, “Like- psychicness? Guesswork?”

“Bonnie is a special case.” Sheila explained, “She has always been quite a psychic. However, most witches, when still little, perform the smallest acts of magic such as bringing flowers or plants back to life. Plenty would call it having a green thumb.”

Aly frowned, leaning back. She thought of her childhood. She had always liked the camping trips their family would set up. She also had loved going to the lake house every winter. But she wasn’t sure if that’s what Grams meant. She had never been into botany when growing up. “Wait so- witches, magic is genetic?” she asked. 

“Magic comes through bloodlines.” Sheila corrected, as though there was a difference. Aly frowned. “Tell me, Alice, have you ever experienced something different? Out of norm? Have you ever done something you could never have explained?”

“I’m not sure.” she answered, fiddling with her fingers. “There’s this-” she pointed at her Elijah wrist. Sheila’s eyes glanced at it and Aly briefly caught her grimace a little. But it was too quick for her to be sure. “There’s also these weird dreams I’ve been having.” Aly sighed. “To be honest, I haven’t been getting any sleep because of them.”

“You’ve mentioned it.” Sheila acknowledged, tilting her head. “What kind of dreams?”

“Like I’m this different person? I've been dreaming of people, and events, I suppose. People chasing me, and they all want something. They all want the same thing.” 

“And what is that?”

Aly pursed her lips, looking away from the intense look on Sheila’s face. “My blood.” Terrifying was barely the word for it. But since her first dream she had become almost desensitized with the prospect. “It’s not always about my blood though.” Aly admitted, “Sometimes it’s just me- living? Having fun, crying over something, experiencing. Sometimes it's just feelings. ”

“And where are you in these dreams?” Sheila took a while to respond. “Are you an onlooker on the side? Or have you become this character.”

Aly shook her head. “It’s me.” she answered, “Well, it’s me or Elena. I’d get these brief looks in the mirror and I see my face. I’m just- they feel so real. But it’s a different name all the time. Tatia, Aramia, Katerina.” She let out an estranged sigh, running a hand through her hair. “Or Katherine, I think, I’m pretty sure they’re one and the same.”

Sheila held up a hand. Aly takes note that her stoic face has returned its grandmotherly features, “You’ve been dreaming of all of these women?” she asked softly.

“I have.” Aly nodded, “Is it- is it,  _ witchy _ ?”

Sheila gave her another look. “It may be.” Sheila agreed, “But we can’t say for sure until we check.” She took out a candle, placing it in the middle of the table. Aly leaned forward in anticipation. “ _ Incendia! _ ” Aly gasped as the candle lit up, she gaped, looking at the candle then back at Sheila. The elderly woman gave her a smile, the first one she received since she came in.

“Oh my god.” Aly let out a giggly laugh. Talking about magic was one thing, but seeing it?! Experiencing it? It blew her mind. It was like a dream come true, her Hogwarts fantasy realized. “Is that- did that really happen?”

Sheila chuckled, “Yes it did.” she answered, blowing the candle out. “Now I want you to try it. Repeat after me, Incendia.”

“Incendia.” Aly followed with a clear voice. Sheila nodded in affirmation. 

“Now focus on the candle,” she instructed, “Picture it with a bright hot flame. Don’t force it out.”

Aly took a deep breath, staring at the candle intently. Closing her eyes, she pictured the wick lighting up, she can almost see the way the flames were licking the air.“Incendia.”

Nothing happened. 

Sitting up a little straighter, Aly repeated herself. Again, nothing happened. She frowned. 

“It can take some time.” Sheila explained gently. “It might take a while for us to figure it out, but we will, Alyssandra. Even then. I’m sure we can find an explanation for everything other than being a witch.”

“Right.” she nodded dumbly, wondering what exactly she did wrong. Perhaps she said it the wrong way, or maybe there was something else. She asked Sheila if she could repeat the spell, and Aly critically watched her as she did. “Has Bonnie tried any of this?”

Sheila’s expression became closed off once more, much to Alyssandra’s disappointment. “I’m afraid Bonnie isn’t as open to the idea. She’s having a harder time opening up to me about it.” The words  _ unlike you _ weren’t said, but judging by her look, Aly thought Sheila would have preferred it if she were talking to her granddaughter instead. 

“Do you think Elena could be- could be experiencing what I have been as well?”

“It’s possible.” Sheila agreed, “But I think it would be wiser if she were to come to you instead. Has she mentioned anything?”

“No.” Aly was quick to respond. Elena hasn’t mentioned anything, she was far off busy with Stefan and their will they/won’t they relationship. “Why shouldn’t I ask her?”

Sheila gave her a grave look. “Magic is dangerous. With each spell comes consequences, nature forever demands balance.” She explained, Aly listened intently. “There are other forces out there that rely on nature’s magic. Dangerous forces. There are people out there, Alyssandra,” Sheila held her hands, “who would use terrible means for terrible causes. You must understand that.”

“I understand.”

“You must!” She exclaimed, slightly shocking Aly. Sheila’s look suddenly saddened. “Which is why it’s better if you keep this and our future meetings in secret. You mustn't tell anyone, not even your family.” Aly opened her mouth to protest but Sheila beat her to it. “People aren’t going to ‘might’ hurt you for this, Alyssandra. They will. I don’t know how you have magic, or why you have that writing on your wrist. But there are people out there that will find you to hurt you.”

_ For what?  _ Aly thought. A shiver went up her spine, the nightmares she had flashed through her mind. Throat tight and dry, she nodded. If Sheila was so set on it, she wouldn’t question it. Not when Aly had reasons to believe it. Not when somebody had already attacked her.

Damon. 

Damon did something, didn’t he? Or he was going to do something. Aly had to tell her. Rushing, Aly explained to Sheila what happened during the Founder’s Ball. She watched as Sheila became more and more worried as she spoke. Aly told her that he attacked her in the woods- all for a piece of jewelry she found at the Lockwood Mansion.

“Where is he now?” Sheila demanded, “Do you know where he is?”

Aly shook her head. “Nobody has heard of him. I saw Stefan earlier today, but he told me that Damon wasn’t going to hurt me anymore- anyone, anymore. He also gave me this,” Aly pointed to the bracelet she was wearing. “I don’t know what it is.”

Sheila quickly inspected it. “It will keep you safe.” she confirmed. “Stay away from the Salvatores, Alice, you and Elena. They mean nothing but trouble.”

Aly tried to light a candle for some time before letting her frustration overtake her. She ended up reading the Grimoire Sheila had let her borrow. Most of them were spells, rituals, that Sheila studied over. Aly tried to read it through as Sheila read her own book, a romance novel, much to her amusement. It quickly turned into disappointment when Aly found nothing about dreams in the grimoire Sheila owned, maybe she had more?

Politely, Aly asked if she did. Sheila shook her head and denied that she had anything about it.

Aly had the biggest feeling that she was lying. But why would she?

~ soulmark ~

“Vicki’s gone missing.” 

Aly glanced over to her brother from her laptop, trying her best to feign shock. That girl goes missing at least once a week. “Did Matt call?” she asked, closing her tabs. She could read more about magic some other time. “Where’d you get that from?”

Jeremy looked ready to head outside. On one side, she felt glad that her brother told her something he was distraught about, on the other, she was beginning to think that Vicki was worrying him too much. By acting like herself. “Matt did call.” he said, “He asked me if she was here, she’s been missing for two days now.”

“Two days?” she echoed, following him out. “Wait, Jer! Has anyone called the cops?”

Jeremy scoffed, shaking his head. “Do you really think the cops give a shit?” he demanded, “They’re not going to because Vicki’s just another lowlife crackhead.”

“Well what are we supposed to do?” she ran up in front of him, holding her hands up to stop him. “How are we even going to find her? Where was she last?” 

“I don’t know, okay?” Frustrated, Jeremy scowled. He attempted to call Vicki’s number again to no avail. “I’m heading to the Grill.”

“I’m coming with you.”

“I don’t want your help.” He snapped.

“Well you’re not the one who needs it.” Aly snapped right back, she couldn’t help but scowl slightly. Vicki was the one missing again, Aly understood that her brother was concerned, his little sorry self, however, was not needed nor wanted right now. “I’m calling some people.”

“Aly-”

“Two days Jeremy!” She exclaimed, heading to their Aunt Jenna’s SUV, luckily Logan had picked her up. Aly sent Matt a few texts, telling him that she’s asked some people from the station (along with Sheriff Forbes) that Vicki has gone missing,  _ again _ . For good measure, she called in a few favors. “Now, where to?”

Jeremy watched as her phone began to light up with notifications, his gaze softened as he gave her a thankful look. “The Mystic Grill- her last shift was a couple of days ago.” 

Sheriff Forbes was already in the Mystic Grill when they arrived. She talked to a distraught Matt, both looks on their faces screamed bad news. Aly gave her brother a glance, letting his arm go as he rushed towards them. It didn’t take long for his face to fall as well, Aly’s heart wrenched.

“We still don’t know where she is.” The Sheriff explained, “But we were able to identify the other bodies from the crime scene.”

Aly felt her stomach momentarily lurch,  _ bodies _ ? Plural. “Next time, whenever someone goes missing, I don’t care who it is, you call, alright?” Matt nodded, downcast. “Thank you. Now please, Aly, Jeremy I think it’s best if you two head home.”

“We can help.”

They can’t, but her brother needed it to keep a sane mind. “Is there a search party?” Aly asked, “We’ll be happy to join.”

“Thank you, but we’ll take it from here.”

“But we can’t just stay here!” Jeremy protested. Matt actually held him back, giving him a pat. Her brother gave him a disgusted glare, “You’re just giving up?!”

Liz gave Aly a small nod, thanking her one more time before she walked away. Aly watched as Jeremy and Matt argued, or more like Jeremy kept on rounding up on Matt. But Aly was familiar with the look on Matt’s eyes, he  _ had _ given up. Probably not because he didn’t care, but because Vicki was just, well, Vicki.

Even Aly acknowledged how sad that was. The poor girl needed help a long, long time ago. Aly didn’t want to think that her help-window had come and passed, she may not have liked her at all that much, but she was still sympathetic. 

“She’s still out there.” She told them firmly. “But it’s already late, Jer. If there’s someone out there killing people and doing crazy shit then we’ll do more harm than good by staying out.”

Jeremy was ready to protest once more, but luckily Matt had the same idea as her. “Your sister’s right Jeremy. I-” He gave her a look, “You should listen to her. Listening is all that’s there to prevent things like this from happening.”

Jeremy scoffed, Aly wasn’t surprised when he walked out of the bar. “We’ll find her, Matt.” Aly gave him a reassuring pat. “I’m going to help him look.”

Matt nodded stiffly. “Thanks.”

Change has come to Mystic Falls, Aly knew it. More people have died in that month than the entirety of last year. Aly’s stomach churned, she didn’t dare think that the Salvatores had any to do with it. It did match up, however… The time of the attacks only began when Stefan and Damon came to town… But Zach would never let that happen, would he?

Jeremy was already gone when Aly went outside, she quickly took her phone out to call him, getting angrier and angrier when he refused to pick up. “Fucking-” She sent him angry texts, all demanding him to get home. Aly also sent a text message to Elena to keep an eye on him. She whipped around to look for him, nothing.

Aly pressed her hands against her eyes, willing herself to calm down. One day Jeremy’s hero-complex was going to get the best of him. But Aly knew he wasn’t going to stop until Vicki was found. 

Aly would have to find her first, then. 

Buckling her seat belt, Aly’s eyes settled to her phone once more. It wouldn’t hurt to call Zach if he knew anything of Vicki’s whereabouts, right? Aly hesitated, her hand drifting just a little above her phone. Her decision was instantly made when Elena texted her that she was currently at the Salvatores.  _ Fuck it. _ Aly dialed Zach’s number as she drove. 

“ _ What brought you on call, Alice? _ ” Much to her relief, Aly was glad to hear Zach’s voice on the other side of the phone. 

Aly quickly made up an excuse. “Hi, yeah, Stefan told me this story the other day about a thesis your parents made.”

“ _ I’m really sorry Alice but now isn’t the time.” _

“Oh gosh.” She made a turn, “I’m really sorry too but it’s just that I have this paper due tomorrow and it’s such a good reference I couldn’t pass it up.”

Granted, Aly had never gone to the boarding house this late, but Zach was lenient enough to lend her materials whenever she asked. That was before his weird nephews were in Mystic Falls, though.

Aly wracked her brain, what was she expecting to see upon arriving? Vicki’s dead body? Is it even safe to go there?

“ _ I could come over by tomorrow morning. _ ” Zach sounded rushed. “ _ I’m not home- Aly-” _

His line went dead. Aly’s throat quickly dried. She re-called him a total of three times with still no answer. Aly was about to call the Sheriff when a man popped out of the road. Aly gasped, hitting the breaks immediately. He instantly disappeared. 

Aly instantly knew who it was. There was only one person she knew who did that. She cursed herself, regretting her decision on heading to the Salvatore’s. Except this proves it, right? The Salvatores were behind the attacks. Damon, at least, was. 

Opening her car door was a stupid idea, Aly had enough of those that day, so she didn’t do it. Damon was proven to have super strength. He could teleport as well, that, or he was incredibly fast. What was stopping him from attacking her right then and there? Aly quickly made a u-turn, hand going to her phone once more. She needed to- needed to call the sheriff-

Aly had no evidence. Nothing except her words, not to mention the Salvatores were such a wealthy and influential family in the council, even more so than the Gilberts. Gritting her teeth, Aly dialed up Sheriff Forbes, hoping that her words were enough for at least an investigation.

Her car made an instant screech as she swerved. Aly gasped, tensing up as the car rocked. Thankfully it didn't topple over.

“ _ Hello, Sheriff Forbes speaking. _ ” 

Damon wrenched open the car door, grabbed her phone, threw it away, and pinned her against her seat all in one second. She heaved, scrambling against him. 

“Hello, witchy.” He snarled, “Do you know how much trouble you’ve landed on me today?” 

Aly glared at him with a strength she didn’t know she had. Damon flashed to pick up her phone. Aly made a move to scream but he quickly clamped her back down, putting her in a chokehold. 

“You’re going to tell the good cop that you dialed her by accident and you didn’t notice.” He hissed. Her mind flashed back to earlier that day,  _ so much for safety, Stefan _ . Damon slowly brought her phone closer to her. 

“Oh my god Ms. Forbes!” Aly had to square her jaw to keep her teeth from clattering. “My phone dialed you up by accident, I was driving and I didn’t notice.”

“ _ Oh, heavens. _ ” Liz’ voice sounded so relieved it almost made Aly cry. “ _ I thought something had happened. _ ”

Aly took a deep breath. “I’m sorry, it won’t happen again.” 

“ _ Well be careful. The killer’s still out there, it’s best if you get home. _ ”

Damon shut her phone and threw it away once more. “Good job.” He mocked. “Sad to say I was beginning to like you.”

It was almost pitch black, the road to the Salvatore Boarding house was secluded and dark. Aly didn’t have to look around to realize that nobody would see or notice if Damon kills her right then and there. 

Refusing to show fear, Aly glared at him. “What are you going to do to me?”

“You really shouldn’t have told Grandma Witch anything.” He tsked, tightening his hold on her neck. Aly shivered, clawing his hand. “I needed her to do something very  _ very  _ important. A favor for a favor, if you will. But since you graciously told her about me.” Damon’s face contorted right in front of her, his eyes were turning red, veins grew and protruded against his skin, his front canines turned into fangs. “I’m putting in on a rain check.” Damon hissed and lunged towards her neck.

Vampire. 

Aly screamed as her throat cut open, she tried to push him off once more, eyes wide as he was suddenly blasted away. The last thing she saw was Damon’s confused scary face before her world faded into black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn Damon’s crazy! Though Aly probably had it coming, telling him off to Sheila like that >:[ Poor Damon just wants Katherine back :(( All is fair in love and war, amiright? 
> 
> As you can see, a lot of things have changed now from what happened in the series- the rest of the story will be like this but I intend on trying to keep things kinda 'similar' so we won't miss out on our favorite characters :))
> 
> The next few chapters might come out slower cause it's college exams season from where I'm from.


	7. | Bree's Bar

_Vintage was the first thing Alyssandra thought of upon seeing her surroundings. The room she was in had a high wooden ceiling that was matched with a crystal chandelier, there was a twin bed pushed to the corner, along with a white desk filled with toys. Next to it was a shelf filled with books. Aly tried to come closer to get a better look, but all she managed to do was squint. ****_

_Her head moved on its own, something that she was used to now. Aly had little to no control over her dreams, only ever being aware that she was dreaming. She caught a glimpse of the mirror in the room and only felt slightly surprised upon seeing her chubby pre-teen face staring back at her. ****_

_The bedroom door opened, revealing a woman of short stature with long luxurious curls and bright blue eyes. Without prompting, Aly instantly knew that the woman was the girl’s mother. ****_

_"They're waiting for you, Ilya."_

_The girl, Ilya, instantly looked down. She tucked the strands of hair that fell on her face to behind her ear. Ilya firmly stared at her feet. Aly briefly wondered if the girl was in trouble, heaven knows the number of times Aly herself had been fussed over the smallest of things back when she was younger._

_"Ilya." Ilya’s mom wove her hand through her hair, making the strands she had previously tucked fall back. Ilya huffed. "Are you nervous?"_

_"There's nothing wrong with me, momma." Ilya looked at her with wide eyes."I swear."_

_Ilya's mother nodded, though Aly was no stranger to a mother's lies when she saw it. The woman's face was tight, and the smile she wore didn't quite reach her eyes. Yet, this seemed to be enough for little Ilya. Burying herself to the woman's arms. Ilya's mom carried her up, bringing her into a room filled with menacing-looking strangers. Despite being aware that she was only dreaming, Alyssandra couldn’t help but feel tense._

_“It’s going to be okay, baby.” Ilya’s mom reassured, “You don’t have to worry.” ****_

_One of the men scoffed loudly, “Don’t lie!” he snarled. “You knew this was coming. We all told you that child was bad news the moment we found out what she was! Twice!” ****_

_Another man spoke up, glaring at the first harshly. “It doesn’t have to be this way.” He said, “We can still send her in.” ****_

_Ilya’s mother shook her head. ”No.” She said firmly, readjusting her hold on Ilya. “There will be hundreds of people who will go after her once they find out.” ****_

_“I can hardly believe your luck.” The first man spoke again, he looked between the mix of amused and disgusted. “Being a doppelganger is one thing, but a siphoner as well?” ****_

_“That’s enough Max!” Ilya whimpered. Aly could feel her fear as though it was hers, or maybe she was just as afraid. A_ doppelganger _and a_ siphoner _, she wondered what that meant. The man who spoke went closer towards them, Ilya’s mother nestled her face against her hair._

_“I love you.” ****_

_Ilya whipped towards her mom as the man took her up. “Momma no!” she cried. ****_

_Aly’s heart twisted. Ilya flailed, reaching out to her mother who looked away in both shame and horror. The woman sobbed. ****_

_The man who carried Ilya whispered soothingly against her ear before he let her sit down on an altar. Ilya rushed to get away._

_“Ilya.” The man said sternly, holding up a cup. “It’ll be over quickly, okay? It’s not going to hurt. You can go back to momma afterwards.” ****_

_Most, if not all adults in the room quieted down. “Drink, darling,” He murmured, “It’ll be alright. You’re safe.” ****_

_After a while, Aly felt Ilya’s breath waver, soon she struggled to keep her eyes open. Ilya’s mother went to cradle her, Aly thought she’ll never forget the sounds of the woman’s sobs. ****_

_In the quietest voice Aly has ever heard, Ilya said, " 'm sleepy momma." ****_

_The woman sniffled, holding her daughter closer. "Go to sleep, Ilya." Her voice was steady. A perfect contrast from the tears on her eyes. "It'll be alright."_

**Aly** awoke on the wrong side of her car, heart beating slightly faster due to her dream. Confusion instantly settled in when she realized that her car was moving and that it was broad daylight. Panic seized her when she remembered last night's events, she sat up, heart trembling in her chest-

“Oh relax, I’m not gonna hurt you. Much” 

Damon wore the same lazy smirk he always had. Gasping, Aly’s hand went to where he had bitten her, her eyes quickly looked at the mirror. There was nothing there, not even a bruise.

“What?”

“I have no idea either, witchy.” He snarked, “Though I gotta say it does make me feel less guilty. Ish.” He kept his eyes on the road as he drove. Aly took in a deep breath to keep a level head, pushing her disturbing dream out of her mind. She had a guess on what Ilya drank, but the thought alone brought a shudder through her spine. Aly needed to think of herself right now. Especially if she wanted to avoid the same fate of the poor girl.

Aly had no idea where they were. The only merit she had was that the car didn’t get wrecked from last night. Aly spotted her phone by the dashboard and instantly made a move to grab it. Damon caught on quickly, snatching her phone away before she even got near it. He tsked, a sound she was beginning to hate.

“You attacked me!” 

“And you’re fine!” He retorted, giving her a pointed look. Aly glared back. “Besides, at least now you know you’re pretty durable. Did you know you can heal?”

Aly gaped, “I can’t believe you.” she said, glaring at him. “You’re absolutely insane! And- and what do you mean heal? What- _**Where are we?!**_ ”

Damon huffed, looking as if he hadn’t just kidnapped her. The man was insane, Aly decided. She was pretty sure she’s read about personality disorders up somewhere. There was something seriously wrong with Damon Salvatore, bar _vampirism_. He swung back and forth between moods far too much too quickly to be considered normal.

“You know, if I knew you were this whiny I would have taken your sister instead.” 

Aly’s eyes went as wide as saucers, fear instantly gripped her. “You wouldn’t dare!” she snarled. Stefan had told her that the bracelet he gave her would keep her safe. Considering she had just been kidnapped, it was a lie. She hoped against all odds that Elena was nowhere near the other Salvatore.

Damon rolled his eyes, giving her another look. “We’re picking up a friend of mine in Georgia, she’s a witch so maybe she’ll have something to say with-” He trailed off, waving his arm towards her in a gesture. She looked at him incredulously. 

“I have Sheila Bennett teaching me.” Aly snapped. “And keep your eyes on the road!”

“Oh yeah?” Damon scoffed. “Well, I heard she took little Bonnie out of town.” snark again “What exactly did you do that freaked the Bennett’s out that much?”

Bonnie left Mystic Falls?

Damon offered her a sympathetic smile, Aly wasn’t sure if it was real. In fact, a part of Aly refused to believe the crazy shit that’s happened that week. Falling silent, she stared straight ahead. 

“I’ve texted your friends.” Damon said after a while. He held her phone up. “Told them you took a little break from your busy boring life.”

Not responding, Aly folded her arms. She made herself comfortable on her seat, putting her feet up the dashboard. The least she could do was enjoy the ride, there was no saying she would get home anyways. Did everyone actually believe that Aly just up and left with no warning? 

Damon scoffed, throwing her phone to the back seat. He obviously didn’t like her silence. “Will you hurt me again?” she asked quietly. “Am I safe with you?” The ' _Will I get home?_ ' remained unasked. Everything had gone backwards, Damon had just attacked her the night before and now she was on a road trip with him.

“I’m not going to hurt you.” Damon declared. Then, softly, he added, “And I’m sorry about last night.”

“I don’t know what’s up with you.” Aly admitted, after a while. “I find out the supernatural exists and you’re-” she squared her jaw to keep her teeth from clattering, “I don’t know if you want to kill me or be my friend.”

Damon eyed her, and Aly was sure that he was thinking of the same thing as well. “I don’t want to kill you, Alyssandra.” He said earnestly. It was the first time she heard her full name from him. “Besides, you’ll like my friend. She’s all weird and hippy. Maybe she’ll also show you all the cool witchy tricks kids do these days.”

They spend the rest of the car ride in silence. Soon enough, signs of community began to appear. They entered a relatively small town, much like Mystic Falls. For some reason, Aly felt uneasy upon seeing people walk around. She glanced at Damon once more. Damon, a vampire. The people around them have no idea what just entered their quaint little town.

Then again, Aly had just met one vampire. Two, if Stefan was one as well. Apparently vampires can walk during daylight. 

Vampires and witches both exist, who knows what else existed out there as well. 

Aly tiredly rubbed her eyes, giving herself a small glance at the side mirror. She looked wrecked. Her makeup had been smudged overnight, and her hair went all over the place. Sniffling, she tried her best to at least look presentable. She was meeting another witch, after all. 

Damon finally stopped the car right beside a bar. Aly followed him as he stepped out. **Bree’s.** She looked around, trying to see if she could spot anything out of the ordinary. The first thing she noticed was the smell. It was a lot like how Sheila’s living room smelled like. Aly wondered if it was a thing, Sheila did mention nature a lot when they talked about magic. Maybe it was for something like potions or herb making.

Aly took a deep breath in as she went inside the bar, pushing her fear away. It would be unwise to get on Damon’s nerves right now, especially since he could probably kill her in a second. Aly had no way of defending herself. She’d have to go with his flow.

The bar was packed inside. She was surprised to see that it was just a regular bar. There were no flying horses, old Gandalf’s, or pointy hats. She didn’t know what she expected. There was even a TV hanging on the wall, showing the latest football league game. Local, she realized, when she hardly recognized the players or the team. 

Damon was already talking to the bartender, who she realized was Bree, the owner. By talking, Aly meant kissing the hell out of. She was a beautiful tall middle-aged woman with curly hair. Aly was quick to catch on that she was the witch Damon spoke of.

Bree gave her a shot, which Aly gladly took. Damon snatched it from her, drinking it all up in one go before drinking his. Aly scowled at him.

“So,” Bree began, “How’d he rope you in?”

“We’re not together.” Aly answered curtly. 

“Well if you weren’t rope’d, you’re whipped. That’s just typical Damon.” Bree sighed, she held up Damon’s cheek with one hand and pinched it. Aly couldn’t help but look from her and back at Damon, bewildered. She did know Damon was a vampire, right? “Though typically I do know you’re here for a reason. What is it?”

Damon leaned back to his chair, and Aly watched as he took out a familiar amber trinket. He turned it into a necklace, Aly can see a chain attached to it. It was probably magical, why else had he wanted it so badly? She wondered what a simple trinket could do that made him want it so badly. 

“Found the key.” He smirked, holding it up. “Think you can open it this time?”

Bree takes it from him. She eyed them both as she inspected it. “And what do you have to do with this?” she asked Aly. 

Aly shrugged in response. 

“Aly here is a baby witch, thought it’ll do her some good to go on a learning field trip.” Damon responded, “Maybe you can teach her some things. Now come on,” he rolled off of his chair scurrying them along. “Let’s get going before dark breaks out.”

Bree raised an eyebrow. “You want me to head over to Mystic Falls and open the tomb right now?” 

“Tomb?” Aly echoed, she may not be an expert, but it didn’t seem like a good idea. Especially if it’s by Damon’s doing. The only mix between tombs and vampires she knew of was Dracula. That doesn’t sound like a good idea at all.

Damon grinned, “Well it is a full moon tonight, after all.”

“Wait!” Aly butted in, she held up her hand to stop them from talking further. “What exactly are we doing? What’s inside that tomb? Why do you want to open it?”

“A friend of mine is stuck in there.” Damon answered. Aly gave him a wary look.

“It’s not another vampire, is it?”

“Not all vampires are bad, honey.” Bree reassured her, she leaned closer to her, pointing towards a table where a group of people sat. A couple of its occupants, a blonde girl and a brown-haired guy waved at Bree. Damon looked at them at surprise. “In fact, some tend to stay up in my inn.”

A vampire bar/inn ran by a witch, go figure.

 _Of course not all vampires were bad,_ she thought sarcastically. But it got her wondering if there were other ways vampires drink blood aside from murdering people. _Animals had blood_ , she thought. Maybe they don’t need it to completely survive. Or did they have to drink all of the humans? Someone would’ve noticed if they did, right? Feeling slightly nauseated, Aly took a seat back. 

“Well look at who we have here?” Damon sauntered towards them. “Al, this is Lexi, Lexi, Al. Lexi’s Stefan’s other girlfriend.” He explained. Aly didn’t know what to think of that. “Aly here is Stefan’s current girlfriend’s twin sister.”

Lexi, the blonde, sent him a glare but sent Aly a kind smile. “Hi.” she offered her hand. Aly shook it back.

Other girlfriend. 

Damon didn’t mean that literally, did he? Did Stefan have a vampire harem? Does he get girls and turn them into vampires? How were vampires even created? Were they born, turned, or made? It was hard to think that vampires were just around- that anyone around her can be one. Wouldn’t have someone noticed that there were people sucking the blood out of others? 

Bree doesn’t seem to mind, in fact, she watched them shake hands with a bemused expression. 

Aly was shaking hands with a vampire. Aly was in a bar filled with vampires. Aly was kidnapped by a vampire. 

Overwhelmed, she dropped her hand. She gave one hard long stare towards Bree, Damon, and Lexi before she rushed out of the bar. 

Aly immediately pinched herself as she got out. This had to be another one of her crazy dreams. This was insanity, there was no way that witches and vampires actually existed! Except she had known for quite some time now. It was Aly that went to Sheila’s about witches, who had been bitten by a vampire, who had apparently ‘healed’ from it, whatever that meant. Aly with the strange marking on her wrist, a tattoo she never got. All of that combined with her strange dreams.

It was all true, it’s always been true.

Aly took in deep breaths, pressing her hands against her eyes. She needed to calm down. Yet there was only so much information she could take in one go. September has been one hell of a month. She wasn’t even sure if she was a witch yet, Aly had done nothing to prove it. No mystical fires or prophetic words. Not to mention the Bennett’s were avoiding her. 

Bonnie, her dear friend, who may also be a witch, had been avoiding her the past few weeks and had already left Mystic Falls.

Was it because of her? Or was it because the vampires went to town? Maybe it was a combination of both of those things. 

Aly clenched her jaw as she sniffled, refusing to let her emotions overwhelm her. She needed to get it all together. Her brain was her only wall now between life and death.

“Are you quite alright?”

A young blonde girl looked at her with concerned brown eyes. British, judging by her accent and clothes. She exceeded even Aly on how preppy she looked. Aly thought that this was no place for a pretty child like her, not looking older than 11 years old, so near a bar filled with vampires. ‘A bar ran by a witch.’, ‘Bree’s bar.’

Aly couldn’t help but giggle at her own thoughts. Nothing about the situation was funny, it was just so absurd. “Yeah,” she answered. It was best if she ushered her away before Damon came out. “What are you doing here all alone? Where’s your parents?”

The girl smiled. “They’re over there.” She pointed at the store across the street, “I thought you looked sad.”

“No I’m not sad.” Aly denied, she crouched down a little to give the girl a small smile. “Thank you for asking though.”

“You’re welcome!” She beamed, “I have something for you.” The girl brought out a book from her bag, brown leather-clad, it was incredibly thick and had beautiful stamp markings on the cover.“I think you’ll like this very much.”

Surprised for the Nth time that day, Aly pushed the book back in confusion, “No I can’t possibly-”

The girl held her by the hands, she looked at Aly earnestly. “Please,” she said, “Take it. You never know when you might need it.”

Puzzled, Aly watched as she walked away. Aly was about to go after her when she passed the street, worried over the traffic, but before she even got the chance to step forward, the girl had already disappeared. Aly gaped, staring at the spot she had seen her last. She whipped her head around, brushing through every person she saw, but Aly saw no sign of the young blonde girl. Was she another vampire?

 _She couldn’t be_ , Aly thought, _she looked so young_.

Aly looked back at the book the girl gave, weighing on her hand. Curiosity finally overtook her, she opened the book up, quickly snatching up a letter that fell through the pages. For a moment, Aly thought this was another one of Damon’s schemes. Flipping the letter over, Aly frowned upon seeing _**Dearest Alyssandra**_ written in beautiful cursive on the back. _What the hell…_

Aly brushed her hair away from her face, feeling a mixture of fear and anticipation bubbled up on her chest. She flipped it over again, 

_**Long has this Grimoire been in my possession, longer your name on my wrist. Feel free to fill its empty pages. I hope this sheds some light on your confusion and offer you protection.** _

_**Stay safe, stay well.** _

_**Till we meet.** _

Aly didn’t know how long she stared at the letter between her hands. A chill went through her spine upon realizing that whoever wrote it probably kept an eye on her, she shivered, wondering what it all meant. **Longer your name on my wrist** , what was that supposed to mean?

Aly trailed the letters on her own wrist. ᛖᛚᛇᚨᚺ. She thought that the writing there rather matched the one from her letter. A small part of her smiled, almost feeling giddy. Was it him? **Till we meet** , he had written. Looking around again, Aly wondered if he was there. The girl was obviously with him, though there was no clear reason why. She cradled the book on her hands, a grimoire. Did he write in it? Was he a witch as well? Or was he another vampire?

An image violently flashed through Aly’s mind, a dream she’s had before. Running for her life in the middle of the woods, _I won’t hurt you_. Sighing, Aly leaned back to the car. Was it the same man? She wondered just how much she could trust her dreams.

This made her more confused than ever.

Her thoughts got disrupted when Damon went out of the bar, he sat down next to her by the hood of her Aunt Jenna’s car. “You didn’t come back in.” He gave her a nudge, “Too much?”

“Don’t touch me.” Aly snapped, glaring at him harshly. “Though you could say that.” She murmured as Damon raised his hands up in a mock-surrender. “Growing up I always had an explanation for everything. I was a curious kid, my dad would buy me all of these books and tv infomercials whenever I had trouble understanding something. I believed in things like science, math, facts. Then I find out that vampires exist, that witches exist. That our world has magic. Magic is real!” She laughed, “I just have so many questions and nobody’s been answering me.”

Aly thought that if her dad was here, he would have done his best to give her the answers she was looking for. 

“I thought you’ve talked with Sheila Bennett?”

“I have.” She told him. “I’m supposed to meet up with her once a week. Did Bonnie really leave?”

“I saw her leave yesterday.” 

Aly went silent, she fiddled with the grimoire the girl had given her. She wondered what she had done wrong. Perhaps she should never have gone to Sheila for answers, maybe they’ll still be friends if she hadn’t. “I’m not even sure if I’m a witch.” Aly admitted quietly. 

Damon scoffed, “You are.” he affirmed, “You blasted me off of you yesterday. What else would you be?”

Aly blinked, not remembering that, though she did pass out. She gave him a look, “Would you have killed me if I hadn’t?” 

“I don’t want to kill you, Alyssandra. I was just angry” He sighed. “The Bennett’s were supposed to help me with the tomb, their ancestor, the owner of this necklace-thing, called a _talisman_ , made that promise to me.”

Whoever was inside that tomb, Damon must’ve cared for a lot, because he stared at the trinket on his hand, an almost wistful expression on his face. Aly’s stomach sunk, “And I broke that promise?”

“No.” He denied immediately, “You had nothing to do with it. It was the Bennetts that broke their promise.”

Aly frowned, “What do you mean?”

“I went to Sheila’s last night to tell her all about it.” He pocketed the necklace, “That’s when she went all psycho and tried to kill me.”

“I don’t Grams could ever-”

Damon gave her a pointed look.

That’s when it clicked in her mind. “Did you kill her?” she gasped, “Is that why Bonnie’s gone?!”

“What? No.” Damon scoffed, “I made a promise to protect them, not kill them. Though I did really, really want to. The only reason Grandma Witch didn’t get _this_ -” he gestured towards the necklace, “-from me was cause I hid it again, since _somebody_ couldn’t get their slimy hands off it.”

“So backhanded integrity is what stopped you.”

Damon patted her on the back, surprisingly gentle for one with his strength and anger issues. “What’s that you got there?” He pointed at the grimoire.

Aly debated on whether or not telling him the truth. Figuring that she really had nothing to lose over it, Aly relented. “A girl came up to me, asked me if I was alright, then gave it to me.” She handed it over. Aly watched as he went through the pages and consequently read the letter. Damon looked surprised. 

He looked at it then back at her, “I think you have a stalker.” He said.

Two, if you counted Damon himself. 

“I think so too. But I think I know who it is.” at his puzzled look, Aly continued, she brought up her arm, rolling up her long sleeves, “There’s this writing on my wrist that nobody else seems to see. Nobody except for Sheila. In the letter-” she took it from his hands, “-it says, ‘ _longer your name on my wrist_ ’. I think whoever gave this to me, who told the girl to give this to me, has my name on theirs.”

“I can see it.”

“What?” 

Damon snatched her hand, immediately inspecting it. “While you were talking.” He explained, “When you told me you had it, it just appeared.”

His fingers trailed through the lines. “What does that say...”

“Elijah.” she answered, “It’s in Norse, like, Viking-era letters.”

Damon stared at her. Aly snatched her hand back, along with the grimoire and letter. “Don’t look at me like that.” she snapped. 

“We’ll ask Bree.” He said, at her look he adds, “She’s a good person. You can trust her. Now come on,” He pulls her up. “Lexi’s demanding to talk to you.”

Aly could see why Alexia ‘Lexi’ Branson was Stefan’s best friend, she also saw why Damon disliked her. She was wary at first, content with just watching them all talk. But soon enough Aly found herself warming up. Lexi seemed extremely down to earth, she smiled through every joke and answered all of Aly’s crazy questions about vampires. ****

Like yes, the equivalent of vegetarian vampires existed (Stefan, Lexi, and her boyfriend, Lee were examples of one)- they only fed on animals. There were also vampires that only fed on blood bags (Damon wasn’t one of them). Vampires also can’t go walk out in sunlight unless they wore special rings made of Lapis Lazuli, made by witches. ****

When Aly asked her why she didn't get one made from Bree, Lexi simply told her ‘There’s nothing wrong with living life in the night.’ Aly thought the sentiment suited her character. ****

Lexi didn’t elaborate on how exactly she had met Stefan, which she completely respected. Damon became annoyed, however, then proceeded to tell her that Stefan was a _ripper_ , an out of control vampire that brutally murdered their victims. Both Lee and Lexi proceeded to reassure her that Stefan wasn’t going to kill anyone anytime soon. Lexi even explained to her that she was the one who basically rehabilitated Stefan. ****

She wasn’t sure how much she could believe them. ****

Though Aly thought it was hypocritical of Damon to scare her into thinking that Stefan would suddenly enter her house in the middle of the night to rip her head off, when he had already attacked and kidnapped her the night before. Then again, Aly was never close to Stefan in the first place- she knew nothing about what he may or may not do. ****

They ended up staying there for a good portion of the day, she watched as Lee would adorably wrap his arms around Lexi’s as they talked, and how she would grin up to him each time he’d explain something about the vampire community; there isn’t that many, besides something called _The Strix_ and _Atlas_. There was also _The Originals_ , but no one has ever heard or seen them. Spooky. ****

Lexi made a joke, and Lee laughed joyfully, smacking a kiss on her cheek. The two were so heartwarming and made Aly believe that perhaps having a boyfriend wasn’t that bad. ****

She was all in for that sappy cuddly goodness. ****

Damon wasn’t as amused, but Aly was surprised that he actually waited for Bree to finish her shift at the bar (that she owned, she could probably have left anytime she wanted, but it’s not like Aly was paying attention.). He mostly just drank in a corner in silence and butt in their conversation with a sarcastic mark here and there. ****

After staring in awe, Aly finally broke. “How do you guys do it?” ****

“Do what?” Lee asked. ****

“Be so in love,” she elaborated. “For so long too.” ****

“They’re soulmates.” Damon answered in a mocking tone. “Forever and ever and all that crap.” ****

“Soulmates are real?” ****

Lee and Lexi shared a look. “No,” She denied. “We’re not exactly soulmates.”

“It’s more of a compatibility thing.” Lee answered, “A feeling.” ****

“It’s a vampire thing.” Damon sighed, “You wouldn’t understand.” ****

Aly tilted her head, “What do you mean?” ****

“Sometimes when we meet other vampires, we get this feeling to be closer to them, to be with them more.” Lexi explained, “They uncover a side of ourselves that we didn’t know we had, or we haven’t seen since we were human. I met Lee years ago in Dallas, and that’s when I felt it.” Lexi finished it off with another wide smile, which Lee returned. ****

“So I asked her to turn me.” Lee continued, “And we’ve been together ever since.” ****

“Wait so-” she pointed at Lee, “You were human when you two-?” ****

Lee nodded. “I was, and not a single day have I regretted turning.” ****

“So no, it is not completely a vampire thing.” said Lexi, giving Damon a pointed look. He rolled his eyes. “Plenty of vampires call them _anchors_ or _mates_. But I much prefer the term Epic Love.”

“Oh save us the doe eyes.” Damon exaggeratedly sighed, but Aly could see that his eyes had gone soft while staring at the couple as well. 

Aly wondered if the person in the tomb was Damon’s ‘Epic Love’. Knowing that he’ll probably throw her to the moon and back if she mentioned it, she didn’t ask. “So every vampire has one?” ****

“Contrary to popular belief, there are actually multiple ones for our long long lives.” Lexi then gave Damon a look, “The only way to find another is to let go and move on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N You guys have no idea how much I wanted Lexi and Stefan to be 'Epic Loves'. But I couldn’t. Because then Stefan would never have gone to Mystic Falls and kickstart the entire plot of TVD. Though who knows? They still might be ;)
> 
> Just so you know, the mates/anchors are gonna be different from normal and original vampires! More will be explained as the story progresses :))
> 
> Thank you so much for everyone that’s commented!! It makes me so happy :)) I’m glad to hear all your thoughts and I try my best to incorporate it in the story if I can. Especially if it’s something about characterization and such!! Feedback is so lovely!
> 
> The next few chapters are going to be a long ride!


	8. | The Tomb

**Bree's** shift finally ended at 5pm.

Damon immediately forced them into the car as soon as Bree had grabbed her things. Aly waved goodbye to the vampires she's met (a sentence she never thought she'll use) and even exchanged numbers with Lexi. By that, Aly meant Lexi graciously wrote her number on her arm. 

"Here," Damon tossed her phone back to her, locking the car door behind him, “You've earned it."

"By not screaming?" Aly drily commented, immediately putting Lexi's number down. She had a bunch of text messages and missed calls coming from Elena, worried over where Damon took her. Aly frowned, unsure what to reply. **Damon's a dangerous VAMPIRE!!! WRUU??!** It looks like shit hit the fan back at Mystic Falls, at least Aly knew that Stefan didn't hurt her sister. Perhaps he liked her well enough.

Her stomach flopped upon seeing angry text messages from her bandmates, and Aly cursed both herself and Damon that she missed practice that day. Aly would just have to make up for it. If she survived the day, anyways.

Aly wondered just how much Elena knew. Sheila had warned her to not tell Elena that she might be a witch as well, but Aly thought that if Elena knew of the supernaturals, then she deserved to know.

Aly would just have to ask Sheila to teach them both. And maybe Bree, if she was up to it. 

In all of her dreams, there was one constant. She was never another character, never another person, she always wore the same face. Her own. Through each mirror she had glimpsed through, despite only dreaming, she always saw herself. 

Doppelgängers, that was what the man in her dreams said. Aly wrecked her brain, she knew that it meant clones or something. The shadow self. It seemed like a stretch that all the women in her dreams were versions of herself, so maybe that wasn't it. Her very first dream had been about Elena, after all.

They had to be prepared. Especially if there _was_ something about being 'doppelgängers’ just like her dreams had all been suggesting. Aly wondered if it was because they were twins. She could still hear Ilya's Mother's cries in the back of her mind, she did _not_ want that to happen to Elena and her.

Aly quickly went through the pages of the grimoire she now owned. She tried not to get sidetracked over the countless spells, rituals, and information that she saw, but upon going half-way she realized there was nothing said about them.

She saw something about werewolves, druids, mermaids, and other sorts of mythical creatures. All the information was extensively thought out, some even going 4 pages long. But there was nothing about doppelgängers.

Was it a fluke? Were her dreams just that, dreams?

Sighing, Aly sent her sister a quick message that she was fine and that she was on her way home. 

Aly sat on the backseat as Damon drove, with Bree in front. The witch had her head buried over her own grimoire, reading its contents, no doubt to prepare for what's to come. For some reason, the light mood from the bar has dissipated and became tense. Damon was speeding as he drove. 

Aly hoped they wouldn't crash.

Bree broke the silence with a question, "How long have you known you were a witch, Aly?"

"This week?" she answered meekly, this was the first Bree actually addressed her, "I never even knew magic existed until this month."

Bree let out a melodious laugh, "Let me guess, Damon Salvatore came into your life?"

Damon and Aly's eyes meet through the rear-view mirror. "Pretty much."

Damon hummed in response. 

Aly looked back to the grimoire the mysterious blonde girl had given her. She lightly trailed a finger through the lettering on her wrist. She had the biggest feeling that even without meeting Damon, she would have been roped into all of it sooner or later. Especially with her dreams and the writing on her wrist, whatever it actually meant. Should she ask Bree about it?

Her phone began to incessantly buzz, making the choice for her.

 _"Aly!"_ Elena's panicked voice proclaimed over the phone, _"Are you okay?"_

Damon scoffed, rolling his eyes. It turns out vampires had superhearing as well. 

"Hey, yeah. I'm fine."

_"Did Damon hurt you? Where are you? I swear if only I knew I would never have dated Stefan in the first place."_

"Poor Stefan." Damon sighed, "Can you turn that thing off?"

Aly ignored him. "I'm fine, Elena. How is everything there? Stefan didn't try anything, did he?"

 _"No."_ Elena answered, but her voice quickly began to waver. _"Aly you have to get back here right now!"_

"I'll be there in a few hours." Aly tried to console her. "Elena-"

 _"Damon killed all those people!"_ Elena cried out. Aly bit her lower lip, it turns out Damon really kill those people on the campsite. _"He even turned Vicki!"_

Aly’s eyes widened, "What?"

"Turn it off." Damon called, meeting her eyes on the rear mirror once more. "Now."

_"You're not safe, Aly! Stefan told me everything! You need to get away from him, right now!"_

"I said turn it off!"

"I'm gonna have to call you back." Aly had to rush her words out over Elena's frantic cries. "I'll see you later when I get home. I love you."

_Just in case I don’t._

_I love you._

She dropped the call and quickly put her phone to her pocket before Damon could try to take it from her again. 

"Is your sister’s voice always that high?" Damon mocked. 

"That's what happens when someone kidnaps your family." Aly threw back. "I'll be just as worried." she narrowed her eyes, "You didn't actually turn Vicki, did you?"

Damon only shot her a look. It was all she needed. Aly's stomach churned. She paled, leaning back to her seat with wide eyes. 

"Oh come on," He drawled out. "Didn't you just make vampire friends today? We’re not that bad."

Aly turned to Bree, but she didn't seem bothered at all. She kept on reading on her grimoire as though she didn't hear anything. 

Aly took a sharp breath, "Your friend that we're 'rescuing' from the tomb… They’re good, right? Nobody- nobody’s going to die, right?”

"She's not going to hurt anyone." Damon answered after a moment of silence. Aly takes note that Bree also intently listened to his answer, momentarily perking up from her grimoire. 

It then dawned into her, "It's her, isn't it?" The obvious had been staring at her in the face this whole time. Her dreams of running across the fields with the two Salvatore brothers briefly flashed through her mind. "The girl you've mentioned before,” Aly continued, “The one both you and Stefan loved. It’s her, Katherine."

"Always the nosy one.” Damon shot her a look, “Yeah.”

Aly wondered if that was it- if Damon had spent all his time being a vampire waiting for the moment to bring Katherine out of the tomb. But then, "Why didn't you get her out sooner?" Aly asked, confused. "How long has she even been stuck in there? Why is she stuck in there? I thought you said she died in a fire?”

“Well technically she did.” He answered curtly. “Bree, do me a favor and fill in baby witch over here.”

Bree then proceeded to explain to her what _actually_ happened. Emily Bennett, again the real owner of the talisman, used the power of the comet that had recently passed over Mystic Falls to temporarily trap Katherine, along with 26 other vampires, inside a tomb so that they won’t end up getting burned inside a chapel just after being found out by the Founders Council.

Apparently, _apparently_ , the Founders Council were actually a bunch of vampire hunters. Every family, including her own. Hell, even Caroline’s! No doubt her parents had known something as well. Why else would they hide the Gilbert Journals from her? There was probably information about the supernatural in them.

Although the time frame didn’t add up, the comet had just passed a couple of weeks ago, Damon had already come to Mystic Falls by then, and she hadn’t noticed any word over burning the chapel.

Bree smiled at her question, “It happened over a hundred years ago, honey.”

Aly gaped, staring at her in shock. “What?” Her head whipped back towards Damon, “But that- that would make you-“

“A hundred and seventy years old.” He finished for her.

“Wait-“ Aly shook her head, there was one more thing that didn’t make sense. “That still doesn’t change the fact that the comet passed already. Isn’t that the window to open the tomb?”

“It doesn’t work that way,” Bree explained, “The window is the fact that the comet _has_ passed away 137 years later. Emily’s spell is bound over that fact, although the power definitely came from it’s passing all those years ago. It doesn’t matter now if the comet is there or not, as long as we have the talisman and the moon for extra strength.”

“So it’s like a gate or a toll?” Aly tried to wrap her mind around it. “You have to get through it first?”

Bree nodded. “Exactly,” she smiled up to her. “You catch on quickly. Do you already have someone teaching you?”

“Sheila Bennett.” At least that’s what Aly thought, she hoped it was still the case. “Emily’s descendant, I guess. What about the other vampires?” she couldn’t help but ask. “What happens once they’re out?”

“They won’t get out.” Bree shot Damon a look. “The deal is only Pierce gets out of the tomb. No one else.”

“And nobody else is getting out of there.” Damon reaffirmed. “Don’t worry about it.”

Aly frowned, she wondered how exactly will they stop 26 vampires from escaping, and what would happen to Mystic Falls if even more vampires roamed around. Surely they’ll be hungry for being stuck in a tomb for so long? Aly had to refrain herself from asking, too scared of the answer. 

_The Council_ , Aly thought. _Maybe they can stop them._

But judging by the story Bree told her, the council will most likely kill both Stefan and Damon for being vampires. Could she lead them to their deaths? Make the choice for them all? She knew Damon was obviously dangerous, Stefan too, even though he was supposedly ‘better‘ now. If Aly didn’t have nightmares already, she was sure she’ll dream of Stefan ripping people’s heads apart from their body.

Aly gulped, looking through the windows to stop herself from feeling nauseous again. Can she make the choice of condemning a person to death? Even though they’re basically the equivalent of an ex-convict and a murderer? Would it be worse or better to just stand by and let Damon open the tomb? A tomb with 27 prisoners inside? What if they all escaped?

Were they all murderers as well? Or were they like Lexi and Lee, just enjoying life the way it is, without harming others, spending the rest of eternity together?

Regardless of what kind of vampire they were, whatever choice she made, what would that make Alyssandra? Was it even _her_ choice? She had no power here, no plan. Aly didn’t even know vampires existed 24 hours ago.

Aly closed her eyes, hugging the grimoire closer to her chest as her thoughts screamed at her. What was ethical, at that point?

She didn’t know the answer.

Soon enough, the familiar roadway to Mystic Falls began to appear. It was already dark, a quick glance at the clock tells her that it was a little over 8pm. Anticipation began to build to Aly’s stomach. She had spent most of her time reading her grimoire, familiarizing herself with the language and vocabulary used in the book. It was very old english, she could only guess that it was made a long, long time ago. That, or whoever wrote it was extremely presumptuous. 

Aly read on vampires the most, reading about how fire, the sun, and a plant called _vervain_ was their weakness. She read that they could be staked as well, but Aly doubted that she was strong enough to overcome Damon (or any other vampire that attacked her) with his super strength, speed, and agility. Vampires even had something called _compulsion,_ the ability to take away someone’s free will. 

The grimoire said it required eye-contact, but Aly wondered if it can be done through other means as well. Lucky for her, witches were immune to such debauchery, at least she felt comforted over the fact that Damon couldn’t compel her if he wanted. 

Aly guessed that the bracelet Stefan had given her yesterday had vervain in it, as the grimoire explained that it had a distinct rosy smell. A small sniff confirmed it.

There was also a short but informative explanation regarding vampires and their ‘anchors’, or Epic Loves, as Lexi told her. Nature requires balance, and so with the creation of vampires and their overpowered-selves, with super hearing, running, strength, and that extra dash of mind control, nature gave vampires counters, people to balance themselves over. 

The grimoire didn’t exactly say how, but it did explain that once a vampire finds their anchor, their ‘humanity’ will begin to shine through. 

_Humanity_ , it said. Vampires were akin to devils in nature, and it was unfair for the rest of the food chain if the predator was near indestructible. Without _humanity_ , it said, vampires were no more different than the animals roaming in the wild. 

Aly looked at Damon. It was obvious that he didn’t have an anchor, with his impeccable mood swings and destructive behavior. But he was still coherent, he knew how to speak, plan, and think. There was a huge chance that Katherine was his anchor too, because why else would he push so hard to get her out? And yet there was Stefan at the other side of the coin, who was a ripper before, an animal in every sense of the word, but who was sane now due to Lexi’s rehab. More sane than Damon, from what Aly was able to put together. 

Stefan was ‘dating’ Elena (not for long, if Aly had any say with it), he didn’t have an anchor with him right now either but he showed no ‘ripper’ behavior. No murder sprees or animal attacks, as Damon no doubt partook in. 

So what exactly was this ‘humanity’ that the book spoke of? 

Aly sighed, perhaps she was thinking far too much of it. 

She looked at her phone, her last message came from Elena and Jenna from over an hour ago, Elena telling her that everything was going to be fine, Jenna asking her when she would get home. It looks like she was grounded.

They arrive at the remains of Fell’s Church moments later, located on the outskirts of Mystic Falls. Bree took a torch, and with a whisper of _Incendia_ , it bursted into flames. She handed it to Damon, and they went underground. 

Inside the tomb was a huge stone barrier that looked like it led to somewhere, Aly guessed that the vampires were inside it. She awkwardly stood at the side, stealing quick glances at Damon who guarded a wound up staircase that led to the exit out. For a while, Aly watched as Bree got to work, making rune markings on the ground. 

Quietly, to not disturb the witch at work, Aly asked, “What are your plans once she gets out?” At his stare, Aly continued, “Romantic Getaway? Murder Sprees?”

“Maybe.” He took something out of his jacket, and Aly’s eyes widened upon seeing a blood bag.

“Were you carrying that all this time?!”

“Can’t have Katherine all desiccated-“ He snapped, “Unless you’re willing to make a donation.”

 _Desiccated_ , meaning dry as a paper bag, thirsty as fuck, will definitely murder a human to quench bloodlust. Aly’s response was a quick “No.” 

“There’s something I have to tell you.” He gave her a long look. Already, Aly didn’t take his changed demeanor as a good sign. “I don’t want you to freak out once she gets out.” 

Aly pursed her lips, hoping that it doesn’t involve anything life-threatening. “What is it?”

“You and Elena look exactly like Katherine.”

She didn’t expect that. At all. “What- what do you mean?”

“Exactly as I said.” He answered, “Like a long lost triplet.”

“Like doppelgängers,” Aly concluded. She swallowed a bile, rubbing her hands down by her skirt. Aly wondered what were the odds that her dreams, Katherine, and being her doppelgängers were all connected. Judging by how things were going down, the answer was probably a whole lot. 

Damon hummed, “Freaky, right? It’s why Stef’s all worked up about little ol’ Elena.” He snickered, “He knows he can’t get the real deal. You don’t sound surprised?”

She was more surprised that Elena was dating a guy who dated a girl that looked just like them, Aly shook her head. She was going to demand her to break up with him as soon as she got home. Ignoring his pointed question, Aly asked, “Wait so Stefan stalked us? He knew?”

“Technically, Stefan stalked Elena.”

“But we’re twins. Why Elena specifically?” Her eyes widened, “Don’t tell me that she’s his anchor.”

Damon’s expression became serious. “I don’t know.” He admitted, “I suppose there’s just something about you.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s like we know you’re there,” Damon said slowly, as though he was thinking of the explanation on the spot. “But we’re being repelled. Remember about what Lexi said?” Aly nodded. “Our mates, we’re naturally drawn to them. But with you it’s the complete opposite.”

“But why?” 

Damon aggressively sighed, “How am I supposed to know?” He demanded, “You’ll have to figure it out on your own. Once Katherine’s out we’re out of here.”

That was a good thing, it meant less deaths in their town. It also meant that Damon was letting her go as soon as it’s all over. She was going to get home, she just needed to ride the tide a little longer. “Okay.”

“We have a problem.” 

_Of course._

Damon’s head snapped so fast towards Bree Aly wondered if it hurt. “What is it?”

“There’s something blocking me,” Bree explained, standing up from her crouched position, she narrowed her eyes toward the giant stone. “There’s a powerful spell that’s blocking me from lifting Emily’s work.”

“Then lift that first.” 

“It’s not that easy!” Bree snapped, “The spell was casted recently. But I can sense that whoever did it is related to Emily.” She gave them a look, “You don’t happen to have a Bennett witch nearby, do you?”

Damon swore, flashing away in an instant. 

The two remaining witches looked at each other, before following him off in a run. They approached him just in time, or rather, _they_ reached _them_ just in time. Stefan Salvatore, Sheila Bennett, and _Elena Gilbert_ stood out despite the darkness of the night. In an instant, Elena tries to run up to her, but Stefan pulls her back. 

“Sheila, it’s so good to see you again.” Damon said sarcastically, “I thought you said you didn’t want anything to do with this.”

Sheila raised an eyebrow. “As a Bennett witch, it has everything to do with me.” She said cooly, “Alyssandra come here.”

Aly gulped, staring at them both with wide eyes, before opting to break a run towards them. Damon catches her mid-waist and they both tumble to the ground, with him screaming. His temporary setback, was that- a _setback_ because soon enough he once again had her in his grasp. Aly struggled but his grip remained firm.

“I wouldn’t do that again if I were you!” He called out, one of his hands moved towards her neck, and Aly knew that with a single move she would be dead. Her eyes met with Elena’s horrified ones, and with a sudden sense of calm, she shook her head to beg her to **NOT** move. Stefan seemingly understanding her, kept a hold on her sister. 

Bree held a hand up towards Sheila, and it shook in an obvious strain to stop the witch with whatever _force-magic_ they were doing. Sheila looked between her then back to Aly- and with seeing the upper hand- their battle was over. Bree’s arm dropped in relief.

“Damon, let her go.” Stefan’s voice was firm, and it somehow broke through Elena’s cries.

Aly hadn’t noticed that her sister was crying.

“She has nothing to do with this.” Stefan continued, he slowly took a step closer with a hand raised up, much like one would approach a dangerous animal. “Damon you don’t want to do this.”

 _“You don’t know what I want.”_ He hissed. 

“Don’t come closer!” She warns them. “Elena-” a bubble of panic went up her throat and she hiccuped. Aly wanted to tell Stefan to get Elena far away, she wanted to tell her sister to run, she wanted to tell them all that she didn’t want to die. But all the words died on her throat as Damon’s grip tightened on her neck. 

“You want Katherine back!” Stefan exclaimed, “Hurting Aly isn’t going to do that.”

“It’s gonna help the process!” 

Well, that answered why Damon tagged her along in the first place. Leverage. 

Damon pulled her harshly towards Sheila’s direction, “Lift the spell you did to the tomb.”

“27 Vampires Damon!” 

“Lift the spell!” 

Aly whimpered against his hold, sniffling. She refused to break her eye on Elena, instead offering her a watery smile. It seemed to just break her sister more. 

They enter the tomb entrance once more, the candles instantly lighting up through Bree’s doing. Sheila closed her eyes and recited a spell from a language Aly has never heard before. She feels it before Sheila was done reversing it, like a gentle whiff towards her own spirit. Aly would have asked something if her heart was not banging right out of her chest. 

“Let her go.” Elena sobbed, “Damon, please. Please let her go.”

“Tell your girlfriend to shut up.” He answered coldly, “Now, the tomb itself. Open it Bree.”

Desperate to not let the vampires out, Sheila stepped forwards. “I can’t let you do that.”

Damon lifted Aly up with his iron grip and she wailed. “You’re not in the position to argue! Open the tomb or Elena can say bye-bye to her _twin_!”

All powerless to the situation, the trio did nothing but helplessly watch as Bree opened the tomb, Aly still struggling against Damon’s grasp. For a moment, his hold on her seemed to relax. “I’ll let her go once Katherine and I are out of town.” Damon’s voice broke through the eerie silence. He looked at Stefan. “And you’ll never see us again.”

The two brothers stared at each other before Stefan looked back towards her. Tense, he nodded, “Okay.”

Aly feels another wave of magic, and she sniffled as she felt Emily’s barrier spell break. The giant stone seemingly moved on its own, rolling to the side. They all stared at the dark passageway. 

But then something else unexpected happened.

Bree choked on air. She grabbed her throat as she sputtered out blood. Damon cries out as she falls down to the ground, heaving, before she completely stopped breathing altogether. In the background, Aly could hear Elena’s shocked gasp.

“Do you honestly think Emily wanted to help you?” Sheila asked coldly.

Damon gave her a harsh glare, and Aly stared at Bree’s dead body. Quickly, Damon pushed them both in the tomb, a torch held on his other hand, the last thing she heard were Sheila and Elena’s protests.

Damon lets her go when they enter deep within the tomb. She hits him immediately, moving as far away as possible, he flashed right in front of her before she could run her way back out.

“You told me you won’t hurt me!” Her voice came out croaky, and her hand flew towards her neck, wincing at the bruised flesh there.

“I didn’t want to.” Damon had the audacity to look worn down. Aly pressed herself against the wall, wanting to be anywhere else but there. 

“You said-”

“I’m not gonna kill you!” Damon exclaimed, exasperated. “Though I can’t say the same with dear old _grams_.”

“Bree-“ Aly hiccuped again, and they both stood there for a moment, taking in what just had happened. Bree _died_ right in front of them, presumably because she opened the tomb. It was a trap, Sheila said so herself. Emily never intended the vampires to escape. “Did- did you know she would?” _die._

“No.” Aly wondered if he still would have asked her if he did. “Come on,” Damon jerked his head for her to follow, making no move on touching her this time. “We have your triplet to find.”

The tomb looked like it came right out of a horror movie, Damon’s torch being the only light source didn’t help anything. Aly wiped her face, taking in a deep breath as she followed him. She got scared of the first body she saw, gray and corpse-like. It looked like all the life got sucked out of it, strands of hair fell off its face and mixed with the cobwebs. She would have thought that it was a skeleton if she didn’t see the leather-like skin that protruded against the bone. 

To think that she was about to find ‘herself’ looking just like that freaked her out even more. 

She clenched her jaw and looked away, trailing a little faster behind Damon. They walked in silence, and they ended up looping around twice, _thrice_ before-

“She’s not here.” Damon’s broken voice carried out through the tomb despite being just a whisper. 

Aly turned around, gazing through the bodies that surrounded them. “Are you sure?” She could hardly recognize any features on the bodies. “We could check-“

“ ** _She’s not here!_ **” Damon yelled and threw the torch away. Aly jumped, breath hitching as she took a step back. The fire from his torch caught, and the cave illuminated even more, casting shadows against Damon’s distraught face as he began to pace, muttering angrily. “This doesn’t make any sense- they locked her inside.”

“Damon-“

“How could she not be here?” He looked around where they were- helpless. Aly couldn’t help but feel slightly empathetic, knowing that all he did was to get Katherine out. She almost felt sorry, if only he didn’t kidnap and hurt her. If Damon was sure that Katherine wasn’t there, Aly doubted she ever was.

Damon punched the wall and she flinched, dusts particles fell off from the ceiling. He looked at her with wide blue eyes, searching. 

He certainly wasn’t going to get an answer from her. 

They broke eye contact upon hearing a huge **BANG** outside the tomb, along with a shrill scream. Aly knew that voice anywhere. They rushed outside, Damon reaching them in an instant. 

How the _fuck_ did Logan Fell get there?

The scene outside was somehow more appalling. Logan stood just by the entrance door, gun in hand, next to Bree’s very dead body. Stefan laid on the floor, bleeding and grunting in pain with Elena cradling his head in fright.

Filled with unadulterated rage, Damon whisps so fast towards Logan nobody had noticed it. Swiftly, he bites down Logan’s throat, ignoring his screams- before finishing him off with a small but loud ‘crack’. His dead corpse falls down, motionless. 

Next to herself, Aly could hear Elena desperately calling out the murderer’s brother. 

“That’s enough!” Sheila exclaimed, she flicked her hand and suddenly Damon blasted away, hitting himself against the wall. Aly flinched, she dropped down next to her sister, looking at Stefan with wide eyes. “Oh my god.”

Stefan was bleeding out, he held his own torso and grunted in pain. “What- what do we do?” Elena asked.

“Stay away from him.” Sheila answered. 

Elena looked up to her in surprise. “But we can’t!” she argued, “He’ll- he’ll-“

The twins both jump in shock as Stefan pulls the bullet out of himself, screaming in pain. He dropped the bullet next to them, and Aly could clearly see that the bullet was made out of wood. He instantly began to heal. 

That meant one thing, Logan knew. Had he known all this time?

Aly looked back towards Logan ( _oh god the smell_ ). His gun lay a few feet next to him, it suspiciously looked custom made. And yet there was something else, something more familiar was on the ground. Controlling her building anxiety-ridden stomach, she crouched down to quickly snatch it up. 

It was the Gilbert Watch. The very same watch she had Jeremy keep. It had been modified, the inside was no longer a watch itself, instead it was replaced by a compass. 

Aly looked back from Logan’s body ( _Bree’s and Damon’s body were so close to her_ ) then to Stefan, then back to the watch. She then moved to where Sheila was, watching the compass closely. It pointed straight at Damon’s and Stefan’s direction. 

Aly held it with a mix of fright and awe. "It- it's a vampire tracker." 

“Is he dead?” Elena whispered. 

Aly didn’t want to look back. “Yeah.”

Two people were dead. Two people died right in front of her. Aly swallowed a bile, gripping the watch tightly.

“Let’s get you two girls out of here.” Sheila grabbed them both, and Aly almost flinched at the contact. She looked at the elderly woman then back to Stefan. It seemed that Sheila trusted him despite not liking him. 

Both sisters in shock, they follow Sheila out, Stefan trailing behind ( _He was carrying Damon, Damon who killed Logan. Logan who shot Stefan._ ) “Wait- what- what about the tomb?” Aly asked. “What about the others?”

Sheila reassuringly rubbed her back. “We’ll find a way to close it.” 

“How?” She demanded, “Emily only managed to place a barrier on it through the comet.”

“But then will they wake up? We can’t just leave them there.” Elena asked in a panic, looking back towards the open tomb. 

“We’ll find another way,” Sheila answered firmly. “I’ll burn the tomb to the ground if I have to. Nobody else knows about this tomb, correct?” At this, both Aly and Stefan nodded. 

“Not even I knew.” Stefan admitted, “And I would never have known if I haven’t gone to you earlier today.”

Sheila nodded. “Well, it’s a good thing that we found Emily’s grimoire.” She said drily. Aly looked at Elena in question, her expression said ‘later’. “You two girls, you need to head home.” She then turned back to Stefan. “Your brother-“

“I’ll handle Damon.” 

“Two people are dead, Mr.Salvatore.”

“And it wouldn’t have happened if you kept the other side of Emily’s deal.” 

The duo stared at each other. Aly held her breath, hoping that she wasn't going to witness another person dying that night. 

“You knew Bree would die if she did the spell.”

Sheila pursed her lips. “I did.” 

“Then let us go.” Stefan said softly, “Too many people already died tonight. You never have to see Damon and I again. I’ll- I’ll take care of Vicki.” 

_Vicki. Right. Damon turned her._

“Then leave,” Sheila said, “Leave and never come back.” 

Stefan looked at Elena, who instantly averted his gaze, staring at the grass instead. Stefan flashed away with Damon in his arms.

“What about Logan?” Aly asked, _what about Bree?_ “What are we- what are supposed to tell Jenna?” _What about her bar?_

Sheila grimaced, “You mustn’t tell her anything. You mustn't tell anyone anything,” she said, “It’s too dangerous. You both saw what happened today.”

“Are we just supposed to forget?” Elena asked harshly, “After everything’s that happened?”

“We were supposed to not know any of this!” Aly exclaimed, “I-“ The weight of everything that’s happened weighed on Aly once more. But then, some _one_ else flashed away from the corner of Aly’s eye. Her head whipped towards it, eyes narrowed down. Sheila looked at her with concern. 

“What is it?”

“I thought I saw something.” Aly admitted, pulling Elena closer. “Did you see?”

“I didn’t.” Elena shook her head. Her twin looked at the direction where Stefan had ran off to then back at the tomb entrance. “Let’s- let’s just go home.”

~ soulmark ~

The rest of the week passed by in a blur. Aly completely buried herself under schoolwork and extracurriculars. She had no word from Stefan, Damon, and Vicki, and she completely avoided Sheila, not even bothering on calling Bonnie anymore, though her absence in school left a huge gap on their friend group. 

Elena and her spoke nothing of what happened, both seemingly content with burying the memory to the very back of their minds. That was until Thursday dinner, where Jenna angrily ranted about how Logan Fell had gone once more, and how Jeremy had completely skipped that night, bothered by how he only received a message from Matt that Vicki had ran away, did the two girls lock themselves up in Elena’s room and talked.

They told each other everything. Aly spilled the truth about her dreams, the mark on her wrist (which Elena saw from the moment she explained), her experience with Damon, and even the grimoire she received from Bree’s Bar. In return, Elena told her about Stefan’s unusual behavior, their wild goose chase in trying to find Emily’s journal to stop Damon, and that- 

“Stefan mentioned something.” Elena had tears on her eyes, but her sister was determined to not let them fall. “I don’t know if it’s _bullshit_ or not but he said something about me. About us. He called me his mate. He told me about what it _meant._ And now he’s just gone.”

Aly held her sister close, “Elena-“

"I didn't even get the chance to react. To think about what it means to me." Elena frustratingly wiped her eyes, "I didn't even get to say anything. I tried calling him and I even asked Zach if he knew where they've gone but he claims that he doesn’t know anything! Everything just happened so fast, with vampires, and witches, and what happened in the tomb and I just- I needed time to process. But he’s gone now." She looked at her with wide eyes. "He made me feel better, happier than I have in ages. He made me feel like everything was finally going to be okay because I have him, and I believed him, Alyssandra, because I felt it. But then he left me. Like all of that meant nothing, and now I don't know what to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably the hardest chapter I’ve written so far. A lot of writer’s block, and I had to restart it a lot because it just wasn’t looking the way I wanted it to! I even rewatched season 1 just to get myself back in track lmao. It was like my brain knew what it wanted but my fingers struggled to write it out. But here it is! Not so happy with it but I needed to get it out for the next chapters. I'll probably edit it in the future. I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> This chapter took so long because I debated whether having multiple povs or not. Especially since a lot of things happened behind the scenes, but I kinda hoped I placed enough context in the previous chapters (and in this one) for you guys to understand. I think I’ll POV-jump whenever something outside canon happens, just so that the plot is understandable lol.


	9. | Trick or treat

_ “ **I** run into the river, and dive straight right in. I pray that the water will drown out the din…” _

Aly moved through the beat of the drums, letting it overwhelm her. The lights, which flickered in an array of colors, blinded her eyes. It didn’t matter. She knew the words of the song, the melody of the call, the space of the stage. Her movement, seen by others, was hypnotizing. Her voice even more so.

_ “But as the water fills my mouth, it couldn’t wash the echoes out…”  _

In her mind, there was no crowd. Only the thrum of her heart.

_ “I swallow the sound and it swallows me whole, 'Til there's nothing left inside my soul. I'm as empty as that beating drum but the sound has just begun…” _

There was no Mystic Falls, the land of terrifying magic and men. 

_ “As I move my feet towards your body, I can hear this beat. It fills my head up and gets louder and louder....” _

The past few months couldn't reach her, it couldn’t hurt her. It might as well be just a dream.

_ “There's a drumming noise inside my head that starts when you're around. I swear that you could hear it, it makes such an almighty sound…” _

No vampires, witches, or death. Nothing

_ “Louder than sirens, louder than bells, sweeter than heaven, and hotter than hell…” _

Here, she was untouchable. 

  
  


The applause reached her ears the moment she opened her eyes. Aly grinned up wildly as her bandmates went up in a row and bowed. Feeling relieved for the first time in ages, Sarah and her arm’s linked together in camaraderie as they walked up to the side of the bar, Jamie leading them. Jenny and Nick were already fighting, albit playfully. The dimmed lights seemed to contribute largely to this. 

Mr.Raymond, the owner of the bar, approached them looking obviously pleased. Jamie shook hands with him first. “Absolutely wonderful.” He tells them, “You’ve gathered quite a crowd.”

“It’s the song.” said Jamie, “ _ Florence and the Machine  _ are one of the best bands out there right now.”

The bar was modern, half of it was out in open space, the other half in a loft, making it easy for civilians to tune in whenever a performance was going on. The design was beautiful as well. Soft lights fell off the ceiling and blended with the stone walls. 

Mr.Raymond shrugged, having no idea what kids listened to nowadays. He was just glad that a crowd had gathered around his bar. “Well, Sarah, tell your father that he’s welcome here anytime.” He winked, giving them a kind smile. “Along with your band.”

Sarah beamed. “Thank you.”

“What did he say?” Jenna asked excitedly as Mr.Raymond walked away, swatting Nick’s hand away from her cheeks.

“I think he liked us.” Jamie admitted, looking amused at the two. 

Nick let out a boisterous laugh. “Well, duh! Did you hear how good we sounded? I told you those songs were a hit!”

“Fine!” Jenny playfully pushed him away. “But I’m choosing the songs next time.”

Aly laughed at the two, still feeling the high that came from singing in front of a crowd. Her eyes caught a certain blonde, and she bid her bandmates goodbye as she practically flew towards Caroline.

“You made it!”

“Of course I did!” Her best friend caught her hug, squeezing her in return. “You were so good up there!”

Aly grinned, “Thanks.” she said, “When did you get here?”

“I reached the last song.” Caroline confessed. Aly couldn’t help but feel happy that her friend was there. Caroline had her school officer duties that day, the fact that she managed to make it there at all meant a lot to her. “I would have come sooner, but Maggie wanted to talk about the upcoming Halloween Party.”

“It’s fine.” Aly deflected, rubbing up her arm. The duo were separated when a delivery man came up, a bouquet of lilies and windflowers on hand. Aly bewilderedly accepts it, looking at Caroline in surprise. She seemed to be just as shocked. 

“What is that?” she gushed, immediately holding it for her. “Look-“ Caroline held a card up, adorned strategically on the bunch;

**_Dearest Alyssandra,_ **

And on the back

**_The situation in Fell’s Church will be dealt with. Do not worry yourself._ **

**_Your voice is finer compared to ones of an angel. Soothing, honeyed, thick. To hear your mellow is my greatest wish._ **

Despite the kind words, Aly felt a shiver go up her spine, remembering what happened that night at the ruined chapel weeks before. Next to her, Caroline frowned. 

“Fell’s Church?” She questioned, but she seemed to get over it quickly. “You have an admirer!  **_Your voice is finer compared to ones of an angel_ ** \- Oh Aly! Does it have a number on it?”

A quick flip answered her question. “No,” she said. Aly looked around her surroundings, trying to find another girl with blonde hair. 

She couldn’t spot her anywhere.

~ soulmark ~

After days for no end filled with nightmares, Aly finally gathered up some courage and paid Sheila an unexpected visit. The witch still didn’t have an answer on why she had the strange dreams and instead gave her an actual dream catcher- in the form of a bracelet. Their meeting was odd, and Aly took special note that for the first time, Sheila had taken her seriously. She shrugged it off as a reaction from what happened to the tomb. At least now Aly was finally able to sleep longer than a couple of hours, making her well-rested for the first time since school started. 

She hadn’t opened the grimoire she got since the tomb, and she had no drive to, wanting nothing more than to forget the supernatural existed and simply carry on with her life. 

It was surprisingly easy to fall back to her old routine despite the life-threatening situation she had. It made Aly glad that she had such a busy schedule. Soon, the tomb became nothing but a disturbing faraway memory. 

True to his word, there was no sign of Stefan or Damon anywhere in Mystic Falls. Elena was devastated and back to her old gloomy self- she even dropped out of the cheer team! The fact that her best friend, Bonnie, who now lived with her dad far from Mystic Falls didn’t help out either. Elena at least tried to act normal, no longer just camping out in her room like last summer. But she was way quieter, and didn’t smile as much.

It made Aly want to punch a wall in frustration.

Nevertheless, the damage was done. Stefan’s disappearance has left a mark, just like she expected. There was no use in blaming the guy when he’s not coming back. At least she hoped he wouldn’t, vampires carried more trouble than they’re worth. 

Currently, Aly comfortably laid down on her bed, fiddling aimlessly with the Gilbert watch. It turns out, it was Emily that magified (or whatever) the watch for it to turn into some sort of vampire tracker. It remained unmoving, signaling that there weren’t any vampires nearby. That was a relief.

The other Gilbert inventions remained dusted up either in their attic or in the lake house. There was a curious nagging voice inside Aly’s head telling her to open it up and explore. She still had the Gilbert journals to read, after all. Her interest in history was still there, and her family was surely rich with it, being a founding family. If there was something like the Gilbert watch, there were probably more amazing trinkets to find.

Aly pushed the thought away, she can’t just read the Gilbert journals. What did her dad say? Maybe when she was older. 

Besides, she and Jer were assigned to decorate the house. 

Aly jumped out of her bed, sighing. She placed the watch back in her pocket, thinking that she should probably return it to Jeremy soon. Her brother in question was already getting the house ready, carrying a skeleton outside.

“Ew!” Aly exclaimed, “That shit looks so dirty!”

“I’ll give it a wash later.” Jeremy shrugged, he placed it on their porch, letting it sit on the bench. Jeremy took out a hat and placed it on its head. Aly snorted. 

“That looks terrible.”

“Don’t you have pumpkins to carve?” Jeremy snapped. 

At that, Aunt Jenna’s head popped out the door. “Did someone say pumpkins?” she questioned, “Wanna carve some? We can make an afternoon out of it.” she snapped her fingers, pointing up to them with a happy smile, “Aly can make pumpkin pie! Or stew- whichever you guys like more.”

“I’m not really in the mood for carving,” Jeremy mumbled, going back inside the house. Jenna and her share look.

“Let’s make it a competition!” she exclaimed, “Whoever wins gets a hundred dollars! Elena-“

Her sister, who sat in the living room watching romcoms, looked at them in surprise. “What?”

“Pumpkin carving contest,” Jenna repeated, still forcing a smile. “A hundred dollars?”

“I’m in to win,” Aly said confidently. “I’m making a zombie,” she glanced at Jeremy hopefully. Her brother had taken another blow since Vicki had ‘run away’. Yet there was no way he’d say no to a hundred dollars. The same could be said with Elena. Jeremy shrugged.

“Sure, why not.”

Elena stood up from the couch, offering them a small smile. “I’m in.”

Aly and Jenna shared a relieved look. “Let’s get to it then!” Jenna exclaimed. 

They ended up making a mess in the kitchen, to no one’s surprise. But the room was light with laughter as they all made fun of each other’s pumpkins, and praised Jeremy’s artistic one. For once, the Gilbert-Sommers household lost their gloom and they all enjoyed the pie Aly made while they finished off the day with the latest Harry Potter movie.

~ soulmark ~

Caroline wasn’t kidding when she said they were going to find her a dress. 

Aly was sure that they had raided all of the shops in Mystic Falls- but the blonde remained absolutely relentless. Caroline would get a costume, hold it up to Alyssandra’s frame, huff, then move on. 

“Oh you’re smiling now,” Caroline sassed, roughly putting the next costume down. “I can’t believe you didn’t get anything.” she muttered angrily. 

Aly grinned, “How else would I steal your time?” she asked, “Besides, my costume's always better when I have you picking with me.” 

“That’s true.” answered the blonde, making Aly snort. “What about this one?” she asked, holding it up. It was a flowy white dress, it was long and had a plunging neckline. “You could let your hair down.” she gushed, “You  _ should _ let your hair down more,” she added, gesturing to her hair updo. “It looks way more pretty.” 

Alyssandra rolled her eyes, taking the dress from her. There was nothing wrong with her hair, headband, and pony-tail combo. “It does look nice.” she complimented. “I can add in a black corset, heels, maybe a sword from the 14th Century.”

Caroline rolled her eyes, taking the dress back from her and into the rack. 

“I was being serious!” 

“Really now?” The blonde’s voice was laced with sarcasm. Aly took the dress back, it was rather pretty and was wearable beyond Halloween. 

“I’ll buy it.” she said, already heading to the counter. Caroline huffed. 

“You better look hot.” she snapped, “You used to be way more fun.” she murmured. 

Aly frowned, taking offense to that. “I’m still fun!” she exclaimed, not caring if it sounded in denial. “What do you mean ‘used to be’? I think you’re forgetting who you’re talking to. I’m no Elena.”

Caroline bursted into giggles at that. “Oh don’t be mean,” she waved off a hand. “But is it true that she and Stefan broke up? I haven’t seen him anywhere! Do you think he’ll be at the party?”

Aly shrugged. “They definitely broke up.” she confirmed, “And they’re staying ‘broke up’ if I have any say with it.” Caroline ooo’d, eyes wide over the gossip, “But no I haven’t seen him anywhere either, I’m not really sure if he’ll be at the party this weekend.”

“That sounds juicy!” Caroline playfully nudged her as they went out of the shop. “What about you?”

“What about me?” 

“Oh come on, Aly! Are you seriously telling me you haven’t jumped Damon’s bones yet?” 

Aly grimaced at the mental thought. “Hell no! How many times do I have to tell you: I’m not into him! He’s way too _moody_ anyways. I don’t think I can handle that.” she muttered, her mind briefly flashed back to her previous boyfriend. “I don’t wanna get myself another Tyler.”

“How about that bandmate then?”

“It’s a no, Caroline!” Aly nudged her back, glaring at her friend playfully. “Give me a hot guy I’ve never met-  _ then _ we’ll talk.” 

“Fine.” Caroline sighed, “Though I kinda get what you mean.”

Aly gave her a questioning look. “Caroline Forbes? Not wanting a boytoy? Who are you and where is she?”

The blonde rolled her eyes. “You said before you broke it off with Tyler because you weren’t ready.” she started. “You know, for that commitment and all that. But I don’t think that’s the case. I know what you’re like, Alyssandra Gilbert, and I know that you don’t half-ass things. I think you broke it off with him because people expected you guys to get together. Like, Mystic Falls is such a small town and we met everyone since we were babies!” To clarify her point, she added, “ _ We _ met when we were babies! I just- I think there’s too many things that are already expected from us- along with the boys, you know?”

Aly blinked, staring at Caroline in surprise. “Yeah!” she weakly agreed, not expecting that from her. “That’s- that’s very well said.”

“That was  _ very well said. _ ” Caroline mocked, Aly rolled her eyes. “But like, I get it. I don’t want to sound love-starved but yeah. The people here just don’t compare because they’re the ones we’re comparing it to!”

“You’re absolutely right.” Aly nodded, “Though it does sound a little unrealistic, you know? To think that there’s a guy out there that’ll get everything right- that’ll understand you, listen to you, live with you. A guy that’ll love you, and choose you.” Aly gloomed, thinking if she’ll ever get the fabled  _ happy ever after _ . If the supernatural were real, then surely so did the happy endings? Vampires did. Nothing should be impossible at that point. 

“The sex is still great though.”

Aly snorted, bursting into giggles along with Caroline, momentarily pushing her thoughts away. Happy endings didn’t matter right now, not when her story had just begun.

“More than great.” Aly sighed. “Think you can find a snack for me?” she smirked.

Caroline mock-gasped, “I thought you’d never ask.”

Aly listened on as Caroline tattered on with the latest Mystic Falls gossip, feeling only  _ slightly _ bad. Bare minimum. Aly hadn’t told Caroline about the tomb’s events, fearing the worst. She was so used to telling her blonde friend everything- snarking behind her sister’s back. She wanted to tell Caroline about the supernatural but she didn’t think the blonde would handle it well. 

It was probably better that way, the less Caroline knew, the less likely she’ll be placed in danger. Besides, she has Liz looking out for her. If the sheriff knew about vampires and thought it was best if Caroline didn’t know of it, then she wouldn’t disagree. Despite their differences, Aly knew that Liz adores her daughter more than anything in the world. They just- didn’t communicate well. 

They ended up getting ready in the Forbes residence after picking up Elena and the rest of Aly’s outfit from their house. Caroline ordered up pizza and blasted up  _ One Direction _ as they dressed up. She looked between the twins, a frown on her face. 

“You’re both wearing white!” Caroline exclaimed. Elena rolled her eyes. “And Elena- you’re wearing the same costume from last year! At least Aly’s doing something different.”

Aly glanced away from the mirror, she was in the middle of fixing her hair. She smiled coyly, “Different is my middle name, baby.” 

“I’m sure it’s fine.” 

Caroline huffed. “You’re gonna look identical!” _as if they weren’t already_ “Please tell me you’re not curling your hair.”

“I’m not curling my hair,” Elena confirmed. Aly could hardly remember the last time she did, was it last year’s cheer competition? Their hair was their trademarks, they hadn’t had the same hairstyle since they were children. “And besides, this is fine. Nurses, nursing. Sexy nurse vampire.” 

The twins share a look.

“Sexy nurse vampire is so last year,” Caroline complained, she sighed. “But fine, if that’s what you want. Don’t be surprised if Matt Donovan shows up wearing his doctor costume though.”

Aly cooed, “Match made in heaven!”

Elena rolled her eyes, throwing a coat hanger at her. “Shut up.”

It was their first year of Halloween without everyone present. Bonnie’s absence was glaringly obvious, from the way they walked and to their dynamic. The twins had one of each Caroline’s arm linked, and they knew from the looks they were getting that their little witch friend’s absence was duly noted. 

_ Ah, nothing like the epic highs and lows of highschool drama.  _

Soon enough, the trio ventured off on their own. For once, Aly stayed on the sides, moving along to the party rock songs that boosted off from the speakers. She had to hand it over to the coordinators, the school looked magnificent. The ambiance was dark and spooky enough to feel the halloween vibe. The wide array of booths also helped, everyone was busy either getting black-out drunk or eating to their heart’s content. Although, Aly was sure that if she looked hard enough, she’ll see her old stoner friends throttling around somewhere. 

Despite the normalcy, she felt oddly tense. She had an inkling feeling that something was going to go wrong. She sighed, shaking her head. A drink will surely calm her nerves.

Aly went outside school, sure that she’ll spot a bar. Their school wasn’t at all that tight to their underage drinking students, but even they wouldn’t have a bar set up inside school premises. Aly was a little surprised to see Matt Donovan tending. 

Caroline was right. Matt was wearing his doctor costume from last year.

“Hey.” He gave her a polite smile, they weren’t really that close. She hung out more with the likes of Caroline and Tyler. The friendship drifted off even more upon Elena and Matt’s breakup. “What can I get for you?”

“Just a Long Island.” Aly sat up on the stool. “How’s it feel on the other side?” She gestured to his workbench.

Matt already began preparing. “Not that bad. I need it right now with…” He trailed off. It didn’t take a genius to know what he was talking about. To her knowledge, Vicki was alive and well with Stefan and Damon. To his, she had run away with absolutely nothing on her name. 

Despite their differences, Aly softened. “How are you? I couldn’t even bear to think of Elena or Jer gone...”

Matt took a deep breath, giving her a strained smile. “Fine.” He handed her the drink. “It’s why I got this job. I’m thinking of applying to the Mystic Grill soon.”

“That sounds great!” Aly gave him a wide cheerful grin, “I’m glad you have things working out.”

“What’s working out?” 

Tyler wore half of a firefighter outfit. He was bare and shirtless besides the pants and hat. Aly took a gulp from her drink, grimacing. Red and orange were not his color. “Hey Tyler.” she mumbled. 

“I’m thinking of getting a job.”

“What? But what about football?”

_ Ah, nothing like the epic highs and lows of high school football. _ Aly let out a depressed sigh. The appeal didn’t seem that fun anymore, with her outside knowledge of the bigger things in the world. It wasn’t that much enjoyable without cheering for someone.

“Not everybody has a trust fund to rely on, Ty.” Matt muttered.

Aly grimaced again. Her head quickly turned towards Ty, waiting for him to blow up. Tyler had narrowed his eyes, his chest was all puffed up in a defensive position. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Exactly as he said, Ty.” Aly answered in a bored tone. Though she felt a sympathetic jab, her parents did what they could to ensure they had their future secured even in their deaths. Not everybody was as lucky. “I’d have another round.”

“It’s pretty early to get drunk.” Tyler commented. 

Weren’t they supposed to be friends again? Why was he acting so douchey?

“I have no idea what that means.” Aly answered, grabbing her new drink from Matt.

“I thought Elena doesn’t drive anymore, how are you two supposed to get home?”

Both Aly and Matt gave him a look this time. Tyler rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

“What’s his problem?” Aly asked Matt, frowning. Tyler had already walked away, stomping his feet as he walked.

Matt shrugged, “You know how he’s like.” 

She took a sip from her drink, the frown never leaving her face. “Prissy and moody?” She raised an eyebrow. “I guess I do.”

“He’s not handling… Vicki, very well.” Matt said slowly. “They were pretty close.”

With that, guilt had finally settled in. Aly looked back to her drink, downcast. “Yeah I saw.”  To think that Vicki had actually  _ died  _ before turning into a vampire. “Maybe she’ll come back.” she murmured, “When she’s ready.”

Matt looked like he swallowed a lemon. “Maybe.” 

Their conversation was abruptly cut short after Aly receives a call from Elena. “Hello?” 

“ _ Alyssandra! _ ” her sister’s frantic voice met her. The bad feeling came back, and Aly tried to contain the familiar feeling of panic creeping up to her. “ _ Where are you? Are you still at school? _ ”

“Yeah I’m right here-”

“Have you seen Jeremy?” that sent her another wave of panic. Alyssandra eyed her surroundings, trying to catch a glimpse of her brother. When she saw nothing but the light from the full moon, she hurriedly went back inside the school. 

“ _ Aly? Aly?! _ ”

“No- no I haven’t!” she yelled out, the music was loud. “Where are you? Did something happen? What’s going on?”

“ _ Vicki’s here! _ ” said Elena.

If Vicki was there, the likeliness of Stefan and Damon being there as well were high. Taking a deep breath, Aly asked where Elena was. In her hurry, Alyssandra tripped, grazing herself on the floor and wounding her hand. Elena’s frantic voice asking what happened annoyed her ear. 

“I’m fine.” she grunts out, glaring at the wire she tripped over. “I tripped.” But Elena’s worry soon transferred to her when she heard her sister yell out. 

“ _ Vicki- no! _ ”

Alyssandra broke into a run. She sees them outside the school entrance. Stefan had his hold on Jeremy and to her horror, Vicki had Elena pinned down- Aly froze, she felt a whoosh go through her ears. “Let her go!” she yelled out, and Vicki gets blasted to one of the school busses. 

Aly felt her mind buffer, tumbling towards Elena, her sister shook like a leaf and held up her neck. She had bitten her. Aly looked up to where Vicki was- but she was gone. She looked up to her side, only to see that Stefan had gone as well. Jeremy comes running up to them.

“Elena-” Jer’s voice sounded scared and it was enough to bring Alyssandra back down to earth. 

“Get up.” she said, holding her twin up. The wound on her sister’s neck was still bleeding, she immediately pressed down to it, wincing slightly as Elena flinched. “Elena, are you okay?”

“I-”

“Everything alright here?” Alyssandra completely spun around, holding her sister defensively. Her arm flew out to grab Jeremy. It was Damon. 

Aly gritted her teeth. Of course they haven’t left Mystic Falls. Aly was a fool to think of otherwise. He raised up both of his hands. “I come in peace!” 

“Peace?” Elena’s voice echoes, she moved away from Aly’s grip. “Elena!” Jeremy went up to her sister but Aly held him at place.

“This is your fault!” Her sister spat, slapping him across the face. “You did this!” 

“Elena come back here!” Aly’s voice was harsh. Jeremy looked at her then back to Elena, he shook off from Aly’s grasp, walking up to them. “Jeremy!”

Damon roughly grasped her sister’s hand. “None of this matters to me. None of it.” 

“Let her go!” To her horror, Jeremy punched Damon on the face. 

“That’s enough!” Aly yelled out, putting herself in between Damon, Jeremy and Elena. Inside her mind she was panicking, Damon could easily snap their necks if he were in the mood. “Elena you’re losing blood.” she said. 

“You think you’re tough, you little shit?” Damon growled towards Jeremy, holding up his jaw. There was no bruise- and Alyssandra was sure it hurt nothing but his ego. 

“I said that’s enough.” she hissed, pointing a finger at him. He glared at her but he did flash away. 

“What?” Jeremy’s eyes were wide, he stood next to their sister. Looking both concerned and scared. “What just- what?” 

There were obvious tears in Elena’s eyes. “Oh My God Jeremy.” her sister sobbed.

Aly gritted her teeth. “Let’s go home.” 

The ride back to the Gilbert house was tense- the only noise was Elena’s crying. The two sat on the back, with Jeremy holding their older sister comfortingly. Aly gripped the steering wheel tight. 

“What happened?” asked Jeremy. “That- Vicki- Vicki bit Elena and Aly, you- you did something. She just- catapulted.”

“I have magic.” 

Elena’s protests were instant. “Alyssandra!” Elena sat upright, tears were still streaming down her face. She shook her head. “Don’t. Aly- Jeremy, Jeremy shouldn’t know all this.”

“No- I want to know!” Jeremy demanded. 

“Later!” Alyssandra answered through gritted teeth, looking carefully at the speed of her car. She felt angry, scared, and annoyed over the sound of Elena crying- she’s been hearing it constantly since Stefan’s disappearance. But she needed to keep her composure. She was driving, and the responsible thing was to get her siblings back home before something else happened that week. Like a car crash. 

“We’ll talk later.” she added, once both Elena and Jeremy calmed down. “Alright? We’ll sit down and talk later once we get home.”

Elena protested again. “Aly-”

“Shut it, Elena.” Aly glared at her through the rearview. “We’re all surprised, and shocked, and- everything else. Later, okay? Take a breather.” 

It didn’t take long for them to arrive back in the house. Aly swore, Stefan and Damon both stood outside their balcony.  _ Hadn’t they done enough?!  _ She was quick to park the car. Glaring at the two boys once she got out. Stefan holds up a hand before Aly got any word out of her mouth. 

“We’re just here to see if Jeremy understands.” 

“Understands what?” her brother asked, having gotten out of the car as well. He still held Elena- who still had a hand on her neck but it looked like it stopped bleeding. 

Inside the Gilbert house, the living room lights open. “Shit.” Alyssandra quickly went inside, plastering up a huge fake grin upon seeing Aunt Jenna. “Hey,” her aunt greeted. “Everything alright?”

“Oh yeah-” she lied, “Elena’s drunk. Jer’s just about to bring her in.” 

Jenna smiled, “Do you guys need help?” 

“No-no,” Aly rushed the words out. “Everything’s fine. She’ll be fine.”

Jenna looked at her, amused. “Well if you say so,” she said. All of the sudden, Jenna reached out for a hug. “Thanks, Aly. You’ve been helping me out so much lately.”

“No problem.” she choked out. “Go watch a movie.” 

Jenna went back upstairs, and Aly quickly went back outside. Jeremy greeted her at the door. Except something was wrong- he had none of the panic or confusion he wore earlier. She grabbed him by the arm as he went in. “Hey wait- we still need to talk.” 

Jeremy frowned. “Why?” he asked, “Something wrong?” 

Aly blinked, letting him go. A chill went down her spine. The word 'compulsion' sprang out from her mind. “Nothing!” she exclaimed, smiling at him again. “Forget it, go- play a video game.” Jeremy gave her a confused look. 

“I think you had too much to drink at the Carnival.” he said, “G’night.” 

She gulped, turning around. Aly focused on the anger she felt, ignoring and burying the fear that slowly crept on her spine upon looking at the two Salvatores. “You compelled him.” Aly accused, letting the door bang shut behind her. “Elena step away from them! Why are you two still here?!”

“They didn’t compel Jeremy.” Elena answered guiltily. “I mean- Damon did. But I asked him too.”

“What?”

Stefan shook his head, “I’m sorry.” 

“I’m not.” said Damon. “Your brother could’ve been traumatized.” Alyssandra glared at him, knowing fully well that he didn’t care whether or not anyone was traumatized. 

“It’s for the better.” Elena explained. “He shouldn’t know all of this.”

Aly looked at her in disbelief. “Elena that’s not your choice to make!”

“What do you want him to think!” Elena argued, “That his girlfriend’s a vampire? That his sister’s a witch?” 

Aly took a step back, shocked by her words. Elena backtracked in an instant, eyes wide. “That’s not what I meant-”

“Then what did you mean?” Aly demanded. Damon and Stefan looked around uncomfortably as the twins stared at each other. Realizing that Elena wasn’t going to say anything else, she spun around in disbelief. 

“Aly!”

“No!” She exclaimed, “I’m not talking to you until you-” she spun back, harshly pointing a finger towards Elena, “-understand what you just did!”

For the second time that day, she shut their house door with a bang. She wiped her eyes, feeling hurt by the implication of what her sister just said. Upstairs, Jeremy looked at her with concern.

“Are you two okay?” he asked. 

Aly shook her head. “No.” she told him honestly. She felt heavy over everything that’s happened that year. She had lost count on how many times things have exploded on their faces. “But it’s alright- okay? Don’t, don’t think about it.” She entered her room, not seeing the pained look on Jeremy’s eyes before he shut his door as well. 

Outside, Aly sees Elena give Stefan a hug, before giving the younger Salvatore a kiss on the cheek. She shook her head, wondering what was going on in Elena’s mind.  _ Is being Stefan’s anchor messing with her mind? _ She let herself plop on the bed, chucking in her earphones and putting on her softest music as she willed herself to go to sleep- hoping that no nightmares will come. 

“Hey.” 

Alyssandra refused to open her eyes. Knowing that the voice’s owner was her least favorite vampire. “I’m sorry.” he said. “But it’s better this way. At least one Gilbert’s not in this whole mess.”

Aly feels her room go cold. She opened her eyes, seeing that her window had opened. She angrily stood up, intending to seal it shut. Outside, she sees Damon standing in their backyard, looking up to her. She stared him down, entire body taut. She couldn't believe he had the nerve to even appear before her after everything that he's done. She watched as he flashed away. 

With a heavy heart, Aly finally accepts the truth. 

Vampires, witches, mayhem? This was her new normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter’s late! I know, i know. Shame on me. I didn’t mean to, honest! I just found some really good Elijah fanfics and got distracted. Also, I’m going insane with the timelines, I might just drop them altogether and just create my own- ignoring canon. In fact, I might just ignore a whole LOT of canon.
> 
> The song Aly sang earlier was 'Drumming Song' by Florence and The Machine!


	10. | Dear Diary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So I was late last week so I thought I'd give this early! 
> 
> A little bit of myself; Colleges exams are canceled in our country ;~; Which kinda sucks because I was hoping to get a better chance of getting in the uni of my choice with the entrance exam weighing it up. :(( More time to write though!
> 
> A/N Okay so about canon and storylines: I’m treating it as big fish and small fish. Right now, Aly is a pretty big fish in the pond, so she’s gonna have a lot of things to do with pushing the story forward. But it’s not going to be like that towards the ‘bigger dudes’ i.e The Originals, Bennett Ancestors, NOLA witches, etc… (though I guess it depends on how good she progresses) So the plot is going to depend heavily on who’s the ‘bigger fish’ in the scene.

**Enthusiastic.** That’s what Aly felt for her AP History class for the first time in ages. Mr.Saltzman, or Rick as he wanted to be called, got their class more and more relieved the longer the class hour passed by. For once her classmates finally willingly raised their hands to respond, no longer annoyed by the teacher. His homework was even relevant to the topic! It was a far cry from what Mr.Tanner would put them through. 

"Ms.Gilbert? Alyssandra?" he called out once class was over. Aly made her way up to him with a polite smile.

"It's Aly." she tells him, "Alyssandra's a bit of a mouthful."

"Aly then," he smiled back, "I've seen your class records, I know you and your twin are really smart." He said. Aly frowned, not knowing where he was heading. "But I can't help but feel a little concerned for your younger brother."  _ of course _ "- and I can't help but also notice that Elena's grades aren't as well-matched as they were before. It doesn't really help that Elena wasn't here today, and a couple of days before." The frown on Aly's face deepened, not knowing when exactly her twin cut class besides that day. "I wouldn't mind cutting them off some slack- if you could tell them that."

Alyssandra blinked, not expecting  _ that  _ but feeling grateful nonetheless. "I will." she said, "Thank you. I'll tell them.".

"Not indefinitely," he points a finger, "but for now. That goes for you too, alright?" Aly nodded, mumbling a small thanks. "You can tell Jeremy I'll give him another week for that extra credit." he said. "-and I'll let Elena off the quiz next meeting."

Alyssandra couldn't help it, she met Mr.Saltzman's gaze with questioning eyes. "Why?" she asked. "You're too nice- not that I'm not grateful." she winced, "Sorry. It's just Mr.Tanner wasn't as... lenient."

"I know you guys hardly know me," His voice went to a softer tone "but I know what loss feels like. Your parents... it wasn't that too long ago. Your family has my condolences."

Aly blinked once more, her throat suddenly dry while the rest of her face felt hot. She looked down, "Thanks." she murmured. "Um. Condolence to you too."

Mr.Saltzman seemed surprised at this but he gave her a smile- pained, she took note. "Thank you." he said, "I'll see you next week."

Aly gave him another nod before exiting the room, maneuvering herself away from his next class. She put her earphones on, tucking some hair behind her ear. She wondered what her parents would think over recent events, of vampires and witches being in Mystic Falls. 

Mr. Saltzman seemed like a really nice guy, she would trust him completely if only his ring didn't look so much like the one the Salvatore brothers were wearing.

Her line of thought broke off as she bumped into a guy, her books falling off her. Aly frowned, grabbing her stuff. She glared slightly at the raven-haired guy. “Sorry?” 

That man wasn’t supposed to be there.

He wore a simple gray shirt and had a school bag dangling on his shoulder. His hazel eyes seemed to twinkle in delight and there was a bemused expression on his face. Besides looking way older to be grouped around a bunch of students, there was something about him that made Aly suspicious. “Can I help you?” She asked, wary.

“Oh no.” He fake-laughed, “I’m new here, sorry for bumping into you. I’m Noah.” He offered her his hand, smiling. 

Aly cautiously shook it, telling him her own name despite being creeped out. He spoke in a complete monotone, his expression never changing. “Welcome to Mystic Falls High.” 

“Do you want to walk to class together?”

“Um-” Aly frantically looked around the hallway, trying to spot any of her friends. Her eyes widened in surprise upon seeing Bonnie standing near her locker. Aly didn’t know she was back. “Sorry,” she gave Noah a small smile, “I can’t really right now- I have a friend.” she pointed and walked towards Bonnie’s direction, ignoring Noah’s creepy stare on her back. At least, she hoped Bonnie and her were still friends. 

“Bonnie!” Not giving her a chance to go away, Aly dove right into a hug, pulling her close and tight. “It’s been so long,” she murmured. “I missed you.”

Bonnie seemed to tense up against her embrace but she soon wrapped her arms around her as well, nuzzling her neck. “I missed you too.” She finally admitted. “I think we have a lot to talk about.”

~ soulmark ~

“I can’t believe you cut class to have birthday sex with him, Elena.”

Aly’s annoyed voice rang out through their living room. She was still mad over her conversation with Bonnie earlier and it was leaking through. Aly couldn’t believe that Sheila had Bonnie stay away from her, even going as far as making Bonnie believe that she wasn’t a ‘good’ and ‘true’ witch, whatever the hell that meant. And Aly thought Sheila and her were on good terms now! Apparently not. Or maybe they were, considering Bonnie was back in school.

Elena glared at her from the kitchen. Both Jeremy and his brunette ‘friend’ looked at them in surprise. She didn’t know how or why Jeremy suddenly had a history tutor, but she was glad he did.

“You don’t understand, Aly. I needed to talk to him.”

“About what?” 

Elena angrily pulled her from the couch, yanking her all the way to the kitchen. She slammed the kitchen window down for privacy. Aly rolled her eyes at the behavior, still feeling mad that she had Jeremy compelled the other day. 

In truth, Aly had gone from furious to begrudging in a span of a day. Jeremy had so much progress in the last 48 hours, in his schoolwork, friend groups, and art, that it was hard to get mad. It was the first time she had seen him doing something because he wanted to and not because he needed to. She hated the fact that it was all because of Damon’s compulsion (which she could hardly believe that Elena even ASKED him to do in the first place), deep down she still felt that it was all some sort of illusion. 

Had Elena not thought of what would happen if his compulsion broke? The entire thing would turn into a mess.

“I had questions.” Elena answered softly, “There were just some things that I need to know.”

Aly compulsively ran a hand through her hair, messing up her half-pony. “Like what?” she asked, “Elena- you do realize that Stefan’s dangerous right?”

“I do,” Elena admitted, nodding. “But- but I’m in love with him,” she said determinedly, Aly grimaced. “And it’s not because of some anchor magic! I swear.”

“How would you even know if it was or wasn’t?” Aly snapped, “Lexi told me all about it!”

“Lexi did not say that!” Elena exclaimed in equal fashion. “Lexi was there earlier and she told me that humans can’t have anchors. Besides, I’ve read Emily’s grimoire and she said mates don’t work that way. It’s not a two-way thing. What I feel for Stefan-” she grabbed her hand, “-it’s real, okay? It’s not because of some magic or whatever. And I know it’s true because- because-”

“Because what?”

“Stefan was Katherine’s mate.” Elena didn’t look happy admitting that. Their unknown mystery triplet was what led them to their problems in the first place. “And he claimed that Katherine compelled him all of his emotions. He would never do that to me.”

“And how do you know he hasn’t done the same to you?” Aly asked, creeped that their predecessor would ever do such a thing. 

Elena touched her necklace, a beautiful silver locket adorned with ruby. Vintage. “Because he gave me vervain.” 

“I don’t like this Elena.”

“I know.” Elena looked like she was about to cry, her eyes were all wide and weepy. Aly bit back a remark that Stefan was just a guy. “But I promise I’ll be okay- I trust him.”

Aly didn’t. But she knew that her sister would find a way to meet with Stefan. Aly lost count of all the times Elena would sneak outside the house or even cut school whenever she wanted to. She took a deep breath in. “Fine, whatever.”

Elena’s frown deepened. “Aly-”

“I’m not having any of it, Elena.” 

Jeremy was still on the table doing his homework when Aly buzzed out of the kitchen. But his brunette friend’s movement on stepping away from him was far too quick to be considered normal. She couldn’t help but smirk towards their direction. Jeremy sent her a glare. 

“Hey.” She gave them a wide smile, “Do you guys want anything? Food? Drinks? Pizza?”

“We’re fine, Alyssandra.” Jeremy jerked his head towards the door, a clear signal for ‘get out’. She ignored him, looking at his ‘friend’ instead. 

“Aren’t you going to introduce me to your friend, Jeremy?”

Jeremy glared at her again, closing his book with a ‘snap’. “Aly, this is my friend, Anna. Anna, this is my most annoying sister.”

Aly mock-gasped. “Aw-shucks. Here I thought we all agreed Elena’s most annoying.” she sighed, but handed her hand over to Anna for a shake. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Anna gave her a soft smile, shaking her hand in return. “Nice to meet you too.” 

Aly then frowned, looking at the book Jeremy was reading in confusion. She knew that hardcover anywhere. It was a Gilbert Journal. “Why do you have those out?” Aly kept her voice light

Jeremy shrugged, “Mr.Saltzman had me doing extra credit. I thought what else could I use better than the Gilbert journals?”

“I don’t know, Jer.” Aly gave him a disapproving look. “Don’t you think you think you’re too young for that?”

Jeremy frowned, shooting her a look. “They’re basically just ghost stories, Al. What are you talking about?” 

“Dad would stop us from reading them because they’re for adults.”

Jeremy let out an annoyed laugh, shooting Anna a look that said ‘I’m so sorry’. “You’re not being funny, Al.” 

“I’m not trying to be funny.” Aly crossed her arms, frowning. “I’m serious. You shouldn’t be reading those.”

“Oh yeah?” He leaned in forward, eyes narrowed down. Anna’s eyes went back and forth between the siblings. For some reason, Aly thought she was trying to pin something down. “You used to read these all the time in his study. Dad never said a word.” He angrily slumped back to his chair, now glaring at her vehemently. “I always knew it was your thing with him, but you don’t have to be so greedy with it.”

Aly took a step back in surprise, hurt. “That’s not-” she stammered up, she had never read any of the Gilbert journals in her entire life. “I didn’t mean it that way. I’ve never read the journals, Jer.”

Jeremy rolled his eyes, standing up. He takes the journal with him, grabbing along Anna’s hand who looked incredibly uncomfortable over the ordeal. “Whatever.” He pushed past her, going all the way up to his room with Anna right behind him.

Aly felt her stomach do a backflip, and she stared hard at the seat where Jeremy sat. She jogged through her memories, thinking hard. Except nothing about the Gilbert journals came up. The only thing she could remember from it was from what her parents had told her.

Hearing the door close brought Aly out of her daze, a quick glance at the mirror tells her that Elena had gone out. Aly shook her head in an effort to clear her head, though despite it her mind swam in constant confusion.

Had she read them? She couldn’t remember. There’s no way she had either, her dad would never have let her. Aly was too young. 

Aly winced, her hand flying across her head as she felt it pulse in pain. For a moment, her vision doubled, and she took a seat down. Aly picked the Gilbert watch out of her pocket, thinking on whether or not she should give it back to Jeremy or not. Her stomach still remained in knots, and she thought back on Jeremy’s angry look. The last thing she wanted was for him to think that she was keeping their parents away from him- even if it was only in memory. Especially since their memory of them was all they had.

Aly sighed, flicking the damned watch open. She straightened up quickly upon seeing it spin around in circles- there was a… 

Aly quickly stood up from the chair, making a move to head straight to Jeremy’s room. Somebody banged insistently on their entrance door, and Aly could see the familiar figure of Damon wearing his favored leather jacket. Aly felt herself deflate, her momentary panic disappearing as she eyed him through the glass planes.

“I know you’re on the other side, little witch!” He yelled out. Aly remained standing on the stairs. “I can see you!”

“What the hell do you want?!” She called out, knowing fully well that he can get inside their house if he wanted to. 

“I need your help.” Damon impatiently knocked the door again, before sighing and opening it himself. Aly cautiously took a step back (or up) on the stairs. “I’ve ran out of witches to play nice with.”

Aly looked at him darkly, “What makes you think I’ll help you?”

Damon didn’t make a move on stepping inside their house. Aly thought it was his point. 

“I’m not going to hurt you.”

“Much?” she echoed from days before. “Not going to hurt me much?”

“At all.” He corrected, “I need to find her, Alyssandra. Please.”

Aly sighed, leaning on the stairs. “Even if I wanted to- I have no idea how.”

“I’ve been around for a while now.” Damon smirked, “I’m sure we can figure something out- don’t you have a grimoire of your own?” 

Aly shook her head, making her way towards him. “You’ve done nothing but lie and hurt me.” She glanced at his shoes, he still hadn't stepped inside. “Give me a reason to trust you. Why- why should I trust you?”

Damon leaned in, hand resting on the doorway. “I’ll give you another grimoire.” He said after a while. “Isn’t that the type of things you like? Old and historical?” his gaze softened, “You’re the only one who can help me.”

Aly pursed her lips, hardening her resolve, she stood her ground. “I need something more than that, Damon.” She went up to close the door, “Come back when you have a better reason.”

Despite having the door closed, Aly tensed up in front of it, waiting for it to open in typical Damon-fashion. She watched as Damon’s figure disappeared. He didn’t hurt her.  Not this time. But that didn’t mean he won’t.

Aly let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, running a hand through her hair- a new habit she picked up- before turning back towards the living room. Her eyes caught sight of the cupboard under the stairs, and she grimaced.

Perhaps it was time to read the Gilbert journals. 

Aly opened it up. The masses of books were already shuffled up- no doubt by Jeremy’s doing. Her eyes trailed over the year markings on the spines, the journals went all the way to the early 1800’s. It was lowkey amazing. Aly randomly picked a book up,  **_2004_ ** , briefly going across the pages. A quick look on the cover tells her that it was her Dad’s.

Aly flipped back to the first page, she felt more and more concerned as she read through the pages. Aly snapped the book shut. There was no way that was actually real. She shook her head, letting out an aggravated sigh. 

It turns out she’s heading to the Salvatore's anyway. 

~ soulmark ~

It’s been a while since Aly had talked to Zach Salvatore. They were never extremely close, despite them both being in the same social circles (her GPA wasn’t going to build itself). She held up the journal close to her, her frown never leaving her face. She needed answers. 

5 knocks later, she decided to barge in the Salvatore boarding house. She completely ignored Damon and Vicki lounging around the corner but it seemed like the sentiment didn’t extend to her. Vicki flashed right in front of her- Aly jolted up slightly in surprise. 

“What are you doing here?” she snides, “Got something to say to me like your sister?”

It looks like Elena visited Stefan again. Aly rolled her eyes, “Not everything’s about you.”

Aly gasped, Vicki slammed her against the wall on the chokehold. Vicki glowered at her threateningly. “Listen here, I just had a nice chat with your bitchy twin.”

“Let go of me you psycho bitch!” She spat out. 

Damon threw Vicki off her, she instantly flashed forwards to him, practically growling. “Ladies, no need to fight. Can’t have only half of the wonder twins running around.” Damon tilted his head, narrowing his eyes, “Time to get lost.”

Vicki sent him a harsh glare, but she did speed off. A loud ‘bang’ resonated within the house. It was probably Vicky snottily shutting the door shut.

Aly rubbed her neck soothingly, “I didn’t know vampires still had pms.”

Damon snickered, turning back towards Aly, “You changed your mind?” 

She pursed her lips. “Is Zach here? I need to talk to him. It’s important.”

“Zach’s dead. I killed him a couple of weeks ago.”

Aly’s mouth fell open, staring at Damon with wide eyes. “I’m joking.” He rolled his eyes. “He’s around here somewhere, as usual, all safe and sound.”

“That’s not funny.” Aly shook her head. 

“You shouldn’t have come here, Alice.” Zach entered the living room, he looked more tired than usual. His blue button-up was disheveled along with his hair. Aly felt relieved to see him, his patience must be the size of the moon, having Damon and Stefan for his care. He sent Damon a wary look. “Is there something wrong?”

“I need to speak with you,” Her eyes briefly went to Damon, “Alone.”

Aly took a deep breath. “I came here to talk about Dad’s job from the abandoned clinic,” she raised her dad’s journal, “I didn’t know you worked with him at Whitmore.” 

Long before he died, Grayson had set up a clinic near the town’s square. He never actually transferred from the hospital, and Aly knew that he had his own office set up at a different place. All this time Aly thought the place was just for show. But here in his journal laid all the ‘truths’. The journal spoke of patients Aly had never heard from. 

Granted, he was never allowed to disclose patients' information to their family, but his journal was filled with stuff family medical doctors don’t normally do; sudden illnesses curing themselves, miracles within the medical field. That, coupled with Jeremy’s claim on her never having read their dad’s journals, along with their family’s history with vampires. Something just wasn’t right.

Zach seemed to have visibly paled, his eyes darted from the book then back to her face. “I’ve never worked with your dad.” 

“Obvious lie,” Damon drawled, he intensely looked at Zach with curiosity. “Even a stranger could catch that.”

“It’s not what it looks like, Alyssandra.” 

“I’m heading to the clinic either way.”

Damon sent them both a look, “Is that daddy’s diary?” Damon moved to grab the journal from her, and Aly whacked his hand immediately, glaring at him. He hissed sharply, taking his hand back from her, and he even dropped the journal in shock.

“You zapped me!” He exclaimed, cradling his hand. Aly took the fallen journal, glaring at him angrily.

“Can you stop being annoying?!” 

“You don’t have to do this, Alice.” Zach’s sudden change of tone got both of their attention. There was a familiar look on Zach’s face as he stared at Aly. It reminded her a lot from when her parents died. 

“What am I doing?” Aly asked him, stepping forward. “What if it is what I think it is. I couldn’t- I don’t think he’d ever-” Aly took a deep breath, shaking her head. “I need to check. Maybe the journal’s wrong. But the only way I could find out is if I check the clinic, and judging by what dad said, you have the keys in.”

Zach shook his own head, looking sympathetic. “I’m sorry, but I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Alyssandra stared at him before looking back at Damon. His eyes were narrowed down as well, Aly knew that his curiosity had been peaked.  _ Oh well, if you can’t beat ‘em- join ‘em _ . 

“Damon,” He looked at her, “I think I found your reason.”

Damon looked impressed. “Well, Zachy. I guess you have no choice now.”

It took them mere moments to arrive at her father’s old clinic. Aly was surprised to see that the light switched worked when she flipped it on. The glass planes had cobwebs on them, and the DR. GILBERT sign adorned to it was slowly peeling off. Irritated with the way it looked, Aly pressed her hand against it, giving it a small smack to let it stick. Damon had managed to scare Zach into coming with them to the clinic and it turns out that Zach  _ did _ have her father’s old keys. Aly didn’t think he’d actually hurt him, they were family after all. So she let Damon bully Zach around.

The desk in the waiting area still had papers in them, along with Zach’s placard, and Aly hastily brushed her fingers through the files. Aly randomly picked one up- it was a case file, the name of the patient was already scratched out but a quick scan tells her that whoever it was had an extreme case of Parkinson’s Disease. 

Aly opened the journal, corresponding the dates with each other. Her dad’s diary tells her that the girl, Maya, was cured a month later. Aly tells both Damon and Zach as such.

“I can’t see why you’re surprised,” said Zach, “Your father was a very talented man.”

“He’s the smartest man I know.” Aly admitted, “But I’ve never heard of such a thing…” she trailed off. Frowning, she jerked her head towards the door that led to her father’s other office. She needed more information.

“Open it.”

“You heard the girl.” Damon bumped into Zach, making him stumble slightly forward. He gave the vampire a harsh glare. 

“I heard her.” He snapped, fiddling with the keys. His gaze softened as he looked at Aly, opening the door for her. “Here you go.”

Aly gave him a small thank you, stepping in forward the room. The office didn’t look too different from the other ones that Aly had seen. It had Grayson’s signature plack and business cards, along with the pencil case he had up. It dawned on her that the last person that was there was probably her father. Aly blinked as her face suddenly flushed, she ducked down to wipe her eyes.

Slowly, Zach went towards her. “Does your sister know you’re here?” he asked softly.

“No,” Aly denied, walking away. She examined the books by the shelves, looking around the tiny office. Her eyes drifted off to the chair, and her mind wonderfully tells her that the last person who sat on it was her dad. “There has to be something more here.” she murmured. She didn’t want to touch a thing.

“There isn’t.” Zach placed a hand on her shoulder, almost ushering her out the door. “I don’t know what you were looking for, Alyssandra, but it isn’t here.”

Her eyes watered more with his words, and for a moment Aly had forgotten how to breathe. 

Damon scoffed, “You are such a liar.” He pushed past them both, and Aly blinked as he suddenly wrenched stuff around. Her protest seemed to die quickly on her throat as he rummaged through the office.

He pulled out a piece of paper, “Look at what we have here.”

“Damon-” Zach frowned.

“What is it?” Aly walked closer towards him, leaning in to see what it said. 

“It’s a warrant. Not very well hidden too.” He eyed Zach, then looked back to Aly. “Do you know it’s illegal to have a secret room built in a medical office?”

“A secret room?” Aly echoed. 

Damon pulled something beneath the desk, and the sound of gears went around the office. The shelf next to them gave a soft ‘click’. Aly accusingly looked at Zach. He had the decency to at least look guilty. She pushed on forward, determined to get her answer when Zach caught her by the arm.

“Alyssandra,” he started, “You have to understand that your father was a good man.”

Aly roughly takes her arm back from him. “I already know that.” she said, voice hard. She stepped forward in the shelf, taking it all in. 

It looked more menacing than the outside of her dad’s clinic. Damon flicked the lights on, and it didn’t help the atmosphere at all. There were two table racks on the side, and what suspiciously looked like surgical equipment. Flasks and jars were left unopened on a frozen glass freezer, and it explained why the lights were still working on the damn place. The ‘how did it get there’ remained unanswered. 

There was another room on the side, smaller. Aly opened the door, and she was stunned by how familiar it looked. Her hands felt clammy, and her body screamed at her over a sense of  _ wrongness  _ over everything. It was a white padded room with a chair stuck in the middle. There were speakers on the back, and what Aly thought looked like an  optometrist’s phoropter.

“Question:” Aly’s voice rang out through the silence, she looked back towards a bewildered-looking Damon and a guilty Zach. “What the hell is this place?”

Zach swallowed hard, “This was where your father conducted his experiments.”

Aly’s stomach dropped. Her suspicions confirmed. Her dad experimented on vampires.

“I told you-” Zach tried to appease.

“Don’t.” Aly’s breath hitched, her world had momentarily spun. “I think- I think I already knew.” she said quietly. Her eyes drifted towards Damon, who for once had gone completely quiet. 

“How did you find out?” Zach asked, aghast. “Your father would never have done anything that’ll let you.”

“Still lying.” Damon spoke for the first time they got in. “You know, that’s the thing with you humans. You just don’t get that we can hear through your lies.” He hissed, taking a threatening step forward. “A little jump in the heart there, some blood rushing through the head, a missed breath.” 

“Damon-” Alarmed, Aly held him back by the arm. He doesn’t look away from Zach.

“But not all of them. Some of you actually knew what you’re doing. They knew how to hide their fear. Some of you got smart and wanted to mess around.” Damon continued on quietly, his eyes darted from the white room to back to Aly. “I thought you couldn’t do magic when we first met.”

Aly frowned. “What? What does that have to do with anything?”

“I couldn’t compel you back then.” He said, “I always wondered why.”

“That’s enough!” Zach’s powerful yell surprised them both. He moved towards one of the shelves and dusted off a box. “Your- your father wouldn’t have wanted you finding it out this way.” Zach said shakily. “You have to know that he loved you so much, Aly. Everything he did was to protect you.”

Zach took up a file from the box, carefully handing it over to Aly. “You were such a sickly kid when growing up. Anemic, underweight. It’s why your parents insisted that you and Elena take up gymnastics, to help you two toughen up. But it didn’t work. For some reason, you’d always end up getting checked in the hospital because your blood pressure was too low.”

Damon took a step back, his dark aggression was replaced with surprise. “What are you talking about? No- he experimented on  _ vampires _ ”

Aly opened the file, seeing her own picture and name attached to it inside. 

“You were such a smart kid too, you always knew something was up. You would question where your father went, you knew things that you shouldn’t, by intuition or upon figuring it out on your own. You went to Whitmore!” Damon suddenly gripped her tight, pulling her back from Zach. His movement didn’t go unnoticed by the two of them. “On a bus! On your own, at 7 years old. You just- you just  _ knew _ . So your father tried to hide you, the other scientists couldn’t know. Your father feared about what they’d do. What would they say, when they find out that a kid found out about their vampire experiments? That she was a witch?” 

“I don’t- I don’t remember.”

“It was because of your magic. You were intuitively gifted.” Zach explained, “And there was always some-  _ correlation  _ between your blood and magic. Everytime you did something extraordinary, you always lost some blood. But it never happened with Elena, a different type of witch despite being twins.” He scoffed, “He never wanted to hurt you, Aly. The both of you. He just wanted you safe- far away from all of it! He did everything he could to protect you both from people like  _ him _ !” Zach angrily pointed towards Damon, breathing hard.

“What did he do to me?” Aly whispered, her hands were shaking as she held the file, not daring to look at it again. Instead, she stared at Zach’s distraught face. He said nothing. “What did he do!?”

“He- he used his previous findings to create a machine,” Zach answered, voice low. He gestured towards the white room. “He erased everything you found out and made you think you didn’t have magic at all. He made a compulsion room.”

Both Damon and Aly watched him, as his energy began to slowly deflate. “And- and I helped him.” he said, “I never wanted to-” he gave her a look, “Your father loved you so much, Alice. He would have moved mountains for his children. For you.”

He took out something from the box. A letter. 

“He was a genius, Alyssandra. One of the smartest men I know. A great man. He thought ahead and,” Zach gave it to her, “He thought of the possibility of you finding out after he died. He wanted you to read this.”

“I think that’s enough.” Damon said. He pulled her away from him. Aly felt herself follow, she stared at the letter on her hands, the file, then to the box. 

“No-” Zach begged. “You have to read it, Alyssandra! Your father-”

“Shut up.” Aly’s voice came out smaller than she expected. The letter felt heavy on her hands. “I- I think I’ve learned enough.”

Zach’s face twisted. “I should have said something sooner-”

“ **SHUT UP!** ” 

A powerful surge went through and two Salvatore’s were blasted away. Aly fell to her knees, lightheaded. She took in deep ragged breaths as vertigo hit her. Damon was next to her in an instant, and she sniffled as he leaned her against him. Aly held the file and letter tight on her hands, eyes wide from what she just did. “Zach-”

“Zach’s fine.” Damon reassured. His great-nephew laid across the floor, he had hit the wall pretty hard but he was still breathing. Damon sent him a look before picking her up. “Let’s get you home.”

Her vision blurred, and when it stopped they stood right outside the Gilbert house. To their not so great surprise, Stefan stood outside. He looked alarmed at seeing them together, but Aly paid him no mind. She still felt slightly breathless, she wanted to do nothing more than fall into her bed.

Her father had written her a letter.

“Now’s not a good time.” Stefan stammered as they walked towards the porch. He sent Damon a look, “I just told Elena how they’re related to Katherine.”

Aly shakily took a step back, looking back and forth between them. “What? How?”

Damon glared at him, “You’re right. Really bad timing.”

“Doppelgängers.” Aly’s mind clicked, “That’s how we’re her doppelgänger.”

Any of her other conclusions broke off as Elena stormed out of the house, Jenna in tow. “Did you know?” she demanded. Aly’s throat cut off,  _ did she know? Did their dad do the same with Elena?  _ Elena took her silence for an answer. “Of course you did.” she accused, lip wobbling, “They always told you everything!”

“Elena, she had no idea!” Jenna called out, she looked at Stefan and Damon warily. 

Elena fumed, glaring hard at Jenna. “Well I’m telling her now, since we’re so close.” Elena grabbed her arms, looking at her straight in the eye. Elena had unshed tears. “We’re adopted.” she said in deadpan. 

Aly’s jaw dropped. “What?”

“Elena!”

“They lied to us. Grayson and Miranda adopted us.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we’re seeing a lot of Damon and Aly action! Honestly I didn’t expect that to happen, but since Stefan’s always with Elena it didn’t leave me that much of a choice. I’m hoping yall enjoying the weird friendship thing that they have going on. 
> 
> Okay so, I was actually debating on whether or not Aly finds out about what Grayson did to her early or not (or whether she finds out at all) but I thought it’ll be good character building. So in case you haven’t noticed, she’s a siphoner. I left out a few hints about Grayson’s compulsion and her magic in previous chapters and I’m unsure on whether it was obvious or not. If you're wondering why Grayson did all this, well, I thought it would be something he'd do if he actually DID have a witch child. They had hidden the stories of vampires from Elena and Jeremy, after all. I'm hoping you guys won't hate me for it :c
> 
> I really wanted to see a doppelgänger witch because they can use themselves for spells. And I thought the siphoner aspect would let them lose a lot of blood every time they did magic- because they accidentally siphoned themselves lmao. That's going to play a huge role with Aly's character. I always thought doppelmagic was cool, so I thought why not. I’m glad it’s finally out! I was so excited for this chapter. I still have a lot of plans in store, so keep an eye out on that! 
> 
> There would be a lot of elements going on with the story and I literally can’t wait to break my mind over them. I hope I’ll be able to give to you guys what I’ve imagined and do it with justice. 
> 
> Okay so this was a really long A/N so bye! See you guys in the next one :)) I hope you enjoyed it.  
> .... . / .. ... / -.-. --- -- .. -. --.


	11. | Gone Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Self-Harm.  
> Scenario: Aly cuts her arm to use her blood for magic, not realizing that she could just directly siphon herself.

“ **Let’s** see, I have band practice this Friday, cheer and volleyball on Saturday. I was supposed to help out Caroline for the school council’s charity this Sunday at church so I think I can help you- maybe…” Aly looked at her November calendar in her planner, all the dates were filled up. “Christmas break?”

“ _ Oh come on, Alyssandra. I’m pretty sure Caroline can survive dealing with cancer kids on her own. _ ” 

“I actually planned this month’s charity.” Aly sniffled, “I think I should be in it.”

“ _ Then cut school. I’ll see you tomorrow at the Grill. _ ”

“No, Damon! I’m not cutting school just because you-” He hung up. “-asked.”

Aly huffed, dropping her phone to her messy desk filled with school works and other useless paper. Aly had already gotten herself caught up with all of the homework and projects the teachers had given her after pulling out two all-nighters, just to stay on top of things. She was a busy girl after all. At least, that’s what she told herself. 

Grayson’s letter laid untouched by the side of her desk, along with her file and the box it came with. Her eyes drifted towards it and she pursed her lips. Aly did not want to open that can of worms right now.

Aly sighed, pulling her hair up into a bun. She steadily opened her grimoire, she had all the details she needed in learning how to use magic. There was only one problem;

Aly stared at the scissors. 

She thought of all the times she had used magic, remembering now that every time she had used it, she had an open wound. Her blood was a main catalyst. Aly had no idea why, but it just was. She bit her lip, thinking hard. Aly could easily go to the Bennett’s to ask for help but Bonnie’s message on Sheila not being too happy with her had her hesitating.

Aly herself didn’t know if Sheila hadn’t at all been lying to her. She had the strangest feeling that Sheila already knew the answers about her magic after asking her previously and for some reason, the older witch remained quiet and cagey about it. 

“Fuck it.” Aly grabbed at the pair, lightly grazing her arm. She hissed, placing her other hand on top of it. She watched in amazement as her palm gave off a soft red glow. Aly brushed through the pages of her grimoire, going to the section about witches. She read through to see which description she matched with;  _ siphoner _ .

Staring at the candle, Aly focused, and she jumped in shock as it instantly lit up. 

A knock on her door got her quickly blowing it off.

“Come in!” She yelped, rushing to hide what she was doing. Aly’s shoulders slumped in relief in seeing Elena on the other side of her room. 

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

They haven’t properly talked to each other since ‘the reveal day’ as Aly dubbed it. She hadn’t told her about Grayson’s  _ other activities _ either, Elena and Jenna already had a falling out, her sister was determined to let Jenna feel bad for not telling them the truth. She wasn’t sure how Elena would react once she found out that Grayson wiped her sister’s mind and experimented on vampires.

“How are you?” Elena fiddled with the hem of her shirt. “Do you want to talk about, you know.”

Aly shrugged. “I’m fine. It’s a lot I guess, but...” she trailed off, not knowing what to say.

They both fall silent. Elena looked at her with wide eyes, “Is that- is that all you have to say?”

Aly couldn’t help but let out an annoyed sigh, running a hand across her face. “What do you want me to say?” The sentence came out more rugged than she wanted to, and she inwardly winced. 

Elena’s head fell to her feet, and Aly actually did wince, feeling guilty. “I don’t know…” Elena sighed, shaking her head. “Don’t think about it.” She leaves her room. 

Aly stared at the door over her retreat before turning her attention back at the grimoire. She really didn’t want to think of her family right now. 

~ soulmark ~ 

“Try this one.” 

Jamie threw a jellybaby into her mouth. Aly caught it, giggling slightly. It was in an assortment of flavors, and each one was a pleasant surprise. They sat outside school grounds, next to the oval. Jamie had texted her that morning asking her if she wanted to try out snacks. His parents just came from Europe, and he had a bunch of food that he got to share. 

Aly hummed, “I think this one’s the best one.”

“Yeah?” He looked at the package, a slight frown creasing his face as he searched for the flavor, the sun gently hit his sandy brown hair, making it look golden. “That’s cranberry, I think.”

“Why didn’t you go with them, anyway? I heard Denmark’s great this time of the year.”

“I didn’t want to miss anything.” Jamie snacks on his nutbag. “Just in case Sarah’s dad set anything up.” 

“Does your family travel a lot?” 

“Every now and then.” He shrugged, “Mostly ‘cause of Mom’s travel photos. You?”

“We did,” Aly said softly, leaning back. “You know, back when. We haven’t really gone out of town since.” 

Jamie leaned forward to her, flicking a hair out of her face. Aly lightly smacked his hand. “How are you?” he asked, “You don’t really talk much about yourself.”

“Leave it.” Her voice was more clipped than she intended, so she gave him a small smile. “It’s fine, honestly. Everyone in the fam is doing pretty okay now.”

“I didn’t ask about your family. I asked about you.”

Thankfully, whatever reply Aly’s mouth had formed into died as the bell rang. “Have you seen Mr. Saltzman yet? He’s a pretty cool teacher.”

Jamie gave her a look. “Not yet, but he’s my last class. I heard he’s better than Tanner.”

Aly snorted as she stood up. She cleared her throat, “Yeah, well. Not a hard job.” She tapped him by the shoulder. “I’ll see you around.”

On her way back, Aly spotted Tyler giving Jamie and her a look with Matt right next to him. Aly ignored them both. Her phone began to buzz, a quick glance tells her that Damon’s been bombing her with endless text messages, all demanding her to meet up with him at the Grill. Aly sighed, slamming her locker door shut, her fingers already typing out a reply.

“You were supposed to meet me at the Grill!” 

Aly rolled her eyes, not even surprised that he turned up at school. “You’re not supposed to be here. It’s creepy, aren’t you supposed to be a hundred years old?”

Damon grabbed her by the arm, forcing her to walk the other direction she was heading to. “Oh please, I don’t look older than 25.”

“Are you sure about that? You look 30 and dress like Edgy-Boy-15. Though if you told me you died in the middle of a midlife crisis, I’d believe you.” She pried her arm away, giving him a slight glare. He had already pulled her outside school. “I’m not cutting class for you.”

He glared right back, “I’m not waiting till your Christmas break.” he hissed.

“I’m not giving you a choice.” She answered in sing-song.

“Is there a problem here?” 

They both spun around. Mr.Saltzman gave them both a suspicious look. He stared at Damon head-on, tense. “Are you alright, Alyssandra?”

Aly wasn’t sure when she’d updated him to a first-name basis, but she shrugged nonetheless. “I’m fine, Mr. Saltzman.”

Damon moved to take a step forward but Aly pulled him back, using her witch powers to zap him again. He jolted slightly, giving her a glare. “I had to pick up my sweet, darling, not-breaking-any-promises, girlfriend.” He pulled her waist towards him, placing his hand to her forehead. “She kept texting me that she was sick.” He sighed, bringing his hand down. “She’s not- false alarm.” 

He lightly pushed her back into school. She sent him a look and he winked at her. “I’ll meet you later at the Grill.” 

With that, he was gone. 

Alaric looked at Damon’s retreating form then back to her. She noticed how his eyes trailed her over, “Is he really your boyfriend?”

“On and off.” Aly lied, shrugging. It was better than truth, anyway. Aly doubted her teacher would like it if she was ‘friends’ with her ex-kidnapper. “I’ll see you around Mr.Saltzman!” She waved him off, hurrying over to her class (she was already late). She received another text from Damon moments later,

**The Grill. Later. Be there.**

Knowing Damon would do anything to get what he wants, Aly had immediately headed to the Grill after class. She sat on the corner near the billiards table, moderately hidden with her grimoire covering half of her face. She didn’t want people to actually think or believe that she was dating Damon. Though, it was probably already too late. 

Not believing her luck, Aly watched as both Jenna and Jeremy entered the bar. They spot her almost immediately, sitting down on the table with her. 

“What are you doing here?” Jeremy asked. 

Jenna’s eye awkwardly met hers, Aly gave her a light smile. Jenna grinned back, relieved. Aly couldn’t find it in her to be angry with her Aunt after everything she’s done for them. 

“Just thought of hanging.” Aly lied, she closed the grimoire shut, putting it back in her bag. “What are you guys doing out?”

“Same.” Jeremy shrugged. He perked up, and Aly glanced to why. Their newest History teacher stalked towards them. Aly’s eyes fell to his hands, studying the ring on his finger, she wasn’t sure whether or not it was Lapis Lazuli. “Mr. Saltzman!” 

“Jeremy, what’s up man?” To her cringe-worthy horror, the two fist-bumped and high fived. “Aly.” He nodded at her, she gave him a polite smile in return. 

“This is my Aunt Jenna.”

“Alaric Saltzman, nice to meet you.” 

“Jeremy was just telling me about his paper on the way here.” Jenna explained, “Thanks for giving him a second chance.”

“Oh you know, it was my first day. I wanted to make a good impression.” He chuckled, and their eyes lingered on each other. 

Jeremy and Aly shared the same bewildered look. 

“Well, we’ll see you around Mr.Saltzman!” Aly called, leaning up the table slightly. 

“See you.” He nodded at them, offering another soft smile towards their aunt, to which she returned. 

Aly instantly rounded up at Jenna. “Did that just happen? Please tell me that didn’t just happen?”

Jenna rolled her eyes, waving a hand. “I have no idea what you're talking about.” The smile on her face said the opposite. She took a sip on her drink, her eyes momentarily darting towards their teacher once more.

Jeremy laughed. “He’s a pretty good teacher. I won’t complain.”

Jenna’s eyes rolled some more, but Aly hid her concern. She’ll just have to ask Damon later if Alaric was a vampire as well. Speaking of which, Damon had texted her once more. Aly instantly sighed as she saw what he said. 

**Did I say the Grill? I meant my house. Get here.**

“I have to go.” Aly gave Jenna a kiss on the cheek and waved to Jeremy goodbye. “Duty calls.”

“Me too.” Jeremy said, almost excitedly. “I’m meeting up with someone.”

~ soulmark ~

Aly arrived at the Salvatore’s half an hour later. Thankfully her aunt allowed her to borrow her car again, making it slightly easier to head to their hidden estate. Aly gave Damon a glare as she got in the boarding house. 

“Where have you been?” Aly snapped.

“There’s been a slight problem.” Damon answered, “Remember that dude that shot Stefan? He’s back and he’s a vampire. There are too many vampires running around Mystic Falls, people are becoming suspicious.”

“You mean Logan Fell?” Aly paled, remembering his relationship with Jenna. “He’s back? Since when?”

“No idea.” Damon shrugged, “But don’t worry about it. I have a plan.”

Aly followed his pace towards the living room. A frown had settled itself on her face, so far all of Damon’s ‘plans’ had been disasters. With people dying. “By suspicious, do you mean the Council?”

“Yeah.” He nodded, pouring himself a glass of bourbon. “-And that history teacher of yours.”

Aly blinked, “What? Is he a vampire too?”   


“Close.” He answered, “He’s a vampire hunter.”

Perhaps the Founders were right in naming their town Mystic Falls, considering it seemed to attract so many  _ mystical  _ beings. “Like- like Buffy?”

“Exactly like Buffy.” Damon drawled, “But nevermind that right now.” Damon sped away then back, holding up a picture. “Did you bring your grimoire? I need you to do a locator spell. You do know what’s a locator spell, right?”

Aly grabbed her grimoire from her bag, tying her hair up as she set it on the table. “Yes I know what it is.” She answered snappishly, “Do you have a map?” 

He placed both the map and the picture of Katherine on the table. Aly picked it up, staring at it. “Damn.” 

“I told you she looks like you.” He said, “Down to the curls and everything.”

“You can say that again,” she murmured, placing it back down. Aly opened her grimoire up to see the spell, “Give me your hand.”

“What do you need my hand for?” Damon asked, baffled. 

“Alyssandra.” 

Elena and Stefan stood by the archway, concerned looks on both of their faces. In some odd mirroring way, Aly and Damon both looked at them in equal surprise.

“What are you doing here?”

“I can ask you the same question.” Aly sent Stefan a disapproving look, knowing fully well that he was the reason she cut class. “Why weren’t you at class today?”

“I had to check something out.” Elena answered, “What are you doing?” Elena’s eyes flickered from Damon to the table then back to her. 

“What? Am I not allowed to hang out with my own doppelgänger?”

“I’m not your doppelgänger.” Aly sent him a slight glare. 

“They’re trying to find Katherine.” Stefan said in realization. “Damon we’ve talked about-”

“I promised Damon I’ll help him find her.” Aly cut him off. “As long as it doesn’t interfere with anything else I’m doing.”

“Why would you even help him?” Elena looked at Damon with suspicion. Aly couldn’t answer her question, not without outing Grayson. 

“I’m curious.” Aly shrugged, “Don’t you want to know why we look exactly like her?”

Elena pursed her lips, looking from Stefan then back to her. “It’s what we’ve been trying to find out the whole day.”

“Well then! Since we’re all on the same page, Aly,” Damon gave her a forced smile, “The spell.”

Aly grabbed and siphoned from his hand, she focused, eyes closed. He flinched slightly as her hand began to glow. 

“Don’t be a baby.” Aly snapped, though it lacked the usual heat. She didn’t want to accidentally hurt him. If she weren’t careful, Aly could end up taking all the magic that turned Damon into a vampire. There was also a supposed limit of how much magic she could take and the consequence of reaching it was death. Aly wasn’t in the mood to find that one out. 

Glancing at the map of the United States, Aly took a deep breath. “ _ Faire à voir là ré. Faire à voir là ré. Faire à voir là ré.” _

… Nothing happened. 

“Alright. Baby steps.” Damon stood up, muttering. He sped away for a moment. 

“How did you do that?” Elena asked in wonder, pointing at her hand. 

Aly blushed, a little embarrassed. “I haven’t done anything.”

“Your hand was glowing.” Stefan stated, “I didn’t know witches did that.”

“It’s called siphoning.” Aly explained, “Technically I’m not a ‘witch’ witch. I don’t have magic of my own, instead, I have the ability to take magic away from magical objects or, well, people. Like Vampire Damon.”

Elena sat next to her, taking a look at her grimoire as well. Aly had to stop herself from grabbing it from her. “Do you think I can do that as well?” 

“We could check?” Aly said in question, “I had a hard time figuring all of this out. Sheila wasn’t exactly helpful. I’d do that- we’d do that- I mean,” She took a deep breath, careful in not rushing her words out this time.“We’re going to figure this all out together.” Aly offered her a smile, taking Elena’s hand. They haven’t been on good terms lately and she wanted to change that.

Elena’s face turned determined. “It’s why we need to find who our parents are. So we can make sense to all this.” She looked at Stefan hopefully, who nodded in return. Aly watched the exchange in silence. 

“Well we can all practice later.” Damon went back, a candle on hand. “Try this.” Aly rolled her eyes, instantly lighting it up.

“I can do that.” she said. Aly spent the few nights before practicing all sorts of spells in her room, eager to test out what she could do. It left her a little tired, and she stupidly had a few gashes on her arm because of it before finding out she could just ‘palm’ herself, but she thought it was worth it. 

Stefan grabbed a set of car keys. “Zachariah’s spare keys, think you can try him first?”

Aly nodded, trying again. This time, a soft glow appeared on the map, just around Virginia, signalling that he was in State.  _ Well, _ she thought,  _ if we’re going to find Katherine, we’re going to need a bigger map.  _

“She’s been cloaked.” Stefan actually sounded disappointed at that. “Katherine must have another witch helping her out.

“Try again.” Damon said, ignoring Stefan completely. “Do it.”

Aly swapped the car keys with Katherine’s picture again. Still nothing. Aly tried it once more. “It’s not working, Damon.” 

“Again.”

Elena and Aly shared a look. “Damon, I don’t think we can.” Elena tells him softly. 

“Maybe Katherine doesn’t want to be found.” Stefan said darkly.

“No.” Damon denied. Aly winced, remembering his same denial in the tomb. He shot Aly an angry glare, “You’re doing something wrong.”

Here we go again, back to the asshole. “Listen man, it’s not my fault your vampire girlfriend doesn’t want to be found.”

Damon angrily threw one of the picture frames to the fireplace, cursing. “Something must have happened to her.” He said, “We need to find out.”

Stefan shot Elena and Aly a look. Aly stood up, taking that as a signal to go, she pulled Elena along, who looked at Damon sympathetically. “Come on, Elena.”

“You’re not going anywhere.” Damon sped towards the archway as they walked towards it. Aly instantly brought her hands up, focusing hard. He fell down immediately, crying out in pain. Elena jumped back in shock. 

Another thing she learned, the pain infliction spell against vampires. 

“I don’t want to hurt you, Damon.” Aly murmured, lifting it immediately. She shot Stefan a look, who seemed bummed out as well. “Call me when you find something out.” 

The twins get to the car in silence. For some reason Elena had sombered up, “You okay?” Aly asked. 

“Yeah.” Elena sighed, “I just feel sorry for Damon. He’s in love with a girl who he thought has been dead for a hundred years, only to find out that she just left him.”

Aly winced, starting the car. She drove out of the estate before saying anything else, not knowing how much the brothers could hear. “She tricked everyone,” Aly said, remembering Bree’s story. “Katherine tricked everyone just to escape Mystic Falls. I suppose Damon didn’t deserve that.”

“Nobody does.” Elena agreed, nodding. “I think it’s kind of sweet, that he’s loved her for all this time.”

Aly sent her sister a look, a little surprised that she’d think of it that way. “I suppose…” she repeated slowly. “It kinda is.” Aly realized, “He must’ve loved her a lot.”

It made her hope that maybe she’d find someone to love just as fiercely one day as well. _ A hundred years. _

Elena smiled softly. “That’s going to be Stefan and I,” she said, “I hope.”

“I don’t,” Aly said drily, giving her another look. “I don’t want either of you ending up faking a tomb death.” she giggled. 

Elena shook her head. “You know what I mean, Aly.” she lightly pushed her shoulder by the arm. 

Aly softened up, “Elena?” she kept her eye firmly on the road, just in case her sister didn't reply well. Aly wouldn’t want to look at her otherwise. “I think we should tell Jeremy about our… adoption.”

Elena shifted on her seat, looking at the side of the road. 

“I know you and Jenna aren’t on good terms right now,” Aly continued through her silence, “But we gotta think that it’s not like she wanted to hide it from us. It was about our  _ parents'  _ wishes.” 

“I know that,” Elena huffed, “I also know Grayson and Miranda loved us, and that they are our parents. I just couldn’t believe Jenna kept it secret all this time after everything.”

Aly nodded, “Yeah.” Her mind briefly flashed back to Grayson’s office, she shook it out of her head. To be fair, both of them were keeping a lot of secrets. The sun was already down when they arrived back at their house. Aly was surprised to see that Jenna and Alaric were standing outside their porch, the twins shared the same look of concern. Elena glanced from Alaric to his ring.

“I’d invite you in but,” Jenna motioned to the two of them, “the twins are here.”

If Damon was right, then Aly shouldn’t have any fear from their new history teacher. Or maybe she should since Aly was hanging out with two vampires. 

“Mr. Saltzman,” Elena started, confused, “What are you doing here?”

“Oh I just brought your Aunt home.” He said, “You know, I never see you two together that much at school. It’s kinda scary how alike you two look.”

They looked at each other at the same time with the same words floating on their heads,  _ not this again _ . Alaric watched the exchange, clearly amused. 

“Though I can see why there’s a no twin per class policy.”

Jenna laughed, leaning across the doorway. “Not that it stopped these two.” She said jovially, “They used to switch classes all the time. You know, back when they looked  _ exactly  _ alike.”

“And they don’t now?” Alaric questioned her, “I don’t think I’ll be able to tell if they both had their hair up.”

Aly shifted, slightly uncomfortable. 

“They used to have the same hairstyle, same clothes. Matching clothes, bags, everything.” 

Elena laughed, “Never happening again.” she tugged Aly’s arm, pulling her inside the house. “Oh and, Jenna? You can invite Alaric in if you want.” she sent her a wink, and they both went upstairs. Elena quickly rushed to Aly’s room, to her surprise. She took the Gilbert watch and looked at it intently.

“He’s not a vampire.” she whispered, sighing in relief.

Aly sent her an incredulous look, “And you didn’t know that when you invited him in?!” she whispered in retaliation, hitting her sister lightly on the head.

“Aw.” Elena rubbed her head, “No- I didn’t.” She answered, annoyed. “Besides, it’s fine. You can do the same thing you did with Damon.”

“It’s not that easy.” Aly told her, closing her bedroom door. She threw her bag to the bed. “The only way I can do that to a vampire if I siphon them by touching them. Otherwise, it won’t be powerful enough and it won’t work.”

“So the spell is only as strong as where you got it from?” Her sister questioned. 

Aly nodded, grinning. “Exactly!”

“I wanna try.” Elena said, excited, “Do you think we could go to Sheila? Bonnie told me she’s been teaching her.”

Aly then proceeded to explain her previous conversations with the Bennett witch and their slightly antagonistic relationship. Aly had forgotten the last time they had talked like this. They were both on her bed, Aly’s legs were crossed together, and Elena had lain down, playing with her hair. 

Elena frowned, “Maybe you’re overthinking it.” she said, “I mean it’s Sheila- why would she do that? We’ve known her since forever.”

“I don’t know.” Aly frowned as well. “But Bonnie told me Sheila told her to avoid me. And I keep getting this weird vibe from her, like she doesn’t want to talk to me.”

Elena snorted, “Sounds like highschool.” she commented, “Maybe we can talk to her again? There’s no way she’s pushing you off for no reason.”

Aly shrugged, “If you want.” she said.

Elena suddenly sat right up. “Well, I wanna try.” she said, grabbing Aly’s grimoire once again. “Wait-” she paused, “Won’t I be able to do it? I don’t have anything to siphon from.”

Aly blinked. “Well,” she stammered. “I- uh… You still could.”

“How?”

Aly frowned too, she glanced at her arm. Right now she had covered her lines up with long sleeves, but she knew that if Elena saw what she did to herself she would freak. Trying something out, she held her own wrist, moving the dream catcher bracelet away, she didn’t want to siphon it, worried that it might stop working. She briefly trailed the darkened letters before she palmed it. They both watched as her hand slowly began to glow red. 

Interesting. 

“Try me.” she offered her wrist. 

Elena looked at her, puzzled. “Alright,” she murmured, grabbing her hand. Elena copied her movement, closing her hands. A frown creased her face as she concentrated. After a while with nothing, she huffed. Aly burst into tiny giggles.

“I’m trying!” Elena exclaimed.

“You look like an idiot.” she snickered. Her sister rolled her eyes.

“What am I supposed to do anyway? Am I supposed to feel something?”

Aly looked back at her hand. Had she felt something? She tried again, focusing on the feeling that she got. “Warm.” She confirmed, “It feels warm? Tingly.”

Elena pouted, “How long did it take you to do anything?”

“Honestly? Like since September.”

Well, Aly didn’t know how to even siphon back in September but she didn’t want to crush Elena’s hopes by telling her that all it took her for her first spell was a day. Aly stood from the bed, grabbing a candle. “Try this;” she instructed, “ _ Incendia! _ ” 

They both watched a little mesmerized as it lit. Aly blew it off. 

“You can do that without a spell.” Elena pointed out. Aly shrugged.

“I couldn’t at first.” she said, “I went to Grams and she made me try a bunch of stuff and nothing worked. Actually,” Aly frowned, grabbing the grimoire from her sister, flipping through the pages. “Here,”

“What am I looking at?” Elena questioned.

Aly rolled her eyes. “Read it, dumbass,” she said. “There are plenty of types of witches. Some of them can’t do magic unless under circumstances. Some are more psychic than witch, witch than psychic. Some are leeches.”

“So Bonnie and Sheila are the normal ones?” Elena murmured, reading the book’s contents. She pointed at the very first description of a witch.

“I guess so?” Aly answered. “I don’t know, there’s still the deal with being Katherine’s magical doppelgangers, not to mention we don’t know who our biological parents are.” She twiddled with her fingers.

“So it’s genetic?” Elena echoed her own words from not so long ago.

“Magic goes through bloodlines.” Aly corrected with a smile, “Though I have no idea what that means either.” 

Elena sent her a look. “So what do you know?”

Aly winced, “Besides that book? Nothing.” 

Elena sighed, sitting up as well. “We really do need to find them. Have you checked if there’s a spell to see who they are?” 

Aly didn’t have to ask who  _ them  _ or  _ they  _ were, but she looked away nonetheless. “Not unless we have something from them.” Aly answered. She thought they could probably use their blood or hair, but she didn’t want to try it. “I think we can handle it on our own anyway. We could ask Sheila to see what kind of magic you could do.”

“Shouldn’t we at least try?” Elena asked softly. “I’ve- I’ve talked to Jenna earlier today. She said our mother’s name was Isobel, and that it was a teen pregnancy. She wasn’t ready for a baby, especially not for two.”

Aly shook her head. “Lucky for Grayson and Miranda then.” she muttered.

Elena frowned at her. “Aly…”   


She shrugged in response. “It’s fine.”

“It’s not! You’re not.”

“So?” Aly irritatedly shot back. “I’m fine! Honestly.”

“There’s something you’re not saying.” Elena argued. 

She couldn’t. She wasn’t ready. 

“Well that’s saying a  _ lot _ .” She snapped, “There’s a lot we haven’t said to Jenna or Jeremy either.”

“That’s not what we’re talking about.”

It was now. 

“Don’t you think we should tell them?” Aly stubbornly pushed, “At least tell Jenna- we can’t have her walking around not knowing anything when her ex-boyfriend’s a vampire!”

Elena looked at her in shock. “What? Logan’s been turned?”

“Damon told me earlier today.” Aly explained, though now feeling actually worried. “He doesn’t know how or who either. It’s not safe for her walking around when a newbie vampire might be looking for her.” She pursed her lips, deciding to take the shot now that her sister was listening to her. “And I think we should lift the compulsion on Jeremy too.”

“We can’t.” Elena answered, eyes wide. “It’ll break him.”

“The fact that you had him compelled would break him more.” 

The words were out before she even knew it. Thankfully, her voice didn’t crack, but she did suddenly feel numb all over as the words flowed out of her mouth. She clenched her jaw tightly, shaking her head. “It’s not right, El.” 

Aly hadn’t used that nickname since forever. Elena looked down guiltily. “It’s too dangerous.” Elena said. “What if something happens? It’ll be because of us, Al. We got them in this mess in the first place.”

Aly frowned, “What?”

“We’re doppelgängers.” Elena said harshly, “You’re a witch and I might be one too. It’s already our fault vampires roaming around Mystic Falls.”

“Elena, vampires have been around longer than we’ve been alive.” Aly deadpanned, “And are you seriously telling me that it’s our fault we’re born looking exactly like Katherine? We don’t even know what that  _ means _ . We can’t control how we ended up this way, but we can control how we react. And honestly? At least if Jenna and Jeremy knew they’d be more careful about who they’re inviting inside the house.”

“We need to keep them safe.” Elena stubbornly argued.

“We’ll be safer together.” Aly shot back, “Ignorance isn’t safety, Elena.”

“How would we even tell them?” Elena asked her, exasperated. “Where would we even begin? How could we even tell them that their ex’s are vampires?”

Their argument was brought into a halt as Aly’s bedroom door suddenly flung open. Jeremy stood right outside, much to their horror. He held up Elena’s open diary. “You don’t have to.” He threw the diary down to the floor. “I just saw Vicki die.” His voice cracked, “She wasn’t even going to hurt me!”

Elena gasped, standing up from the bed. “Jeremy.”

“I can’t believe you had that done to me.” Jeremy’s voice cracked, staring accusingly to Elena. He pointed a finger to Aly, “And I can’t believe you just let her! I actually believed that I was getting better!”

“Because you were!” Elena rushed towards him. “Jeremy.”

“What do you mean Vicki died?” Aly stared at her brother in horror, her eyes widened in realization. “You met up with her today!”

“I did!” Jeremy’s breath hitched, and he angrily rubbed his eyes as tears began to fall. “And it was a trap! I didn’t even know it!  _ Elizabeth Forbes _ ,” Jeremy angrily spat out the name, “was following me! She knew something was up. I stayed behind and I saw her kill Vicki!”

“You shouldn’t have met up with Vicki in the first place. She’s dangerous.” Elena shook her head. That was the wrong thing to stay. Aly’s eyes went from Elena then back to Jeremy.

“Jeremy-”

“You’re right!” His voice rose another octave. Aly helplessly watched as Jeremy’s face contorted in pain. “You’re right! I shouldn’t have met up with her! Vicki told me to be careful and now it’s my fault she’s dead!” 

“That’s not what I meant!” 

Jeremy began to sob. Aly rushed towards her brother, who angrily pushed her away. “It would never have happened if you didn’t have me compelled!” He screamed out. “I would have known something was up!”

“What is going on here!” The sound of Jenna’s voice coming up the stairs got them all freezing up on the spot. 

Their aunt looked at them with concern written all over on her features. Jeremy ignored her, pushing forwards and headed straight towards his room. He shut the door with a loud ‘bang’ and ‘click’, signaling that he had locked the door. They all stared at it in horror in momentary silence. 

Elena sniffled, covering up her own mouth as she began to cry as well. She ran straight to her room, locking her door in a similar fashion.

Aly plopped back down to her bean bag chair, silent. Jenna pushed Aly’s door open further, holding it by the doorknob. Probably to stop her from doing the same thing as her siblings just did. 

Jenna gave her a look.

“Vicki died.” Aly answered softly, her aunt’s eyes widened. 

“What?” Jenna sputtered, “How did that happen?”

Aly held her wrist. “There’s so much I have to explain.” she closed her eyes, knowing what had to be done. “But you have to believe me.”

Jenna leaned by her desk. “What is it?”

And so Aly began to explain. She started all the way from the top, the very start of her dreams to the arrival of the Salvatore brothers, and soon Vicki’s turn. Aly explained about the tomb and journals, careful about not slipping anything about Grayson’s activities. By the end of it all, Jenna stared at her.

“I can’t believe this.” she said.

Aly scooted forward, tired over the emotional rollercoaster she just went through. “I know it’s a lot.”

“No- I can’t.” Jenna shook her head, she let out a half-laugh. “You know you could just tell me the truth, right? Vampires? Magic? Do you think I’m stupid?” She stood up, looking severely angry and disappointed. 

“Jenna.” Aly stood up as well.

“Save it.” She snapped, walking her way out of her room. “I knew Jeremy and Elena didn’t trust me enough. But you?” She looked back at her, hurt. “I didn’t expect that from you.”

Jenna rushed back to her room as well, doing the  _ exact same thing _ Jeremy and Elena did. Aly’s hands went straight to her face, groaning. She went to Jenna’s door, angry as she saw it was locked.

Sighing in frustration, Aly went back to her room. It seemed that turning away and locking doors was a big thing in their family because she angrily slammed it shut as well, falling face-first on her bed in the aftermath of the nuclear bomb that had just happened.

Aly would just have to show Jenna her magic once she’s calmed down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completely unrelated but I’m starting Senior year this week! I’ve also been playing a lot of Genshin Impact. It’s such a good game! BUT I’m now completely behind my writing schedule. 


	12. | Your Love got Me Psycho

**In** the span of a day, all of the progress Jeremy made that week was gone.

Only 8 people attended Vicki’s funeral and only half were there for Vicki herself, the rest were there to pick up the pieces of the ones she left behind. They had covered up her death as overdose, much to Jeremy’s sheathing anger. Even Stefan didn’t come, he and Damon had to lay low after all. But it still left a bad taste on Aly’s mouth, Vicki was his protégé. 

Aly stood right beside him despite his anger, knowing that it wasn’t exactly directed at her. Elena stood next to Matt in the other corner of the room, and she kept giving them both guilty glances. Jeremy ignored her.

At least he wasn’t completely ignoring Aly. 

Their family was a mess. They had entered the cold war with everyone ignoring everyone, if not being downright hostile. Jenna avoided Aly outside of tiny disappointed looks here and there, she'd bolt the room every time Aly would even try to talk to her. Jeremy would throw a hissy fit every time he saw Elena. To which Elena would begin to tear up and lock herself up in her room- or go straight to the Salvatore’s. 

And Aly, well, she was trying her best to water the fire. 

Aly was surprised to see Caroline there. They personally didn’t know Vicki, and even then they weren’t even on good speaking terms. In truth, Aly didn’t know if her own attendance counted as good in nature. She even caught herself wondering if Vicki would even have wanted her to be there. 

And yet, even though the girl had attacked them twice, Aly didn’t want her to die,  _ die _ . 

“What are you doing here?” Jeremy sneered at her blonde friend. Aly’s hand immediately went to him, giving him a look.

Caroline looked at him in surprise. “I’m here for Matt.” she said, confused. “He’s my friend.”

“Well, you shouldn’t be here.”

“Jeremy,” Aly shot Caroline an apologetic look as she pulled Jeremy away. “What the hell?” she hissed.

“You’re defending them?” Jeremy glared at her. “After what I saw?”

“I’m not defending them. Caroline has nothing to do with this. She knows nothing, Jeremy. She’s not her mom.”

Jeremy ran a hand through his face. “Isn’t there anything we could do?” he asked, desperate. “There has to be something. Vicki was murdered, Alyssandra. They’re covering it up with overdose. That’s not right.”

“I know.” Aly nodded, agreeing with him. “But-” what could they do? This was the Council, the same group of people who burned a chapel down with 27 people inside. She bit her lower lip.

“But what? We’re just going to let it slide?”

“I don’t know what we could do!” Aly said, exasperated. 

“She didn’t do anything wrong.” Jeremy pushed, “They killed her for nothing. We have to do something.”

Aly pursed her lips, she took something out of her pocket- it was a vervain bracelet. She got it from Zach after requesting for it. There were a lot of things she could squeeze out from him after the compulsion room. “Wear this.” she instructed.

“What is it?”   


“It’s a bracelet with vervain in it.” Aly explained, “It won’t do much against anyone from the Council but it’ll keep you safe from other vampires.”

Jeremy frowned, “It wasn’t a vampire that murdered someone right in front of me.”

Aly placed it on his wrist, lightly slapping his hand away as he tried to stop him. “You can still be compelled.” Aly said gently, holding his hand as he angrily scoffed. “Jeremy. There are people out there that are dangerous, and I don’t mean regular humans, vampires, or witches specifically.”

“I know that.” He snapped. 

“I know you do.” Aly continued, she placed a hand on his shoulder. “I know that you want to avenge Vicki’s death.” she said lowly, careful to make sure they weren’t overheard. “But this is big, okay? We can’t just rush into something. It’s dangerous.”

“You can.” Jeremy countered, heat on his eyes. “You’re a witch. You can teach everyone in the Council a lesson.”

Aly swallowed, “Jeremy-”

“Forget it.” Jeremy rolled his eyes, stepping away. 

“Jeremy wait!”Aly ran forwards towards him, “There’s something else I want to talk about. I don’t know if you’ve read it from Elena’s journal but-” she took a deep breath. “We’re adopted. I know it’s a lot but-”

“It’s not.” Jeremy’s gaze softened, and in a change of heart, he held her by the arms, “You’re still my sister, Alyssandra. I still love you. It doesn’t matter if we’re biologically related or not. I’m mad but- I’m not mad at you.”

Aly felt a weight lift from her shoulders, “Thank you.”

Jeremy shook his head, a small smile gracing his features. Aly took that in as a good sign. “I can’t believe you’ll even say that.” He said, “I know you, Aly. You’ll never do anything to hurt me.” Jeremy suddenly shook his head. “Not like Elena.”

Aly didn’t know what to say to that, so she kept silent. “I have to go,” He said, “I’m meeting up with Anna again.”

“Text me, okay?”

“I will.”

~ soulmark ~

The rest of Mystic Falls High returned back to their daily script after giving Vicki a quick look- sad over another death, but overall unbothered. The word ‘expected’ was written clearly in their eyes. 

Aly walked towards Caroline on the way to school. They huddled together as Caroline watched Elena and Matt wistfully. 

“You like him?” 

“He’s my friend too, and I want to comfort him.” Caroline quietly said, breaking her gaze. “You don’t think I’m shallow, do you?”

Aly instantly frowned, ready to defend her friend’s character. Caroline shook her head, giving a small hurt laugh. 

“What am I saying?” she said, “His sister just died and all I’m thinking of is myself. Matt’s right. I am shallow.”

Caroline wiped a tear from her eye, looking heavily disappointed with herself. Aly grabbed her shoulders, forcing her blonde friend to look at her. 

“That’s not true. You’re amazing, Caroline.”

“Ugh. You’re just saying that to make me feel better.” She huffed.

“Alright.” Aly changed tactics, “But he can’t say you’re shallow when he hasn’t dived.”

Caroline snorted, “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“Whatever you want?” Aly giggled slightly, and Caroline gave her a smile. Aly pulled her into a hug, “You’re not shallow, Caroline.” she murmured to her ear. “And if Matt doesn’t see how good you are, then he doesn’t deserve you.”

It was hard to push away the thought that Liz killed Vicki, especially since Caroline was her daughter and Aly’s best friend. It almost made her feel nauseous, Liz had practically raised their entire generation. But Aly had to remember that the sins of the parent weren’t of the children. Elena’s actions popped up to Aly’s mind, along with Grayson’s. She angrily shoved the thought away.

They got Bonnie back to their table in the cafeteria, but their table was still oddly tense. Aly picked on her food, the cold war glaringly obvious. That was all besides the fact of all the things they’ve been hiding it from their friends. The two twins avoided each other's eyes, it wasn’t that they were mad at each other, but that they both didn’t like the other’s recent actions. 

Elena didn’t like that Aly told Jenna, Aly had instantly backed Jeremy up about when they fought about his compulsion. 

“Do you guys have dates yet?” Caroline asked, noticing the silence between the four of them. “The Decade’s Dance is just around the corner.”

“Nope.” Aly popped the ‘p’. “I haven’t really had the time to think about it.”

“Who’s that?” Bonnie pointed off to a kid sitting all alone on one of the tables. He was dark-skinned with soft-looking features, seemingly quiet in nature. 

“ _ That _ is Luka Martin,” Caroline smirked, happy that the conversation got ongoing. Her blue eyes briefly fluttered to Elena, who remained quiet. “He’s new, came here last week with his dad.”

Bonnie smirked back, “I think I know who I’m asking then.”

Aly snorted on her drink, shaking her head. “Are you serious? You literally just saw him.”

“And I’ll be seeing him in the dance.” Bonnie stood from their table and made her way towards Luka’s. His eyes briefly met with hers, and the rest of them watched, amused, as Bonnie made her introductions.

Caroline sighed, “Bonnie just came back and she already has a date.”

“Girl moves fast.”

~ soulmark ~

“I’d like to thank you so much for coming in such short notice, Alice.”

“It’s Alyssandra now, Carol.” Aly corrected, giving the woman a polite smile. Carol looked at her in surprise. 

“Well then, Alyssandra.” Carol opened the door wider, gesturing for her to come in. “I hear that your and Caroline’s charity was a success. I think it’s wonderful, children around the world deserve a second chance, especially with a fate like theirs. Though, I think it’s such a shame that Caroline keeps on declining my invitations.”

“Caroline’s not really for one for sitting around,” Aly explained. “She’s a bit more pro-active.”

Carol frowned, no doubt she was thinking more of Caroline’s ‘pro-active’ activities. Aly tried not to roll her eyes. Adults just can’t handle the millenials. “Is there a reason why you requested me?”

“Richard’s planning on catering this Christmas eve. You see, Mystic Falls has once again garnered the attention of a renowned historical author. He personally requested the attendance of Mystic Fall’s brightest aspiring students. I thought who else, than the daughter of one of the most brilliant historians I know. Your mother had you following her footsteps from the moment you entered High School, after all.”

Carol handed her the invitation. “And who is this author?”

“He goes by Mr. Smith.” 

“How mysterious.” Aly commented drily, raising an eyebrow. 

“Well I have yet to meet him personally as well, but my husband tells me he’s quite the bachelor.” Carol smiled, “I’ve invited your Aunt, along with some of your peers. It’s a fair opportunity, after all. Though I have to admit that there is something else I’d like to discuss with you,” 

Mrs.Lockwood led her to the tearoom, she gestured for Aly to sit opposite from her. “As you know, your family has such a reputable reputation. Being so closely tied with your own parents’ interest, I must ask you, have you heard of the Gilbert journals?”

Aly didn’t even dare blink. “Yes, I have.” she answered honestly, “Why?”

“I’ve spoken with Jenna earlier today. Spoken of its contents. She was rather, adamant, about the topic. She never quite believed the historical validity behind your family’s work, even backwhen. Although, she did tell me that the stories have gone over your head.” 

Well then, it turns out Jenna was madder at her than she expected.

The two women stared at each other, and for the first time in her life, even with their friendly first-name basis relationship, Aly felt as though Carol looked at her with capability. Yet, despite the reassurance of being  _ respected _ \- that Carol even thought of her that way, Aly knew exactly what happened to Vicki.

Aly sat straight up, looking at the woman with caution. “Go on.”

“I’ve always been interested in your family’s writing. Elena has the same beautiful talent as your ancestors. The sway of words.” The elderly woman elaborated, taking a sip from her tea. “I requested Jenna if I could borrow the books, along with some of the infamous Gilbert inventions. She disagreed with me, admittedly, your family has always been cagey about them. But with recent  _ developments _ , such as our approaching historian, I thought it would be perfect to cater them.”

“Jenna’s my guardian.” Aly said firmly, mulling over her words. “I respect whatever decision she made about them.”

“Jenna is a Sommers, not a Gilbert.” Carol argued, much to Aly’s annoyance. “As I said, she doesn’t quite understand the  _ historical accuracy _ behind your family’s writing. I trust you’ve read the journals?”

Aly cleared her throat, her heart was beating fast. “I have.” 

“It’s quite the tale, is it not?” Carol questioned, not breaking her eye contact. “From a hundred years ago, almost two, if you give it some years. Most would say it’s a cautionary tale; detailed, thorough, dangerous.” She placed her cup back on the table. “What do you think of it?”

Aly thought something extremely shady and illegal was going on, bar vampirism aside. Naming: murder. “They are rather extensive.” she agreed.  _ Should she dare?  _ “Though, I didn’t know you were aware of its contents. It’s a shame, with nothing backing it up, it’s authenticity got all sucked up.”

“Stories hold truth.” Carol argued once more, “Mother’s tell stories to their children to keep them safe and well. Us Lockwoods have our own fairy tales to keep our children away from the dark.”

“Then why ask me at all?” Aly asked, “I’m sure Mr. Smith would be glad to give those a look.”

Carol eyed her. “Your parents taught you well.”

“I’m not their shadow.”

“Which is exactly why I requested your presence.” Carol smiled, and Aly thought that she said the wrong thing. “You must understand that in such a small town as Mystic Falls, shadows outnumber the living.”

Aly stared, not believing the woman’s words. Not that they weren’t true, but that Carol had called her in the first place. Aly thought there was a long list of reasons as to why Carol would react in such a way. Had they found out about Damon and Stefan as well? The vampires in the tomb? Or her father’s experiments? Did they know she was a witch along with the Bennett’s? That someone was mysteriously giving her letters? How did they even know about Vicki?

Aly had no idea.

“I wasn’t aware that dusk has settled.”

Carol looked at her grimly. “A cautionary tale, Alyssandra. We have been warned, but it’s not too late to act.”

Aly swallowed,  _ Vicki _ . Inside her own head, she could hear Jeremy’s voice nagging at her to do something. “She was just a girl.” Aly defended. “She didn’t deserve that.”

Carol sighed, knowing fully well who the ‘girl’ was. “And so your brother says the same. He made quite the racket at the Sheriff’s office this morning.” With that- they escaped the realm of metaphors.

Aly mentally cursed. “He saw it happen, what did you all expect him to do?”

“It was a mistake.” Carol agreed, “But we’ve talked to him, made him aware of all the dangers vampires possess, especially in our small town. In time he will learn. I trust that you were the one that gave him vervain?” she asked, “From Zach Salvatore?”

“Yes.” Aly answered slowly, “About the vampires in Mystic Falls…?”

“We suspect there to be at least two more. You know, we should be grateful for the Salvatore’s arrival; Zach’s nephew, Damon, alerted us of Vicki a couple of weeks before.” Carol leaned back to her seat. Aly broke out in cold sweat, she had to drink her tea to stop herself from reacting... Damon had practically written Vicki’s death sentence.

“The Salvatore family has done so much for this town. And despite only returning to Mystic Falls along with his brother, Damon has proven to be a good ally. Though I think you already knew that.” She gave Aly a small wink. “Word is that you’ve gotten together.”

“We are  _ not  _ together.” Aly answered with gritted teeth. 

Carol nodded, looking pleased with her answer. “I trust that you’ll be able to convince Jenna?”

“I’ll see what I can do.” Aly said guardedly, “I’m still a Gilbert, and I’m sure my family has their reasons as to why they didn’t just hand over the journals.” 

“We’re living in dangerous times, Alyssandra.” Carol warned her, “Your family’s inventions are one of the best weapons we have against them.” 

“I’ll give it some thought.” Aly threw back, “I’m sure the Council has something else in the meantime.”

The moment Aly went out of the Lockwood’s mansion, Aly had tucked tail and ran. The latter more literally than the former. She compulsively started jogging the moment she went out of the estate’s line of sight, earphones plugged on her ears in the effort of calming her mind. A thousand thoughts traveled through her head, every single one of them laced with anxiety. 

Aly stood in the middle of the crossroads, with no clear path to choose. 

They were going to kill Stefan and Damon, along with the other vampires from the tomb (if they haven’t escaped already), Aly was sure of it. They already killed Vicki. 

On the flip side, Damon was incredibly erratic and impulsive. Not to mention his occasional homicidal tendencies. She shook her head in disgust, not believing that he threw Vicki under the bus just like that.

But should she give the Gilbert journals away? Damon for sure would be furious if she helped the Council in whatever diabolical plan they had. Stefan was just waltzing around with Elena, and there wasn’t even an indication of what happened with the vampires from the tomb.

Aly sighed, perhaps she and Jenna could talk about what to do. Except Jenna already knew, she just didn’t believe her. 

Aly wanted their family safe and prepared for whatever came its way, but she didn’t want them giving away the crazy machines the Gilbert’s made. What would the council even do with a machine like Grayson’s compulsion room? 

If there’s anything Aly had learned from history, it was that any form of government could turn corrupt. She couldn’t give something as big as a  _ fucking _ mind-altering machine away to the Council. It could easily be given to the wrong hands. 

The knowledge written in the journals was too rich for man to hold. No less for a group of people with their own personal agenda.

Her jog turned cautious upon seeing two figures steadily approaching. Aly frowned, stopping altogether. She soon felt relieved upon seeing who it was. “Tyler.”

Tyler stopped his run, he was with a shirtless blonde with clear blue eyes. His friend gave her a wide smile. “Is that you, Alyssandra?” He gave her his hand to shake, “It’s Mason, Mason Lockwood.”

Aly looked at him in surprise, she hadn’t seen Mason since she was a small child. He turned hot, with a strong jawline, twinkling blue eyes, and cute dimples. Dimples!

“What are you doing here?” Tyler asked, noticing Aly’s eyes trail over Mason’s form.  _ Hey, what’s a girl gotta do?  _

Licking her lips, Aly shrugged. “Just had a talk with your mom.” she answered, “What about- um- you two?”

“Oh you know, just had a race with Ty, here.” Mason laughed, he friendly punched Tyler’s arm. “Though it wasn’t that much of a race as it was a limp. I think Grandma Lockwood would have actually passed you in her walker!” 

They were running shirtless in the middle of November? Honestly, who was she to judge?

Aly laughed slightly at his comment. Tyler rolled his eyes, punching him back. “Shut up.” Mason looked between the two of them.

“Didn’t you two date?”

“Okay,” Aly had enough Lockwood interaction that day. “I’ll see you guys around, see you at school Ty.” 

~ soulmark ~

Aly had sent Damon a multitude of texts, all demanding him to explain what happened to Vicki. He didn’t reply. The house was abnormally empty and quiet. A quick text from Elena told her that she was currently at Stefan’s- as she always was nowadays. Jeremy didn’t reply, and neither did Jenna. Aly tiredly rubbed her eyes. 

She heads to open the door upon hearing it ring. “Mr. Saltzman? What are you doing here?”

“Hi.” Alaric gave her a tight smile, his head briefly looked towards the kitchen, “Is your aunt here?”

“No.” Aly shook her head, she frowned. It was already night, though it wasn’t unusual for her to get home late. “Is there something wrong? Were you two supposed to meet today?”

“Oh no,” He denied. “I think I just got the dates mixed up.” he lied, “I’ll see you in class.” with that, he scurried away and headed back to his car. Aly watched him as he drove away. 

Quickly closing the door when he was out of the street, Aly rushed towards her room. She quickly went through Jenna’s room. Aly worriedly took some of her belongings, deciding it was probably better if she called her aunt, it wasn’t like her to blow off dates like that, being a romantic. Jenna didn’t answer. Looking around, Aly took note that Jenna’s wallet was still there despite her gone. 

Grabbing a map and placing it in the middle of the room, Aly siphoned herself, slightly wincing as she accidentally zapped herself in her hurry. Her thoughts turned to a dark turn upon seeing that she was miles away from Mystic Falls and Whitmore College- which were the only two areas her aunt would go to.

Just to be sure, Aly searched up Jeremy’s location as well, relieved to see him close by. She took in tired breaths, that was a lot of magic in one go. Aly called Jenna for the third time, pacing around the room. She cursed when nobody answered once again. 

Aly ran towards her own room, grabbing her grimoire as she made another call. “Zach? I need your car.”

“ _ What for? Why? _ ”

“I’m heading to Jenna’s.” Aly explained, “Elena has the family car and I need a ride.”

There was a pause. “ _ You want me to give you a ride? Do you have any idea what time it is? _ ”

Aly bit her lip, he was the only one she knew she could bring with just in case things went sour. “I don’t have a car.”

It took Zach a while to arrive. Aly impatiently waited for him at their porch, she had already sent Jeremy and Elena texts that she’d be gone, because apparently, she was the only one that did that anymore. Aly instantly went inside the car upon seeing it arrive in the driveway.

Zach gave her a patient smile. “Where to?”

Aly showed him the map, watching as his face turned into confusion. He began to drive. “Where are we going?”

“I don’t know either.” Aly shrugged.

Zach gave her a look. “I can’t heed everytime you call, Alice.”

“It’s Alyssandra.” she snapped, sending him a small glare. “And I’m not going to stop until you don’t feel obliged to.” 

Zach winced from guilt, his eyes going back to the road. They were almost the same shade as Damon’s, his eyes only being more slightly gray. “I’m sorry, Alyssandra.” he said, sorrowful. “I’m sorry that things ended up this way, but I’m not sorry for hiding it all from you.”

Aly scoffed, “Wow.”

“Your parents would want you to be safe and away from danger.” He said firmly, shaking his head a little. 

“It’s a bit too late for that.” Aly bounced her leg, “Just drive.”

Aly watched as he drove, thinking that he can probably drive faster. Even though she knew Jenna wouldn’t reply, she still kept on sending her messages. Jenna was either going to be super annoyed with her, or dead. She paled at the thought, taking a huge deep breath. 

They arrive later than she thought. Aly instantly went out of the car, Zach was calling her from behind.

“Where are we?” Zach asked her, stopping her walk. “What are we doing here?”

Aly pursed her lips, ready to answer when a shrill scream broke through from the abandoned warehouse. They gave each other a look when Aly made a run for it. She could hear Zach following behind her, demanding to know what was going on. He ultimately quieted down upon entering the warehouse with her. 

“Alyssandra-”

Aly shushed him, pulling him down. Her heart thundered hard on her chest, she could hear a woman sob;

“ _ You killed him! _ ” Zach and Aly looked at each other in equal terror, “Wh-why?” 

“You don’t understand, Jen. He doesn’t deserve you.”

Aly scooted closer, her eyes widened upon the sight. Alaric Saltzman laid bloodied on the floor, stake on hand. Her Aunt was crying whilst tied on a pole, she screamed hysterically when Logan Fell moved towards her. Logan’s shirt was completely covered with Mr. Saltzman’s blood.

Zach pulled Aly down to stop her from moving, he covered her mouth and shushed her.

“We belong together.” The psycho continued, carefully crouching down in front of Jenna. Logan looked at her sincerely, moving his hand to fix a stray hair on Jenna’s face. Jenna whimpered. “And we’re going to be together for the rest of our lives. My Jenna, my mate.”

Zach let go of her, but he had pushed her down to the ground, standing up way faster than she could. “Hey!” 

Jenna sobbed even more at the sight of Zach, “Don’t come closer! He’ll kill you!”

“I’m not coming closer!” Zach held both of his hands up. Logan had tensed up, ready to fight him. Aly began to siphon herself, moving away from Logan’s line of sight. He hadn’t taken notice of her so far. Zach’s eyes went from Alaric’s body then back to Logan. “You don’t have to do this man, you can let her go.”

Logan growled, veins quickly appearing on his eyes. He lunged towards Zach and that’s when Aly made her move. She sprang up from where she was, (Jenna screamed her name) holding her hands up and focused hard. Logan instantly went down to the floor, holding his head in pain. Zach rushed towards Alaric’s body and took the stake, shoving it in Logan, effectively killing him. 

Aly watched as he grayed before she stumbled down herself. She breathed in ragged breaths, exhausted.

Zach moved towards Jenna, releasing her from the pole. Her Aunt instantly ran towards her, pulling her into a hug. “O my God!” she cried. Aly hugged her back just as tightly, running circles on her back as she cried. 

“Are they both dead?” Aly looked at both bodies. She can’t believe she witnessed Logan Fell die twice.

“Looks like it.” Zach answered.

“You were right.” Jenna held her face, “I didn’t believe you, I’m so sorry!”

“It’s okay.” Aly shook her head, wincing as vertigo instantly hit her as it did. She hugged her aunt once more, beyond looking disheveled, there wasn’t anything on Jenna that said she’d been hurt. “We’re okay, alright? That’s what matters.” 

They both stood up, Aly slightly leaning in more towards Jenna. Her aunt gladly held her in her arms. “He tried to save me.” Jenna whispered, staring at Alaric’s body

Something clicked in Aly’s mind. “We need to bring Logan to the Council.” she told Zach, “They’ve been suspecting that vampires are still running around.”

“That’s because there  _ are  _ vampires running around.” Zach answered, “What are you playing at Alyssandra? This is exactly what your parents wanted to prevent!”

Aly looked at him incredulously, gaping. “We just saved Jenna and you’re mad at me?” 

“Recklessly!” Zach snapped, “Why didn’t you just say that your aunt was kidnapped from the start?”

Was she seriously being lectured right now? Aly ignored him, she focused her attention back towards her aunt. “Did he bite you?” she asked. 

Jenna shook her head. “No.” she denied, “He did bite  _ him _ \- and… what?”

They all looked back towards Alaric’s body, moving backward in unison upon seeing that his wounds had healed. Jenna screamed as Alaric suddenly sat up. Aly readied herself immediately, siphoning herself again, ignoring the headache she was beginning to feel.

Alaric’s hand flew to his neck as he gasped, standing up completely. His eyes widened upon seeing the pool of blood and Logan’s body on the side. 

“He’s been turned!” Zach moved forwards towards them, almost shielding the two protectively. “Don’t come any closer!” Zach told him threateningly, though it was moot. The stake he used was still impaled in Logan’s body. 

“Don’t be ridiculous he still needs to drink blood!” Aly snapped, not wanting more people dead. She was beginning to feel sick over the amount of death she's been experiencing, she had completely desensitized over the sight of a dead body.

“No-” Alaric searched himself, his eyes settling to the ring he always wore, “Isobel.” he whispered.

“No.” Zach denied, “There’s no way!” 

Aly moved forward towards him, shrugging Jenna off her as she tried to hold her back. “How do you know Isobel? What do you have to do with her? What does she have to do with any of this?”

Alaric gave her an even more confused look. “She’s my wife.” He answered slowly, much to Aly’s shock. “My dead wife.” he corrected, his eyes briefly passing through Jenna. He then steadily explained how he got the ring from her. “She told me this ring would protect me.”

“I don’t believe you.” Zach answered coolly. “Logan must have fed him blood.”

“He didn’t!” Jenna defended, moving forwards as well. She sent a scared look from Logan’s body then back to Alaric. “Alaric saved my life. I believe him.”

“Vampire’s blood is the only thing that could prevent death.”

“Actually.” Aly stopped Zach right there, still eyeing Alaric. “It isn’t. I’ve read some ways it could be countered. Though you’d need a witch to help with that.” She bit her lip and gave a pointed look back towards Zach. “Besides, if he is- then what? He still has to drink blood before turning.”

“I’m not.” Alaric shook his head, “I’m never going to turn into one of them.”

“He knows Isobel.” Aly looked at Zach pleadingly. 

“How do  _ you  _ know about Isobel?” “Who the hell is Isobel?”

The two men looked at each other upon talking at the same time.  _ This could all just be one giant coincidence,  _ Aly thought. But with everything that’s happened so far she doubted it. “She’s my birth mom,” Aly explained. Alaric stared at her in shock.

“No.” He said, “Isobel never had any children.”

“My parents are prone to lying.”

“This is going nowhere.” Zach declared, “We need to go. You-” He gave a pointed glance towards Alaric, “Help me carry this thing.”

“Wh-why are we bringing that with?!” Jenna asked shrilly.

Zach shook his head. “Alyssandra’s right. We need to bring this up with the Council.” He cautiously watched as Alaric moved towards him. “And you better not turn. The last thing Mystic Falls needs is even more vampires.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I just wrote my favorite conversation in the story so far (Carol/Aly). So Zach and Ric together? honestly the weirdest duo I’ve written. Their interaction feels so weird. I’m still trying to pin down Zach’s character. Thing are beginning to pick up though. 
> 
> It’s a late update, I know. Updates are going to be botched now since I have school again. I’ve switched to homeschooling now, and I’m still adjusting- it’s a hard transition and it might reflect on the update sched :/ But I promise- I still love this story!


	13. | Give me a Day

**Just** relax. 

That’s what Aly repetitively told herself upon missing the ball for the Nth time that day, wincing as she landed flat against the floor. She heard the whistle blow out, and she scowled. 

“Come on, Gilbert!” Yelled their new coach. “Gotta do better than that!” 

They were doing a mock-volleyball game before the official start of the season in January. This was their last practice before Christmas break started. Sad to say, she wasn’t very focused.

It’s been a week since Jenna’s been kidnapped and the adults had fully taken over the vampire-fiasco.

Apparently, just because you’re older than someone, it didn’t mean that you knew better. They forced a sit-down and talk along with Stefan, Elena, and Jeremy. They had requested the three younger Gilbert’s to keep quiet and lay low, with them tailing Jeremy constantly, worried that he might say something else to the Council. 

Jeremy didn’t like that.

Aly had told them about the Council’s plans about using the Gilbert journals. Jenna wanted to give the journals immediately, anything to keep the vampires away. Knowing what exactly some of the inventions could do, Zach went against her. Surprisingly, Alaric was the only one who stayed neutral despite being a vampire hunter. Aly’s respect for him grew after he explained that vampires were people too. He apparently only hunted the ones that actively killed, having met a few kind vampire mate pairs. 

They then explained Stefan and Elena’s anchor/mate situation, and how the Council had unjustly killed Vicki (Aly didn’t mention that it was because Damon sold her out, knowing fully well that it’ll just fuel the fire.). As long as no vampire murdered anybody else (let’s be real here, the body count belonged to Damon), everything should be fine.

Jenna didn’t like that.

Stefan told them to not worry, as the whole vampire/Council thing would blow over soon. He explained that the vampires from the tomb would be gone by New Years and that he would soon leave as well. Effectively ridding Mystic Falls of all vampires. He didn’t explain how he knew his information.

Elena didn’t like that.

Alaric shrugged and told them all to just get on with their lives, drinking merrily away upon finding out that his ex-wife had twins and left them (he’s been surprisingly kind to Aly, Elena, and Jeremy). He was a family man, after all. He wanted nothing more than kids of his own.

Oh, and another thing;

Damon had left Mystic Falls upon the realization that Katherine left him, which is why he didn’t reply to any of Aly’s texts. 

Damon turned her birth-mom, Alaric’s ex-wife, into a vampire. The same ex-wife gave Alaric a magical ring that brings him back from the dead like a GTA cheat code.

Alaric had been hunting Damon, which was how the vampire hunter ended up in Mystic Falls in the first place.

They had no idea where Isobel may be, how she had magical doppelganger children, how she got the magical ring, why she had it, and why Damon turned her.

Basically, everything was Damon Salvatore’s fault. Aly didn’t know if his disappearance was a blessing or a curse with the baggage he had left behind. The idea that a random vampire would suddenly attack her, or that the Council would suddenly murder someone and cover it up _again_ scared her.

So Aly forcefully went on with her life doing nothing, waiting for the moment the pin dropped and blew up in their faces.

She huffed, standing up from her spot. Aly gave her teammates an apologetic look, gesturing to be subbed from the game. 

“Are you alright? You’ve been out of it the entire session.”

Maggie shot her a concerned look. Aly winced, wiping her forehead. “I’m sorry, I’m not really having the best week.”

“That’s alright.” Maggie lay a comforting hand on her shoulder. “You should rest up, we’ll call you back up later.”

Aly nodded, giving Mags a smile. She watched as they continued on with the game, a ball began to form in her stomach. Aly hoped this won’t reflect on their upcoming match. She sighed, with her luck, she won’t be surprised if something else happened before the end of the year.

She met up with Elena at the end of her practice as her sister had stayed behind as well, watching Stefan play football. Jenna had requested that they go home together whenever they can. Elena wore this stupid lovesick grin on her face every time Stefan would run past her. Aly tried not to frown as she watched them, their home scenario still wasn’t the best despite their sit down. Elena and Jeremy have yet seen eye to eye.

“I can’t believe you went to Sheila without me.” Aly huffed as they began their walk home from school. It was already cold, nearing winter, they both wore long coats. “What did she even say?”

“We tried a bunch of stuff.” Elena admitted, “Like tricks on how to learn what kind of witch you are.”

“She didn’t do that with me.” Aly angrily muttered, kicking the grass. 

“It doesn’t mean anything.” Elena sighed, “You were thinking too much of it.”

That wasn’t what Bonnie told her.

“And guess what? I got the shorter stick. It turns out I am a witch. Though the only way I could use my powers was if I started possessing people.”

Aly stopped walking, looking at Elena in shock. “You’re a traveler?” 

Elena nodded, “Yep. So basically a normal human being, because there’s no way I’m ever going to possess someone.”

“Jesus.” She muttered, “And here I thought my thing was odd.”

Elena smiled, “It’s alright.” she said, “I have the best twin in the world who _can_ use her amazing magical powers.” 

Aly narrowed her eyes, giving Elena a look. “You’re in an awfully good mood today.” she pointed out. 

“With everything that happened? You should be glad that I am.” Elena declared. “Also, Stefan may have asked me to go with him to the Decade’s Dance.”

“Oh wow. What a surprise, Elena. Who would have thought that your vampire boyfriend asked you out to a dance?”

Elena rolled her eyes, “You’re just jealous because nobody has asked you yet.” she said, “It’s because you’re hardly around anymore. You’re always busy with something.”

Aly shrugged, it was true. She had a lot of things going on, especially after the whole vampire problem they had. Thankfully, Zach and Jenna had consulted Sheila, and together they began working things out. She should be considerably less busy now. 

“Are you even attending the dance?” Elena asked.

“Of course I am.” Aly answered curtly. “I’m dateless- not socially inept. I’ll be fine.”

“If you say so.” Elena conceded though she did give Aly a look over her blasé attitude. “But if you want, you can go tag along with Stefan and I.”

~ soulmark ~

Mystic Falls has already begun setting up for Christmas. Aly had forced their friend group to volunteer to help set up the ornaments in the town’s square. She listened wistfully as _God Rest ye Merry Gentlemen_ began to play, swaying slightly on her feet. Aly had always loved the feeling of Christmas cheer, it never failed to raise her spirit. 

The wind was crisp, and it cut through the thick layers of clothing that Aly wore. She snuggled within herself into a small hug, smiling lightly as she placed up orbs at the Christmas tree. 

“I can’t believe it’s 2010 already.” Bonnie sighed right next to her. “Have you bought anything for your Secret Santa?”

“Nope!” Aly popped the ‘p’, “Maybe later today,” she added, “You?”

“I haven’t yet either.”

“What about you, Caroline?” Elena interjected from her corner, “Anything you want to get from your Secret Santa?"

“Anything as long as it’s not a snow globe!” Caroline called out. She strutted next to them, a cheeky smile on her face. “There’s a party at Reina’s today.”

“Can’t go.” Bonnie immediately declined, “I have something planned up with Grams.” For a moment, her eyes locked to Elena and Aly’s. The movement didn’t go unnoticed by their blonde friend.

“What kind of plans?” Caroline asked, frowning slightly.

“Just some boring witchy stuff.” Bonnie evaded, “You know, like Yule.”

Aly didn’t think that was an actual witch thing, was it? 

“I can’t go either.” Elena said, “Stefan’s visiting.”

Caroline rolled her eyes, “Oh come on! You’re always with Stefan. You don’t have to worry about anyone stealing him away from you, you know?”

“I’m not sure Jeremy and Jenna would like Stefan around either.” Aly snided, their younger brother had taken on a personal vendetta against the two Salvatores, while their Aunt Jenna just didn’t like vampires after being attacked by one.

“He’s moving away at New Years.” Elena defended, though she did look sad about the fact. “I just want to spend time with him before he leaves.”

Caroline frowned, “Is he actually leaving?” she questioned. “That’s pretty weird, didn’t he just get here?”

“Elena will find other boyfriends.” Bonnie pushed, “Maybe you should stay clear from the mysterious ones, just so that they won’t mysteriously disappear on you again.”

“We haven’t really talked about it.” Elena admitted, “We’re just making the most out of things.”

“Isn’t Damon already gone?” Caroline continued, “Are you telling me both Salvatore’s are terrible boyfriends?”

“He’s not my boyfriend, Caroline.” Aly sighed, the rumor had spread quickly, she deeply regretted it now. “The Salvatore’s are way too complicated.”

That’s when Aly saw her. A little blonde girl wearing too-expensive clothes, cheerfully eating a cone of ice cream as if they weren’t staring directly at each other. Aly’s head whipped back towards her friends, but they were already deeply engrossed in their conversation about boys, which was beginning to move on really quickly to the topic of clothes.

Aly glanced back towards the girl, who tilted her head curiously. Deciding quickly, Aly cautiously walked up to her.

“You’re quite the troublemaker, you know.” The girl called out.

“You’ve been stalking me.” Aly accused. 

“Just a little.” She answered cheerily, “Though today I really just wanted some ice cream.”

Aly paused a short distance away from the girl, though she knew it was more for comfort than safety. She briefly looked back towards her friends, they didn’t seem to have noticed her absence, still focused on their conversation. “Why?”

“Because you _are_ a troublemaker.” The girl nodded to herself, as though she proclaimed an immutable fact. “We had to snuff out informats to keep you a secret- your twin too, I suppose. It wasn’t hard, but it was pretty annoying.” 

Aly took a step back, bewildered. “What? What’s that supposed to mean?” She shook her head to clear her thoughts before giving the well-spoken young girl a hard stare. “Who else is stalking us? _Why_ are they stalking us? Who are you?” 

The girl gave her first sincere smile. “My name is Ruby.” she said softly, then seriously she said, “And I’m here to tell you to be careful. Don’t run headfirst into chaos whenever something bad happens. Though you’re very witchy capable, we have witchy workers-” the girl, Ruby, then giggled to herself, as if the word ‘witchy’ was the funniest thing she’s heard-“So you know, you can witchy relax.”

“Are you saying there are other witches here in Mystic Falls?” But then something clicked- “Logan.” She said, “You knew someone took my Aunt.” 

“I didn’t know!” Ruby instantly defended, “It was an accident. Besides, the guy that turned him? Dead.”

“What?” Aly gaped.

Ruby grinned, “Like I said, no worries!” she hopped out of her seat and handed her another letter. “But I am serious about the running into danger thing,” she tsked, “You never know what kind of monsters are running in the dark. It’ll be nice if you at least lived till your 30’s.”

Aly stared at her again, and she felt a pang of _something_ pass through her. “You’re just a kid.” she said somberly. Or was a kid, considering the blue ring on Ruby’s finger. “Where’re your parents?”

Ruby blinked, her face blanking in an instant. “Gone.” she said, “Much like yours are.”

Aly concealed a wince. “That’s not a nice thing to say.”

“It is what it is.” Ruby shrugged. “Well, I’ll see you around, Alyssandra.”

Aly watched her walk away, her blonde curls bobbing as she merrily skipped. Aly glanced at the letter on her hands, a small frown evident on her face. She debated on whether reading it or not before her curiosity took over her. 

**_Dearest Alyssandra,_ **

**_Your bravery for your family is both commendable and admirable. I apologize for Logan slipping through the cracks, I’m afraid I had other matters to attend to these past few weeks._ **

**_You must have a ton of questions by now, in regards to myself and my name on your wrist. I assure you I will answer them soon. Forgive me if your past few months have been less than… pleasant. All will be explained in due time._ **

**_‘Till Lockwood’s Christmas Eve,_ **

**_Elijah_ **

Aly audibly swallowed, the letter suddenly weighing a lot more than it actually did as her eyes trailed over the name. **_Lockwood’s Christmas Eve_**?! He’s going to be there? Hell yeah did Aly have a lot of questions! She looked back up, once again searching for the blonde girl. And once again, Ruby was nowhere in sight.

Knowing this time that she won’t appear again unless she wanted to, Aly sighed in dejection. She walked her way back towards her friends instead, they were talking about the upcoming Oscars now ( _probably due to Caroline_ ). Elena shot her a questioning look as she got back. She ignored her. 

Later that day, Aly found herself snuggling against the wall in Jenny’s room, eyeing two honeymoon-phase lovers. It was already late out, and they decided to have an impromptu sleep-over just for the hell of it. It’s her first complete night alone with just her bandmates, and she found herself feeling warm over her new set of friends. 

It was official. 

Nick and Jenny were officially together. 

By official, Aly meant ‘their parents knew they canoodled’ official, which was a pretty big deal. 

They cuddled together in one of the bean bags, giggling immensely as they talked. Aly had a permanent grin on her face as she watched them, the tension that she’s been watching grow for months now was broken. Jenny then rolled her eyes, throwing a crumpled piece of tissue paper at her. 

“What are you smiling at?” She demanded. Aly knew despite her tone that her friend was joking, so she threw the tissue back.

“Nothing.” Aly answered in sing-song.

Sarah groaned, plopping herself down in the middle of the two love birds. “If you two break up, do you promise to keep the band together?” 

Jamie suddenly laughed, making Jenny glared straight at him. “No promises!” He answered for them.

“Shut up!” Jenny threw the tissue roll directly at his head. 

~ soulmark ~ 

Aly arrived home to the sound of fighting in their backyard. 

Well, _mock-fighting_. There were wooden dummies set up in the middle of the yard, complete with cushions and panels. Both Jeremy and Jenna had their gym clothes on, and to their surprise, Alaric stood over them and Aly watched, slightly concerned, as Jeremy intently punched the dummy.

“What’s going on here?” Aly asked, confused, she looked from Jenna then back to Alaric. 

“I thought it’ll be a good idea.” Jenna declared, walking up to her. “You know, get our game on? Be prepared? Get trained by an actual vampire hunter?” She shot Alaric a smile, one that he returned.

“Your aunt’s worried over something else happening,” Alaric explained, “So I offered to help.”

Aly raised an eyebrow. “Right.” She spun back around, fully intending on finishing her schoolwork before doing anything else. 

Jenna ran up to her. “Okay, I know you have your magic superpowers.” She held her by the arms, “But we need this, okay? You can never be too safe.”

Aly frowned, grasping Jenna by the arms as well. Their Aunt had this almost manic look on her, “Are you okay, Jenna?”

“Of course I am.” Jenna reassured, her voice becoming gentler. “I just want to make sure that we have a fighting chance, you know?”

From behind her Aunt, Aly saw Alaric send her a mild look. It seemed to easily translate to Aly’s brain- this was their Aunt’s way of coping. It didn’t seem to matter that Aly was a witch, and that she could simply use herself again to defend them. Jenna needed this. Aly then nodded, telling them that she would get ready. 

But as Aly got dressed, she stared at herself in her gym wear through the mirror. It was then she realized that she didn’t even look mildly threatening with her long curls, big eyes, and thin frame. She glanced to the grimoire sitting on her desk, she hadn’t exactly practiced as much magic as before when she had just found out- especially since Alaric, Jenna, and Zach had taken on all things mystic related. She instead tried to focus more on her daily life.

Aly had lowered guard.

She shook her head, letting out a heavy sigh as she walked down the stairs. She heard her brother’s voice ring out in her head, over the possibility of her doing more against the Council, to the letter’s approval over her bravery, then to Ruby’s voice telling her to lay low. It shouldn’t matter, right? The adults were handling it. Besides, _Elijah_ mentioned before that he’s handling the other vampires in Mystic Falls- whatever that meant. He’s back now, and so any other attack should be nonexistent. 

Aly ran a hand through her hair, tying it up to get ready for whatever Jenna had in store, and judging by Jeremy’s slightly worn-out state, she figured that it was a lot. For a moment her thoughts drifted back to the mysterious Elijah, questioning herself. Even if he was ‘looking out’ after them (for whatever reason), should she honestly just rely on that alone?

“Ever punched anyone before?” Alaric asked. 

Aly tried not to snicker. “I have.” Though it did land her in the hospital, he didn’t need to know that. “Where’s Elena?”

“Probably with her vampire boyfriends.” Jeremy punched the dummy hard. Aly then glanced at Jenna, but their Aunt didn’t look at all that pleased either. 

“How about these?” Alaric showed her an arm-sleeve-thing that was attached to him, complete with a wooden stake. Jenna perked up in an instant, watching as he punched the dummy- successfully impaling it.

Aly blinked. 

“Excellent!” Jenna exclaimed, “How does it work?” 

Much later, Jeremy and Aly sat together by the kitchen counter. The door to their backyard was completely opened, giving them a nice view of Alaric and Jenna flirti- ehm,-training(?) together. Aly took a large gulp from her hot choco drink, shooting Jeremy a look. Her brother didn’t share the same mood, he stared blankly outside, a serious expression on his face. His mind was miles away.

Aly’s bewildered gaze softened, placing a hand on his arm. He jumped on contact, giving her a surprised look. “You okay?” 

Jeremy frowned. “Do I look okay?” At her look, he continued, “I don’t like that we’re not doing anything else.”

“They already talked to the Council, Jer.” Aly reminded him softly, “They’ve talked to Sheila too.”

“What good does that do?” He asked harshly, “I can’t believe we’re just letting them get away with this.” 

Their front door opened, and Aly leaned back to her chair to see who just entered their house. Elena gave Stefan a warm hug before quickly retreating back to her room. Her twin sister didn’t even bother to greet them. Jeremy scoffed, and he instantly glared at Aly when her sad eyes met his. 

“You’re not going to ask me to make up with her, are you?”

“No.” Aly shook her head, her stomach slightly plummeted to the ground. It looked like Elena and Jeremy’s relationship was completely ruined. “What she did was wrong,” she admitted, “And you have every right to be mad at her forever. She should never have even tried to mess with your mind- taking away your choice like that.”

“But?” 

Aly tried not to quiver. She was glad that Jeremy responded to that, nonetheless. She was half-expecting him to march out of the house for even talking about the topic. “But she did it in the pretense of protecting you.” Her mind flashed briefly to the white room, then back to Grayson’s untouched letter in her room. “It’s shit. But she thought she was doing the right thing.”

Jeremy shook his head, disappointed. “Well it doesn’t make it right.”

“No,” Aly agreed softly. “It doesn’t.”

~ soulmark ~

Aly’s life had fallen into a routine that following week. Her schedule was lighter due to the fast-approaching Christmas Holiday, and other than the odd training-with-Alaric-thing they had going on, their life seemed to have quieted down. She had become tense, not fully relaxing, and looked over her shoulder every now and then, making it a habit of memorizing at least one spell daily- just in case something went wrong.

Aly dozily listened as their Chem teacher spoke, her head leaning down on her hand. She caught herself absentmindedly trailing her wrist, and she instantly straightened up with pursed lips, her mind taken over by vampires once more.

The Lockwood’s Christmas Eve party-thing couldn’t approach sooner. 

In truth, Aly didn’t know what to think. She had designated a list of questions on her journal, questions to ask the mysterious Elijah, but until then it remained empty. Was he even the upcoming author or another guest? Aly snorted, _Elijah Smith_ , did have a nice ring to it- if ‘Smith’ was even his last name. If anything, Aly felt troubled over telling the others or not. The only ones who knew of Elijah were Elena and Damon, and she simply didn’t know what to expect come Christmas Eve. 

Was she obligated to tell them? It wasn’t like Elijah was any danger to them… He didn’t seem to be. 

Aly liked to think that maybe if the less people knew, the less likely it was real. She wasn’t sure if she was ready to put a face behind the beautiful calligraphy she would occasionally get, or to know the owner of the name on her wrist. She tugged lightly on the dream catcher Sheila gave her, watching it lightly flicker against the natural light. Aly sighed. Maybe this was as ‘normal’ as things could get. 

Aly gasped upon bumping into someone while exiting the room, making her books and binder fly everywhere. She immediately fell down to pick her school things up, scowling lightly. Aly looked up in surprise as she saw just who she bumped into.

It was that guy. 

“Noah?”

“Hey.” He gave her a placid smile, “I’m sorry about that.”

Aly tried not to shiver over his tone. “You should watch where you’re going.” She chastised, “That’s the second time we’ve bumped into each other.”

Noah grinned, beaming wide. “You remember?”

On the second thought, she didn’t. “Sorry,” she gave him her fakest smile, “Wrong guy.”

Noah stopped her from walking away, lightly grabbing her arm. “Wait-” he shuffled closer to her. “I know I look like a creep.”

Understatement of the century.

“But I really like you. I was wondering if, maybe, you could go with me to The Decades Dance?”

Another fake smile, “Sorry.” She repeated, “I’m already going with someone.” Aly watched as he visibly deflated.

“But you will go, right?” He asked, “You’re going?”

“Yeah…” she answered slowly. “I have to get to class? You know.”

“Right.” Noah nodded, he gave her her journal back. Aly frowned, not even realizing that he had it. “I’ll see you at the Dance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shortish chapter! Filler chapter? Is it filler, really? I’m unsure. I hope you liked it! See yall next week (hopefully.) 


	14. | Kat caught your tongue?

**Aly** rubbed her eyes, sniffling slightly as she walked in the dark corridor of their home. It’s been weeks since she last awoke in the middle of the night, although now it wasn’t due to another creepy doppelgänger-induced nightmare. That night, Alyssandra woke up to the sound of crying. 

The wall separating the two rooms was thin and failed to completely muffle Elena’s small weeps. Aly shuffled her way down to the kitchen, swallowing down her ill-grievances towards her sister. Instead, she quietly readied two cups of hot choco and mentally prepared herself for the coming talk. Aly heard her sibling’s fight that night, and she drowned it out through Justin Bieber and Fall Out Boy. However, each half-sob knocked on her heart and she couldn’t keep ignoring it without feeling wrecked herself.

She steadily opened Elena’s room, her sister immediately tried to stifle her cries. “Hey.”

“Why are you still awake?” Elena’s voice wavered slightly, “I don’t want another fight, Alyssandra. So if that’s why you’re here then you should leave.”

“I’m not here to fight you, Elena.” Aly closed the door shut behind her, sighing. “How’d it go?”

“Bad.” Elena hiccuped, “He hates me. He’s going to hate me forever.” 

“Forever’s a really long time.” Aly shook her head. She walked up to her sister’s bed, sitting down next to her. Aly handed her the hot-choco mug, and she inwardly sighed in relief when Elena took it. Then quietly, she added, “You know it’s justified.”

Elena’s eyes well up with tears once more, she hung her head low and stared hard at the mug. “I’m sorry.”

“I know.” Aly comfortingly held her hand, “But what you had Damon do to him, it’s not something that can easily be forgiven. It was fucked up.”

“I thought it was the right thing to do. I thought I was protecting them.” Elena tried to explain, “Do you think he’ll ever forgive me?” 

“I think,” she started slowly, “that there’s nothing you could really do to  _ make  _ him forgive you.” Aly shot Elena a pointed look and she immediately looks down in shame. “Jeremy needs his space, Elena. He deserves space after- after what happened. I think we’re lucky that even after everything that’s happened to him he hasn’t run away. He’s still Jeremy, you know?” Aly sighed, trying not to let her thoughts take a dark turn. “Honestly? Even then we don’t know if the reason why he’s doing alright is because of the compulsion. Is it really Jeremy? Does he wonder if it’s him or if it’s who you want him to be?” She shook her head, looking away from her sister. 

“Don’t say that.” Elena’s lower lip quivered, and she sniffled through another wave of tears. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

“I know.” It was a cruel thing to do, and Aly doubted that her sister would ever deliberately do that to someone. “But it’s what you’ve done.”

“I’m sorry.” She rasped out, “Do you hate me too?”

“I hate what you did.” Aly corrected. “But I can see how it’s easier to just make him feel better.” For a moment Aly was back in Grayson’s office and she could see the white room as clear as day. “That power the vampires have?  _ Compulsion _ . People shouldn’t have that much power over others...” Aly trailed off, taking in a large gulp from her hot choco to calm her nerves. It didn’t do anything to the sudden ache she felt in her heart.

The twins awkwardly sat together on Elena’s bed, neither of them knowing what to say next. There was no sound beyond Elena’s slightly labored breathing. 

Clearing her throat, Aly stood up. “I’m heading to bed.” She said softly, running her hand down her sister’s hair. “You should rest up too. There’s no use in beating yourself up about it.”

Elena sniffled again, rubbing her eyes. She mumbled out a small ‘yeah’. 

“Goodnight.”

~ soulmark ~

Aly awoke the next day later than usual. She sluggishly got ready for the day, showering in a hot setting and letting herself bask in the small comfort the heat provided. For once she didn’t bother to extensively ready her hair- instead deciding on putting all the big curls on a quick, tight bun. She pulled on a white mini skirt, a collared shirt, then a blazer. Studying herself in the mirror, she didn’t like how taut and tense she looked.

At least the eye-bags she got from the last few months were finally gone, no longer being a danger to her concealers. Life gives small mercies for free. Who would have thought? Sighing, she put her earphones on and grabbed her bag. She’s never been late that entire school year, even with everything else going on. Aly was sure as hell not going to start now.

John Gilbert stood in the middle of the kitchen, casually reading that day’s paper with coffee on his other hand. Casual in a way that he was either unaware of the tension in the room or uncaring of it. He gave her a small nod and a smile as she entered but Aly couldn’t meet his eye. Instead, she stared, frozen, at the two Elena’s sitting on the dining table with a stressed Jenna right next to them. Jeremy sat opposite from where their Aunt sat, and he was awkwardly fiddling with his jacket.

The girl- an exact copy of her own face- stood up and rushed to hug her. She wore a black leather jacket, low waist jeans, and a white shirt, her look was complete with bouncing curls and a wide smile. She- she looked  _ exactly  _ like them. “I’ve always wanted to meet you.” The girl murmured against her. Pulling away, the girl gave her another wide smile. “I’m Katherine.”

Aly’s breath caught, and her eyes flickered towards Elena in shock. Her sister looked absolutely distraught and silently shook her head. The universal sign for ‘no’ and ‘keep quiet’.

“Alyssandra has always had a busy schedule.” John let out a laugh, “Always on the go, that one. Why won’t you two sit down?”

Alyssandra practically dropped down to the stool in shock, Katherine simply held her hand and gave it a tight squeeze. The lapis-lazuli on her finger glittered against the light. “I know this must be a lot for you.” She said kindly.

Aly couldn’t make much sense to anything else besides the way her heart banged against her chest. However, she did know that much of it all had something to do with a certain missing Damon Salvatore. Perhaps he’ll make an appearance that day after his dead-vampire-ex-girlfriend.

“It is a lot to take in.” John sat down across her, and for once all the chairs in their table was taken. “I was pretty surprised myself.” He said softly, he took a deep breath that sounded much more like a sigh. “I know that both of you know-” he pointed at Aly and Elena, then shot Jenna a  _ look _ \- “that you’re adopted. Well… imagine my surprise upon meeting Katherine.”

“I was trying to find my birth parents.” Her ‘sister’ said in earnest, “I knew that the my- well-  _ our  _ birth mom gave us up. So I tried to contact her and I found out that…” she trailed off, shooting a hopeful gaze towards Aly and Elena.

“Jenna told me the day she left us in the clinic.” Her actual sister said monotonously. “She never mentioned a triplet.”

Jenna frowned. “I never said that.” That’s when Aly noticed that the vervain bracelets that she had given to Jenna and Jeremy were both gone. Both of their wrists were bare. Aly made eye contact with Elena, who she saw glanced towards their wrist as well. 

The movement didn’t go unnoticed by Katherine.

“I- I don’t remember that night well enough.” Jenna continued.

Katherine shook her head, Aly watched as she sniffled and rubbed her eyes. “I was a surprise.” She explained, “Isobel told me that I came after Grayson and Miranda delivered you two. She had to go to an actual hospital to get me delivered.”

“Isobel?” Elena echoed, shooting Jenna another look. Their Aunt didn’t react to the name. “You’ve met Isobel?”

From the corner of her eye, Aly noticed John glance down. 

“I have.” Katherine nodded, “We could meet her again, if you two want to. I have her on call.”

“I can’t believe this.” Aly gave Katherine a hard stare. Why was she suddenly here? Did she compel Jenna, Jeremy, and John? Aly stood up, motioning Jeremy and Elena to do so as well. “We have to go. School’s starting in 15 minutes.”

John motioned her to sit back down. “I’ve already called the school,” He said, “I told them you three are going to be late today.”

“I haven’t been late since school started,” Aly snapped, “I’m not starting now.”

“An academic?” Katherine’s voice suddenly rang out, she grinned. “Wow, I can’t say I’m the same. I’m more of a live, love, and laugh kind of girl.” She winked towards Elena, holding eye contact. “You know,  _ boys  _ and  _ boyfriends _ .”

“Were you adopted?” Jenna asked, “Do your parents know you’re here?”

“They know.” Katherine nodded, “I told them that I’ll be here. John met them, right John?”

“That’s right.”

“So you’ll be staying for a while?” Jeremy asked slowly. “You’ll be here for Christmas?”

“And New Years. And maybe the next semester.” Katherine’s face turned somber, “If you guys will let me.”

“Of course.” Jenna moved to grab her hand, giving her a warm smile. “It’s a shock, it really is. But it’s good that you three are finally together. You can stay here for as long as you like.”

Katherine smiled wryly, like a cheshire cat. “Thank you.”.

Aly paced around in worry. She had set up a privacy spell in her room and connected her hand-mirror to Jenna and Jeremy. It wasn’t exactly a protection spell, but it should light up whenever one is in danger. She cautiously opened the door, eavesdropping on Jenna and John talking to Katherine down in the dining room. Jeremy had gone after his own insistence, convincing John that he needed to go to school unless he wanted to fail all his classes. Elena spoke to Stefan in the background, explaining to him what happened as fast as she can. Aly shut the door.

“What the hell is she doing here?” 

“I don’t know.” Elena shook her head. “Have you tried calling Damon?”

Aly scoffed, “That asshole’s not going to answer. What did Stefan say?”

“He has no idea what’s going on. I told him to meet me at school.” Elena worriedly rubbed her palms. “Katherine said she met Isobel.”

Aly looked away, letting out an exasperated sigh. “What the hell is happening?” she muttered angrily, “Why is she here?” Aly ends up calling Damon anyway, his phone rang twice before it got disconnected. Aly’s phone flew to her bed in frustration. “Jenna and Jeremy weren’t wearing their vervain bracelets. She must’ve done something.”

“Do you think she compelled them?” Elena asked, “Do you think she compelled John, too?” 

“She must have.” Aly swallowed thickly, “What do you know about her? Do you know any reason why she’d come here?”

Elena looked up at her in surprise. “I don’t? I only know as much as you do.” 

“There has to be a reason why she suddenly showed up.” 

Both girls immediately went silent as someone knocked on the door. The knob glowed a dark red color, and Elena shot her a look.

“What does that mean?”   


“It means a vampire is on the other side of the door,” Aly muttered angrily, she took a deep breath and swung the door open.

“You must be the witch.” Katherine looked at her hand apprehensively. “Though fair warning? That spell you used isn’t very discrete. It stung. A vampire with half a mind would immediately realize that a witch is nearby. Mind if I come in?”

She looked at the twins expectantly, Aly was surprised that she actually waited for her to swing the door fully open before stepping in. 

“Why are you here?” Elena asked, “What do you want?”   


“What? Can’t I visit my little look-alikes?” Katherine countered, she glanced around the room appreciatively. “You both wear such pretty faces.”

“Then why now? Why not visit sooner?” Aly snapped, irritated that she'd gone around the room and fiddled with her stuff. “Don’t touch that.”

Elena went and shut the door of her room, standing there with crossed arms. She shot Aly a look as if to say ‘ _ Don’t let her out. _ ’ Aly tried not to grimace. There really wasn’t anything she could do against the vampire unless she touched her. She moved a little closer to her sister nonetheless, just in case she attacked.

“Why are you really here?” Elena asked. “You compelled them, didn’t you?”

“Look,” Katherine sighed. “I’m not looking for any trouble. That’s not what I’m here for. I’m here to warn you two, and maybe even help you.”

“You want to help us-” 

“-Warn us about what?”

The twins asked their questions at the same time, and Aly shot Elena a look, officially spooked that there were three of them in the same room. Katherine seemed equally enraptured as well, looking from one twin to the other. The vampire was silent as she studied them before asking,

“What do you two know about being doppelgängers?”

“Besides looking exactly like you? Nothing.” Alyssandra answered. 

Katherine hummed, she shot them both a look. “A thousand years ago, a spell was created using the very first doppelgänger. A woman by the name of Tatia.” Katherine began to explain. The twins listened to her firmly, intrigued. “The spell was then used to create the very first vampires in the world. A family of six that later on would be called the Originals. Except one of them was different, he was no ordinary vampire.”

Elena frowned, “What do you mean?”

“The mother of the family hid a secret affair that led to his birth, a secret not only because of the pretense of infidelity but also of shame. Because you see,  _ Klaus _ ’ real father is nothing other than a werewolf.”

“A werewolf?” Elena echoed, shooting Aly an incredulous look. “Werewolves are real?”

“They are.” Aly agreed. “But they’re extremely rare.” Although she felt incredibly strange, the name ‘Klaus’ was oddly familiar. 

“But then what does that make him? A werewolf or a vampire?”

“He’s both.” Katherine answered with an air of finality. “Or he could be both. That’s where you two come in. Every hundred years or so another doppelgänger would appear.” She pointed at her then at them. “That’s because the doppelgängers were nature’s punishment for the creation of vampires; nobody was ever supposed to live that long. doppelgängers became the shadow of the woman they used to create the spell. Although, it’s the first time that two ever appeared at once.” Katherine met her eye.

Unnerved, Aly asked, “What does that have to do with anything?”

“I’m getting to that,” Katherine answered, irritated. “The witch that made the spell at least understood that there shouldn’t be such a big of an imbalance such as a  _ hybrid  _ existing. So Klaus was cursed with the same blood that he was created from. He’s been finding a way to break it ever since.”

“And he needs our blood to break it.” Elena continued, horrified. “Is that what you mean by warning us? He wants to find us?”

Katherine looked surprised that Elena had caught on quickly. “Yes.” She nodded, “That’s why I’m here, I want to help you two.”

“Because he went after you first,” Aly said in realization. “That’s why you faked your death in the church- so that he won’t hunt you down.” 

“Well you’re not wrong.” The girl answered after a while, looking like she swallowed a lemon. “He did go after me. He killed all of my family the moment I got away.”

Elena sat down, looking pale as a sheet of paper.

Aly narrowed her eyes. “Then why come here?” She asked, “If you did so much trouble with getting away- why come back?”

Katherine stared her down. “Because maybe by helping you two, you can help me as well.”

“Help you with what?” Elena’s voice came out as a shaky whisper.

“Because during the ritual itself Klaus will be left weak, it’ll be the  _ only  _ and  _ last  _ moment he’ll be weak. And only then can he be killed, and I’ll finally be free.”

“If you’re here to help, then why compel our family?” Aly demanded. “Why take their vervain bracelets? You think we’ll trust you when we know you could easily screw them over?”

“If I wanted to hurt what remains of your little family I would have done it sooner.” Katherine answered simply. “Klaus is looking after the both of you. He’s not going to stop until he  _ gets  _ one of you. We don’t need extra mortals that’ll just get in the way of things.”

It clicked in Aly’s head that apparently, Klaus needed human blood and not vampiric.

“Shouldn’t we go?” Elena asked, panicked. “Doesn’t that just make things worse? What if Klaus gets them like he did to your family?”

“He won’t if we do this right.” Katherine said determinedly. “Your mother, Isobel, is also working under the wraps. John is aware as well. We just need the both of you to stay  _ put  _ and  _ still _ . No messing around, no problem.” Though she sent Aly a look, “Though a siphoner has its uses.”

“Isobel is helping us?” The words were out of Aly’s mouth before she could stop them. 

“She’s trying.” was Katherine’s reply.

Isobel, their missing vampire birth-mom, who was the ex-wife of their aunt’s current fling, a.k.a their history teacher, was apparently trying to help them against an age old powerful vampire that was after their blood. For some reason, that was what really blew Aly over, and it all felt very real.

“What does John have to do with any of this?” Elena asked, not getting the connection. “How do you even know him and Isobel?”

Katherine observed her, then ultimately said nothing about it. “Ask him.” She said instead.

~ soulmark ~

Katherine got enrolled the next day. 

The look on Stefan’s face upon seeing not two but  _ three  _ of them together at school was one Aly should have taken a picture of. She vehemently ignored everyone’s whispers and looks as they walked past them although even she had to admit that she felt oddly… good. 

Perhaps it was the way Katherine’s shirt hung tight on her body, her curls bouncing as she strutted in the middle of the three, or maybe it was Elena’s ethereal walk, gracious and long right next to her, or  _ maybe  _ it was even  _ her _ , with her intense doe eyes, knowing and confident. 

They all wore too-expensive Chanel blazers and skirts, high heels just for the occasion, (which Aly ALL owned) hair in their specific styles, to not look so alike but just as beautiful as the other. They were _color-coded_ for goodness sakes! Katherine had insisted on making an _entrance_.

There was just something about being stared at, with people looking so surprised while walking in unison upon entering the school. It was like something from  _ Mean Girls _ .

Caroline’s eyes seemed to budge out of her face as she saw them, and Bonnie’s jaw actually dropped. Alyssandra gave them a smile that she hoped screamed just how she felt. The bizarreness, the absurdness, of the entire situation. This wasn’t a movie, but it really felt like one. 

Naturally, by the end of the first period, the entire school found out that they (Elena and Aly) were adopted, and that they (all of them) were a set of triplets. Aly didn’t feel comforted by the fact that only half of that was a lie. But it made due. The news was like fire, it burned fast and everybody screamed at it.

The stares continued on until lunch, and Jeremy actually ditched  _ lunch  _ just to get away from it all. Aly didn’t miss the brunette he dragged along with him, Anna, if she remembered correctly. Earlier that day Aly had juiced vervain and spiked it all on Jenna and Jeremy’s water bottles, it was the only thing she could do without Katherine going all-haywire on her.

The girl didn’t allow herself to be touched by the siphoner. Apparently, she knew well enough that if she did Aly would blast her brain. It didn’t help that the vampire had placed Elena on choke-hold that morning for wanting to wear black.

“Katherine.” Caroline said in a shocked, forced-nice, voice. “What’s your story?”

Caroline had probably sent her over a thousand texts, and she managed to get Aly to feel guilty for not immediately telling her that she had a not-triplet. Aly nearly wanted to run towards Sheriff Forbes, or even Sheila Bennett, just to try to make sense of it all. Because the adults that she supposedly trusted to keep them all safe got compelled by a 500 year-old vampire that looked exactly like her. 

Aly would find a way to reverse-engineer damned compulsions. She was beginning to hate it despite its allure. In her mind, it was poison. Though, she quickly realized that she had a theme of going after adults whenever something went wrong. She also realized the pattern that it was null and that being a snitch might just complicate things further.

_ Jenna and Jeremy. _ Aly thought furiously,  _ Jenna, Jeremy and Elena. Ignorance isn’t safety.  _ Besides, the only reason why Katherine got a hold of them was that Aly was stupid to think that a tiny bracelet was enough to keep vampires away. __

Bonnie shook Katherine’s hand, and then she caught Aly’s eye from the opposite side of the table, and for some odd reason, the two witches (despite never having practiced witchcraft together) had simultaneously agreed that Katherine on their table was just plain wrong. She didn’t know how it was, or even how to describe it, but it was like the words traveled between their eyes all the way to their head. She just knew.

Katherine told them the same false-story she created, faking some sniffles here and there. Caroline, knowing Aly whenever she did it, and of Elena’s real cry-babyness, immediately realized that the notion was at least  _ somewhat  _ exaggerated and began nodding along like whenever she did when one of the cheerleaders told a story.

Stefan stared at the girl like he was struck by lightning. Aly could have laughed by the look on Elena’s face. She really wanted to, but Aly was also annoyed that Katherine wore curls- that was supposed to be  _ her  _ thing. 

“Well! Isn’t it so great that you three are just back together!” Bonnie exclaimed, Aly felt her phone vibrate. She gave it a quick look and almost snorted over Caroline’s text,  **_There’s 3 of U!!! UNBELIEVABLE! What’s the real tea??_ **

Aly looked at Caroline in the eye then proceeded to roll hers- swiftly shooting Katherine a look. Female universal language for ‘Ugh. Bitch.’ 

Caroline sent her another text:  **_GURL! Be nice! That’s ur new siz! She looks baddie, tho._ **

That was part of the reason why Aly immensely disliked her. Besides the fact she technically had her family in hostage through whatever compulsion they were in. Aly needed to believe that she told them the truth yesterday about being hunted down, and not that she was going to ruin what was left of their family.

“You know the weirdest thing.” Katherine suddenly said, looking at Stefan across from her side on the table, leaning into her hand. “Is that I think I met you, a long time ago.”

“Really?” Stefan smiled but it looked more like a grimace. Elena’s look was deadly. “I don’t remember.”

“Like, as a kid. I  _ doubt  _ that you  _ don’t  _ remember.” 

“Oh my god.” Aly stuffed her face with food.    


“I think. I think I saw you? If I remember the name Salvatore correctly, anyway.” She waved her piece of fruit that she was eating, and they all watched as she popped it in her mouth.

Aly  _ hated  _ the fact that she was such a commanding presence. Everything about Katherine screamed at them to look at her. 

“You have a brother, right? Older? Blue eyes. I think I remember him too. You guys were in town after your dad got sent to Afghan.” She continued, momentarily looking sad at the mention of Stefan’s fake-backstory. “You were so sweet back then, still sweet now. You know? I’m so surprised that you two ended up together. It’s such a match! Almost like it  _ happened before _ .”

“Oh my god.” Aly internally screamed. Caroline looked like she wanted to join in Katherine’s little tirade but was too invested in simply watching it all unfold before her. 

Bonnie gave her a pleasant smile. “Yeah, I think that’s really cute.” She said, “Elena and Stefan are the cutest _couple_ here in school. It’s good to know that everyone in the family agrees that they’re such a match.”

Wow. To think that Bonnie, the good witch, immediately rallied up for the Stefan and Elena love-ode, just to get on Katherine’s nerves, was outstanding. 

Apparently, it didn’t matter if you were a vampire or five hundred years old. Highschool was highschool. 

“Yeah.” Katherine nodded sweetly, “Such a match.” She ate another cherry. “The older one’s way more good looking anyway. Though I never really imagined him to be as rough as he is now.” Katherine suddenly sent Aly a wink, “Isn’t that right?”

Aly thought she was going to be sick. “How should I know?” She said drily, “I don’t invest myself in second-hand goods.”

Would it kill them to get along? Aly wondered if it would, she figured that they needed to if they wanted to pull off whatever plan Katherine had in mind. 

Katherine smirked, giving her a once over, her eyes flickered down from her face, down, then back to her eyes. “Shame.”

Maybe it would. 

Luckily the bell rang before Aly could launch herself over the table. She didn’t have any classes with Katherine for the rest of the day, though the girl alternated her classes between Aly and Elena’s that morning. She waved goodbye to her friends, careful on not meeting Katherine’s eye, and headed straight to class.

History was interesting, at least. Alaric tried to act casual despite the loud questions some of her classmates made, the man rushed through his lesson uncomfortably. Afterward, Aly made sure to stay behind, and she checked the door to see if anyone was nearby before she spoke.

“She’s not actually my sister.”

Alaric sighed and ran a tired hand through his head. “Are you sure?”

“Well, she’s a vampire, for one.” Aly admitted.

Alaric shook his head, “This town just seems full of them.”

“Yeah.” Aly let out a laugh. “She knows  _ Isobel  _ though.” She continued, watching Ric thoughtfully. “And she said that we, Elena and I, could maybe meet her. I was thinking of maybe, I dunno, if I did get her number or something, I could give it to you?”

Alaric’s adam’s apple bobbed, and he stared to empty space in deep thought. “Yeah.” He said, but then winced, “Actually, no. I don’t know.”

Aly shifted her weight to her other foot. “Honestly I don’t know either.” She told the teacher. “But since you’re her ex-husband I thought you ought to know. She seems to have a habit of just leaving people out.”

Aly knew she spoke too much the moment Alaric’s eyes shifted towards her. She cringed, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to say that.”

Alaric waved his hand, masking a deep sigh. “Jeremy didn’t go to class again today. I think he’s spiraling.” He changed the subject.

“I’ll talk to him.” Again. “He’s still processing about the whole vampire thing.”

“Well his grades has gotten higher compared from the first semester.” Alaric said helpfully, “I think the new girl, Anna, has been helping him out. Maybe you could talk to her about taking school more seriously.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind, thanks.” Aly nodded. 

“That’s good.” 

The school bell rang once again, and she bid him goodbye as she headed out. She spots Katherine with a group of girls in one of the hallways, giddily laughing together. The older doppelgänger shot her a look as their eyes met, winking indiscreetly at her. 

The actual Gilbert girl shot her a fake bright smile, waving at the group. The girls next to Katherine looked at Aly then back to her, almost in disbelief. God. Aly could already hear the questions she'll get for the next few days. She shook her head as she walked past, sighing slightly.

She didn't notice Noah indiscreetly following her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Updates are going to come in slower. I'm really busy as of current.


	15. | The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm sorry this is late. A lot of stuff is happening on the sidelines right now so I'm a little out of the place. BUT That's not what this Author's Note is about. My country, the Philippines, really needs help right now. One of our regions, Cagayan, has almost completely gone underwater due to a tropical storm. Hundreds to thousands of people are in need of rescue; more information could be found under the Twitter hashtag #CagayanNeedsHelp
> 
> DONT SEND DONATIONS TO THE GOVERNMENT. THEY WILL NOT REIMBURSE IT. SEND IT TO THE ORGS DIRECTLY. 
> 
> Thank you so much.

**Having** set up the Christmas ornaments, Aly plopped back to the couch with a sigh. Truth be told, taking out the old Christmas tree wasn't a task she originally was willing to take; it was heavy! But Jeremy had already gone out with Anna, and Elena had locked herself up in her room upon seeing the old star for the tree, leaving Aly alone with handling the living room decorations.

Well, she wasn't completely alone. She could still hear Jenna trying to make Christmas cookies but judging by the smell of burnt bread, she wasn't doing so well.

Katherine casually laid down on the other side of the couch, reading a women's magazine that Aly has never heard or seen of before. The vampire caught her eye then raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong?"

"No." She answered simply. "Don't you have any Christmas plans besides terrorizing us?"

Katherine scoffed. "Please, I haven't done anything to any of you." She resumed her reading.

Alyssandra couldn't help it, it wasn't that she wanted to mistrust the vampire, she just did. Katherine, true to her word, hadn't actually done anything to them. She just regularly went to classes, minding her own business. Sure, she did go home to their house each night (unlike John, the man seemed content on plainly arriving at their house whenever he wanted to), she did eye-sexed Stefan every time she saw him (much to Elena's annoyance) but other than that? She did nothing.

Aly huffed, getting up from her lovely couch. "Well if you wanna be useful, go set up the lights."

Katherine didn't move an inch.

Aly huffed again, this time gliding her leg past Katherine's arm. It fell and ruined Katherine's cat-like pose on the couch. She sent her a glare.

"Woops." Aly glared at her right back, "Set up the lights."

Katherine let out an aggravated sigh, but she did stand up. There was barely a flash as she suddenly sped around, the only thing that gave-away her movement was the flow of the table cloth on the coffee table. Aly must have blinked because the room was suddenly filled with Christmas lights.

"There." Katherine glared at her again before falling back to the couch, seemingly content with reading the magazine.

Aly found herself staring, surprised that the vampire had done as she requested. She certainly didn't expect it.

Katherine looked up at her again, looking every bit as annoyed as she probably felt. "What now?" She demanded.

"Nothing," Aly answered quickly. The Christmas decor was practically done in their living room, it left a slightly bitter taste in her mouth. This would be their first Christmas without their parents, and to think that they've been replaced by a misguided uncle and an old ancestor-doppelgänger was depressing.

But with that thought came Grayson's white room, and all of the sudden she felt sick in the stomach. The misguided uncle and old ancestor suddenly wasn't unappealing. She sprang up to her steps, eager to get out of the house. "I'm heading out!" She declared. She was out of the driveway before Jenna could even utter a reply.

~ soulmark ~

It was a day before the Decade's Dance and Aly found herself in the local Mystic Falls hospital. One of the interns, an old friend of Jenna's and a younger alumnus, had asked if she was available that day to help set up Christmas decorations in the Pediatric ward. Aly happily complied, even going as far as calling up a friend to help her.

"That is so cute!" Aly gushed as Jamie revealed a box of old lost toys. He wore an elephant hat, and its trunk flopped over the side of his face. "Where did you get that?"

"I found it in the storage room." Jamie explained, "I thought it'll be nice to put it near the beds."

She picked up one of the toys, an old fire truck, she tried not to laugh when the ladder fell from its hook.

"-the ones we can use anyway." Jamie grimaced.

"I'm sure we can find its uses." Aly mused. "Did you find a tree?"

"Staff said it'll arrive soon."

Aly hummed, a little surprised that the hospital actually indulged in a real tree that year rather than a fake one. She grabbed the box filled with toys, telling Jamie to carry the ones filled with ornaments as they headed off to the Pediatrics.

The clinic was filled with kids already, some of them were being carried by mothers as they sniffled in their fevers. The door swung open, and the children 'ooo'd in delight as a tree was carried in.

Aly dropped the box on the table, grinning wildly as one of the toddlers immediately toddled over to grab one, a small boy with curly brown hair and bright blue eyes, picked up the R2D2, and began babbling Star Wars to it.

"A cultured baby?" Aly mock gasped, she eyed the man behind him. Aly guessed that he was the boy's father.

"Say 'hi', Raffy." The man pulled the boy to his side. "Say 'Hi' to the toy-lady."

Raffy looked at her shyly. "Hewwo,"

"Hewwo there," Aly gave him a wide smile. "Your favorite, is he? How fun, R2D2 is?"

The boy giggled, and Aly couldn't help but mirror the sound.

"Hey Al," Jamie called, pointing back towards the tree. She gave the young lad an affectionate hair-ruffle before going next to Jamie's side.

"Strange to the eyes, a Christmas tree without lights. In the box, do we have something like it?"

Jamie shot her a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

"Have you never seen a Star Wars movie?" Aly asked in deadpan, grabbing the ornament box from him. "That's how Yoda speaks."

"I've heard of it, but I don't think I've watched it." Jamie admitted, "I'm not really a movie guy."

Aly tried to hide her disappointment by putting up orbs to the tree. "Uncultured."

Jamie made a face, but he looked at little Raffy then back to her. "You seem good with kids."

"Look at them." Aly waved her arm towards the room. "Don't you think they're all so cute?"

Jamie did look, but his view was very different. To him, he saw a bunch of wailing, sick, children. "Maybe when they're asleep."

Aly rolled her eyes, playfully throwing a ball at him. He caught it with his left hand and grinned. "That was a joke." He said, "Are you planning on getting kids one day?"

Aly raised a brow. "Well," she started, "I'm not opposed to the idea." Unlike Elena, Aly had never gotten a notebook and written down all the names of her children to be. However, she did know that one day she'll love to settle down and coddle her little children.

The endgame was to have a home much like their family's lakehouse, with an open outdoor area and all the things her children could possibly want. She'd make them food every day and tuck them in every night. And every night her husband would show just how much he loves her.

Not that she gave it much thought.

Elena had already taken 5 names for both girls AND boys. Though, Aly would never have named her girl 'Evangeline' no matter how versatile the name might be. She could never put her daughter under such embarrassment. Besides, from all the men she's seen, none exactly had stricken her as 'devoted'.

Though, if she were a little bit more honest to herself, Aly hasn't shone much devotion to anyone either.

"How about you?"

Jamie shrugged, "Never really thought about it." He said, "Only child privileges, I guess."

Aly didn't know he was an only child.

"Hey," He nudged her shoulder. "You have a date yet for tomorrow?"

"The Decades Dance?" Noah's face flashed through her mind. "Actually, no. Wanna come with me instead?"

Jamie seemed surprised that she'd asked him. "Yeah! Yeah, that'll be great." He cleared his throat. "I'll pick you up at 6?"

"Sure."

They continued on decorating the tree with a couple of jokes thrown in here and there. Aly was just about to put in the final star when her eye caught an all-too-familiar black leather jacket. She gritted her teeth and briefly told Jamie to hang on for a while before she practically pounced her way into one of the Hospital Labs.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" She hissed, pushing the guy away.

Damon jumped upon contact, though Aly doubted that he didn't know she was following him. He held up a bunch of blood bags and looked at her in mild surprise. "We're in pediatrics. You can't just waltz in and grab lunch; there are children here! What the fuck, Damon?"

"Will you calm down?" He said, irritated. He placed some of the blood bags in his innermost pocket. "The nurses here have been compelled to grab me some blood, I'm not exactly walking around snacking on toddlers."

"You fucking murdered Vicki!" She pushed him again, and with a _whoosh_ , the door behind them shut. "You fucking snitched on her and she died cause of it!"

Damon rolled his eyes."Vicki wouldn't have lasted a year." He said pointedly. "And will you stop that?" He pushed her hands away like one would do to an irritating fly. "I wasn't the one who killed Vicki, you have the good ol' Sheriff to thank for that."

"I can't believe you." She breathed. The man in front of her didn't even have an ounce of remorse on him. "I've known her all my life and you just let her die."

"She was already dead to begin with." He answered coldly. "Besides, why should I care if you grew up with the crackhead? Her little addiction problem would have outted all of us." _Us._

"You know Katherine's here."

Damon eyed her, then smirked. "I practically brought her back." He said, "It's all good, you don't have to worry about any of us killing any other of your fun schoolmates." Damon opened the door, and they both spot Jamie calmly hanging up a wreath. "Yet."

" _Don't you touch him._ " Aly lodged herself between the door and the vampire. "Don't you fucking do anything crazy."

"Or else what?" He drawled, "You'll give me an aneurysm in front of all these lovely children? Move. I have a date to plan." He took a threatening step forward, "Or else I'll make you."

"You're a bitch, Damon." Aly spat. "You're fucking vile."

He wasn't all that bothered by that. Aly shoved past him, making sure to hit his shoulder especially hard as she made her way back towards the tree and Jamie. He shot her a confused look over the enraged look on her face, which she plainly ignored. Aly glanced back to Damon's direction and she felt even madder upon seeing that he was gone.

She had a lot of choice words to say to Stefan and the girl posing as her sister.

~ soulmark ~

Caroline had begged for her help.

"I was busy!" She explained, throwing out the 7th garment she tried on that hour. "Like, I have school duties that I could've finished sooner if my best friend was there kind of busy!"

Aly huffed, crossing her arms. "You were at Matt's house the entire weekend." She accused, "That's why you didn't have time to pick something out."

"Can you blame me? The new coach had them practice football daily last week." Caroline twirled around to face her, a navy blue dress on hand. "What about this one?"

"Better, but I think it'll be best if the color was lighter. Maybe go for something with the same style?" Aly sipped her drink, "And what is up with Donovan, anyway? Are you two a thing?"

Caroline bit her lower lip, which wasn't usually a good sign. "I don't know." The blonde admitted, "But I think we're heading somewhere, so that's good?" She disappeared once more to the clothing racks, eager to find something that'll suit her.

Aly tried not to frown. In all her life Matt Donovan had been chasing after Elena, that was fact. The boy had even gone as far as learning every difference between Aly and her- not that there were many as their hair was usually the dead give away- Aly could still remember the little promises the two made back when they were children.

It wasn't that Alyssandra thought that Matt was bad for Caroline, but it was that she wanted him to give the same ounce of dedication he had given to her sister, and not some rebound water hose version of his 'love'. Caroline deserved every bit of attention just as Elena, any less would just be cruel. None of them girls were sloppy second-hands.

And yet, despite what she thought, Alyssandra remained quiet as Caroline continued to rant. She didn't want to crush her hopes.

"Are you two coming together?" She asked, brushing a hand through her hair.

"It's tentative," Caroline answered slowly, and it was worrying because she never answered anything slower than a car. "We'll be dancing though? He promised me a dance."

She pursed her lips, and Caroline sent her a look over the crease on her face. "Don't look at me like that!" The blonde cried out, "It's going to be fine," she stressed, this time she placed a pale yellow dress in front of her. "It'll be perfect."

Aly sighed, "If you say so."

"Well?" Caroline placed a hand on her hip. "What about you? Any dates? Or are you seriously committing to this solo-act?"

She then proceeded to tell her friend all about Jamie.

~ soulmark ~

"I'm curls," Katherine declared, sending Aly a glare. "Don't take my curls."

"They're _my_ curls." Aly glared back at her. "Go straighten your hair."

"Don't straighten your hair!" Elena called from her bedroom. She walked into Aly's room, drying her own hair with a towel. Elena frowned, "Actually, I don't know. I'm putting my hair up. But straight hair is _my_ thing."

Katherine shot her a look. "I came first, sweetheart. Straight hair is my hair, too."

"Well, you can't have everything." Aly snapped, huffing. She made her way towards the mirror, mock-tying her hair up to a bun. "Maybe I'll just put it all up."

"But I'm putting it up." Elena frowned at her.

"Put it up." Katherine nodded, ignoring Elena altogether. She walked closer towards her, removing the bun Aly had in place. Instead, she pinned all the hair on her left inside and fluffed up the right. Katherine grabbed one of her many headbands and placed it on her head. "Now that's perfect."

Aly looked towards Elena, and her sister studied the look Katherine had set her up in before she sighed and nodded. "I guess it doesn't look that alike," Elena grumbled.

The trio proceeded to get dressed. Aly was less than amused when Katherine had decided to strip down in front of them. She was surprised to see that the girl even had the same mole as they had on her lower left hip. It was daunting.

Aly scurried on wearing her black long-sleeves and red polka-dot skirt combo before heading down the stairs when the bell rang. She could hear Jenna talk to both Jeremy and Anna in the living room, likely giving them the 'talk'. But their voice got drowned out when Aly saw both Salvatore brothers in front of her.

Damon blinked upon seeing her. "Which one are you?"

Aly shot Stefan a look, she had sent him angry texts the other day over Damon's sudden arrival. The younger brother gave her a pained wince in reply. "Are you all ready?" He asked instead.

Aly visibly scowled. "That depends," she snarked, "Will you be able to tell us apart?"

"Aly," Damon drawled, "My second favorite."

"I didn't know you had favorites." Came Katherine's sultry voice. Aly watched both of their reactions, a little pleased when Stefan tried to hide a grimace when he saw the older girl. "Am I your favorite, Damon?"

Katherine stalked her way towards him, placing a finger by the hem of his collar.

Aly watched as Damon visibly softened as he looked at her, his eyes almost twinkling as he gave her a kiss on her forehead. "My most favorite." He answered her.

Stefan entered their house without prompting, but the reason why soon revealed herself. Elena stepped down the stairs, a radiant smile on her face as Stefan greeted her. Her sister quickly enveloped him into a hug as they reached each other.

"You look wonderful," Stefan tells her.

"So do you."

"I'm pretty sure that's all of us," Damon called, just in time as Aly checked her wrist. _6:15pm._ "Shall we head to the dance, milady?" He grabbed Katherine's hand and gave it a quick kiss.

"We shall," Katherine purred, tearing her gaze away from Elena and Stefan.

"Wait." Elena shot Aly a look, "Aly's date, Jamie, isn't here yet."

Damon groaned, pulling Katherine away already. "I'm sure he'll come around."

Katherine didn't budge. "Didn't he say 6 o'clock?" She asked, "Why isn't he here yet?"

Aly blinked and glanced at her phone. "He's probably just a little late." She tells them, relaxed. "You guys can go ahead."

"No." Katherine answered simply. "We're going together." She then sighed, shooting them all a look. "Boys these days don't know how to treat a girl right."

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Right, Aly here doesn't believe in love," Damon said pointedly. Katherine actually looked up at her in surprise.

"You don't?"

"It's not that I don't-"

"She doesn't." Damon answered for her, "She's too busy trying to do everything in school, not that it's possible."

Aly scowled, "You guys go ahead." She repeated, glaring hard at Damon. She was beginning to get very irritated at his light blue eyes, wanting to do nothing more than gauge them out. "I'll go with Jer and Anna."

Katherine shot her another look, eyebrows raised. "If you say so," She held up her arm and hooked it to Elena's. "I guess I'm your twin for tonight."

Elena shot Aly a panicked look in response, one that Stefan shared. Katherine saw this then rolled her eyes, "I won't bite."

"Much," Damon smirked.

Stefan took Elena away from Katherine's arm by pressing his hand around her waist. In a quick, steady motion, he easily sweeps her off her feet- Elena gasping as he carried her bridal style- and spun her around before putting her in the passenger seat. He finished it all off by pressing a soft, sweet kiss on her cheek.

Aly had to remind herself that she couldn't see a boyfriend in her picture right now.

She was also too far away to catch a glimpse of Katherine's face, and if she did, she would have easily spotted her brown doe eyes swim in jealousy. She would know, as it was not only her face, but also her sister's, and jealousy was a trait that often bounced between the two back when they were children. The four were certainly going to have an interesting car ride.

Sighing, Aly glanced back to her phone to check the time as Damon's car drove away. Their front door soon opened once again, revealing Jeremy, Anna, and Jenna.

"They left without you?" Jenna asked in confusion.

"No." Aly shook her head, "Jamie isn't here yet." She pressed his number to call him, a little disappointed when it went straight to voicemail. She sent him a text asking if they were still going together for the night. "Are you two ready?" she asked.

Aly thought that Anna looked rather pretty, she had forgone her usual black-themed clothes and went for a strawberry-red look dress. She had even tied her hair tied low in a typical 50's fashion. Aly was surprised that Jeremy had tried to match her red with a button-up, she was extremely glad that he had even decided to _go_ to the dance. She hadn't expected it with everything happening.

"We are." Jeremy answered, "Are you coming with us?"

Aly checked her phone again, feeling hurt now when she saw that he didn't reply. It was already 6:40pm. "Yeah." She pocketed her phone, "I'll drive."

Caroline had once again outdone herself with the decorations. Though Aly was glad that the blonde had taken her music considerations to heart, she felt herself feel better upon hearing Justin Bieber's ' _Never say never'_ echo through the gym. She glanced back towards Jeremy and Anna, she noticed that the younger girl looked exceptionally nervous and bit back a smile.

"You two have fun, okay?" She sent Jeremy a small wink, smirking when Jeremy glared back at her in response.

"We will." Anna gave her a small smile. She held out on Jeremy's arm as they made their way around the gym. Anna brushed against her as they walked and Aly lightly gasped as she felt _dark, empty,_ and _hunger_ flash through her. She instantly snapped her head back towards them, and Anna's head jolted back as well. They both stared at each other in shock with Jeremy none the wiser.

"You made it!" Caroline's over cheery voice cut through Aly's panicked mind, _what the hell was that?_ The blonde quickly enveloped her into a hug, forcing Jeremy out of her line of sight. "Where's Jamie?"

That was a good question, but Aly was currently more concerned over where her brother went. "I-I don't know." She stammered.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Bonnie's voice came from behind, next to her stood Luka, the quiet new student that no one really knew yet. "I thought you triplets were going in together."

"Change of plans," Aly sniffled, glancing back once more. "I decided to wait but he didn't exactly show up."

"Ugh. That's terrible. Come dance with me instead!" But Caroline quickly ate her words when she spotted Matt standing alone by the food stalls. "Later!" She added, already making her way towards the 'dreamy' quarterback. "Save me a dance for later!"

"I did not see that coming." Bonnie sighed, looking in Caroline's direction.

Aly grimaced, "Neither did I." She glanced back towards Jeremy's direction in haste.

"Are you okay?" Bonnie asked, "You look freaked."

"I don't know." She frowned, "It's probably nothing. I just had this weird feeling."

"What kind of feeling?" Luka looked at her intently, "Did something happen?"

"Oh," Bonnie glanced at her then back to her date, "I don't think you two have met. Luka, this Alyssandra. Alyssandra, this is Luka." Then, she whispered, "He's a witch, too."

Aly offered her hand, "It's nice to meet you."

"Sorry," He winced, looking uncomfortable. "I can't shake your hand. You're a siphoner."

"Luka and his dad just moved in and they're both witches," Bonnie rushed to say, ignoring the weird exchange that just happened. Aly let her arm plop down. "Grams approves, we all talked the other day and shared grimoires with Luka's dad."

Aly blinked, "That's great!" She's read that there was some stigma against siphoner's, and it was admittedly weird. She felt her cheeks grow hot in embarrassment, "You must have learned a lot." She tried not to sound jealous.

"We did." Luka agreed. "The Bennett's are one of the oldest and most powerful witches up to date."

"Also, Luka's dad loves to travel around and collect spells." Bonnie said excitedly, "We practiced a whole lot, too."

"I got a grimoire recently," Aly said lamely, although she had already told that news to Bonnie. "Maybe we can exchange?"

The two witches not so subtly looked at each other.

"Maybe!" Bonnie rushed again before Luka could say anything. "I can ask Grams. I _am_ going to ask Grams, I'm sure she'll lend you something."

Aly couldn't help but smile, feeling a little grateful for her friend. "Thanks."

"I'm not sure," Luka said hesitantly. "Normal witches aren't usually close to people like her."

Bonnie looked back from her date then back to Aly for the second time that night.

"But yeah, why not," Luka added, mindful of his date's reactions. "Maybe dad will agree, but I'm not sure."

"It's just that you're a little different." Bonnie said as though to console her, "Not that different is bad! Because it's not, Aly. You're just different from us. Your magic- I mean, the magic that you _get_ is different. You don't _have_ magic. But you're still a type of witch!"

"Right." Aly found herself nodding along, despite feeling like she's just been punched. "Different type of witch."

"Yeah." Bonnie nodded as well, looking more relaxed. "Well, we'll see you around the dance."

"See you." She replied drily, watching as the couple scurried away. Aly couldn't help but stand awkwardly on the side, not used to what she's just experienced. She frowned, she presumed that it was a perfectly normal reaction. Siphoner's were pretty rare after all. They'll get around soon enough, Bonnie was her friend after all.

Aly glanced back to the time on her phone, her frown deepened upon seeing that Jamie hadn't bothered to reply at all. She looked around, hoping to spot at least one of her friends. She still felt flushed, and she was sure if she touched her face it'll be really hot. Her conversation with Bonnie and Luka echoed in the back of her mind like a broken record player.

She couldn't find Jeremy and Anna anywhere. However, she did spot Elena and Stefan together on the dance floor, and Aly was glad to know that her twin was having a good time. She looked again to spot their 'triplet' and was surprised to see Katherine dancing with Mason Lockwood, a non-high school student. Damon was nowhere to be seen, and Aly took that in as a bad sign. She hoped that he wasn't snacking on a student somewhere.

After grabbing a burger and juice from the food stall and pretending that she just didn't spot a girl bawling her eyes out after getting rejected. Aly found herself third-wheeling Nick and Jenny, the couple wore matching Grease inspired outfits and were deeply engrossed with that year's MTV awards.

"And where exactly is Jamie?" Jenny frowned, momentarily dropping her conversation with Nick. "I thought you two were going together?"

"I don't know." Aly shrugged. "He just didn't show."

Nick loudly hummed, "That doesn't sound like him." He mused, "Have you tried calling?"

"I've tried calling." Aly refrained from letting her frustration leak out of her voice, "It's not a big deal, anyway. He's probably busy looking at the sky and writing a song somewhere."

"That's weird," Jenny commented, "Jamie's been talking about this dance non-stop."

"Maybe he changed his mind."

"I doubt it." Nick disagreed, contemplating. "You can come with us in the meantime. I'm sure he'll turn up later."

Aly pursed her lips, staring at the ceiling in the gym to occupy herself. What was she doing? Alyssandra was better than wallowing alone just because she got stood up by a guy. Granted, it was the first time that such a thing happened, let alone by someone she considered a friend, but she shouldn't let it get to her and ruin her night.

Aly readied herself to get on the dance floor and find someone cute, maybe even give them a kiss or two or _more-_ it's been a while, after all. But then her phone began to incessantly buzz and she rolled her eyes upon seeing the caller.

"Jamie you better have a-"

"Hello, Alyssandra."

The voice of the caller didn't match Jamie's voice at all. She glanced back at the screen, frowning upon seeing his name flashing on it. "Who is this? Where's Jamie?"

"You know who I am, Aly."

What the fuck? Her night went from bad to creep town. "No I don't," She answered cooly, "And if you don't give me a straight answer soon you'll regret it."

A chuckle. "It's Noah."

Aly's eyes widened in realization, "Okay," She answered slowly, "What do you want? Where's Jamie?"

She could hear his laughter from the other side of the phone. "You don't have to worry about Jamie," Aly's chest plummeted down to her stomach.

"What have you done?"

"I'm not even near him," Noah mused, "I'll be more worried about your brother if I were you."

Her fingers numbed at the revelation, her head snapped to the sides to try to spot Jeremy. She had been searching for him almost the whole night to no avail.

"You're looking the wrong way," He whispered, "Go forwards." He ordered.

Aly gritted her teeth, going straight in. "I'm going to break your face when I see you, creep."

"Left." He ignored her comment, "Right- and there."

Jeremy was busy talking to Anna, the two looked like they were in a heated conversation. But Aly focused more on the guy standing a couple of meters away from them- just out of sight from the couple. Noah hadn't even bothered to wear anything 50's related, they stared at each other once their eyes met.

"What do you want?" She demanded.

"Follow me."

"Right. Do I look stupid to you?"

Noah smirked, and her breath hitched as his face began to morph, his eyes going black and bloodshot. "There's an exit behind you." He said softly, "Run to it."

"Why me?" She gritted her teeth, "What the fuck did I ever do to you?"

"Now, Alyssandra." He growled, and she ran.

Quickly she went inside the closest room from the lockers, gasping as Noah sped his way towards her. He quickly launched on her, and she tumbled down, wailing, as he bit her neck. She clawed on his face and blasted him away through magic.

"What the fuck!?" She cried out, scrambling on her knees and out of the room. She held on tight on her neck, gasping in pain. Her body pulsed in time with her heart. Out. She needed to get out of the school. Now.

There was another whip, and the wind blew as Noah sped his way back in front of her. His fangs were out and bloodied, _her blood_ , and it dripped down all the way to his shirt. Aly shook, her knees about to give out, and she screamed as he snarled before diving towards her once more.

But he was slammed to the side before he could even set a foot near her. A figure had sped towards Noah, pinning him down against the lockers with a loud 'BANG'. Aly's eyes widened as it left a dent.

The man stood tall, casually holding Noah down by his neck. He wore a fashionable dark suit and coat combo. His sharp and striking features looked menacing against the now flickering school light. (Why were the lights flickering? Had he messed up the wires with the force of his slam?) "You young vampires," came a low timbre, a murmur. Aly shivered, knowing danger when she hear it. "So arrogant." He tsked, tilting his head. "Haven't I told you to stay away?"

Noah gasped in fright, his hand flew to remove the hand on his neck. It didn't budge. "She's not Katherine!"

"I know." He let go, and Aly tensed, hands on her arms. Her palms emitted a soft glow once more, she could slowly feel herself go light-headed as she siphoned herself, losing blood. But she needed to be ready to fight. She had no choice.

What did Katherine have to do with this?

The well-dressed man slapped Noah hard, and Aly's jaw completely went slack as it dropped to the floor, rolling away. She stood against the wall, barely breathing as she stared at Noah's head in fright. The man looked towards her, and his gaze significantly softened. "Hello there," he flippantly took out his pocket square, wiping his bloodied hand. His eyes, much like his entire stature, was a piercing shade of deep brown, almost black. He stepped closer,

"I'm Elijah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Elijah might be a little different from the one we're used to. Possibly something to do with anchor/mate thing messing with his mind lol. We'll explore those even more soon. PSA though? It's gonna be a rocky relationship, but don't worry! Happy endings are real 3 I just really wanted to exercise my writing and start a slow-burn
> 
> ALSO I feel like I need to explain the Bonnie/Luka/Aly interaction. Please remember that Sheila is still alive in this story and so is Luka's dad. Also that this is season 1 Bonnie. So Bonnie may be a little influenced. We'll see how it goes, I think it's pretty interesting as well. I hope I don't get flamed for it.


	16. Interlude | Elijah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alyssandra lives in Elijah's mind rent-free

_May 2009_

**A** common misconception about vampires is that they are unfeeling to the bite of harsh winds, that the warmth of the sun to their skin was dull, and that their undead heart was devoid of all emotion outside of hunger and thirst. 

This was all untrue, of course.

Their mother was nothing but succinct, she had a vision of what she wanted for her remaining children and she got it. Esther wanted them to be superior over werewolves in everything, to become the ultimate predator, and under them was every prey. To do so was to enhance everything they already had. 

And so Elijah readjusted the feel of his coat and his shoulders, wishing nothing more but for the platter of rain to stop, and held on tightly to Ruby’s shoulder with his free, non-umbrella hand, the only remnant of his once plentiful family. 

Together, they looked nothing like the bloodsuckers they were and more like ‘father and daughter’ (or uncle and niece, to be more precise) waiting for the mundane door to open. However, the door was anything but. 

To the untrained eye, it’ll look like the door steadily swung open. To them, they both saw and heard the cogs twisting and turning before swinging back, revealing a young red-headed witch with cool, gray, eyes. 

“You must be our 2 o’clock,” The young woman said, her accent wasn’t as strong as the locals they had fed on earlier that day, to which Elijah was slightly grateful for. It’s been a while since their last visit to Ireland, and he wasn’t sure if he’ll get modern slang. “Both of you may come in.”

“Thank you.” Elijah gave her a courteous smile, ushering Ruby forward. Although all three of them knew that both Mikaelson’s wouldn’t have been able to enter without the expensive tickets Elijah kept secured in both of their coats.

“You have a beautiful home,” Ruby said kindly. The child then gasped, rushing towards a birdcage in excitement, way too energetic for Elijah to stop her. “Is that a pixie?” She gaped.

In normal circumstances, Elijah would have frowned. He could hear Kol’s indignant voice in the back of his mind, ever against the abuse to magical creatures, a sentiment he shared. However, judging by this small coven’s actions would be detrimental to their goal that day. “Ruby,”

“It’s fine,” The woman tells them, “Let her be. Lady McKanmera is waiting for you this way,”

He followed her as she led him away from the entranceway down to a hallway. The telltale sound of Ruby running next to him almost made him smile. The young girl mumbled a small apology, quiet enough that only he, an original vampire, could hear. He lightly swept the crown of her head before firmly holding her hand.

“I’m afraid I didn’t catch your name, darling.”

“It’s Sofiya.” She cleared her throat, “Sorry. I’m -uh- new here.” She opened one of the doors and motioned her hand to a coat racket. “You can leave your coats over here.”

Elijah got his coat off in one big, swift, motion. He rather liked the sound of his coat whipping behind him, along with the jump Sofiya made at the sudden sound. He placed his coat, along with Ruby’s, on the rack before turning to the sound of footsteps. 

“Elijah Mikaelson.” The older woman greeted him with open arms. 

“The lovely Lady Olivia Mckanmera,” Elijah returned her hug, placing a chaste kiss on both of her cheeks. “It’s wonderful to see you again.”

“Likewise,” She nodded, “This must be Ruby.”

“Hello,” Ruby curtsied, “It’s nice to meet you, Lady McKanmera.”

“Impeccable manners, too. Elijah taught you well.” Olivia knew better than to touch the girl, the news of the Original Family’s deaths was well known to the right ears. “Come and sit with me. Sofiya! Grab us some tea.” 

Olivia’s personal office looked no different from when Elijah first visited more than 25 years ago. He was sure that the mustard-yellow curtains were the same from then to now. They sat in the middle of the room with Olivia to his front and Ruby his right. Sofiya soon re-entered the room, strolling in a cart filled with pastries and tea. Elijah fastened them all a drink.

“So what are you doing back here? Last I heard was that you were chasing after Klaus somewhere in the Pacific.”

Elijah raised a brow, “Have you been watching me, Lady McKanmera?”

“It’s never a bad idea to watch where a storm is brewing.” Olivia sipped her tea, “Judging how you’re still here and not under a coffin, the family reunion went well?”

“The coffins are gone.” Elijah declared in concealed anger. “And with them were any familial relations I might have had with Klaus. Make no mistake,” he shook his head once, “He is not my family.”

Ruby quietly fiddled with the buttons of her sleeves. 

“Which is why I’m here,” He continued, “He buried them at sea. Perhaps we could find them through Ruby’s mark?”

Olivia glanced towards her, “And am I to think that you’ve never tried checking before? That the mighty Klaus hasn’t glamored them out of spite?”

“We don’t care,” came Ruby’s sad, desperate voice. “Can’t we still try? Why won’t you help us?”

Elijah watched as Olivia slightly shook in fear. Nevertheless, the older woman stood her ground. He would have found the incessant drum of her heart courageous if he hadn’t already found it annoying. He let her speak, “The world spun a whole lot easier with only the two of you Originals left. Forgive me if I’m not jumping in the task of setting the other’s free.”

He took a deep breath, “I will not _forgive you_ as you said, Olivia,” He mocked, relishing his delight on seeing her flinch. “How could you have easily forgotten that it was I who saved your beloved coven from other witches’ hands? How could you forget that that courtesy could so easily be _revoked_?

Olivia swallowed, and she looked at them both then back at the door. Elijah had no doubt that she was thinking of how fast he could kill her, and how fast could the rest of her coven run. “Are you threatening my coven, Elijah?”

“I know your family has a niche in particular locator spells, and that it rivals even the cloaking spells of the Gemini Coven back in America.” He leaned forward, meeting her eye, unblinking. “The fact is; you owe me, Olivia. You have it in your power to help me if you choose to do so.” Then, on the other hand, she could choose to die. But that went without saying. 

The locator spell didn’t work. 

Elijah kills them all anyway. 

Ruby sets the pixie free. 

“What are we going to do now, ’lijah?”

They were back in the suite they originally stayed at, not so far away from McKanmera’s coven. A dark void had lodged itself deep in Elijah’s chest, filling him with nothing but anger and despair. Olivia was his last hope, a desperate attempt at getting his siblings back despite their coven’s questionable stature against mystical creatures. It did not work. Rebekah was gone. They were all gone. 

Elijah had spent the last few decades guiding Ruby through her newfound immortality when news of what Klaus did reached them. To think that Elijah tried to confront and reason with him, that Elijah had given him the benefit of doubt only for him to throw it back to his face.

His own brother- no, Klaus, threw them to sea like they meant nothing. His own family. 

He looked at Ruby, a rational part of his mind told him that such acts of violence weren’t appropriate to a child. Except Ruby had long since passed her childhood. Ruby will forever be frozen in the body and mind of a child, robbed from the chance of growing old, and it was all because of Klaus’ never-ending sense of paranoia and jealousy. Still, Elijah didn’t want to frighten her. 

He took another deep breath, 

“We’re going to kill him.”

_September 2009_

The Martin’s were a surprise.

Jonas found him through a tabloid, and it didn’t take long for the Original to believe his story; His daughter, a young but powerful witch named Greta, got caught by Klaus’ promises of eternal power. All the bastard asked for in return was for the Curse of the Sun and Moon to be broken.

To Elijah, that meant one thing: the appearance of the next doppelgänger.

The interval made sense; a wait for every 500 years sounded just about right in their mother’s scheming ways. It was about 500 years after Tatia’s death did Katerina appeared, and it’s been 500 years since she ran. It was no coincidence.

“The Sun and Moon curse is fake?” Jonas echoed in shock, “Then what the hell does Klaus want with my daughter?”

“There is still a curse at play.” Elijah began to explain, bringing his glass of whiskey to his lips. But then he froze, the pale ‘Alyssandra’ he had scarred on his wrist had turned black. He schooled his expression and continued, “Just not that one.” He murmured. 

Alyssandra had just been exposed to magic. He takes another, much larger gulp from his whiskey. 

“What kind of curse?”

“My mother didn’t take Klaus’ paternal parentage into account when she turned us, or perhaps she feared my father’s explosive reaction once he found out the truth, that the bastard’s real father was a werewolf; She was right of course,” He placed the glass back down the table, “Mikael dedicated his entire newfound immortality plotting Klaus’ demise the moment the truth was revealed. However, the very same spell that turned us into vampires turned Klaus into something _more_. A creature that is both a vampire and a werewolf. A hybrid.”

“That’s impossible.” He breathed, “Nature would have never allowed such a thing.”

“The actual curse was placed by my mother to stop Klaus turning into just that.” Elijah continued, ignoring that Jonas had said anything, “He plans on breaking it, and soon- judging by his sudden reemergence.”

Jonas took in a shaky breath, “How do we stop it?”

“We can’t.” Elijah’s voice of finality invoked even more fear in the witch, “There is only one way to stop Klaus, and it can only be done once the curse is lifted. After the ritual he will momentarily be put into a weakened state, that is when I’ll kill him.”

Jonas went quiet, a thousand thoughts running through his mind. “How sure are you about this?” He dared ask.

“Klaus will die.” Elijah answered simply, “And it’ll be from my hand.”

The planning was easy, as it always was. The tricky part was anticipating Klaus’ impulsive counters, and his counters to his counters, and the counters after that. No doubt that he’ll quickly throw something back towards Elijah in retaliation. His eyes briefly trailed the writing on his wrist, he could still remember the day they all etched their anchor’s names to themselves in permanence. It brought him comfort, hope. A promise that despite it all, a part of him remains to be _human_. Faith must have found it funny to reveal her to him just as he plans for Klaus’ demise.

They spent the next hour extensively talking about the next doppelgänger’s possible whereabouts when pain blossomed from the back of his head. He simply _blacked out_. 

Jonas looked at him in a state of alarm when he jolted back up gasping for breath. Elijah’s mind registered the word ‘horror’ before he felt the expression deep in his bones. He couldn’t form words, his hand feeling the back of his bloodied head- which was healing much slower than normal for an Original Vampire. He quickly reached out to his other hand, removing the cuff of his suit to check on her name, although a part of him knew that he wouldn’t know what had just happened. 

He speedily stood up, groaning when the room had instantly spun. “I need you to do a spell.”

“W-what?” Jonas looked at him with wide eyes, “What just happened? Your head-”

“Ruby!”

His niece immediately sped inside the room, gasping upon seeing his state. She looked at Jonas accusingly before Elijah barked out, “Get Mckanmera’s grimoire, now.”

Realization dawned on her eyes before she quickly sped away. It was a few, agonizingly long seconds before she returned.

“What’s going on?” Jonas demanded.

Elijah’s heart wrenched, and he feared the worst. His head throbbed in time with his dead heartbeat, even now it refused to heal. The timing of everything was terrible, had Niklaus gotten his Alyssandra as well? “I need you to find my anchor.”

_Days later, September 2009_

Doppelgänger.

She was a doppelgänger.

Needless to say, they had to re-work their plans. Jonas, a smart man, Elijah now realized, was quick to realize this as well. However, it came to both their attention that Alyssandra had a _twin_ named Elena. That the duo were an obvious outlier in the cookie-cut of doppelgängers. He hadn’t even known it was possible; Jonas speculates that her existence lied on the fact of being his. That there were two now because nature deemed it necessary.

It begged the question; was Alyssandra his anchor because of his affliction to the Petrova’s, or was his affliction caused by Alyssandra?

Regardless of the answer, he doubted she would like to be referred to in such a way. Jonas hasn’t realized that his mother’s spell worked both ways- he was just as much Alyssandra’s as she was his. However, the revelation was still shocking, and Elijah hasn’t quite mustered the courage to immediately get her to safety (totally not by means of kidnapping) and it was all due to the feeling that this was Nature’s giant ‘F-you’ to him for all his sins.

“What do you think, Ruby?”

They both sat in Elijah’s car inconspicuously near school grounds. Alyssandra was currently doing her schoolwork outside with layers of paper littered near her. _Messy_ , Elijah’s mind supplied, but aware in her own midst of chaos, judging by the way she would instantly write on sheets of paper upon grabbing it without a glance. 

She looked softer than the doppelgängers before her, with her hair tied to a low pony and small curls dangling on her face. Her eyes were focused in concentration as she wrote, a tortilla blazer perched on her shoulders to counter the cold. 

“She’s very pretty.” Ruby nodded, “I think it’s hilarious that she looks like them.”

Elijah doubted that she actually thought that the situation was hilarious because he sure didn’t. It sounded a lot like something Rebekah would say. Ruby even had the same drawl-like, mocking tone. 

“Are you going to talk to her?” asked Ruby, then excitedly she asked, “Are we going to stay here long? Can I go to school?”

“Not yet.” was Elijah’s umbrella answer, he felt a pang of sympathy as Ruby’s expression immediately deflated. He started the car, willing himself to drive away. 

She was fine, he told himself. She had just become a realized witch (another surprise), and it’ll be dangerous if others were to know of her true status in the supernatural world. Besides, Klaus currently has no idea of the newest doppelgänger’s existence. Elijah would ensure it. 

The plan of not going near her was also scrapped when Elijah’s neck got punctured in the dead of night and he had sped away towards her house in a murderous rage. 

She wasn’t there.

Elijah’s rage paused, in the rare submission to clarity, when he felt his neck heal and white sparks danced beneath his eyes. His rage returned, however, when he felt the familiar prickling sensation of someone _giving him an aneurysm._

In hindsight, it didn’t hurt as much as he thought it would have with his slightly altered and weakened state, as it came from a Bennett witch. The spell was lifted, and the eyes of one Sheila Bennett glared at him with harsh ferocity. 

“I know why you’re here.” She breathed in labored breaths, tired from the little show she just did- way past her prime.

“Where’s Alyssandra?” Elijah demanded.

“You’re no good for her,” Sheila said boldly, neglecting his question. “I know that girl, even if she is a siphoner. I don’t care if she’s your anchor or not. Those twins don’t belong with vampires.”

Stefan Salvatore, also known as the Ripper of Monterey, had taken a liking to the other doppelgänger, Elena. He could have scoffed at their own petulant ideas of being one’s mate. It was so much more than being someone’s vampire girlfriend. He inwardly grimaced, wondering the impending conversation he would have with his own mate. 

He’d need to keep an eye on both Salvatores, especially with Damon’s drive to wreak havoc in the quaint town of Mystic Falls and his particular closeness to Alyssandra. He’d have a word with both, Stefan’s temporary immunity due to his relationship with his anchor’s sister didn’t exactly extend to the both of them. 

Elijah had to refrain himself from launching himself at her look of disgust upon the word ‘siphoner’. However _,_ Sheila Bennett was Bonnie Bennett’s grandmother, who was Alyssandra’s dear friend. He could not hurt her, not when it could sabotage her view of him. 

He stiffened, “That decision solely lies with her. I won’t force her hand.”

“I want you out of this town.”

“You’re not in the position to make such demands,” Elijah narrowed his eyes, he watched as she glanced at his bloodied neck, confusion evident on her features. “Now if you truly care about Alyssandra, you’ll tell me where she is.” 

Sheila looked at the Gilbert house then back to him. “I don’t know,” She said in surprise. 

Elijah growled, “Then you have no use to me.” He instantly sped away-straight to where Jonas was currently residing. It took some pressuring to convince the witch to come with him to Mystic Falls, especially on such short notice. He entered the house with a loud **_bang_ **.

Elijah could hear Jonas jump on his bed in surprise, the witch rushed to the living room. Elijah grimaced, “I need you to track her again.”

_October 2009_

Elijah had his mind preoccupied with finding a way to convince his anchor’s sister to sacrifice herself for the greater good, all without angering said anchor. 

A familiar potion came to mind, one he had made for the doppelgänger prior to the twins. He wondered what were the odds of Alyssandra’s sister agreeing to a plan that involved her death, and just how mad his anchor will be once she realizes what’s going on.

 _A lot_ , his mind whispered traitorously, _a whole lot._ He downed his glass of whiskey, watching his Alyssandra perform with her band of merry misfits. He found it endearing, it certainly went against the style that she had put herself into but she looked perfectly content singing alongside them. 

There was a slight burn on his throat, and his fangs lightly nipped the top of his gums. He steadied his breath, bitterly cursing nature’s unfair will. The price of an Original having an anchor was high, he still didn’t know what form his would take, but he couldn’t allow any sort of misgivings- not at this crucial time.

He could still remember Ruby’s hurtful gaze as his sister continued to ignore her, caught up in emotions that Rebekah couldn’t quite yet understand. Or Finn’s sudden downward spiral towards bloodlust upon meeting Sage.

Would his be the same, completely different, or a mix of both? It took years before Finn grew out of his ‘atonement’ phase, as they called it. Rebekah was hardly fully in hers before she was daggered. Elijah himself didn’t know what it took to get in and out of it. He wasn’t exactly keen to find out at the moment.

Elijah stood as the song finished, _florence and the machine_ , if he was correct. He wondered if her music taste was strictly alt, or if the band she joined chose her song. Elijah looked at his letter with a small smile, it wouldn’t hurt to talk to her a little. He gave that and a bouquet to an unsuspecting man and compelled him to give it to her. 

Elijah watched as she received it with a surprised look on her face, her blonde friend, Caroline, gushing with joy next to her. He stepped back to the shadows as her eyes searched for him, though he knew that even if their gaze met- she wouldn’t know just who she was looking at. 

He swallowed back a growl when a boy walked up to her, a charming smile on his face. He looked at the oblivious attendants of the bar. He thought it wouldn’t hurt to take a bite, either.

_November 2009_

Jeremy Gilbert reminded him a lot of his own brothers in a thousand different ways, yet his anger was most familiar out of all. Richard Lockwood gave Elijah an apologetic smile, while his wife, Carol, excused herself out of the room to talk to the troubled young teen.

 _“How can you do this?_ ” He demanded angrily, _“Who gave any of you the right? We all trusted you Liz!”_

 _“That’s enough, Jeremy.”_ was Carol’s stern reply, _“Please, Elizabeth, not inside the office.”_

“Kids these days,” Richard chuckled, drinking his coffee. “Always looking for trouble, thinking they can have the whole world. Aren’t you a father, Mr. Smith?”

Elijah shook his head, giving the untriggered werewolf a strained smile. It was obvious that he couldn’t hear Jeremy’s rage from outside. “Uncle,” he corrected. “Ruby is my niece.”

The conversation continued on, with the man dotting on the wonders of Mystic Falls, unaware that the man he was talking to was half of the stories mothers would tell their children at night. He mostly nodded along, his mind elsewhere.

 _“She killed Vicki!”_ Jeremy bellowed, _“DON’T YOU GET IT? SHE’S A BIGGER MONSTER THAN VICKI HAS EVER BEEN! HOW COULD YOU?”_

There was a soft cry- Elizabeth, the sheriff, _“Jeremy-”_

_“SHUT UP! SHUT! UP!”_

“I’m sure the students would love the opportunity to meet with you, Mr. Smith,” Richard confirmed, oblivious to the drama happening outside the Town Hall. “Though I gotta tell you, most kids nowadays would rather stay in front of the tv than go to a dinner party.”

“I’m sure some will find attendance a must,” Elijah answered drily, at least, he was sure that Alyssandra would. The girl was incredibly studious, always up to something school-related. A glance at his watch showed that their meeting was over. He stood up to firmly shake the man’s hand. “It was a pleasure talking to you, Mr. Lockwood.”

He found Jeremy outside by the street, sitting on the pavement floor. The young man glanced at him briefly, scoffing. “If you’re another one of those snobby-rich businessmen, we don’t need any more of you here.”

“I’m an author.” He clarified, though he wasn’t wrong- he was technically both. “My family used to live here a long time ago. I thought it was a good idea to visit.”

Jeremy narrowed his eyes, “You here to write something?”

“You could say that.”

“Well you shouldn’t.” Jeremy stood, a snarl on his face as he looked at the building behind them. “This place is jack-shit. You’re just gonna end up getting yourself murdered for snooping around.”

“Is that what happened to your friend?” He asked, his eyes shifted slightly to the news article on the young man’s hand, something about Whitmore College.

Jeremy’s jaw ticked, “Yeah.” He sniffled, “Nobody even cares. It’s not like she wanted what happened to her either, they just killed her anyway.” He wiped his face, “Why are you even listening to me? Do you even believe me?”

Elijah frowned, in truth, he hadn’t paid that much attention to what happened to Vicki Donovan- outside the fact she was sired by one of the Salvatores, and that Alyssandra fought her in some party. “What happened to her?”

“They say she changed, but they’re wrong. She died because she stayed the same.” Jeremy said, his face turned solemn. “It’s this town. If you know what’s good for you then you should leave. The animals from the attacks happening aren’t the only monsters running around. But if you’re one of those good authors, and you actually want meaning in what you write then maybe you should start with learning just what kind of people-” he jerked his head back to the building door- “you’re talking to.”

_November 2009_

“We got a lead for the moonstone.” Pearl declared. 

A lovely woman, Elijah had quickly decided. She knew her place with his seniority, and that he most definitely could and would rip out her heart in a moment’s notice, the rest of her people? Clueless. He had killed 4 in under a month. He motioned his hand for her to continue.

“They have it on hand,” Pearl continued, “And they’re willing to negotiate for an exchange.” 

“An exchange?” Elijah echoed, “For what? Who found the moonstone?”

He had 'revealed' to the younger vampires that his true purpose was to break the Sun and Moon curse. It was the only reasonable explanation of his appearance, as explained by the Bennett witch- they both came to the agreement that Alyssandra must remain a secret, anyone outside that room are to never know.

Pearl stood and flashed to the living room door. Both Sheila and Jonas spelled it shut and silent, neither not quite fully trusting the other. Although it was obvious that they trusted each other more than the two other supernatural occupants in the room.

Just before Pearl opened the door, she paused. “Your word, Elijah, that you won’t harm our lead upon seeing her.”

Elijah frowned, “I see no reason as to why I would.”

“Your word,” She pressed on incessantly. 

He eyed her, and it was a moment before he answered. “I give you my word.”

The door opened, and he was steadily reminded of the promise he made to himself that he would not grow to care for another doppelgänger, it seemed like that promise, along with plenty others, would not come to pass.

He had almost panicked, upon seeing the familiar doe-eyes that he had steadily been watching over the past few months. For a moment, he thought of the worst- instantly flashing forward, nevermind her flinch. It wasn’t Alyssandra for sure, despite her band’s influence she never went to the grunge-like look. He was also sure that his Alyssandra couldn’t possess a single hair on this woman’s manipulative streak.

Katerina Petrova, or Katherine Pierce, stood before him. A scared but determined expression on her face. He had almost throttled her right there and then, before remembering his promise just seconds before. 

“Katerina,” He hissed, dangerously close to her face. The act of her betrayal hitting him full-force. She had not only made a fool of himself, but had also broken his heart. 

There was an angry, monstrous, part of his mind that screamed over the fact that his anchor shared the same face as the debauched woman in front of him. ‘ _PUNISH HER_ ’ it said, ‘ _KILL HER’._

“Elijah,” came Katerina’s shaky reply. “I have the moonstone.”

For a moment, he eyed her. “I know how this goes,” Elijah mused, he moved for her to come in, watching as she sat on the fifth chair on the table. Her gulp was audible. “Tell me, whose poor soul did you sell out this time?”

“I’m tired of running,” She answered, she had quite the nerve for meeting his eye. She instantly flinched down as he met it. “I want my freedom back, and in return, I’ll give you the moonstone.”

“You’re under the impression that I could easily give it to you.” Elijah sat back down, leaning into his chair. “I can’t. I never gave the order to your little man-hunt.”

“How could we even trust you?” Pearl scoffed, “Time and time again you prove to betray everyone who pities you.”

Katerina sent her a glare. “We all want Klaus dead,” She said, “I have part of the means. The moonstone, a werewolf, a vampire, a witch, and the human doppelgänger. I say this is the perfect time. Besides, there’s never been two human doppelgängers at once.”

An unwanted memory swam to the forefront of his mind, with her trailing his wrist in wonder, thinking of all the meaning behind the name. 

Elijah’s eyes might as well have skinned her alive. “What exactly are you proposing?” He murmured, voice low. “Choose your next words wisely.”

“Why else is there a spare?” Katerina bravely asked, a question everyone on the table had pondered on. “One to continue the line, one to finish Klaus once and for all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t a promise- but I’ll try my best to update by next week! My life is kind of a mess right now, so updates are a little sporadic. I know, I know, barely any Aly/Elijah action in this chapter- but this little interlude was needed! I DO promise that they’ll finally properly talk to each other in the next chapter. 
> 
> WE’RE FINALLY IN ACT 2 THO
> 
> ___  
> Edited on 2/9/2021 | Plot reasons


	17. | A Tale from the Soul

**“Hello,” Her voice hitched** as she spoke, and she wasn’t even aware that she said anything until the word was out of her mouth. She frowned as the world swayed on her feet, and she felt her breath leave her as stumbled down to the floor in a soft ‘thud’, her hands feeling cold and clammy. 

He was next to her in an instant, crouched down, and she instinctively flinched- holding both of her hands up. Her eyes widened in realization when she saw that they were still glowing red. She wondered if that was why sparks were flying behind her eyes.

“What?” She breathed, though at that point she wasn’t sure why she said it. She tried to focus on his face in an effort to stay awake. He looked much more handsome next to her anyway, even if his neck was lightly coated with blood. Although despite the effort, the outsides of her vision slowly began to fade into black with each labored breath.

He looked at her hands then back to her. His hand came up on it’s own to gently brush away a stray hair while he examined her face. It was a small eternity in an entire second of them meeting each other’s gaze before he caught her head as her consciousness faded away. He quickly carried her up, looking distastefully towards Noah’s dismembered body before speeding away.

His first instinct was to send her straight to his house and tuck her in the comforts of his own bed. However, he doubted she would appreciate a man carrying her to the unknown. So he sped to the Gilbert household instead. Being each other’s halves had perks, one of those perks was the ability to enter houses uninvited. Provided that the other was already allowed in.

It wasn’t an excuse to be near her, he told himself as laid her down gently on her bed, wanting to stay for a while. His intentions remained pure. Besides, they were in for such a long-awaited talk.

He found himself examining the cream room, pleasantly surprised upon seeing she had a collection of fantasy books. Her desk was the opposite of what he originally imagined as messy and unkempt, as he’d seen from how she’d study. Instead there were multiple casings where her files and schoolwork were being held.

Next to it was a cabinet filled with vinyl and cd’s, however, unlike the way she read, there was no clear genre as to what she listened to. Next to that was a black bean bag. The ceiling, another surprise, was filled with glow in the dark stickers cut out to the shapes stars, swirling around the main light like a little galaxy.

He looked back towards her, his eye catching the bracelet on her wrist, a dream-catcher. He wondered why she didn’t siphon that instead. It would have certainly prevented both of their headaches, not that she knew she caused him one. He also wondered why she wore it.

She woke up around the same time his headache disappeared.

“You’re Elijah.”

“I am.” Elijah sat himself down on the table near the bed, giving her as much space as she could need. “And you’re Alyssandra.” The way he said her name was one she hasn’t ever heard before. The syllables almost blended to each other in a soft-spoken way.

She pulled on the covers, wrapping the brown velvet around her for comfort as she stared. “Yeah,” Had she passed out? Noah’s severed head came to mind. Alyssandra then laughed, the giggly, out-of-control, kind. “Sorry,” She instantly stopped, clearing her throat. “I’m just- I’m surprised. I’m-” She stopped again, mentally kicking herself. She took a deep breath,

“Did Jenna let you in?” On its own, it was such an innocent little question, yet the implication behind it stood a thousand years of blood and waiting.

“She didn’t have to.” came his reply.

Alyssandra frowned, “What? But-” she trailed off, confusion swimming in her doe-brown eyes. “You’re not one of them?”

“No,” Elijah shook his head, he was no ordinary vampire after all. “I’m the first of them.”

Alyssandra’s eyes widened, “You’re an Original.”

There were times when she daydreamed about the man written on her wrist, she wondered what he looked like, how he sounded, and what he’d say. There were so many things she wanted to ask, and with those words, she had expected to be afraid. An _original vampire._ She must’ve gotten insane with everything she’s been through, because she felt no fear.

Instead, the letters, the flowers he sent her came to mind. She suddenly felt awfully self conscious of how she looked, her hand flew towards her neck and she winced when it stung.

Elijah removed his suit-jacket and uncuffed his sleeves- he was in a suit- and she watched as he slashed his wrist with a fingernail. “You’ve lost a lot of blood.” He sat himself down by the corner of her bed, “Mine can heal you.”

There was still a giant fog inside Alyssandra’s head, and she knew that he was right. Elijah’s arm reached towards her, and she trailed the blood on his wrist with her pinky before carefully placing it all in her mouth. Her eyes never left his hand. Her name, Alyssandra, was a centimeter away from the closing wound. Her mind cleared, and the tired, fatigue, feeling she had also disappeared.

He watched her intently, and his arm withdrew when color once again filled her cheeks.

Without thinking, Alyssandra caught his hand before he could fully retrieve it. She leaned forward, inspecting the letters. She flipped his hand, his fingers were long and calloused. The daylight ring on his ring finger was pretty, the lapis lazuli was wrapped in simple silver

In the back of her mind she briefly wondered if he played piano or guitar. But she was sure that he went through a lot of handiwork before he turned.

Realizing what she’d done, she instantly dropped his hand. But Elijah had no intention of letting her hand go. It was his turn. His hold was light. Goosebumps popped from her skin when he moved her bracelet away to trail the runes with his thumb. His face bore a gentle expression, and he looked back to her when he realized that she was staring.

He looked at her like she held all his truth and told all the lies he’s heard.

In a quiet voice, she asked, “What does it mean?”

He placed her hand back on her lap and left his resting on one of her pillows. “It means,” he started in an equal as quiet voice, “that my soul called for yours. That yours resonates with mine. That I was lucky enough to have a magically powerful mother as it was her spell that made sure we’d have the chance to meet.”

Alyssandra frowned, she looked back at her hand. ᛖᛚᛁᛃᚨᚺ written in plain black ink. Except she hadn’t written it at all. Before the letters were plain white lines, and once she found out the truth about the world and magic it had turned black. Now he, the man behind the lines, sat before her. He spoke of souls and magic, he is a creature of the night, and he had just murdered someone for attacking her. She shook her head, “I don’t understand.”

_Of course she didn’t,_ Elijah’s voice nagged inside his head. He had barely even begun telling the story of how he got his mark, or why he had it. He wasn’t even sure if he was ready to tell her.

Once upon a time, Elijah had imagined his entire family gathered together with the owners of the names next to them. That was long before his mother had turned them all into vampires.

Elijah steadied his breath, “It’ll be easier to show you.” He gave her a wry smile, gesturing his hand to his head. “Vampires possess the most latent of psychic abilities.”

Alyssandra pursed her lips, leaning away. “There’s no way I’m letting you compel me, weird soul magic or not.”

“It’s not compulsion,” Elijah explained, although her wariness of it was troubling. “I have a memory that is easier to explain if I were to show you. Though, your… connection to me prevents you from ever succumbing to the effects of being compelled.”

“That can’t be,” She argued, though she thought better of it and shook her head. “Nevermind that, just-” she sighed. Even if he was lying, he wouldn’t be able to compel her. She had been drinking vervain none-stop ever since Katherine’s arrival. “Alright, fine. Do you promise me that you can’t compel me?” She asked with narrowed eyes. “Ever?”

“I give you my word.” Elijah vowed, he kept special interest over her reaction, storing it for prying at a later date. “May I?” He brought up a hand to hold her head, she looked at it with mild suspicion before leaning in;

“A thousand years ago, when I was just a boy, my mother told my siblings and I the story of how she met our father;”

Alyssandra was mesmerized as the world around her began to shift. The walls of her room grew vines, and it stalked all the way up until it became trees and her ceiling became the sky. Her bed turned into a giant rock, and the rest of the room expanded into an open field. Huts were littered everywhere, made out of stone and wood. In the middle of the field was a giant camp fire.

She almost let out a hysterical giggle, because she was somewhere that looked like Medieval Times and she was wearing a 50’s dress. And all because some guy killed the other guy that attacked her, and that they happened to be connected somehow.

There was almost a familiar feel with what Elijah was currently doing to her mind, showing her the past. It was incredibly reminiscent of her old dreams before she began wearing the bracelet Sheila gave her. Almost as if he heard her mind whisper his name, Elijah appeared. He didn’t look any different from when they were back in her room, or the real world as it were. The wind blew slightly across his hair, and he readjusted the suit-jacket he previously wore.

“This looks amazing.” The grass on the ground remained fresh and slightly damp. She could even smell petrichor. “Are you thinking of this right now? You actually remember all of this?”

“Some memories are stronger than others,” Elijah explained, “I won’t be able to replicate everything I’ve seen but…” He waved a hand to their surroundings, “Most of the time, I’m able to fill on the gaps.”

There was a ring of laughter, and a group of children ran towards the camp. They came in an assortment of hair colors, from dark to blonde to ginger. There was one that instantly caught her eye, the second tallest among the group. He wore a bright smile of his own, exposing dimples on each cheek. He was all brown, from his hair, eyes, and tunic. The sharp jawline and the dimpled chin was overly familiar, and it wasn’t until she looked back to the guy next to her did she realize who it was. 

“That’s you,” She said in wonder.

“Along with my siblings,” There was an edge on his tone of voice, and when she looked back at him she saw that all the joy his younger self bore on his face was non-existent. Alyssandra didn’t pry, not when his expression was so similar to when he killed Noah. Blank.

There was a woman that trailed behind them, and she immediately guessed that it was their mother. She carried another child with her, a small boy that didn’t look past 5

This was the Original family, the vampire family that Katherine had not only told them about but ran away from as well. Not being able to help herself, she took a small glance towards Elijah once again before looking back. Katherine had told her that they were a family of five, and the ones running around matched the story. However, she knew that Klaus was also one of them, the very same man that was trying to kill both Elena and her, or going to- anyway.

Alyssandra swallowed a bile. He was there with them. Was he the child in the mother’s arms, the boy Elijah was playfully fighting around, or the other two that looked so much like him?

At the moment, there was no saying for sure. But still, realization dawned on her. She was wrong on not fearing the man next to her, name on her wrist or not. It was stupid to think so otherwise. Somewhere down the line Elena and Aly were going to go against Klaus, and she had no idea where the man next to her stood. Could she trust him?

“She told us a spell she created,” Elijah continued, seemingly oblivious to Alyssandra’s rising panic. “Way before she had come here to the New World, or as you may know now, Mystic Falls.”

_“Come! Mother has a story to tell!”_ The only girl, who had the same blonde hair as her mother rushed to get her brothers to sit with her. _“Isn’t that right mother? The story of how you and father met?”_

The woman had sat down by one of the wooden chairs. She had a pleased smile on her face, happy to see all of her children together.

_“Sounds boring!”_ The younger boy exclaimed, the one that looked so much like Elijah. _“Why would we want to hear that?”_

_“Hush, Kol.”_ said the tallest, berating the smaller boy. In truth, Alyssandra has some trouble differentiating the three from each other. _“Let mother speak.”_

The girl rushed forward towards their mother, eager to hear the story of how their parents met. _“Is it a magical tale?”_

“What are their names?” Alyssandra asked, she spoke in a quiet voice, almost as though to make sure that the dream-people wouldn’t hear her.

“That one’s Rebekah,” Elijah nodded towards his sister, there was an obvious fondness to his eyes, and his blank facade finally broke to a ghost of a smile. “The boy next to me is Finn, and as you’ve heard, that one is Kol. The child our mother, Esther, is carrying is Henrik. They’re all younger than me, bar Finn, who is the eldest.”

There was another boy, with ginger hair, who stood close by to Young Elijah. He wore a small scowl on his face, obviously irritated over the upcoming story. He kept on glancing at his brother, lightly tugging his tunic as though he wanted to go back to what they were previously doing.

“And that one?”

“That one’s Niklaus.” Elijah answered softly.

_“Absolutely,”_ Esther agreed, _“The old world was dangerous and full of illness and magical creatures. I could not stay, but I did not have a single way to leave.”_

_“Like the creatures we have here?”_ Young Elijah’s voice rang out, laced with curiosity. _“Or are they so different?”_

_“How dangerous were they?”_ Kol asked, his eyes had positively lit up. Alyssandra just knew for sure that he was bound for trouble.

_“Very,”_ Esther answered sternly, _“So I prayed to the will of nature, I begged for help. Until one day, I woke up to your father’s name written on my arm.”_ She tugged the sleeves of her dress, revealing ᛗᛁᚴᚨᛖᛚ. Mikael.

_“What a magical story,”_ Niklaus said sarcastically. _“Are you sure he didn’t write it there?”_

Aly couldn’t help but snort at his comment. It was quickly replaced by horror when she remembered just who it was, and she masked it with a cough instead. Elijah, of course, noticed it immediately but refrained from commenting.

_“Do not disrespect mother!”_ Finn snapped, an obvious mama’s boy. It reminded her a lot of how Elena would tell Jeremy and her off whenever they did something annoying. Finn glared angrily at his younger brother, _“The nerve-”_

_“But how did it get there?”_ Elijah asked, both interrupting and ignoring the eldest. _“Did magic really answer your call? How did that happen?”_

Esther smiled, though Alyssandra recognized the type. It was the same one teachers wore when one of the students asked a way too complicated question. Perhaps that’s what having 6 children did to you.

_“Yes, Elijah.”_ She said, _“Your father was ever the man of wealth, a warrior amongst the land. Mikael bore the same mark, my name, and together we fled all the way here.”_

“We had another sister,” Elijah casually mentioned, like an offhand comment. “She died of the plague in the old world.”

Alyssandra gave him a side-glance, startled. Her mind traitorously painted a picture of either Elena or Jeremy gone from her life, and she went weak on the knees right there and then. “I’m sorry.”

Elijah looked back at her, “I never met her,” he admitted. “But I’m sure she was lovely.”

Esther was still talking, but Aly caught on quickly. “She’s lying, isn’t she? The mark didn’t just appear.”

“No, it did not.”

Their surroundings switched, turning into a hut. Young Elijah sat reading a book, all alone inside. It was held together by some sort of yarn. She leaned over slightly to look at its contents but the runes looked so jumbled and meshed. Alyssandra wasn’t sure if it was the Original vampire’s memory or her inability to read complicated runes.

One of his brothers, Kol, suddenly barged in with Rebekah trailing behind him. Young Elijah jolted in surprise and quickly moved to hide the book he was reading. But he seemed to relax upon seeing who it was.

_“Kol, Rebekah,”_ He greeted, _“What are you two doing here?”_

Rebekah crossed her arms, though she looked just as shocked on seeing Elijah there. _“I could ask you the same question, brother. Hasn’t mother banned entrance to her books?”_

_“Here!”_ Kol exclaimed triumphantly, holding up another book on his hand. He immediately ran out of the hut afterwards, with both of his siblings rushing to follow after him.

_“Kol!”_ Elijah hissed, grabbing the hem of his brother’s tunic, _“What do you think you’re doing?”_

_“We just want to check something, Kol thinks it’s written in one of mother’s journals!”_

_“You’re not supposed to read those.”_ Elijah argued, _“Kol!”_

Alyssandra couldn’t help but bite back a smile, finding the siblings’ interactions endearing. Though she was curious about what the younger brother was planning. It seemed like even with his tiny sermon, Elijah was just as curious, he huddled closer towards Kol. _“There’s a reason why mother doesn’t let us read those.”_

_“Oh don’t be such a Finn, Elijah.”_ Kol huffed, _“Besides, weren’t you reading as well?”_

“You guys were banned from reading?”

“Some texts were forbidden,” Elijah explained, “Much like how movie ratings are imposed nowadays.”

Alyssandra blinked, “That’s an analogy for it, I guess.”

Another person entered the hut, it was Niklaus. Alyssandra cautiously watched him as he walked in. Unlike earlier, there was no scowl etched to his face. Instead, he wore a similar look of curiosity as the rest of his siblings.

_“What are you doing?”_

_“An excellent question,”_ A quiet, almost brooding, voice echoed from behind him. Niklaus jumped to the side, the other siblings froze, and a look of horror spreaded throughout their faces as their heads whipped towards the entrance door.

It was the eldest, Finn. And the kids instantly relaxed when they realized it was just him.

Finn shot Elijah a small glare, almost like he was mad at him for letting the rest of his siblings roam free. Young Elijah winced, shamefully looking at the side. _“Stop this all at once!”_

_“You’re such a bore, Finn.”_ Kol tutted.

_“Kol thinks mother casted a spell in order to find father!”_ Rebekah exclaimed, the other boy immediately glared and yelled at her for ratting him out.

Finn actually gasped, melodramatic little thing. He rushed towards him, aiming to grab the book on his hands. But it seemed like the rest of his siblings weren’t too keen on his actions, because Niklaus had quickly grabbed the book back and threw it to Elijah- who then passed it back to Kol, who grinned wildly.

He quickly went through the pages, _“Here! Look, I was right! It was some sort of navigation spell.”_

At that, Present Elijah began to explain, “Our mother believed in the stories of old, older than even us; of how the gods feared humanity’s power, that they split them in half and littered them everywhere, weak and separated.” His hand reached up towards her before stopping midway. Instead, he trailed the writing on his own wrist. “She lived a haunted life in the old world, so she created this complicated spell, her salvation, in order to find her other half.”

_“Mother wouldn’t lie!”’_

Alyssandra looked back at the loud proclamation, her right hand had went to touch her left without her even noticing. The letters felt different now, somehow, warmth seemed to spread through her as she touched it, filled with emotions that she didn’t understand. She noticed then, that the writing on her wrist didn’t mirror Elijah’s. His was written on his right.

_“Oh don’t hold your breath,”_ Niklaus went closer to Kol, leaning in to see what he was reading. _“So how do we do it?”_

_“Elijah, tell me you don’t agree with this!”_

Young Elijah looked back to Finn, startled. _“I don’t suppose it’s a terrible idea.”_

_“Because it’s not!”_ Rebekah argued, _“Just imagine, we can easily meet the love of our lives! Just like mother and father.”_

For a moment, nobody dared to speak against the young girl’s proclamation. Then, _“That’s not how the spell works,”_ Kol said, _“It’s much more complicated than that.”_

_“Let me see,”_ Young Elijah pressed, leaning over to read as well.

_“To see with both eyes, to hear every word,_

_Dilectio animula, apsolutus,_

_Ubi loca, dare me vos,_

_To you, with you. Quod nomen.”_

Rebekah frowned, _“What does that mean, brother?”_

It was Finn who answered, _“Unconditional love.”_

“Are all the powerful spells written like poetry?” Alyssandra asked, if only to lighten the mood. The siblings had gone almost unnaturally quiet, pondering upon the spell on their grasps. “I didn’t know you could mix it with english.”

Elijah smiled next to her, “It’s a beautiful spell,” he agreed. “And yes, you can mix languages when casting spells. However, the one used here was originally written in our mother tongue.”

“You’re translating on the spot?” Alyssandra said, impressed. She immediately masked her awe when Elijah smirked next to her, she blushed. “Your mother must’ve been a magical genius, coming up with a spell like that.”

“She was.”

The siblings were sold to the idea, even Finn, who was reluctant from the start. They both watched as they hurriedly began to prepare for the spell. Unanimously agreeing that it was what they all wanted.

The world shifted again, and they were back out in the fields at night, a new moon up in the sky. It was Kol and Finn who took the lead in the spell casting, and any previous arguments they had seemed to have been forgotten as they worked on the same goal.

_“Dilectio animula, apsolutus. Ubi loca, dare me vos. Quod nomen. Dilectio animula, apsolutus. Ubi loca, dare me vos. Quod nomen. Dilectio animula, apsolutus. Ubi loca, dare me vos. Quod nomen.”_

The siblings held each other’s hands in a circle, before a soft white light bursted out from the middle, pushing them all back. They had all lost consciousness. When they woke up, they were just as silent as before, solemn.

_“What do we do now?”_ Niklaus almost looked lost, it was hard to believe that one day the boy would haunt doppelgängers down.

_“We write,_ ” Elijah answered, there was an equally troubling expression on his face. He took a random piece of rock, and instantly began to carve his wrist.

There was hesitance in Alyssandra’s eyes, Elijah noticed. She spoke nothing as of their own marks on their wrists, despite now knowing what it meant and why she had it.

“Why do you all look so sad?”

“We didn’t know the spell’s full effects,” Elijah answered. Alyssandra knew that he was looking straight at her without checking. It was a physical presence, heavy. “Moments after the spell commenced, I saw nothing. We were all encompassed by this… overwhelming feeling. It was a different experience for all of us, varying degrees of emotion. The Greeks had 7 words for love, after all. But there was one feeling that stung true for all of us.”

“What is it?” Alyssandra asked, daring to look at him. The answer was written in his eyes.

“Longing.” He said simply. He looked stiff at the admittance, as if taking caution on what he’d say next. “Waiting. We all knew that you were all so far away. I had this understanding that you didn’t exist, that you weren’t there yet, and I’d have to wait. Yet at the time I knew that my death was sooner than the day I’ll see you, if I ever got to see you at all.”

She could feel the barest echo of his sadness, waiting a thousand years for her to come. It made her want to comfort him, to touch and hold him by the arm and say she was finally there. She wanted to tell him that it was okay now, as they were finally together. However, she could only stare as they stood close to each other in the space Elijah’s dreamscape provided.

She looked at him like he was a secret she intended to keep.

Alyssandra swallowed, eyes going downcast at the intensity of his gaze. Her mind screamed at her to say something.

There was a knock and their current scenery faded away. Alyssandra blinked hazily as her bedroom came back to view. Elijah still held her head, his touch soft. His fingers went through her hair in a caress before it dropped back down to the bed.

“Alyssandra?” It was either Elena or Katherine, “Are you there? We lost you at the dance.”

“Will you stay?” She asked quietly, ignoring the knock.

“If that’s what you want.”

“It’s a lot,” Alyssandra admitted, “It’s a shock.” She wondered if it meant what she thought it did.

“Al?” Another set of knocks, more insistent this time. “Are you in there?”

“That’s Elena.” She stood up, going to her door. She paused by the knob, looking back towards Elijah. “Katherine told us about Klaus.” She bit her lip, “We know that he wants to kill us.”

Elijah seemed to age right before her eyes, despite looking frozen into his mid-20’s. He stood up as well, he took back his suit-jacket that was laid discarded by the side of the bed to put it on.

“Are you going to let it happen?” She asked, “Whatever this thing that’s going between us is, I can’t- I won’t let anyone hurt my family.”

“Let them in.”

“Alyssandra?” Another voice mixed in next to Elena’s, it was Katherine’s. She sounded panicked. “Alyssandra open the door!”

Alyssandra took a deep breath in, realizing that he didn’t exactly answer her question, and opened the door. She had forgotten about her appearance, because she looked as equally as surprised as her sister, Elena, when she exclaimed the state of her clothes.

“Oh my god what happened to you?” Elena quickly wrapped her into a hug, “They cancelled the dance due to some emergency freak accident. Why weren’t you answering my texts?”

Alyssandra grimaced. “I was preoccupied.” She ushered to the side to make view of the guy behind her, “This is Elijah.”

Elena’s reaction was immediate, (Aly wondered how she didn’t see him immediately) her eyes comically widened, and she looked at him then back to her. “You mean like-” Her eyes jerked down, probably a way to signal her hand.

“Yeah.”

Katherine stood still outside her room, she didn’t look surprised upon seeing Elijah. The two shared a look, and Elijah raised a brow,

“You said you’d watch over her.”

“I didn’t know Noah went to the party, Elijah.” Katherine rushed to say. “Besides, Alyssandra insisted on coming later because of a boy.”

“Jamie,” Alyssandra’s hand flew to her phone in her back pocket, and she sent him a bunch of text messages, all asking whether he was okay or not. “Wait, what do you mean ‘you said you’d watch over her’.”

“Well you’re not exactly the most self-aware.” Katherine snarked, “Noah’s been stalking you this entire week.”

“I’ve had a ton of stalkers this past year, I’m sorry if I can’t remember them all.” She shot back, feeling indignant, “You had Katherine follow me?”

“A necessity.” Elijah confirmed, “Throughout my life I’ve garnered hundreds of enemies, some more vicious than others. There are many that I know would stop at nothing to cause you harm.”

Elena looked at him in alarm, “Why would they do that? What does my sister have anything to do with you?”

“Ugh, don’t you get it?” Katherine rolled her eyes. “They’re soulmates. They even have matching magical tattoos.”

“Katerina,” Unlike the way Elijah said her name, he said Katherine’s in all sharp edges. “You may leave.”

Katherine almost looked like she was about to say something but relented. She sent Aly a look, it looked awfully similar like the one she sent Elena when she saw her with Stefan. Alyssandra pursed her lips and watched as the older doppelganger ultimately left her room.

“Soulmates?” Elena said in awe, she looked back and forth between them. “You mean like actual soulmates? Soulmates are real?”

“The proper term is anchor.” Elijah told her sister kindly, “But yes, they are.”

“But aren’t anchors vampires mates? I thought they were the same.” Elena asked. Alyssandra wondered the same thing.

“Similar,” He answered. “But fundamentally different, only vampires can have mates, and there isn’t a say on how many one can have. However, you can only have one anchor in your life, vampire or not; hence the name, one tethers the other to this world.”

“What kind of enemies?” Alyssandra pressed on instead, “Klaus is already after us, if Katherine wasn’t lying.”

“Klaus is another reason why I’m here.” Elijah explained, he motioned for the both of them to sit. “He is the most feared and hated among us Originals,” At the mention of the word, Elena shot Aly another surprised look. “But those that fear him are desperate for his approval. If word gets out that the doppelgänger exists, that there are two of you, there'll be a line of vampires eager to take both of you to him and-” he sat down by her window ledge- “I can't have that.”

“Because of Aly?” Elena asked, “Because she’s your soulmate?”

“No,” Alyssandra denied, although she did think that it was part of the reason. However, she had just had a glimpse of his memories. “I mean, yes. But it’s more than that, isn’t it?”

“He killed my family,” Elijah admitted, shocking the both of them. “He daggered the rest of my siblings and threw them to the sea. I’m here to stop his madness, to make a deal.”

“A deal?” Alyssandra echoed.

“What do you mean? What kind of deal?”

“Do nothing,” He said, “live both of your lives. And when the time is right, we shall draw Klaus out and I’ll make sure your friends and family remain unharmed.”

“And then what?” Elena asked.

“Then I’ll kill him.” Elijah answered simply, adding on to Alyssandra’s shock.

“And what about us?” Alyssandra asked, “Why do you even want to draw Klaus out when he doesn’t know we exist yet? Why should we trust you?”

Elena gaped at her, “Aly-”

“He’s his brother, Elena!” She exclaimed, “I’m sorry, but you’re going to have to explain more than that. Fine, soulmate, how do we know if you’re not planning on using us to break the curse instead?”

Elena blinked, looking back to Elijah expectantly. 

He was quiet, and he looked between the girls like he was stuck in another dream. “I won’t allow either of you to die.”

Alyssandra glared at him, “It’s a doppelgänger sacrifice.” She pointed out, “That kinda means death.”

“There might be a way around it.” Elijah began to explain, “Your friend, Bonnie? Along with the both of you, possess the gift of magic, correct? I have friends with similar gifts.”

“You’re friends with witches.” Elena stated.

“So what- they can stop us from dying?”

“It is possible to find a way.” Elijah said, his face was practically unreadable. “You must understand, Alyssandra, Klaus is both a terrible and dangerous man- he cannot be allowed to roam free. He will stop at nothing to break the curse, and only once the curse is broken can he be killed. I’m here to offer you, the both of you, an option where neither of you nor your loved ones die.”

“How about the option where neither of us gets placed in temporary limbo?” She shot back.

“I can give you almost anything you ask, Alyssandra.” He said, “But I can’t give you that.”

“But he’s really coming, isn’t he?” Elena asked, breaking their eye contact. “He’s coming after us.”

“He is,” Elijah nodded.

“Then we’ll take it.”

“Are you serious?” Aly sent her a look, “Actually serious?”

“Well with Elijah, we just might have a chance.” Elena snapped back. “Are you really going to protect all of us?”

Elijah gave them both a determined look, “I give you both my word.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just might be my favorite chapter so far. We finally get to see what the soulmark thing is about, and they finally interact with each other! Aly’s mind is kinda doing mental gymnastics over the information, especially with what she already knows about the Original family. Next chapter? Elena and Aly both argue on who gets to die first! Joking- or am I? We’ll see.
> 
> I love and appreciate all of you! <3


	18. | Starlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi for some reason this chapter won't load in properly... Please comment if you actually saw it
> 
> Edited: December 20,2020   
> Chapter title revision

**Life was certainly more complicated** when your supposed soulmate wants to sacrifice either you or your sister to his would-be werewolf-vampire hybrid half-brother. 

Alyssandra bit her lower lip, removing her shower cap. It’s been a few days since Elijah had explained to them his plan on killing Klaus. Alyssandra’s mind was still churning over his revelation, and the rest of that year’s crazy events slowly began to fall together like puzzle pieces.

It was a different game now, although she couldn’t help but feel sour that Katherine hadn’t told them that one of them had to ‘temporarily’ die before Klaus could be killed. How was she even supposed to explain all of that to Jenna? To Jeremy? 

The older doppelgänger’s words came back to mind, Katherine believed that they'd be in more danger with the more they knew. Both age-old vampires wanted them to stay put and do nothing, when in reality, Aly and Elena knew nothing of what was going on outside of the two of them, so there wasn’t much that they could do anyway.

She angrily fell back on her bed, glaring at her ceiling. There was still the question of which one of the twins was going to partake in the ritual, Elijah still had to find a way to make sure whoever did wasn’t going to permanently die. He mentioned a potion that might resuscitate them after death, but even he was adamant on letting them take it. 

She glanced towards the desk near her bed. There was a piece of paper lying there, one that Elijah left. It was his phone number, and he had told her to contact him whenever ‘something dangerous’ happened. She plopped herself back up and grabbed both.

Alyssandra knew that if it came down to either her, her sister, or Jeremy, she’d give herself away in a heartbeat. 

She paused, her rather long message halfway in the making when a black velvet box caught her eye. It sat innocently on her desk, wrapped in a pretty white ribbon. There was a single rose resting at the top of the box, along with what looked like a jewelry casket, and a card. 

**_Tonight._ **

**_7:oo pm_ **

**_The Lockwood Estate._ **

_**E.** _

In truth, Aly had almost forgotten about the little gathering Carol Lockwood told her about a week before, so she was surprised upon seeing that inside the box was a blue charmeuse cocktail dress, an off-shoulder hemmed with lace. She let her hand run through the fabric, awed by how nice it felt. Aly opened the smaller box much more delicately, curious about what else he gave. She couldn’t help but gasp at the adorned jewelry inside; a beautiful silver necklace, with a little compass star hanging at the end. 

_ Well,  _ she thought,  _ that’s one way to get a girl to a party. _

~ soulmark ~

“Are you coming with?”

_ “I don’t know, dinner with the Lockwoods sounds boring.” _ Caroline’s dubious voice came from the other side of the phone. 

“Come on, Care.” Alyssandra practically begged, “I can’t go there alone.”

_ “Isn’t Elena coming with you? I’m sure Tyler’s family won’t eat you alive- you broke up with him months ago!”  _

“We were never together!” Aly pushed, though she paled upon realizing that she was technically going to her ex-fling’s house to dine with her supposed soulmate. “And you know how bland Elena gets when it’s a historical society gathering!”

_ “Oh come on, Aly. Any normal person would find the entire history of Mystic Falls boring!” _

Aly barred herself from huffing. That was so untrue, she still kept the columns her mother had written about said history. It was definitely fascinating! It brought out the tiny fantasy-loving child in her. “Why are you so against it anyway?” She countered, “You don’t normally turn down outsider events. What are you up to?”

_ “Ugh. Fine,”  _ an actual huff from Caroline,  _ “But- now, I don’t want to hear this from anybody else- But Matt and I are having dinner tonight,”  _ She gushed,  _ “And he’s staying over for Christmas!” _

Alyssandra actually sat up from her bed in shock, her hand was absentmindedly fiddling with the necklace Elijah had gotten her. “Seriously?” She gawked, “He said that?” 

_ “Seriously,”  _ Caroline confirmed,  _ “I think this is going somewhere, Aly, and I can’t just let it pass up. I think- I think he actually likes me.”  _

Welp, there goes her commander. “Fine,” She grumbled, “Well you better have fun with Prince Charming Matt.” Aly had bursted into giggles upon the nickname Caroline had gotten him so long ago. She heard the blonde’s gasp and beamed. 

_ “Oh my god!” _ She exclaimed,  _ “I’ve completely forgotten about that!”  _

“Well don’t forget about me,” Aly pressed on, her mind swirled in worry about her blonde friend and their relationship. Bonnie was a witch, she could take care of herself and had her Grams. Caroline may have her mother, but ultimately she had no way of defending herself. “I don’t want a discount golden retriever to take my place.”

_ “He won’t. You’re my best friend, Aly. Don’t be weird.” _

“Hey,” She started, almost hesitantly. “Be careful with who you let in your house, okay? No stranger dangers.” 

_ “God- you sound like my mom.”  _ Caroline snorted,  _ “I won’t. Don’t worry about it.” _

“Good,” Aly plopped back down to bed, relieved. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

_ “See you tomorrow.” _

The line went dead and she moved out of her bed. It was snowing outside, and she wore layers of shirts and a sweater. Going to the Lockwoods later that day was definitely going to be hard, especially with the particular dress she was going to wear. She admired the way snow fell, creating a soft layer on the outside of her window. Now was the perfect time to make a cup of hot choco. 

She made her way downstairs, frowning when she heard an argument occurring in the living room. What exactly was going on now?

“Okay. Now you listen here, you can’t just go here and act like you care because it’s convenient.” Jenna snapped. The source of her bad mood was imminent, their uncle John stood by the kitchen counter, his arms folded. 

“Moving away? They lived here their whole lives! Did you even ask them if they wanted to move away? Also- vampires could be anywhere! That’s not going to change just because we’ve moved houses.”

“What?” Alyssandra’s surprised voice cut through Jenna and John’s angry glares towards each other. “What do you mean move away?”

“It was a suggestion,” John let out an aggravated sigh, “This town’s infested with vampires, so I  _ suggested _ to your Aunt that it was better if you moved away to someplace safer.” 

“Aunt Jenna has point,” Elena’s voice rang out from the living room, her sister stood by the archway disapprovingly. “Vampires probably exist everywhere, that’s never going to change.” 

This time, John sent her a glare, “And if your aunt Jenna had half a mind, she’d have never let you go out with that Salvatore!”

Jenna flushed pink. 

“Stefan has nothing to do with this!” Elena stubbornly crossed her arms, “Besides, isn’t Isobel technically a vampire as well?”

At John’s shocked look, Elena continued, “Yeah, we all heard about that too. So maybe it’s only natural for us to be around so many vampires with our vampire mom. You don’t want us to bring Katherine into this too, do you?” 

Not that Katherine was in danger to any of the vampires currently at Mystic Falls (except for Elijah, maybe) but as far as the twins knew, their family had no idea about Katherine’s  _ drinking problem _ . It was the perfect tool to get John to back off. 

“Leave your sister out of this,” John said sternly. “She has no idea.”

Aly grimaced, feeling mildly uncomfortable. Her hot choco suddenly didn’t seem appetizing anymore. Elena grabbed her by the arm as she went upstairs, fuming.

“They’ve been arguing the entire morning.” She slammed her bedroom door shut. “John’s gone crazy.”

“He has a point,” Aly said, though a bit hesitant. “I mean, not that I agree that we should move away- I don’t want to leave Mystic Falls just yet- but hiding? Maybe that’s not so bad with Klaus after us.” 

“Katherine hid,” Elena’s face turned troubled, “Her entire family died and she turned into a vampire. Didn’t Elijah say he’d protect all of us?”

Aly pursed her lips, shaking her head to stop her swirling thoughts about the Original. “He did! But it’s so complicated,” She said. 

“He’s your soulmate.” Elena pointed out, “I figured you’d trust him.”

“I’m not sure I do.” She admitted, though at Elena’s look of surprise she quickly added, “It’s too good to be true, Elena! Actually, I’m not even sure if it’s good at all. I mean come on, his brother is literally after us, planning to kill one of us. That’s insane! It doesn’t sound real.”

“I’m pretty sure we left the realm of real when we discovered vampires and magic,” Elena said drily, “But why else would your names be literally written at each other’s wrists?”

Aly snorted, letting herself sit down on top of Elena’s bed. She briefly debated on telling her sister about Elijah’s memory before thinking better of it. It would only solidify Elena’s thoughts. “He gave me something earlier this morning.” She admitted, she held the necklace on her neck, removing the clasps. Elena gasped. 

“This thing and a dress for later tonight.”

“Later tonight?” Elena echoed, “He already asked you out?”

“No!” Aly shook her head, “I mean, yes.” Was Elijah actually the notorious Mr.Smith Carol spoke of? “But that’s what I wanted to tell you anyway. You’re coming with me to the Lockwood’s Christmas dinner later tonight.” 

Elena blinked, “I can’t,” she answered sheepishly. “I’m already going with Stefan.” 

Aly gaped, “You’re joking.”

“I’ll still be there,” Elena tried to console her, “You can hang out with us.”

She felt herself flush. “Elena-“

“Why are you so nervous about it anyway?” Elena asked slyly. “You’ve been to Lockwood’s dinner parties hundreds of times by now.”

She sent her a glare, “I’m not nervous,” Alyssandra denied, she stood up. “Besides, I have no reason to be nervous. It’s just some author that’s gonna write about Mystic Falls. Hell, mom’s written for Mystic Falls. It’s no big deal.”

“Right,” Elena laughed, “It’s totally not because Elijah might be there.”

“Not everything’s about being in love, Elena.” Irritation seeped from her voice, “God! Can’t you see? It doesn’t even matter if he’s my soulmate or not! He wants to kill one of us! His brother is  _ actually  _ going to kill us!” 

That sobered Elena up pretty quickly. “Aly,”

For some reason unknown to her, she felt her eyes warm. “I don’t get it. I’m not- this isn’t some fairytale, Elena.” 

“I know that, Alyssandra.” 

Aly stubbornly refused to wipe her eyes, settling on sniffling instead. Her quick burst of anger quickly turned into shame, she wasn’t the only one dealing with the whole Klaus mess. 

Her entire life, she thought that love was about being sure. It was about commitment, giving yourself up for everything, and receiving it in return. It was being warm, and someone giving you food when you felt down. It was laughter around the tv, staying up late because monopoly wasn’t done yet. How is that the man she was supposed soulmates with threatened the one thing she already loved? 

“I’m sorry,” This time, she did wipe her face. But it was only because a teardrop escaped. 

“But he’s there, Alyssandra. Like someone or something out there actually said that he’s your anchor, your soulmate, your literal other half. When I found out that I was Stefan’s mate, I was so surprised too. I couldn’t believe it. He’s a vampire, for goodness sake. But if anything it just made our connection feel even more real.”

“Except we’re not just mates, Elena.” Alyssandra told her, exasperated. 

“Exactly.” Elena shook her head, as if in disbelief that Aly didn’t get what she was saying. “You’re  _ soul _ mates. He’s your  _ the one _ . I don’t think you see how lucky you are.” 

~ soulmark ~

Alyssandra ended up going to the party alone, anyway.  _ Lucky?  _ Aly huffed at the thought. Nothing about their situation was lucky. She sighed, disappointed. She longed for her old life back, where their lives weren’t in danger and they didn’t constantly look at their backs to check if someone was following them.

At least Jenna was nice enough to have one of her friends take her to the Lockwoods, otherwise, she would’ve walked the way. She took one last long look at herself in the mirror, she had opted to put her hair up in a casual bun, with a few curls framing her face. She didn’t wear heavy makeup, nothing but eyeshadow and mascara on her eyes, and a soft nude for her lips. 

The dress fit her perfectly, and the silver star on her chest looked beautiful as it laid flat on her chest. She took a shaky breath,  _ nerves,  _ she thought,  _ you can calm down. You’ve done this hundreds of times.  _

But just as she was about to leave something caught her eye. Down the window, she saw a car pull up on their driveway. Her eyes widened when she saw who exited the vehicle, and she made a weird sound from the back of her throat that sounded a lot like a bird dying. 

Elijah,  _ Original Vampire _ ™, looked up to her in mild surprise. He held a bouquet of flowers, and the wrapping matched her dress. Alyssandra watched as his lips formed a small smile before he steadily walked towards the door. 

“Oh my god,” She instantly rushed out of her room, “Oh my god!”

“Aly,” Jenna called, “You’re running late, Elena’s already gone. Alaric’s called and said most of the students are already there.”

“Alaric didn’t invite you?”

Jenna actually shrugged, “Didn’t want to go. Heard John’s going to be there.”

The doorbell rang. 

“You can go,” She said, “I’ll handle the door.”

“About that-“

It was too late, Jenna already opened the door, revealing Elijah. 

“Hello,” He said, he held out a hand for Jenna to shake, “It’s a pleasure to see you again, Jenna.”

Jenna shot her one of her looks™, the one that screamed ‘hottie’, usually the look was reserved for random men at the bar or people that looked a lot like Logan Fell. However this time, she was absolutely right. 

Elijah wore a three-piece suit, his waistcoat had an interesting quilted pattern that contrasted nicely with his suit-jacket. His hair perfectly parted, complete with a dashing smile. Everything else about him looked expensive, from his golden wristband to his shoes.

She wasn’t the only one affected by seeing the other.

Despite talking to her aunt, Elijah’s eyes were all on her. She felt appreciative when it didn’t glide on her skin, but remained steady on her eyes. It dug against her, and she felt flush over the heat of his gaze.

“Elijah Smith,” Her aunt replied, her eyes dropped to the flowers he was holding, surprised. Aly wondered just how and when exactly did they meet .  “Elijah’s here to grab the journals upon Carol Lockwood’s request- Did you know he’s writing about the history of Mystic Falls?” Jenna walked straight back to the living room, where a box of books sat. She would have protested over the fact that Jenna was easily going to hand them over if it were not for the pretty man in front of her that held even prettier flowers.

“For you, darling.” He handed her the beautiful bouquet, and Aly tried not to gush over how nice it looked and how good it smelled.

“Thank you.” 

“Alyssandra was introduced to me recently at the local school dance,” Elijah said smoothly to appease Jenna’s questioning gaze. He gracefully took the stack of books to his arms. “50’s theme, so I’ve seen. A wonderful event, but I found myself more preoccupied with the school bulletin. It’s no wonder that the Lockwood’s and the rest of Mystic Falls’ Historical Society spoke of her so highly.”

Jenna hummed, giving Aly another look, “Well, Alyssandra gets it all from her mother.” 

This time, Aly did blush. 

“Miranda Gilbert,” Elijah nodded, “I’ve read some of her work, she was a remarkable woman.”

“Well, we can’t let Mr.Author Man late for his own event,” Alyssandra stated, turning the conversation over. “I’ll see you later, Aunt Jenna. We have to go.”

Elijah offered his hand just as she stepped out of the door, which she begrudgingly took. He had no trouble carrying the Gilbert journals on his other arm. He led her all the way to the other side of the car, opening the door for her. He didn’t shut the door until she was comfortably sat.

His car was so much like him, if that was a thing. A  _ Porsche. _ But Aly wasn’t that knowledgeable with cars, so she didn’t know which one it was other than it was black. The inside was gorgeous, and it smelled distinctly like him. She wondered what cologne he wore.

“Someone’s trying.” She said as Elijah sat on the driver’s seat. 

“I don’t know what you mean.” Elijah raised a brow, “However, I’m glad you think I am.”

“You can say it,” Alyssandra said, “With the flowers and-“ she wildly gestured to the rest of herself- “all of this.”

Now, Alyssandra wasn’t going to lie. Elijah was an incredibly attractive man, with his jawline and high cheekbones. There was this dark, aristocratic look that he had going on that was doing wonders in Aly’s teenage mind. It only went worse when Elijah smoothly led the car out of their driveway, with one hand on the wheel and the other resting on the stick. 

She was surprised to see that other than his daylight ring, there was a golden ring around his middle finger, and another by his thumb. It contrasted sharply against his long, nimble, fingers. 

“Would it make you feel better if I said I was?” 

“Maybe,” She answered offhandedly, “So, Mr. Smith, do you actually have anything to do with the Historical Society or is it just your cover?” 

“ _ Mikaelson, _ ” He corrected, he shook his head. “Not Smith. But you are correct. The Historical Society was a convenient way to enter the town without prying eyes.”

“So you’re not actually an author.”

“I am,” There was a small quirk on his mouth, not quite a smile. “I’ve written countless first-hand accounts of almost everything I’ve seen.”

It then occurred to her that Aly was technically sitting next to the oldest encyclopedia. “What do you mean first-hand accounts?” She couldn’t keep the excitement away from her voice, “What exactly have you written?”

“Well,” Elijah began, “I have been alive for around a thousand years.”

“And you’ve written about them?” She gaped, “Actually published?”

“Under a pseudonym, yes.” Elijah nodded, “Autobiographies, journals, manifestos. I’ve seen the rise and fall of majestic kingdoms, caused and watched as it burned to the grown. Seen the assassination of Franz Ferdinand, witnessed the world crumbling down after, and the war after that. I’ve even watched both the first and last showing of Macbeth. ”

“Were you also there when the wheel was invented?” Aly giggled slightly. But she then quickly pulled it back, “That was a joke.”

But Elijah thankfully humored her, shooting Aly an amused glance. “Sadly, the wheel was already invented when I was born.”

It made her want to ask more, his memory with his family showed her that they were from Mystic Falls, and the runes told her that he came from Northern origin. Her questions were cut from her tongue when his car rolled unto the Lockwood’s estate.

The estate looked spectacular, as usual. Carol Lockwood has once again outdone herself. The front of their house was decorated with beautiful white Christmas lights, and there were two decorated trees at their entrance door. 

People had already gathered inside, just as her Aunt Jenna had said. Aly could spot Elena and Stefan talking at one of the windows, she was even more surprised to see that they were talking to Damon. There was no sign of Katherine, which oddly made her relax.

“Are you ready?” Elijah asked, he had already parked the car and they both looked at the giant house. 

Aly blinked, surprised at his question. She supposed it would be odd if she turned up next to the man of the hour. “What’s actually going on tonight?” She cautiously asked, sending him a look. “Carol mentioned that the book you’re writing is about Mystic Falls, and that tonight is about getting to know the Mystic Falls High history nerds. This isn’t some kind of ploy, right?”

“It’s not.” Elijah said gently. His expression had softened and Aly found herself a little guilty at her accusatory tone. “Although I must admit, when I first talked to the Lockwoods for this event, I was hoping that you would come, as it was the perfect chance to meet you for the first time. That’s all there is to it.”

She bit the inside of her bottom lip. “Is there really a book?” She couldn’t help but ask.

Elijah met her eye. “No,” he admitted. “The event also caters to the town’s Council, it’s also the chance for me to finally talk to them.”

Aly didn’t know why it was bothering her, and she wanted to slap herself silly because of it. Nevertheless, she felt grateful that he was honest, that he actually told her his real motives. No doubt that he really needed to talk to the Council, especially with Klaus coming. She felt disappointed that he wasn’t actually going to write anything, however, she also felt relieved that he wasn’t going to write about the journals.

“Would you like me to?” Elijah suddenly asked, his voice maddeningly gentle. It almost made her think that the man she was talking to wasn’t the same one that chopped Noah’s head off. “Like you, I grew up here in Mystic Falls. It won’t be a hardship to write about it.”

“No,” Aly instantly denied, feeling almost irritated. It was a frustrating thing, she didn’t know if she was heated over the fact that she  _ was  _ aggravated or because Elijah wasn’t actually writing anything. Both reasons were so stupid. 

_ It was because he lied, _ a treacherous voice whispered in her ear,  _ you’re disappointed. _

Even then, Elijah had lied to the Lockwoods. Not to her.

It didn’t matter. 

“It’s fine,” she pushed, not knowing why she had to explain herself further. “Besides, you should write something because you actually want to, not because it’s what I asked.” She opened the car door, “Come on, people are probably already waiting for you.”

The inside was even better than the outside. As usual, the Lockwoods were already busy talking to a group of future share-holders (probably). She spotted Tyler at the side, along with Elena and Stefan. He looked surprised when he saw who Aly’s arm was linked to. The sentiment was shared by his mother.

Honestly? The sentiment was shared by her. 

“Mr. Smith,” Carol greeted, her husband couldn’t be bothered, engrossed with whatever conversation he was having. “I see that you’ve met Alyssandra Gilbert. Have you somehow gotten the notorious Gilbert Journals?”

“I have,” Elijah replied cautiously as Aly tensed next to him,“Though you are right, Ms. Gilbert is amongst the brightest I’ve seen.”

Aly didn’t know where he got that conclusion, because all they’ve ever talked about was his family and the little conversation they had at his car. It irritated her mood even more. Still, she gave Carol a pleasant smile. “It’s good to see you, Carol.” 

The blonde woman motioned their way to the spacious middle of their house, “Come in, the both of you. Oh- and Mr. Smith, feel free to terrorize as many students as you’d like.”

She resumed back to her previous conversation with her husband. Aly wasn’t quick to miss the odd looks they were getting by simply turning up together. “People are looking,” she pointed out quietly as they walked out to the open fields. 

“Let them look,” Elijah answered simply, but he quickly thought better of it. “Is it bothering you?”

Aly had no idea. However, she didn’t know if he’d gauge their eyes out by simply looking at them. 

She had certainly been with older men before, and it wasn’t a secret that she and Caroline did some rendezvous that adults definitely disapproved of. Besides, the guy next to her was her literal soulmate. In fact, the fact that he  _ was  _ made the night a thousand times better. “No,” she answered truthfully. “I think.”

Elijah gave her a soft smile, offering her a glass of champagne, which she quickly gave her thanks. “Good,” He said, “I’d hate it if it did.” 

“Don’t you have council people to win over?” She asked, “You know, to talk about secret adult stuff?”

Another smile, and goddamn was he dazzling. “I suppose they can wait.” He said, “I’d rather talk to you.”

It was either the champagne or his words, but her chest was suddenly filled with warmth. She took another sip to hide a smile that threatened to break through her face. “I’m not at all that interesting,” she admitted, “Not much of a personality.” She had always been too cautious in her words, letting Caroline do all the actual socializing, not like the pleasantries she was taught of at a young age. She didn’t really do much nowadays outside of singing, school, and voluntary work.

Some would say that was already a lot, but it was so different from the hectic party-life she had the previous year. Her life now was a routine, a line of schedules and what-to-dos. Though, even back then, she didn’t like it when people got too close to her. 

Another big reason as to why Tyler had failed to completely win her over. She just couldn’t let him. She didn’t trust him enough.

“I doubt that,” Elijah was too busy staring at her to even want to talk to the Council people. “I think there’s a lot that you’d rather say, but instead keep quiet about.”

Her irritation came back with a vengeance, “And what could I possibly say?” The little glare that came out of her then straight to the Lockwood’s backs was unintentional. Jeremy’s face suddenly popped to her mind, asking her to do something over Vicki’s death. “There’s nothing I could say that can actually do anything.”

She quickly looked back at him, not wanting to garner the Lockwood’s attention. And just like that, it was like they were back at her house, with his gaze insistent on her. It didn’t seem to matter that they were in the middle of a Christmas party. 

It made her think, it made her wonder if he was listening to her heartbeat, waiting for each irritated twitch on her eye. Mulling over her words to please her. “And what is it that you want to do?” He asked.

It made her think if he’d kill them the same way as he did to Noah if she asked. No one would know, there’d be a quick cover-up, and no one like Vicki would ever die again. Jeremy’s revenge would be fulfilled. The Council would never touch a single girl ever again. No one touches the journals. 

He was still staring, and it felt like a heavy thing, it made her wonder if he could hear all her thoughts, and if he’d kill them all now if she asked. 

She could ask, and no one would know. 

“My family’s journals.” She said, “I don’t want them anywhere near the Lockwoods, or anyone from the Council.”

Elijah looked surprised at the sentiment, but he nodded, “As you wish.” He murmured, taking his own sip from his drink.

“There’s something else I want to ask,” She was then glad that people were busy talking amongst themselves, having a cheerful Christmas eve. “About us,” She continued, she looked back down to her own glass. “I know that we’re-”  _ soulmates _ “that I’m-”  _ your mate _ “-that we’re anchors. But what does that, you know,” she pointed from him to her, “What does that make us?”

“Anything you want.” His voice was oddly thick and low. Aly had to lean forward both to hear him more and to stop a light shiver crawling up her back. “I ask nothing of you, dearest Alyssandra. Simply being near your presence is enough.” 

Being near him right now was doing things in her brain. There was no pull on her wrist. She could think clearly, and there wasn’t some third force present or anything like that. But she felt gravitated towards him, like he was the sun and she was the earth. She understood what he meant, being near him felt natural, like it was always supposed to be. No, her brain felt muddled because he kept looking at her like he was ready to pounce in any second. 

You’d think that knowing your soulmate had a twin- was a doppelgänger, of all things- you’d get tired of seeing her face soon enough. 

Except Elijah didn’t look tired at all.

His words said that he was willing to wait, to see if she wanted more, and wait to whenever that’ll be. But his eyes continued to devour her every move, and he looked hungry for more. 

He looked like a starving man, and it all came from the intensity of his gaze.

Aly took another sip from her champagne if only to break the spell. Blood swam up to her cheeks, making her flush. They were in a fucking Christmas party, for goodness sakes. Granted, people were busy talking and acquainting with one another, but she still knew every person in the room.

“I agree,” She said almost shyly. “It’s nice, being near you, talking.” This time, she couldn’t help the smile that broke through her face. She refused to look back at him though. “I’m glad.”

Elijah made a pleased sound from the back of his throat. A hum that made her head swim. His hand went up on its own accord, almost like he wanted to hold her and she almost leaned towards him before it fell back to his side. “So am I.” He said.

But her heart suddenly squeezed, and she thought of all the years he had spent wondering about the letters on his wrist. She thought back to her bedroom, and his expression when he told her about how he waited.

“I have another question,” She couldn’t help but bring it up, “I get that your name is on my wrist and everything but, how do you know that it’s really me?” She had asked it slowly, cautiously. “Alyssandra isn’t really that much of an uncommon name.”

“The spell made it impossible for me to meet anyone else that shares it.” Elijah explained to her, “I assure you, Alyssandra, that it’s you.” he said, “There were times where I’d go and try to find anyone who shared the same name. It’s the true nature of the spell, I believe. Not that it’ll lead you directly to me, but that it’ll stop anyone who isn’t.”

“Your mom’s really good at magic,” She repeated, impressed. She frowned, thinking. “I’m guessing that when she turned you into vampires, the spell took unto effect, which led to vampire mates, right?”

“That’ll be correct,” Elijah nodded, “Though you surprised you caught that on quickly. It took us a while to find that conclusion when it started to happen.”

Aly grinned, “I’m a pretty smart cookie.” She tried to drink more of her champagne but frowned upon noticing that it had all gone. She quickly excused her way out from Elijah to get more, stepping back and blushing once again when she noticed that they were actually standing really close to each other.

She had never moved so fast to grab drinks.

But just about as she was to go back to Elijah, she had bumped into her least favorite vampire. She already knew that it was going to happen eventually since she already saw him earlier. Damon instantly whisked her away, leading her directly to the dance floor with a hand on her waist.

“What do you want, Damon?” She asked, exasperated that he had stolen her first dance of the night.

“I have a better question,” He drawled out, “Why are you playing Juliet with one of the oldest vampires in existence?”

Her eyes met Elijah’s from the other side of the room, rather the archway towards the fields. His jaw was entirely set, with his eyes narrowed down to Damon’s head. His expression turned languid as he realized that she saw him. 

“His name is Elijah,” She threw back, just a little concerned about Damon’s future well-being. “And why do you care about who I hang out with? Go bother Katherine instead.”

Hurt seemed to flash through his eyes, but it was brief. Aly was sure that she must’ve imagined it. He turned her, sidestepping against everyone else on the dance floor until they were tucked into a corner. Aly instantly lost sight of Elijah.

“Do you know that you’re being remarkably stupid?” He didn’t give her a chance for a rebuttal, “Don’t you know what’s going on? He wants to kill either you or Elena.”

“Damon,” she hissed, “You do realize that he’s right there?”

“What’s he gonna do?” Damon actually scoffed, “He won’t kill me in front of all of these people, it’ll ruin the almighty stick shoved far up his ass.”

Alyssandra bit her lip, “Things are more complicated than that.”

He twisted her again, and she twirled all the way into a room. He shut the door behind him. Aly crossed her arms, glaring heatedly at his blue eyes. 

“You look stunning by the way,” He said, in a weird turn of conversation, “In case you didn’t already know. Blue suits you.”

“Why are you being even more annoying?”

Damon shot her a look, not so different from the ones he kept giving her on the dancefloor. It screamed,  _ ‘You’re so stupid and I’m always right.’  _ “Did you forget what I just told you? He wants to kill you.”

“Well there’s a line for that,” She snapped, “You don’t know what’s going on. Why do you even care? You’ve endangered me yourself a couple of times now.”

“Actually, I’m well aware of what’s going on.” He snapped back, “His brother, the other Original, wants to use either you or Elena to break his curse. Yeah,” he said to her look of surprise, “Katherine told me all about it. She also told me that he also promised her to ‘save her’ before he bailed. You can’t trust him just because his name is written on your wrist, Alyssandra. Let me guess, he told you that you’re his magical mate or something.”

Alyssandra gaped, surprised he’d bring that up. “Don’t-“

“He’s using you,” Damon stated, “He wants you to trust him so that you’ll offer yourself up for his bro’s curse. You’re not coming back from the little sacrifice, Alyssandra.”

Aly’s stomach churned, “Can you not?” Her voice wavered slightly in panic, she didn’t like imagining herself dead. “Elijah’s not going to let me die.”

“I’ve talked to Sheila,” He said, “Turns out, we’re both on the same page in not wanting you walking down the death aisle. She said it’s practically impossible to bring people back from the dead.”

“Then why won’t she tell me that herself?” She demanded angrily, “Why won’t she talk to me?”

Damon’s gaze softened, “Don’t trust him.” He said instead, “Don’t listen to what he says. He’s lying to you.”

The door behind them burst open, and they both jumped in surprise. Elijah strolled inside the room with the occupants of the party behind them none-the-wiser. “Alyssandra,” He greeted icily, “Has this man been bothering you?”

The real answer was yes. But Elijah’s face was dark as he looked at Damon.

“We were just talking.” She insisted, looking at them both warily. Damon glared at Elijah straight back. 

“Just chatting,” Damon agreed, he stood right next to her side. He had his body angled forward, as if he was ready to jump in front the moment Elijah got any closer. “Nice little party you’ve got going on with the Lockwoods. Can’t say I’m impressed, especially with knowing that they turn into dogs every full moon. Is that why you’re really here? To have the werewolves close by?”

Aly turned sharply towards Damon with a frown on her face, “What?” She demanded, “The Lockwoods are werewolves?” She turned back to Elijah. Her head swam with the information, Tyler specifically. They weren’t close anymore, but she knew that she wanted him to take no part in the supernatural world.

“Why won’t you just stay focused on keeping both Alyssandra and Elena safe, and leave the rest to me?” Elijah deliberately avoided her gaze.

There was a warning behind his words, Aly didn’t have to be a genius to figure that one out. She was sure Damon knew as well, but the man had a death wish. He took a menacing step forward, meeting Elijah’s poker face head-on. Aly’s hand immediately reached out to his arm to stop him. 

“Not good enough.” 

Elijah’s patience wore thin, and in less of a blink, he had the younger vampire pinned against one of the pillars in a chokehold. Aly gasped, rushing towards them immediately. Damon tried to put pressure against him as well, but Elijah had his hand removed with a single swat.

“Let him go.” Aly quickly looked from the door and back at the duo. The wall croaked under the weight of Elijah’s hold. “Elijah,” She tried to steady her nerves, her heart was beating wildly. Anyone could easily come in. Elijah could easily kill him. “Let him go.”

“You can’t kill me man, it’s not part of the deal.” Damon gasped out, no doubt speaking about Elijah’s promise on keeping them all safe.

“How dare you presume to know the nature of Alyssandra and I’s relationship.” Elijah’s grip tightened, “To call me a liar in front of her? To say that I won’t do everything in my power to keep her alive? I will not stand for such slander on my name.”

Aly didn’t know if she was pleased or horrified. But she grabbed his arm, the same one that had a hand wrapped around Damon’s neck. He was an asshole, a backstabbing rat, but she-

She didn’t want him dead. Despite all of her anger, she didn’t think she wanted  _ anyone _ dead. The Lockwoods and Damon included. Too many have already died that year. 

“Please,” She said, quietly. “Let him go, Elijah.” 

Elijah looked at her, unblinking and blank, she hardened her resolve with pursed lips. He dropped his arm, but not without sending Damon another glare. She kept a tight grip on his arm, almost pulling him away from the other man. Damon was quick to notice them conjoined, and Elijah actually pulled her closer to him, wrapping a hand around her waist. 

His touch felt hot despite the barrier of her clothing. It’s both a claim and a proclamation. 

Alyssandra let out a haggard sigh, glaring at both men for different reasons. “I’m going to find Elena.” She declared, pulling herself away from Elijah’s grasps. She wondered what were the odds that Stefan shared all of Damon’s sentiments. She didn’t really know that much of him. Most especially, she wondered just how much she was left in the dark with everything that was going on. 

She left them both in the room alone, trusting that Elijah wasn’t going to kill Damon and that Damon won’t provoke the Original even further. 


	19. | The Lockwolves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anything else, I want to thank AllyCatt12 for all of your wonderful comments, they never fail to make me smile. Thank you AvaLee_Stark for beta-ing the first parts of the book. Thank you DawnScarlet for offering to proofread the story. Thank you to all of you, for reading this story and giving it a chance, to everyone's that commented/bookmarked/kudos'd/&subscribed. It really means the world to me. I wish that you'll all have a great holiday, and advance Happy New Year as well! I love you all. Here's to 2021

**Christmas and New Year passed by** like a breeze. A couple of tears were shed in memory of the Gilberts, and even Katherine had been quiet and pliant over the whole ordeal. There were no infamous Miranda Gilbert cookies or Grayson Gilbert’s loud stereo. It was the saddest Christmas Aly has ever endured.

It made her want to crack her bedroom door into two. In a couple of months, they’d soon face the anniversary of their deaths, and all she could think about was the empty ache between her limbs and the bright light of the white room. The worst part of it all was keeping quiet, though it was getting even easier day by day. She couldn’t stand the thought of telling either Jeremy and Elena the truth about Grayson and what he did. But at the same time, his dark secret constantly gnawed her mind, a reminder of what he suppressed and took. 

Did he not want her to be a witch? Had she siphoned away plants as she touched them? Did he see her and saw the same thing witches like the Martin’s and the Bennett’s did, something that wasn’t normal? 

Her answers could easily be remedied by simply opening the letter he had given her. But if there was anything she felt worse off than hiding the truth, it was finding out Grayson’s. His letter could say anything, from love to admittance that she was abnormal. She wasn’t ready for that, she doubted she’ll ever be. 

She had been feeling it a lot lately, with Bonnie slipping away from her and the way she’d kept her distance every time they were near each other. Aly would spot the way both Bennett’s eyes would trail on her wrist, knowing that Elijah was her soulmate. Everyone was on the same page that they wanted Klaus dead, but all of their ways differed from trusting Elijah or not. Salvatore brothers included.

At first, Aly herself wasn’t so sure about trusting the Original but he’d done nothing but help them so far. It wasn't a bad idea to give him the benefit of the doubt.

Aly wondered why the Bennett’s continued to help, if not of the way Elena and Bonnie would laugh over something silly one of the girls said. Then it became clear to her that the brunette was there for Elena, and Aly tried not to cry upon realizing that she already lost her. 

It made her glad that she had Caroline, but it also gripped her heart. What would Caroline say and do once she found out the truth? 

It was early January. Aly knocked on the door- twice- shifting from one foot to the other. The smell of newly baked macaroni filled her senses, and she adjusted her grip on the container. The Conningham’s residence almost competed with the Lockwoods in terms of size, looking almost as large. They didn’t have as huge a plot of land, however.

Jamie still hasn’t replied to her messages. She knew that he was alright, as Sarah had told her that they’d talked last night. But he was ignoring her, and he might’ve been attacked by Noah. A part of her knew that she should have tried talking to him more, but she always chickened out after the third ring on her phone.

She knocked again.

The door finally opens, revealing Jamie in his pajamas. He looked surprised upon seeing her, and almost immediately tried to close the door on her. 

“Wait- Jamie! Let me explain.”

“You want to explain?” He said, “I don’t think you can. Why do you have a psycho after you?”

Alyssandra grimaced, if only he knew how true that statement was. “What happened? I didn’t see you at the dance at all.” 

“Your stalker locked me in a cellar-” Jamie swung the door a little more open- “just so that he gets to go to the dance with you. I had to call Sarah to get me out of it.”

“Well, you don’t have to worry about him anymore.” Alyssandra offered him the bake-mac, “Because he’s dead.”

“What?” Jamie gaped. It looks like even after getting taken by Noah, he didn’t know of the vampires’ existence. “What do you mean he’s dead? Sarah told me they canceled the dance half way, is it because he died? And what is this?”

“That’s bake-mac,” She explained, “And yeah, he died. Freak accident. I heard his head got… severed, or something. So you know, you don’t have to worry about him anymore?”

“He locked me in a cellar, Aly.”

She pursed her lip, “I’m sorry- but it’s not really my fault he locked you in a cellar! Haven’t you even told someone? What do your parents know? And why haven’t you told the police?”

“I did tell the police,” Jamie snapped, “Guess what? They didn’t believe me. My parents think ‘being locked in a cellar’ is some new gig we had set up. So I’m sorry, Al, if I wanna stay clear and away from whoever else might be stalking you.”

Probably the smarter choice, on his part. “Okay.” She still felt her eyes sting despite it, “So what? You don’t want to hang out with me anymore?”

“Yeah, I don’t.” He answered bluntly. “Thanks for the bake-mac, but I’d appreciate it more if you don’t visit my house ever again- who knows who you’ll bring with you.”

He shut the door, leaving a shocked and cold Aly outside. 

~ soulmark ~

“Katherine knows where the moonstone is,” Stefan explained. They all sat in the middle of the Salvatore Boarding House. Aly had her arms crossed, glaring slightly at both her mirror images. She expected Katherine to withhold information from her, but Elena?

“And you didn’t tell me this, why?” came her irritated reply. She glared hastily towards her sister, Elena winced. 

“I didn’t want to worry you with everything else that’s already going on.”

“How could I possibly be worried, Elena?” She sent her another glare, “When I don’t know anything that’s actually going on?” 

“Well we’re telling you now, aren’t we?” Katherine rolled her eyes. “The only thing we know about the moonstone is that the Lockwoods have it. We just need a way to get it.”

“Shame that your new chew toy broke up with you,” Damon’s voice rang from up the stairs as he went down, behind him stood Zach, who had his arms folded up as well. “If only you weren’t such a bitch that you two broke up before you could have your grubby hands on the precious moonstone.”

Annoyance flashed through Katherine’s eyes, just as Aly’s face twisted into confusion. The girls were fighting?

“Which is another reason why we’re telling you,” Katherine continued, partially ignoring Damon’s comment. “I need to talk to Mason but his little cousin keeps on following him like a lost puppy. Didn’t you used to date the quarterback?”

Aly held up her hands, “We are  _ not  _ bringing Tyler into this. There’s no way.”

“We won’t.” Elena agreed, “He doesn’t need to know anything. We just need to distract him.”

“Wait,” she shook her head, “Does Elijah know about this? Why won’t we just let him take it?”

It was Damon who answered, “Because leverage.” He said, eyeing Katherine, “That’s all there is to it, isn’t it? Keep the rattle up from the baby.”

Aly shot Zach, the only acting adult, a look. “What do you think?” 

Then again, Aly was beginning to realize that age doesn’t always come with wisdom. Zach grimaced, “It’s not a bad idea, we keep the moonstone and make sure Elijah doesn’t do anything else.” He shot Stefan a look, “There’s got to be another way to get rid of Klaus without sacrificing these two, do you have any news from the Bennett’s?”

“They’re looking.” was all Stefan said.

Later on, just before Aly made her home to relish the rest of winter break, Elena pulled her to the side. 

“I already have an idea with Tyler.” She explained, “Caroline wants to double date with Matt-”

“Are you serious?” Aly asked, already knowing what Elena was going to say next, “Are you actually serious?”

“It doesn’t have to mean anything. Besides, it’s the perfect excuse. You can say that you’ll act as a buffer, you to Caroline and Tyler to Matt.”

Aly rolled her eyes, “I mean if they’re together then I don’t think they’ll need a buffer.”

“We’ll be there too,” Stefan added, wrapping himself around Elena. “It won’t be like a mission or anything like that. Just a couple of teenagers having fun.”

Aly raised a brow, “Teenagers?” She sighed, “Fine, I’ll go.” It’s been a while since she’s hung out with anyone anyway. 

“Good,” Elena said, relieved. “You know, I kinda thought you’d say no.”

“I’m sure Tyler and I won’t make it all awkward and ruin it all for you guys.” Aly pointed out.

“It’s not that,” Her sister shook her head, “It’s just that with Elijah in town and everything.”

“Speaking of Elijah,” Stefan interjected, “What’s going on with you two? Are you actually soulmates?”

Aly let out a small laugh, still feeling bizarre from that fact. “Well, yeah. I think so.”

“You think so? You’re not actually sure?”

Alyssandra grimaced, remembering Damon’s words from the Lockwoods Christmas party. She could see why they were worried, but she didn’t think that Elijah would lie to her. Her hand absentmindedly trailed her wrist. “I’m sure,” She tells him, determined. “I don’t think Elijah would lie to me.”

“Because he’s your soulmate.” Stefan finished for her. 

“Because he’s looked out for me so far. I trust him enough.” Aly defended, tired that even the other Salvatore brother was going against this. “Besides, I have other reasons to believe that he’s telling the truth.”

“Like your magic tattoo.” He pointed out. This time, Aly sent a glare to Elena, who winced apologetically. “Listen, Aly, I’m not here to tell you that you shouldn’t trust him but it’s not a bad idea to be cautious about this.”

There was a reason why Aly tried to keep it all a secret. It was none of their business. This time, she glared at him too. “I trust him, and I think even if I wasn’t his soulmate we should still trust him. He’s an Original, the only one who has a chance against Klaus. It’ll be stupid to not have his help.

~ soulmark ~

“He’s just worried, Alyssandra.” Elena tried to explain. Her sister at least decided to accompany her to Mystic Grill before they saw the others. “He just can’t get his head wrapped around the fact that there are soulmates and just regular old vampire mates.”

“You don’t have to explain, Elena.” Aly opened the door as they got in. “I get that Stefan’s worried over you as well.”

“Well, we kind of got in a fight about it,” She mumbled, “But that’s why we’re here too. Technically, this entire thing was Stefan and Caroline’s plan on mending things over. Because of Matt and I’s old relationship and Stefan’s and I’s new one. Taking a shot of that normal, highschool couple experience.”

“With a vampire boyfriend,” Aly finished her, grinning slightly. “Pretty normal.”

“Well it doesn’t beat vampire soulmate,” Elena reminded her. 

This time, Aly really did laugh. The duo sat next to each other on one of the long tables. “Well, I can’t argue with you there.”

“What’s it like?” Elena asked, leaning on her arm. “Is it magical?”

“It’s definitely bizarre,” Aly agreed, “He’s a little… intense. But-” she trailed off, thinking of the few times she’s seen him. “Honestly I haven’t really given it much thought, the out-of-state, out-of-mind, sort of deal.”

“You’re doing that a lot,” Elena suddenly pointed out, a look of concern evident on her features. “Pushing things away.”

Aly rolled her eyes, “Give me a break.”

With that, the Mystic Grill doors finally open, with Stefan and Tyler coming in together. She raised a brow and nudged Elena when she saw that Stefan held a bunch of flowers. The vampire sat down to Elena’s right, giving her a soft kiss.

“Caroline and Matt?” Tyler huffed as he sat down, shaking his head. “Did not see that coming.”

“He must’ve prayed very hard.” Aly commented drily. 

Tyler shot Aly a glare. “He must’ve hit his head during training.” 

Stefan frowned, “What’s up with you and Matt?” He asked, “You always have something mean to say about him.”

“We three practically grew up on the same crib,” Elena explained, “Kelly and our mom were friends so we’d spend a lot of time together while growing up.”

“And he kept hogging the blankets,” Aly huffed, “And Elena.”

“Well you do love getting cozy,” Tyler commented, she sent him a look of surprise but all she got in reply was a pointed smile. 

The entrance door opened once more, revealing the couple of the evening. Both Caroline and Matt looked nervous, but they held each other’s hands as they walked towards their table. Aly couldn’t help the shit-eating grin that blossomed from her face.

“Hello, Ladies.” 

Caroline shot her a small, half-hearted glare. “Hey, you guys.”

It only went worse from there. 

Caroline was silent as they talked, which was the sign that things were going badly. Matt and Elena mostly carried the conversation, talking about his new job and they’re smoochy past. Stefan seemed placid, listening carefully to what they were talking about. Aly thought that she liked how he was very present on what Elena would say, and asked all the right questions. He didn’t seem as deterred by them talking about the past as Caroline.

Tyler kept on kicking her fucking foot from under the table. 

She kicked him back with the heel of her foot.

“Aw,” Tyler winced back, “So, Matt, Caroline, how are things going along?”

Caroline actually looked relieved at his question. She glanced at Matt expectantly. 

“Good,” He answered, “It’s good, you know, new.”

“New,” Caroline repeated, “Well isn’t that nice, something new for the new year.”

Her voice was thickly laced with sarcasm. 

“Pool!” Aly suddenly exclaimed, gathering all of their attention. “How about a game of pool? Hmm? 3v3?”

“That sounds great,” Tyler immediately agreed, he stood up and practically pulled her towards the pool tables. “It feels like somebody just died.” He commented to her side, snickering. “What the hell was that?”

Aly cringed, ignoring the urge to look back towards their table and hoping that they followed them. “I’ve been to better funerals,” She muttered darkly. “Can you like, teach your friend how to properly carry a conversation? That was devastating.” Aly grabbed a stick, passing it to him, “Still play?”

“Depends,” He smirked, “Still suck?”

Aly couldn’t help but laugh lightly at their light-hearted tone, she certainly missed this. “Oh, you bet. Me and my ability to never miss a shot.”

“You play a lot, Alyssandra?” Stefan asked curiously, coming up to them. To Aly’s surprise (not), Elena and Matt were still deeply engrossed in conversation, with Caroline trailing behind them. 

Fuck.

“No,” Aly answered, feeling a little sour herself. 

“She’s lying,” Tyler said, hitting her lightly with the stick. “We used to hang out here all the time.”

“We used to do tournaments all the time, too,” Matt said, reminiscing greatly. “It was a different time, back when Aly wasn’t crazy and placed herself in all of the school’s volunteer work.”

“What’s wrong with volunteering?” Caroline voiced out, “That’s fun too.”

“Damn straight,” Aly grinned, but she eyed the couple warily. “Besides, I love working with my barbie.”

Aly linked arms with hers, leaning her head to Caroline’s shoulder. Caroline squeezed her hand appreciatively. “Let’s go to the restroom.” She suddenly said. “Elena.”

Caroline practically dragged Aly with her, refusing to unlink their arms as Elena washed her hands. 

“What’s up?” Her sister asked, Aly shook her head. 

“What are you doing?” Caroline asked, hurt evident in her voice. “You’re supposed to make things less awkward, not throw Matt down the memory lane.”

Elena actually took a step back, surprised. “I was just trying to make conversation.”

Aly winced, “Converse about something else?” She said helpfully.

“Yeah,” Caroline snapped, “Converse about something else. God, actually? Just stop talking.”

They had ended up leaving the Mystic Grill altogether when they spotted Kelly, Matt’s mother, cozying up with none other than Damon Salvatore. Honestly, it was such on-brand for both of them. Luckily for them, Stefan was there to suggest that they go to the Salvatore boarding house instead. 

Aly laughed as Tyler kept on whispering in her ear, calling Matt a dumbass for acting like one in front of them all. “He’s trying.” Aly insisted, “I think.”

“Even I’d be pissed,” Tyler said, though it was a small feat. It didn’t take a lot for him to get angry. “If I knew the Salvatore’s had all these cars up I would have helped you sneak in their library.”

“Shut it,” Aly nudged him by the stomach, giving him a small glare. She refused to look back towards Stefan’s and Elena’s direction, knowing that the vampire heard what he said. “It’s not like I needed your help.”

“How is the old man Zach, anyway?” 

Nobody answered him, because Matt had just made a comment about not having any trouble making out in a car- while directly looking at Elena. Caroline didn’t even make a sound, she simply walked away. 

“You don’t really think, do you?” Aly snapped, going towards her direction.

“Aly wait,” Elena immediately stopped her, grabbing her arm. “I’ll go talk to her.”

“I don’t think she’d like that, Elena.” Aly told her honestly. Her sister just shook her head, looking as determined as ever. 

“Just stay here.” Then she was off as well. 

“I’m sorry,” Matt began, looking apologetically towards Stefan’s direction. 

Aly rolled her eyes, grabbing Tyler by the arm. “Let’s bail.”

This was so much better. Aly had forgotten the last time she had gone out to the woods with Tyler by her side. She remembered running through the fields with him, tiring themselves out until they’re forced to eat and rest in his car. It was already dark, and yet they managed to pave their way around until they found their old spot. A little shelter they made back when they were in their younger teens. 

Aly laughed lightly, grabbing one of the poles to poke him with it. “Oh god, at least not everything’s a complete disaster.” She said, smirking.

“That’s because I’m here,” Tyler said boastfully, he grabbed the end of the pole and pulled her in. “Things are just more fun when I’m around.”

Aly snorted, raising a questioning brow. “You are so full of yourself.” She chastised, shaking her head lightly. But then Tyler’s lips met hers, and Aly’s brain malfunctioned. 

He took that in as a good sign, pulling her tightly against his own body. For a moment, she wanted to get herself swept away, basking on the feeling of being kissed again before she stopped, pushing him back. “Tyler no,” Her face had flushed. “No, dude. What the hell?”

“Come on,” Tyler frowned, tilting his head. He placed his hand by her chin. “What do you mean no?” He went in for another kiss and Aly hated the way she wanted to kiss him back.

But she didn’t want him anymore, she hadn’t for a long time. She didn’t want it to get out of hand, despite being stuck in a dry spell for months on end now.

So Aly pushed him back again, this time shaking her head. “No, Ty.”

He stopped that time, dropping his hand, “Are you serious? So what’s all this?”

“What are you talking about?” Aly asked, tired. She sat down on one of the rocks, looking at him expectantly. “I wanted to chill, man.”

“The triple date, going here-” He motioned to their little spot. It made her cover her face with her hands. 

“It’s nothing like that,” She told him, disappointed and feeling like she led him on. Again. “God, I’m so dumb. I’m sorry.”

“What? No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have kissed you.” Tyler groaned, sitting down on the other corner. “I just thought that maybe,” he trailed off, his voice going quiet and carried out through the woods. 

Aly cringed, giving herself a mental shake. 

“You think I’m shit, don’t you?” Tyler suddenly said, “You think I’m horrible.” He scoffed, “No wonder you broke up with me.”

“What?” Aly gaped, not knowing where that came from. “No, Ty. Never. I’m just-“ Her hands flew up to motion towards herself, “That’s not it, that’s not why.”

“Then what is it?” He asked, “My grades were not good enough? I was too much of a flunk? Was I really that bad of a boyfriend?” He said it as a joke, but Aly heard the hidden fear that it was. 

She took in a deep breath, it was now or never. “I was scared.” She finally admitted, and just like that, a small weight was finally off her shoulders. “I saw something with you, and I thought that I wasn’t ready for that. I kept on telling myself that it was because I wanted something more but it wasn’t. And then my parents died,” She said quietly, “And that was kind of the last straw. I didn’t know what to do. I told myself every day that week that I can just go and pretend that everything was okay.” Aly looked towards her hands, fiddling with them. Despite the dark, she could see Elijah’s name written on her wrist, oddly enough it brought her comfort.

“It’s still not, you know.” She admitted, “I still don’t feel- It’s just so easier to keep doing the same thing over and over again. Go to school, go to cheer, go play volleyball, go back to sleep. It made it all disappear and I could pretend it’s okay.” Her voice welled, and she coughed.

“You know I’m here for you, Al.” He said, “Boyfriend or not.”

“I know that,” This time, she didn’t try to hide the pain in her voice. “But- That’s why. The day we broke up, I saw you in the fields after the game and- and I just  _ felt,  _ Tyler. I couldn’t. I’m sorry, man. But whenever I looked at you I remembered everything, it’ll just hit me. I just hurt. I hurt all over.”

He made her feel. She hated it.

Tyler went silent. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t.” Tyler shook his head, “Don’t be sorry for how you feel, Al. It’s not something you can control.”

Aly’s chest tightened, the words blurted out of her before she could stop them. “The worst part? I know that I’m not over it, but nobody else does. I can’t cry at my own stupid house because everyone expects me to be okay when I’m not. And it just makes me feel like some kind of alien- watching myself act, like I’m not really here.”

“You know,” Tyler began, “When Matt told me to triple date with you I thought he was joking.”

Aly snorted through her tears, she wiped her eyes. “Oh yeah? Why?”

“We haven’t really talked since March. Properly, anyway.” He said, “I thought he thought it was funny, because you are- you actually are the first girl I was ever in love with. But I think now I’m just glad.”

For a moment she said nothing, surprised at his easy admission. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Tyler nodded, he walked to sit down next to her. “You may have been my first ‘girlfriend’, but you still are my first friend. And if I’m gonna be honest with you,” He held up both of his hands, causing Aly to laugh lightly. “I’d rather have you as a friend.”

“Oh yeah, Lockwood? Can’t handle me?” 

“I don’t think you realize how high-maintenance you are.” He deadpanned, “Moody and just disappearing at times, so busy with school and whatever. One moment you’re all cheerful and the next you’re locked in your room.”

“You’re calling me moody?” Aly mock-gasped, shooting him a glare. “Excuse me? Me? Have you met yourself, Tyler? With your anger issues?”

“Now, you don’t have to call me out like that,” Tyler playfully pushed her away, and she let out another laugh. 

“Thanks.” She tells him, pushing him back.

“For what?”

“For agreeing to come with Matt.” She smiled at him, relieved in a way she hasn’t been in ages. She had finally vented. It wasn’t everything, but it was something.

“Well, the next time you need a buffer you know who to call.” He said, smiling back. His phone rang, and it was a text message from Matt, telling him that they were on their way home. “Are you staying here?”

“Yeah,” Aly nodded, “I just wanna think for a while.” He gave her a pat on the shoulder before saying goodbye, and she watched as he walked away.

As soon as his figure was gone, Aly instantly pulled herself back together, wiping her eyes and face for any residual tears. Aly froze, however, when she heard footsteps not so far away from her. She steadied her breath and glared towards the direction of the noise. 

“What?” Aly frowned, “Jeremy?”

“Al!” Jeremy looked at her in surprise. There was someone with him, and it was hard to make the person out in the dark. She narrowed her eyes, it was Anna. They held each other’s hands.

“What are you doing here?” Her voice was laced with confusion, they were in the middle of the woods and it was already dark, she knew that they had no reason to be there. “Jeremy,” She repeated, shooting him a look. “What?”

“I need you to come with us.” Jeremy walked up to her, “I can explain along the way.”

“Jeremy, are you sure about this?” Anna asked.

“I trust her.” Her brother replied, “Actually if there’s anyone I trust about this, it’s her. Aly would never go against me.”

That really depended on what he was planning to do. “Jeremy-”

But someone grabbed her by the hand, and she felt it again. It was the same feeling from the Decades Dance, darkness and hunger. Her vision blurred, along with the feeling of being in a rollercoaster going downhill. It stopped, and all of the sudden they were in a building in the woods. 

“You’re a vampire,” Aly gasped, then this time glaring at Jeremy. “Jeremy!”

“She’s okay!” He angrily replied, “Come on, Al. I think you know when a person’s an actual monster.”

“Of course,” she answered, feeling appalled, shooting Anna a look. “That’s not what I meant, at all.”

“I understand,” Anna answered. She must’ve smiled or whatever but Aly couldn’t see.

Aly bit her lip, grabbing a stick on the floor. “ _ Incendia, _ ” They watched as it instantly lit up. Aly frowned when she saw where they were, but she did instantly grab an actual torch and lit that up instead. “Jeremy I don’t think we’re supposed to be here.” It reminded her too much of Fell’s Church.

“We were here earlier,” Jeremy began to explain, he walked towards an entrance door. “But we couldn’t get this thing open. I thought it’ll be easier with a witch.”

Aly looked at her brother then to Anna. “You better explain. I’m not breaking and entering. Hell- we’re already breaking and entering!”

“We’ve been looking around, reading books.” Anna began to explain, “Jeremy wanted to learn more about the council. So I told him what I could.”

“The Lockwoods, Aly. I knew they were hiding something.” Jeremy spun to look at her. “They’re werewolves.” 

Aly looked from him then back to Anna. “What? What- Who are you?” She demanded, her stomach twisted into knots. She couldn’t believe that after all this time she was a vampire. “How do you know what you know?”

Anna looked frozen, and it was then Aly realized that she was scared.

But of what? Of  _ her _ ? That was just stupid. 

“Alyssandra,” Jeremy snapped, “She was just being honest with me. That’s all she did. It’s a whole lot more than what everyone's been doing.”

Her stomach twisted into a knot once more, thinking about Klaus, Elijah, and everything else she was hiding. She looked away, feeling ashamed. “It’s not like you told me either.” 

“It’s none of your business.” Jeremy frowned, and that’s where it all came down to with the Gilbert siblings, keeping things from each other because they felt like the others didn’t deserve it. Alyssandra was kidding no one, they were all shit with communication. “I’m telling you now, anyway. Do you think you can open this up? We think it’s been spelled shut.”

Aly bit the inside of her cheek, “I could try.” She walked up closer to the entranceway, passing him the torch. The best she could do was to siphon whatever spell that was embedded into the rails. “How did you find this place anyway?”

Jeremy watched in fascination when her hands began to glow red. “We went to the Lockwood’s Christmas Eve party.” Aly shot him a look, surprised. “There was this book there, about werewolves, their family, and this place. So we went here.”

The spell faded, and she felt energized by the magic swirling in her. Having something to siphon outside of herself felt good, like adrenaline going through her blood. It also didn't give her any sort of vitiligo or headaches. She easily opened the lock with a simple flick of her wrist. The magic felt familiar, and she knew that with the only witches in town, it wasn’t hard to guess that it was a Bennett who casted the spell. 

Aly’s curiosity got better of her, and she stepped in first. “What is this place?” She murmured, it looked so much like a cellar. 

“We’re underneath the Lockwood’s estate.” Anna explained, “The tunnels was built years ago, from even before Mystic Falls.” 

“Look!” Jeremy rushed over to one of the rooms, one that looked way too much like a cage. He picked up a notebook, wiping the dust away with his hands. “This is perfect,” He went through the pages, his eyes going wide, “This is exactly what we need.”

Aly frowned, walking over towards her brother to read. Her eyes widened from what it said. “Need for what?” She asked him, feeling anxious. “Jeremy I told you that the council is dangerous. We can’t just go and blow them over!”

Jeremy shook his head, irritated. “We can’t just let them go, Alyssandra.” He said harshly, “Besides, you have no idea what else I know. What they’ve done, it’s not just here in Mystic Falls. There’s an actual society of serial killers running around in Whitmore! They just don’t kill vampires, they experiment on them.”

Aly paled, her mouth dried up. “Jeremy-“ 

“We can’t just let this go, Aly.” He said, determined, “I’ve talked to this guy a while back, an author, he might actually be interested in this. It won’t be dangerous, but people would finally know who the real monsters are.”

Aly could only stare in shock, her fears culminating into one. There was only one author in town that Aly could think of. Jeremy had talked to Elijah. When? Where? And why didn’t she know? However, Alyssandra never got the chance to ask. Because deep within the tunnels they all heard a huge splash. 

“There’s someone else here,” Anna said worriedly, she quickly flashed to the direction of the sound. 

“This isn’t over, Jeremy.” She told her brother, pulling him back before following the vampire girl. 

She led them to some sort of brick wall, and Aly frowned at it upon inspection. There was definitely something odd with it, the magic in her says so as well. She blasted it away with a spell. 

Water immediately surrounded them, crashing over like a tidal wave. Anna instantly hissed in pain as it splashed her, and she sped away to a safe distance. It was then she realized that the other side was some sort of well, and the moonlight shined from the very top. She would have been concerned over Anna’s cry of pain but she wasn’t.

No, that wasn’t a problem. Aly was much more concerned with what was in the well. 

It was a zipped-up bag, and she mustered up her courage to come closer. Recognition settled in her as she saw it up close, it was a dead body. The question was whose? Taking a deep breath, she unzipped the bag.

Mason Lockwood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Dec 30, 2020
> 
> Hi! Remember when I said I’m homeschooled? Well, erm, It’s self-paced, and I’m way behind all of my classes now. Which mega sucks, because I used to be an honor student. And now I’m not. COVID situation hit hard, yall. So I’m taking a break from writing this January to catch up in all of my schoolwork. I hope you guys will understand. But on the bright side, I now have a beginning, middle, and end for this rewrite and I can’t wait to write it all down for you all to see. It’s going to be a long ride, but it’s going to be worth it, I promise. :>
> 
> I hope you all have a wonderful holiday, and a happy new year! I love you all <3


	20. | Liar, Liar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cough-* Hi! It's me! I'm, um, back. I hope yall still interested in this. lol.

**After seeing the dead body,** they spent the next few minutes panicking and thinking about what to do next. Anna was insistent on simply leaving, but Aly was having none of it. She had known the Lockwoods her entire life, she wasn’t about to just leave their relative lying dead and alone in a dark well. 

It took a lot of convincing, but one cover story later they called the police. 

“And what were you three doing out in the woods so late?” 

Aly’s heart hammered on her chest, not used to blatantly lying in front of a trusted adult. Especially not with something as huge as murder. She masked her expression with concern and recited the cover story they created. There were sirens ringing around as she spoke, nullifying the sound of her voice. It didn’t really matter, considering that everything she said was a lie. 

“Do you think there’s a serial killer on the loose, Sheriff Forbes?” 

Liz Forbes gave her a tight-lipped smile, “I don’t want to alarm you,” She stated, “It’s definitely a possibility. But for now I want you all under curfew, do you understand? Whoever the killer is still out there. For all, we know this could be an isolated case, but still, it’s better to be safe than sorry.”

Aly nodded all-throughout her speech, another part of her felt so guilty; tragedy has struck Mystic Falls once again, and the poor sheriff was once again off to solve another murder. “Yes. Of course.” 

She had a good guess on who the murderer might be, and it gnawed her like ice melting on her spine. 

Aly felt like she had committed the crime herself. She spent the following three days locked up in her room, with only Jeremy and Anna knowing what happened. None of the adults were none-the-wiser, thinking that she was simply traumatized from seeing a dead body. Elena shot her a sad look, almost accepting of what happened. They faced death way more times than any normal teen should have. 

Her brother would routinely give her food, and he’d try to talk to her to no avail. That was until Katherine threw her door open. 

“Stop wallowing,” She commanded, arms crossed.

Aly sent her a glare, “Did you know?” She narrowed her eyes. “Are you going after Tyler next?”

“No I’m not,” Katherine denied. She stalked up close to her bed, sitting down by the side. “I didn’t want Mason dead.”

“Then what the hell happened?” Aly hissed, pulling her covers up. “Bodies can’t just be left everywhere.”

“You do realize that we’ll need a werewolf for the ritual?”

“Why are you so heartless?” Aly could hear the desperation in her own voice, “Did you kill Mason?”

“I didn’t kill Mason.” Katherine finally snapped, shooting her a glare. She swallowed thickly and looked away. “Damon did.”

But of course, Damon seemed to be the only one in town who killed with no actual regard for the consequences.

“But still,” Katherine shook her head, “You shouldn’t have called the cops on his body. It’ll just make things worse.”

Aly’s face twisted, “Mason died!”

“And I’ll remember it for the rest of my life!” It was then she noticed that the other girl’s eyes looked red, Aly didn’t know if it was from anger or sadness. “But in this world, it’s kill or be killed. And the more people that are in it, the more dead are going to be. You need to accept that this is your life now, or else  _ your  _ life will be the next.

You need to get up, get out of bed, and face your life head-on because  _ this  _ is all that you’re gonna get. What people do or don’t do won’t matter in the end. All you have is how you react and what you do about it. You can’t keep on expecting other people to fix your problems.”

Katherine looked away, her lips were pursed as she stood back up. “I had the station compelled over Mason’s death. It’s marked as an accident, for anyone that asks, he tripped and fell into the well after trying to grab something.” 

Aly stared at her, surprised. “And Jeremy and Anna?”

“You can tell them that yourself.” She lingered slightly by her door, “I’m not going to compel Jeremy’s memory of Mason away. Your call.” 

~ soulmark ~

“Look what arrived!” Jenna called merrily, she had taken notice of Aly’s sudden sullen mood. She handed her a letter, causing a deep frown to form on Aly’s face.   


“What is this?” 

“It’s your SAT results,” Jenna tells her. Aly’s eyes widened in shock, her mouth falling open. A new yet familiar anxiety settled in her stomach. 

“Where’s Elena?” Jeremy asked cautiously, Aly was almost surprised at his question. It’s been a while since the duo had properly acknowledged each other. Jenna seemed to notice this as well, as she gave him a small but pleased smile. 

“Elena!” Jenna called, going halfway up the stairs. “Come down here!”

Her sister came down from her room just as Jeremy led her to the living room. It was almost surreal, with the normal way that they sat down together, waiting for the two to open and see their results. 

There really wasn’t anything special with the SAT results, their future set aside, it was just that their parents had always pushed them to get the highest grades they could. It was no question that the same could be said with their SAT’s.

Elena had already opened hers, and she had a wide smile on her face. “ I don’t wanna say it till you open yours.” She said pointedly.

The envelope felt extremely heavy on her hands and she found herself quaking a little as a sudden ring went past her ears. There was nothing about it at all that made it look like the letter sitting on the very bottom of her desk, but looking at it brought forth all the same emotions.

Her eyes stung, and she practically threw the letter to the table, surprising everyone. Her heart ached when she saw the spot where their parents would usually sit. She stood up.

“Aly,” Jenna said, startled. She placed a hand on her shoulder, and that was enough. She couldn’t breathe. 

Aly did the first thing she thought of and bolted out of the house.

_ You’re being pathetic,  _ mocked the voice in her head.  _ Can’t even open a simple letter. What a loser. _

That’s how Aly found herself at the backside of the Grill, she had practically forced Matt to get her a drink, threatening to call Caroline up otherwise. It annoyed him, but he gave her what she wanted when he saw her distraught face.

“Are you okay?” He asked. The people at the Grill usually didn’t mind when a couple of students drank, it was a pretty small town after all. They believed it was better to have them there to at least monitor them, instead of having underage minors travel out of town just to get a drink.

Aly thought it was incredibly irresponsible but on brand. Nevertheless, she drank. 

“Aly.” Matt pressed, actually having the audacity to sit in front of her. “Do you want me to call Elena?”

“I want you to leave me alone,” She answered in monotone. Inside her mind, a battle continued to rage on, angry at everything and nothing. She was most angry with how she was currently acting, what was she doing? Blowing things out of proportion for getting her SAT’s? She didn’t even know how she did. She was being so stupid.

Her chest constricted painfully once more, and she wondered if there was something seriously wrong with her.

“Donovan!” A voice barked out, “Leave her alone.”

She heard Matt get pushed away, the chair in front of her creaking again as someone else sat down. “Hey,” Damon Salvatore’s irritating voice made her just as mad as he forcefully lifted her head up. “What’s wrong?”

She felt herself choke slightly, and she responded by kicking the stool he was sitting on. “Leave me alone,” Her voice wavered, and she brought her head back down again, feeling ten times as pathetic when another person went next to them.

“What happened?” It was Alaric Saltzman, their teacher, and her aunt’s current boyfriend. “Need me to call Jenna?”

She shouldn’t have come to the Grill, but really it was the only place minors could buy alcohol. Her hands felt extremely cold, and it extended all the way to her feet. Damon told him to go, and she felt a little relieved when the teacher left. 

“What’s causing the mental breakdown this time?” Damon asked leisurely. 

Aly took a deep breath in, finally lifting her head up. “I’m not having a mental breakdown.”

“You’re breathing funny.” He pointed out, indicating the weird rise and fall of her chest. She sniffled, concealing her small gasp as she tried to even her breathing out. “Again,”

“Don’t you think I don’t know what you did,” She accused, “That’s another kill in your count.”

“Now what makes you think I killed Mason?”

His reply frustrated her to no end, he didn’t even bother to deny it. She angrily rubbed and wiped her face to properly glare at him. 

“I saw his body.” Aly quickly explained where she was three days ago and why. He at least told her that Anna was the daughter of one of the vampires from the tomb. 

“You could have called me instead of the police, you know.” He said, talking about their cover story. Aly looked away. “You do realize that the cops are more trouble than they’re worth? Did you even think of how the Council was going to react?”

“Did you at least get the moonstone?” She pushed on.

Damon smirked, “Locked with the key swept under the rug. All we’re missing is the main ingredient.”

“There’s something else,” She said finally, the main thing that was occupying her mind as she explained. “Stop getting Jeremy involved.”

“He seems pretty sure about involving himself,” Damon snarked, “Do you want me to compel him to stop?”

His words brought forth another glare but her face twisted up painfully instead. “Don’t you dare,” Her voice was low, “Don’t you compel him.”

Damon actually sighed, “Jenna’s already asking Ric loads of questions,” He pointed out once more, “They’re going to find out unless we do something. You want them not involved? Take your older sister’s advice and get them compelled.”

How can someone be so insensitive? Had he forgotten everything?

“Forget it,” Her hands slammed down to the table as she stood, “If you compel them ever again I’ll give you something more than just an aneurysm.”

Damon stood as well, and she tensed, half expecting him to hit her for her threat. Instead, he grabbed her in the arm, stopping her from getting out of the Grill.

“They’re going to find out.” He said calmly, Aly thought that he almost sounded genuine. “You want them not walking into falling dead bodies? Compel them to stay in your damn house. Make them forget about vampires and witches. You have to realize that it’s not just your call. Elena has half the mind on considering it.”

Elena’s call involved wiping their minds. That also meant she was going to have another long talk with her sister. Had she learned nothing from the way Jeremy was currently treating her? 

“I’m not fucking their heads up,” She hissed, wondering how they even got to this conversation. She tugged her arm away from him. “You know Damon, one day you’ll find out that murdering someone isn’t the answer to everything and that compelling the bad away doesn't actually make them disappear.”

Rationally, she knew that compulsion had its uses but the thought felt too inhumane. Not wanting to admit she entertained the thought, she walked away.

~ soulmark ~

She couldn’t look at Tyler, and she knew that he knew. He tried multiple times that day to come up and talk to her- demand to know what actually happened. She avoided him with every turn, knowing that lying to his face would eat her alive. 

It wasn’t inconspicuous at all. 

“Hey Bon, can you pass me the eraser?” 

They sat in the cafeteria, all of them busy catching up with school work. Aly had never felt single in her entire life, with Stefan and Elena, Matt and Caroline, and Bonnie and Luka sitting on the table with them. 

Bonnie was the only one in their friend group who took AP Drawing, and she owned the same kind of erasers that she used. 

“Oh,” Bonnie looked surprised at being acknowledged. They hadn’t spoken to each other outside of Christmas and New Years', and even then their gift exchange was awkward and tense. 

“Here,” The brunette placed the eraser on top of her notebook. Aly pretended that her waiting hand hovering in the air didn’t feel like it burned.

“Thanks,” She said curtly. Aly practically rubbed her paper raw. Ignoring the concerned looks from the other people at the table. 

“Hey Bonnie, what about that book you said you’d lend?” She sounded bitter even to her ears. 

“Grams said no,” Bonnie answered, at least she looked apologetic. 

Aly looked specifically at Luka. The boy avoided her gaze, looking strictly at his own school work. 

“Hey, I think I’m going to the library.” Aly told Caroline, who sat next to her. The blonde shot her a questioning look, her eyes quickly darting to Bonnie and Luka. 

Aly shrugged, “See you guys later.” 

She didn’t go to the library. She sat next to Katherine a few tables away from them. 

“Aly,” Her doppelgänger looked like the picture-perfect highschooler, she gave her a bright smile. “What are you doing here?”

“Just wanted to relax,” Aly said honestly, she sent the rest of the table a wide smile. Sitting next to her faux-twin allowed her to pretend that everything was okay. Ever since Katherine gave her the little pep-talk, she was beginning to think that the older girl wasn’t that bad.

“Sure,” Katherine actually patted her hand, her eyes briefly grazing the table she came from. “We were just talking about the new Coach and English Lit.” She smirked, “Why won’t you girls tell my sister what happened at the bonfire last Thursday?”

~ soulmark ~

Whenever she had trouble focusing inside her own house, Aly went outside. Specifically, she went to the open area of the town’s square, sitting covered on top of one of the trees. The open field was spacious enough that no one else would really bat an eye, and it gave her the peace and quiet she wanted. Kids of all ages ran around the park, the sounds of their laughter mildly soothing her. 

She got a 1520.

The score definitely made her feel better, she had spent most of her summer doing preps for the SAT’s, and it felt good to know that her efforts were paid off. 

She did the rest of that week’s homework with her earphones plugged in, absentmindedly humming along with the songs and not caring that she was alone. Caroline and Elena were both busy with their boyfriends, and she felt too anxious to ask Bonnie. Besides, the me-time was very much needed.

It was almost sundown when she finished. Aly glanced at the notebook next to her, the diary she bought last September. She read through the pages just to laugh lightly at her now chaotic life, filled with magic, vampires, werewolves, and sacrifice rituals. After a while, she began to write.

When she was done, she closed her eyes and lied down. Her hand felt cramped from writing for so long. For a moment, she did nothing but listen to the latest  _ Florence and Machine  _ album, the band that Sarah had gotten her into.

She was just about to leave when she spotted Jeremy duck into a dark alleyway. She quickly fixed her things, wondering what he was doing. Her brother had decided that becoming the town’s vigilante hero was the best thing he could possibly do. 

Aly trailed him, siphoning herself yet again to cast a small glamour on herself, ignoring the small headache it caused.

Jeremy continued his pace, not at all aware that there was someone following him. He stopped in the furthest corner, and Aly waited a few feet away with a frown on her face. She knew her brother had stopped doing drugs, too busy with finding a way to tear the Council down, but meetings in the dark alleyways were always suspicious. 

It was then Anna appeared. She watched as they talked, not risking coming closer just in case they heard her. Jeremy handed her something, and it glittered gold against the moonlight. The vampire inspected it, cautious. Anna then nodded and kissed Jeremy on the cheek, before her brother walked away.

Aly stayed on the spot, partially because she wanted to see where Anna would go, and because she was curious about how good the glamour spell she used was. Jeremy walked straight through her direction, unseeing of where she stood. When he was a good few meters away, Aly proceeded to follow the girl.

“Anna,” She canceled the spell just as she called her name. Anna froze in response, turning around in surprise. Aly narrowed her eyes when she saw her indiscreetly hide the thing Jeremy gave. “I didn’t realize that you and Jer were a thing. How long have you two been together?”

“Since December,” At least she was honest. “We were just talking,” Maybe not so much.

“How about a little girl’s chat?” She prompted, it wasn’t that Aly didn’t trust her. She just didn’t like that Anna continuously fed on to Jeremy’s crazy ideas. 

There was no way she’d let him find out about Whitmore. Learning about vampires was one thing, learning that your father experimented on them and used the findings on your sister was another.

“Alyssandra,”

Really, it shouldn’t have surprised her. But she still jumped at the sound of his voice, turning around sharply. 

Elijah almost looked amused on seeing her there. “There’s no need for that,” He handed out his hand, and she watched as Anna gave him the fucking Gilbert watch, of all things. “Anna’s involvement came upon my request. You may go.”

If Aly thought that Anna was scared of her, she looked terrified upon facing Elijah. The girl quickly sped away. She could understand why; Elijah oozed with power from his stance alone. 

Aly learned from the past month that everything about the Original Vampire was controlled, from his stance to the way he spoke. She saw it with how he spoke to the Council back in the Lockwood’s Christmas party, and how he was currently controlling the vampires in Mystic Falls. 

Aly had no doubt that because of him, none of the vampires sought revenge from the town after being locked up for the last century. She wondered just how long the peace would last.

Despite all this, she practically snatched the watch away from his hands, inspecting the beloved watch. “This isn’t yours to take. Why do you want it?”

“Perhaps we could take this conversation to someplace else?” Elijah held up his arm for her to take. 

Aly looked back down to the watch with a frown, it pointed steadily at Elijah, the device knowing perfectly well that he was a vampire. Knowing that he’s the most likely to take her seriously, she linked his arm with hers, bracing for the ‘flash’ feeling. 

When the world stopped spinning (it was very quick, less than a few seconds), she quickly took her arm back, shooting him a small glare. They were in some regal-looking apartment. Aly quickly deduced that it was his, it definitely matched his style. “Explain.”

“As you may be aware, the Gilbert watch was enchanted to track vampires. However, that’s not all it is. It’s also a key,” Elijah took the compass away from her hands again, twisting it and revealing a small key inside. “To another trinket owned by the Lockwoods. When unlocked, it releases a frequency that temporarily incapacitates anyone with supernatural hearing.”

“Even you?” It felt wrong. Elijah was a thousand years old and an Original. It was odd to think that there was anything that could render him weak- even if it was temporary.

“It’s possible.” That explains why he took it. “I’ve been told it was enchanted by a Bennett witch. I’ve learned to never underestimate such a powerful bloodline.”

Aly stared at the watch, feeling a little sad as she handed it over. Jeremy had practically given it away. “It’s a family heirloom. But fine, I get it. It’s dangerous for you and the plan. Just don’t lose it, okay?” 

“I won’t.” Elijah pocketed the watch.

“Why didn’t you just ask me for it? I don’t want Jeremy to become even more involved than he is. He’s just a kid.”

“Your brother approached me a while ago when I first came here,” Elijah admitted, “I was worried that he’d go and find trouble on his own, considering he once requested me to conspire against the town with him.”

Aly’s eyes widened in shock, “What?”

“I didn’t know that he was your brother at the time, however, I did take it upon myself to see what he was talking about. I assure you, soon enough you’d have nothing to worry about your brother getting into the Council’s business.” Elijah sounded sincere enough, he motioned his hand towards the couch, ushering her to sit down. 

“Sorry,” Aly impishly twisted her braided hair around as she sat, knowing that she was coming a little too hard. “Jeremy and Elena mean everything to me. Jenna too. I don’t know what I’ll do without them.” 

Elijah regarded her slowly, “So I can see.” He said. “That’s another reason why I asked Anna to retrieve the watch. Word is that the council is looking for it, it would be bad if it made Jeremy antagonize them further if they found out he had it.”

Aly sighed, leaning back against the couch. Her head tilted as she looked at him, “Logan Fell. I think he was part of the Council too. He stole the watch a while back.” Except now he’s dead, too. “This might be too much to ask, but can you please watch over Jeremy too? He’s too young- he’s just turning 15 this year. I know that you can’t just make everything dangerous disappear, but can you make sure he stays safe?”

Elijah leaned forward, holding out his hand to cup her face. “You have my word,” He swore to her. “I will do everything in my power to keep your brother safe. Alongside yourself,” he reminded, “And your sister, and aunt.”

Aly lets her face drop to his hand, it was surprisingly warm to the touch. “Thank you,” she said earnestly, a weight lifted itself off her shoulders. It was easier to breathe knowing that there was someone strong and powerful watching over them. 

“I meant our deal with Elena,” There was a small quirk on his lips, not quite a smile but close. He grazed his thumb soothingly across her cheek. “All of your loved ones will be protected. I too know the value, the importance of family.” 

Aly could only guess, considering he was off to kill his brother for murdering the rest of their siblings. Still, she frowned, gazing at him in question. “Are they really gone forever?” she dared to ask, her voice not being louder than a whisper. 

Elijah’s hand dropped to their side. “To sea,” His face turned stoic once more, “With spells powerful enough to keep them hidden.” 

Aly placed her own hand on top of his, hoping that the gesture would soothe him even slightly. The pain he must’ve felt was incomprehensible to her. “I’m sorry.”

He grabbed the same hand to plant a kiss on her knuckles. “So am I,” he said grievously. “It pains me to do so, but the world has had enough. My brother has proved himself to be irredeemable. Klaus will die, and I will return to my search for them.”

“I don’t understand how anyone could ever do that,” Aly held unto his hand a little tighter, “It doesn’t sound sane.”

“It won’t bode you well to try to make sense of his madness,” Elijah said darkly but eventually he sighed, looking a bit tired. It was a little odd, the easy feeling talking to her provided. Even if they were soulmates. Unknown to him, Aly was thinking of the exact same thing.

“He sounds scary,” She admitted, it was true. From all the stories that she’s heard from Katherine, and with the way Elijah was so hard bent on finding a way to kill him. “He sounds like a monster.”

Elijah paused, “He wasn’t always like that.” He tells her, almost as if the fact was just as important as his will to kill him. “We used to be close, just like the way you and Jeremy are. He was the most caring in our village, the kindest. I’m afraid the world has shaped him to its will and placed him into a path I could no longer follow.”

Aly remembers the little boy from the memory he had shown her before, “What happened?”

And so Elijah told her. He told her the story of the small boy named Niklaus, and how their father would beat him senseless simply for breathing in the wrong air, for not being enough. About Tatia, the very first doppelgänger, and that even if she did create a wedge between the two brothers, she was always the first to see Klaus’ strength.

The name was familiar, and Aly was sure that she had heard it before but she couldn’t pin it from anywhere.

Elijah then continued on his tales till the day their mother placed him under the curse, and Elijah admitted to her that there was nothing he regretted more than holding Klaus back as they removed his werewolf heritage. 

By the end of his story, Aly had felt cold. She felt horrified. 

“It does not excuse his actions today.” Elijah murmured, half to her and himself. He shook his head, looking more sure as his eyes met hers. “Not after what he’s done, and not when now he’s after you, too.”

“Are you sure about what you’ll do?” Aly asked shakily. She wondered what she’d do if either of her siblings had decided to kill off the other. It was an impossible thought, neither of them would ever do it. 

“Sometimes,” Elijah said, “There is honor in revenge.”

She wondered what would happen to him after. Who would avenge the death of his final brother?

Aly never got to ask, because one of the bedroom doors opened. Her hand instantly flew away, retreating back to herself. It was then she noticed that she had previously been rubbing circles around his palm.

It was Ruby.

“Oh,” The girl looked at her in pure surprise, “She’s here.”

Aly doubted that she didn’t already know, with her super hearing and all of that.

“Ruby,” Elijah sounded a little annoyed that she broke the little moment that was building between them. “I didn’t realize you were awake.”

The little girl shrugged and made her way to the kitchen. “I was hungry,” she said cheekily. Ruby opened the fridge, grabbing not one but two blood bags. Aly watched as a little smirk formed on her face before she bit into the bag. 

“You two can go on,” she continued, before disappearing once more to her room. Aly idly noticed the Disney-channel tune play from inside. 

It was odd, seeing such a young girl being a vampire. But it was probably a reality that many faced.

“I should probably go,” she said after a moment of silence. 

“I’ll walk you,” He offered, standing up. 

He held up a hand for her to take, which she did, and nothing stopped the tiny fluttering feeling in her stomach once he interlaced their hands together. Nothing stopped the small blush on her cheeks either. 

Elijah found himself wanting to kiss the rosy skin but refrained from doing so. “I heard you were the one who reported Mason Lockwood’s death.”

“Yeah.” She nodded. The night’s air was chilly as the door opened, making her shiver. Elijah’s hand on hers was replaced by his coat on her shoulders. She found herself wanting both when his hand didn’t come back. “Aren’t you cold?”

“It’s fine.” Elijah smiled, “And the moonstone? Forgive me, but Katerina hasn’t been the most honest with me. When she first arrived I was under the impression she had already gotten it. Now there are rumors that it’s with the Lockwoods, which would explain Mason’s abrupt and sudden death. Do you know where it is?”

Aly licked her lips, her head bowing down to look at their feet as they walked. God, she was terrible at lying. It always twisted up her insides. “I do,” she answered slowly, “It’s safe.”

When he paused his walk to look at her, Aly turned sharply back to explain herself. “It’s not that I don’t trust you,” She did trust him, just not completely. The trust she felt towards him came from the feelings of easy companionship. She wasn’t sure how far that trust went. “But we’re kind of backed up in a corner here. Even if you are my soulmate, I can’t just jump in with everything willy-nilly.”

“Is my word not enough?” Elijah’s stare pierced through her eyes, he almost looked betrayed over the fact she didn’t trust him completely. 

“Then tell me it’s me, in the ritual.” She met his gaze with a steely resolve, “Use me instead.”

Elijah’s jaw ticked, and he looked away. 

“You gave me your word that we’ll all be safe.” Aly pointed out, “But the ritual says that one of us has to die. I’m telling you now that there’s no way in hell I’m letting Elena go through that.”

“The magic surrounding resurrection is tricky,” He conceded, “but not impossible. Elena will come back.”

Aly shook her head, “I can’t.” She said, “I don’t like those odds. It needs to be sure.”

“We will find a way, the Martin’s are working on it as we speak,” Elijah repeated, “But you have to trust me, Alyssandra.”

Aly pursed her lips, the smell of his coat almost distracted her but instead she relished on the comfort it provided. “Eventually,” she offered, “We have the moonstone, and we’re not going to take it away. It’s not going anywhere.”

“And who is ‘we’?” Elijah asked.

“I guess you’re just gonna have to trust me, too.”

~ soulmark ~ 

“Do you think Tyler’s going to be alright?” Jenna wore a concerned look on her face. Their aunt was trying her best, her muscles were much more defined due to Alaric’s training. She worked hard on making sure they all stayed safe despite the fact she was busy with her own life. 

Aly glanced at her old-best friend with the same look of concern. Tyler looked ready to punch someone in any given moment. He caught her eye like a predator would with its prey, completely aware that there was someone staring at him. Aly looked away immediately, pushing all of her guilt away. 

“I’m not sure,” Aly admitted. “I haven’t really talked to him that much this year. I heard they were close, though.” 

Her blood boiled, however, when she spotted Damon being there once the ceremony was over. He was busy chatting with Liz, looking remarkably somber. Aly knew it was an act, she walked over to him once the Sheriff walked away. 

“Damon,” Aly crossed her arms in typical fashion as she walked closer towards him, “What are you doing here?”

“Paying my respects to the dead,” Damon kept turning and looking around, making Aly narrow her eyes. “You know, the good deed.”

“I don’t think you know what that word means,” she shot him a look, looking around as well, “What are you actually doing?”

“The town’s been laced with vervain,” He explained, “I’m here to find out why and stop it."

“Maybe because bodies are being found everywhere,” Aly caught his jacket and pulled him back, “Sooner or later the Council’s going to catch up with everything, and it’s going to make hell break loose. You’re not indestructible, Damon.” 

“You’re right,” He pulled himself away from her, “I’m not.”

Aly watched him as he walked away to talk to the other Lockwoods. Once again Tyler met her gaze, he was busy talking to a girl, and Aly’s eyes widened slightly when he pointed his hand straight at her. The duo made their way towards her with Aly’s feet planted in place. 

She steeled her resolve.

Katherine was right. Aly can’t keep expecting people in her life to fix things for her. There was a difference in relying on adults to plainly ignore all the warning signs that were flashing right in front of her.

She did that because she was running. Aly ran away from the truth and hid away inside her own mind, she pretended that if she ignored it, then it meant it never happened.

She needed to face the music more, even if it meant making the harder decisions. She needed to look at the bigger picture, and she knew if Tyler had somehow placed himself in the supernatural world, the consequences could be dire.

Just look at what happened to Mason. Damon could kill him, too. Added with the looming threat of the ritual, and Tyler’s explosive behavior… 

It was too risky. 

“Tyler, hey,” She reached out to rub his arm, “How are you?”

“I need to know what really happened that night.”

“I saw Mason in the well,” Aly pursed her lips, feeling distraught as she omitted the truth. “But I didn’t see anything else.”

The girl next to them scoffed, “Mason wouldn’t have fallen off a well by accident.”

“But did you see him fall?” Tyler demanded, “How do we know somebody didn’t push him?"

“I guess that’s what the police guessed what happened,” Aly pressed on. “I mean it’s Mystic Falls, accidents happen all the time.”

“I guess we’ll see about that." 

“I’m sorry, Tyler.” Aly repeated, “You were there with me earlier that day, Ty. I only saw him after walking with Anna and Jeremy. I didn’t see what happened to him. I don’t know what to tell you.”

The girl shook her head in disappointment, pushing Tyler away. “Let’s go, Ty. This girl’s useless.”

Aly’s insides twisted with guilt as they walked away. She had to trust Elijah’s deal that no one they loved would get hurt. And if she could help Tyler from getting used by Klaus in his ritual by keeping him in the dark, well, she guessed she’d just be the type of person she’s always hated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aly's slowly being pressured into making decisions. She's a humanitarian at heart, but the events in her life really placed her in a box (metaphorically *wink*) - let's see what else she decides, eh? Tell me your thoughts! I've missed you all~


	21. | Blue days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for this chapter to take so long. But our family is planning to move to another country by the end of the year, so things are a little hectic right now. That, coupled along with some personal issues. Well. It may have caused a little writer's block. 
> 
> I promise to try and update as fast as I can, with as good quality as I could. I love you all~!

**At** **least one of them was having fun,** Aly mused as she watched Caroline and Matt together. She huffed back to her stool chair, trying to keep her pout at bay. God. No doubt the hostess roped him into this little party. It didn’t help that nobody outside of four people in the bar even knew of his true nature. 

To everyone else, Elijah was simply a charming young man with hair stolen from a 90’s magazine. 

He’d occasionally flip the fringe when it caught unto his eyes, the soft hair acting incredibly floppy. He would lean a little too casually onto his chair and smile along with Carol’s shenanigans. (His suit looked tight, and it was missing a tie with the collar all open, not that Aly was paying attention) Unlike Damon and Alaric, he looked too  _ relaxed  _ up on the stage. Too  _ normal _ . Like he couldn’t rip them all to shreds if he wanted to. 

Didn’t he have anything better to do than Carol’s little bachelor games? What could he possibly gain from attending? There was no reason why he should be there.

“Careful,” Katherine whispered from right next to her, “You might kill Carol with your witch-stare.”

“Shut up,” Aly kicked her evil-twin from under the table. “What are you even doing here?”

“Jealousy doesn’t look good on you.” Katherine smirked from her seat, raising a brow. “Are you sad that Elijah’s attention is elsewhere?”

Aly gaped, her cheeks instantly flaming up. She didn’t dare look back towards the stage, knowing that said Original heard everything. 

“Is that why you’re here?” Aly threw back, “Want someone to pay attention to you?”

It was weird to think that after a couple of days of eating together brought them closer. Katherine had this talent of always getting some sort of rise from her, she knew exactly what to say to get on Aly’s nerves, and she always did it in a weird ‘ha-ha fuck you’ way.

Yet, Aly grew comfortable with her. It was like having a re-wired version of Elena. 

Katherine huffed, rolling her eyes.  _ “Please.  _ If I want attention I’ll get it.” She languidly drank her drink, “You can even ask the boys on the stage.”

Aly still refused to look, “I’m pretty sure Damon wants to throw you off a cliff. In fact, I’m surprised he hasn’t already.” She really wasn’t, Katherine was 400 years his senior. If Katherine wanted Damon dead, he’d be dead. “And what do you mean by that?”

“By what?” Katherine asked innocently. 

“You know what.” 

“I really don’t.”

Aly huffed loudly. “You know being a bitch isn’t a personality trait.”

Katherine sighed like she was an irritating bug she can't swat away. “Then why do you keep acting like one?”

“Girls!” Caroline’s loud exclamation brought her two very similar-looking glares. Matt shot them a look, feeling unnerved. “This is supposed to be a fun experience.”

“We’re having fun,” Aly crossed her arms. Both of her cheeks still stained red.

“Speak for yourself,” Katherine muttered, swirling the pick on her drink. But something(one) inevitably caught her eye, and she stood up with a sultry smile.“Hold that thought.”

The trio watched as Katherine sat and began to talk to one of the bars’ attendants. “I don’t know how you can stand her,” Caroline said, disbelief evident on her face. “She’s so…”

“She’s… different,” Aly agreed, calming down a little. Though she knew that the older doppelgänger was only teasing her. “Must be some nurture thing,” she muttered mostly to herself, sucking up from her straw.

“You mean that she wasn’t raised with the rest of you?” Caroline blurted out, “I mean not that that’s bad- but it is kinda sad if you think about it.”

“Caroline,” Matt called loudly, shooting his girlfriend a look.

Aly shrugged and waved it off, “God, I can’t even imagine growing up with her.” She pursed her lips and entertained the thought, once again looking towards Katherine’s direction. 

Or Katerina, as Elijah told her. A peasant girl who lost everything and took everything in return. She broke both Stefan and Damon’s hearts and turned them into what they were now. But once upon a time, she was no different from Elena or Aly. 

“I mean isn’t it weird that she suddenly popped up especially just after your parents died?” Caroline pushed on, “Have you even met her mom? Who is _technically_ your  _ real  _ mom?”

That earned her another look from Matt, but Aly knew that Caroline’s meant well. Her intuition was right, Katherine’s sudden appearance was too coincidental. Aly had been Caroline’s friend long enough to know that she was only worried about how Katherine fit in with their family, and how that news bode to Aly.

“My real mom will always be Miranda Gilbert,” Aly said firmly. “That’s never going to change.”

“Do you want to meet her? I mean you could ask Katherine if you wanted to.” Caroline stated, “I’m sure Elena’s already dying to find out more about her.”

Aly shook her head, “I’m not really interested in the woman who left me and my sister.” She said honestly, though she couldn’t say the same for her actual sister. “She didn’t have to hide away after she left us. Besides, Katherine seemed to turn out fine, so I guess I’ll just believe that she’s a somewhat decent person.”

“That’s really mature of you,” Matt said appreciatively, looking at her in a new light. 

There were so many other things to worry about that her birth parents had been the least of her concerns. But she was still honest with her statement; if Katherine and Isobel were in cahoots with each other, then maybe her bio mom wasn’t that bad. 

Isobel was only a teenager when she had them, Aly can’t hold that against her. If she wasn’t ready for a child back then, then she certainly wasn’t ready for two. 

“Well, maybe she could only raise one accident baby,” Caroline said tactlessly, Aly laughed at the comment.

_ “Caroline.” _

“Oh come on,” Aly rolled her eyes, “It’s not like she’s wrong.”

Technically, Isobel didn’t even raise any of them.

“Besides, I’d rather joke than cry about it. We’ll never really get an answer unless Isobel comes here herself.”

“Do you want her to?” Matt asked, looking concerned for her for the first time. 

“Isobel knows where we are. I’m not against meeting her, but I think I can live with myself without ever knowing her. She’s just-” Aly trailed off, thinking hard. “I don’t really have anything to lose if she does show up, do you know what I mean?”

Aly sucked on her straw one again. Caroline’s face turned somber, “Yeah. As you said, you already had Miranda.”

“I miss her,” Aly admitted softly.

“I’m sure she knows that,” Matt said consolingly. 

Carol’s shrill laughter echoed through her microphone, piercing Aly’s ears and making her wince. Their attention snapped back to the bachelor auction. The reason for her joy became imminent when Elijah stood up, the number written down on his waist was written on the piece of paper in Carol’s hand. 

_ Husband be damned, apparently _ , Aly thought, rolling her eyes. Carol was the date of the newest handsome bachelor in town. 

~ soulmark ~

It was their first band practice that year.

Everything between her and Jamie was tense and awkward. The boy practically refused to meet her eyes, giving her the bare minimum of small talk, and whenever Jenny would try to engage them both in conversation, he’d instantly focus on something else. Talk about subtlety. 

Aly understood that he was freaked out, but it made her feel glad that he had no idea of what actually happened. However, it was beginning to put a bad stint on their usually fun meetings, and after the third failed song, she pulled him aside.

“Will you relax?” 

“I’m sorry that my mind keeps on thinking there’s somebody outside the door,” Jamie snapped, jerking his head outside. “I can’t play, okay? I’m too jittery.”

Aly bit her bottom lip, eyes going downcast. “I’m sorry,” She stammered, “I didn’t want any of that to happen, Jamie.”

“Well, it did.” 

“Everything alright there?” Nick called from inside the studio. Aly looked away, fiddling with the hem of her skirt.

“All good.” Jamie pulled them both inside, shooting Aly a look that said ‘quiet’. “Ready whenever you all are.”

Their band continued to push on despite Jamie’s obvious antagonistic behavior towards Aly. Though his ill behavior was already excused in Aly’s mind. She kept on giving him glances as she sang, wondering just how deep his trauma actually laid.

After a couple of more songs, Aly called over him again, jogging forward when he rushed out of the house.

“Jamie, wait!”

“What now?” He snapped. 

“We can talk about what happened,” Aly placed a hand on his arm, which he promptly shrugged off. “I’m really sorry about what he did to you, Jamie. But if you need someone to talk to, or if this is bothering you more than it should-”

“Then you’ll what?” He blurted out, “What will you do? It’s not like you can make me forget about what happened.”

Something sour formed its way to the back of her throat. She coughed it out and looked away. “He got me too, you know.” She said quietly, “After whatever he did to you, he got me and… hurt me.” 

It was an umbrella term for ‘he drank my blood then tried to kill me’. 

“The only reason why he didn’t get to hurt me more is because someone killed him, right in front of me. And that’s another dose of crazy.” Aly sighed and wondered if coming to the practice was a mistake. “It’s fucked up, I know. And he never should have gotten you in the first place. But it’s good to have someone to talk about it if you need it, Jamie. Especially if he’s still… hurting you somehow.”

“He didn’t hurt me.” He said after a moment of silence. “If it wasn’t for his monologue about you then I would have thought that locking me in a cellar was a prank. I didn’t know he got you too. You didn’t tell me that.”

“Listen,” Aly pursed her lips, “My life right now is pretty dangerous, okay? I can’t tell you more than that because it might just get you in more trouble. And if me being here doesn’t make you feel safe then-”

“Don’t.” Jamie shook his head, “That’s not it, Al.” He sighed, running a hand through his hair, “I do have someone to talk to now. My parents took me seriously and got me a therapist. But you’re right, I don’t like being near you anymore.”

Aly looked down to hide the sudden swell of her eyes. “Right.”

“But you can still stay here, you know. Sing. I know how much you love it.” Jamie continued on casually, “I’m a senior anyway, I won’t be here in a couple of months because of college- I’d be far away from whatever else is going on in your life, so you don’t have to worry about it.”

They both fell silent, with Aly staring awkwardly at the grass and pretending she didn’t feel hurt by his words. “Right.” 

“A little word of advice, though?” Jamie prompted Aly to look at him. “I think you seriously need to sort your life all out before someone actually gets hurt.”

“Right.” Aly cleared her throat, readjusting her guitar strap. “Well, I’m doing my best to make sure that doesn’t happen.”

Was she? Mason’s body and Tyler’s distraught expression flashed through her mind and she grimly watched Jamie’s figure go smaller and smaller as he walked away.

“Are you two okay?” Sarah’s voice came up behind her, “I wasn’t listening in, but you two don’t look so good.”

Aly gave her a small smile, “I don’t think we are.”

“If this is about the dance, I’m sure he’ll get over it.”

Sarah and Aly walked together on their way home. Their arms were linked together as they listened to Sarah’s track. Aly forced herself to glide lightly to the beat, pulling Sarah along with her and making the girl laugh. The sound drove away the cloud brewing in Aly’s mind.

“Have you listened to Florence?” Sarah asked.

“Hell yeah,” Aly nodded.“Got any more tracks I could listen to?”

“I have a couple more I think you might like,” Sarah supplied, “I can send it over once I get a cd together.” 

Despite what the mismatched color of her hair would suggest, Sarah was actually soft-spoken. She had a calming effect on everyone, especially on the usually anxious Aly. She was beautiful, and oftentimes Aly wondered why boys didn’t pay that much attention to her, with her light-lipped smile and green eyes.

“I actually have a couple of songs I think you’d like, too,” said Aly, almost shyly. “I can give them to you if you want.”

Aly should plan a girls' night with Caroline, Sarah, and Jenny together. That certainly would be interesting, maybe even invite Nick for the laughs. She’s been hanging out more with the latter two more than their ‘original’ friend group. 

Caroline had stopped prying after a lengthy conversation with her, but Aly knew that it bothered the blonde. It was like 8th Grade all over again, except this time, Aly had gone all alone and quietly. 

By now, Aly was more hurt over the fact that Elena hadn’t really talked to her about it, neither did she seem as bothered. Aly understood that the two were supposedly best friends, but it sucked when your own sister turned a blind eye. 

What Aly didn’t really understand was why it mattered so much that she was a siphoner. 

“Come on,” Sarah pulled her to her feet, dragging her along to one of the skating parks in Mystic Falls. 

“Oh I don’t know about that,” Aly laughed nervously, eyeing the skater kids. 

Sarah laughed back, “Not that!” She said cheerily, “Over here-” she let go of her hand, running towards one of the giant climbing bars, “Race you to the top!”

“Wait!” Aly shrugged off her bag and let her guitar fall down to the ground with a thud.

“Whoever loses caters the next meeting!”

Luckily for her and unluckily for Sarah, Aly was reasonably athletic. Double sports usually did that to you, especially when you have captains like Caroline and Maggie. Aly heaved as she ran, stretching her legs as far as she could. It didn’t take long for her to catch up with the girl, and she laughed vigorously as she vaulted herself upward. 

“God-  _ fuck _ .” Aly panted, feeling light-headed for the effort. She leaned her head to one of the bars. “You owe us all.” 

“I didn’t expect you to go that fast,” Sarah grumbled, sitting on the bar a couple of feet down from her. 

“I don’t like losing, babe.” Aly grinned, “I prefer the winning side of things.”

“Are you alright?” Sarah frowned, watching as Aly continued to breathe in the air harshly. 

“Fine,” The brunette waved it off, hair flying off her headband due to the wind. “I like it up here.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” She nodded, “I’ve always liked being up from the ground. Feeling the air, liking the sky, you know.”

“Is that why you have that necklace?” Sarah shot a pointed look towards the gold dangling on her neck, her little compass star, prompting Aly’s hand to shoot towards it. 

She blushed lightly, remembering who she got it from and why. “Erm- yeah, totally.” She said, “You should see my room, I have glitters and stars all over my ceiling.” Aly laughed at herself.

“Really? That’s kinda cute.” Sarah commented. 

Aly thought it was whimsical. “Sure.” 

They stayed there for a while, talking about everything and nothing. Aly found out that Sarah learned how to play the piano after watching a Broadway musical when she was younger, while Aly told her she learned because the Gilbert’s had prompted (forced) all their children to learn an instrument. Both Aly and Jeremy chose the guitar, while Elena chose the piano.

Aly joked that she once thought of playing the harp, but she attended a lesson only once before she quit halfway.

It wasn’t until dark where they lowered themselves back down. Aly lightly pushed Sarah away when she teased her about leaving her things on the ground.

“It’s not like anyone would take it,” she grumbled, leaning onto her guitar to lightly catch her breath again. Perhaps running around exhausted her more than she thought. “Come on, let’s go before the lights go completely out.”

~ soulmark ~

**_She’s in the hospital. Anemia. Under blood transfusion._ **

**_Zach Salvatore passed by._ **

**_~ KP._ **

**_Why?_ **

**_Doctors said he usually does whenever she’s here._ **

**_Keep him there._ **

  
  


**_Kitty kat dragged ur Alyssandra to the hospital. She looks_ **

**_pale. She needs ur blood 2 heal_ **

**_~Ruby M._ **

**_I’ll be there._ **

“As of now, the moonstone is under Damon Salvatore’s hands.” Elijah glanced towards Jonas, shooting him a pointed look, “I’ve spotted a few wolves running around the last full moon upon Mason Lockwood’s death. No doubt that the werewolves will do whatever they can to retrieve it. Get it from him immediately.”

“I’ll tell Luka,” Jonas told him, “He’s gotten into their little circle of friends and they’re beginning to trust him.”

“I’ll deal with the older Salvatore,” said Sheila, shooting Jonas a glare. She knew he meant his son’s relationship with her granddaughter. “He’s been getting on my last nerve lately. Leave Bonnie out of this."

“What of the vampires?” Pearl asked, “They’re getting restless. The Sun and Moon curse will offer them all the freedom they dreamed of and they want it broken. The werewolves are an obvious barrier to that wish.”

“Keep them on watch,” Elijah advised, “Tell them to not initiate no matter what.” He knew it was futile, younger vampires acted purely on impulse. 

But that was what he was counting on. Drawing attention to the ‘Sun and Moon curse’ in Mystic Falls, the very town it originated from, would no doubt lure his brother towards them without drawing up the fact that the doppelgänger(s) was back or that he was there. The idea was to give them enough time to catch and see what Klaus would do next.

It won’t be immediate, as the ‘curse war’ could look like nothing more but a passing whim between the two species but it would be enough to keep his brother’s eyes peeled.

Klaus had plans underneath his plans, and the only way to go properly against him was to do the same. But first, Elijah had to make sure Klaus got in the game under his terms.

There was too much at stake.

“Are you sure that is wise?” Pearl frowned, “You know how they’re like. Mystic Falls would turn into a battleground once knowledge about the other species’ existence is made known. What of your mate and her friends?”

The table fell silent, and Pearl immediately backed off upon the mention of Alyssandra. For the sake of everything, he decided to ignore the rush of possessive anger at the mere mention of her from the other vampire.

“The main goal is to keep both doppelgängers safe until Klaus’ arrival.” He intoned, “Outside the upcoming ritual, their protection is our top priority. It is crucial,” He lowered a hand to the table and away from his face as he turned to Pearl, “that their existence shall remain a secret.”

“As long as it leads to Klaus’ death,” Sheila said boldly, “What’s your plan with the girls? A sacrifice is a sacrifice, nature demands no roundabouts. Surely there’s another way to kill your brother without the girls’ deaths.” 

And just like Ayana, her descendants remain glued to what they deemed was right. “That’s a conversation between the twins and me.” He said clearly, “And that is for you to know if they wish to share it.”

Elijah was beginning to regret having the Bennett witch around despite her being a powerful ally. He concluded their meeting when he got sent another mirage of texts from Ruby, all demanding him to get to the hospital. 

“Jonas,” He called the man just before he left. “Any word on the burial ground?”

“Not yet.”

“And the Bennett’s?” Elijah narrowed his eyes.

“None-the-wiser.”

“Good.” Elijah adjusted his coat as he stood. “Get the moonstone before she does,” he instructed, looking at the seat where Sheila sat. He inspected it for any trace of magical espionage.

Jonas nodded, looking grim. “You think she’s conspiring behind your back?”

“Just a hunch,” Elijah claimed, “Let’s just hope I’m not right.”

He got to the hospital moments after Ruby texted how Damon Salvatore got there before him. He ignored her insistent bullying, telling her that she could go home if she pleases instead. Ruby flashed towards him by the parking lot, exaggeratingly rolling her eyes at him.

“That puts you in second place,” She taunted.

“Go home.” Elijah answered, shutting his car door. She rolled her eyes again before finally going away.

She was right, however, and immediately soured his mood. 

Katherine stood nearby one of the vending machines, pennies and bills on hand. She looked completely unimpressed upon seeing him. 

“Took you a while.” 

“Hush.” Elijah focused on the man next to her. “What do you know?”

Zachariah Salvatore stood straighter, “Why do you want to know?”

Elijah admired his courage, “Clearly you know why.” He took a step forward, placing his hands in his pockets. Alyssandra was at least honest with him that the Salvatore family knew of their little connection, even if she hadn’t told him the true location of the moonstone. 

“What happened?”

Zach looked around to see if anybody was listening in before taking a deep breath. “The nature of her magic is tricky,” He began to explain, “She’s a siphoner, but since she’s a doppelgänger she is also a magical creature. My guess is that her blood is magically potent enough for her abilities to act on its own. We’ve placed her under blood transfusion- Elena’s. She was here earlier.” 

“She needs another power source,” Elijah realized. Alyssandra’s hospital room was relatively empty, bar from one person. “And what is your great-great-great-uncle doing here?” 

“He cares about her a great deal.” Zach told him, “More than I ever thought he would to anyone.” 

Elijah vaguely hears Katherine mutter something about ‘leftovers’ behind him. 

The door to Alyssandra’s room opened as if in a queue. Elijah doesn’t miss the worried look on Damon’s face. 

“Got any bright ideas, Romeo?” 

“I do, actually,” Elijah answered, thinking of magical amulets and bracelets. “Leave it to me.”

Damon doesn’t budge. “She can’t jump in your sacrifice circle if she dies before your brother even gets here.”

“Leave it.” He repeats coldly. Leave  _ her _ . “The last thing she needs is more stress from you.”

Damon scoffed to his face, “What did you do?” He asked, “Vampire blood doesn’t work on her.”

Elijah’s veins instantly ignited over the fact he gave her his.

“Damon!” Both Katherine and Zach’s voices echo both from fright and exasperation. Elijah got Damon pinned against the wall with a loud BANG! He paused when he heard footsteps from Alyssandra’s room. He turned when the door swung open.

He hadn’t expected her to look so ashen.

Alyssandra still wore her volleyball clothes, and she had a hand holding on to the pole attached to her. Elijah felt his heart skip a beat on how fast the blood bag was draining, and how she leaned on the door frame to stand properly. Her own heartbeat was pounding, struggling to get blood flowing in her body. Despite the gauntness of her face, she manages to send them all a look.

“You guys do realize I could hear you, right?” She looked at Elijah with a frown. “What are you doing?”

He promptly lets go of his hold, ignoring Damon’s heaves of breath as he thudded to the ground. 

“We should go,” Zach said, pulling Damon up. “Let’s go.” 

Elijah ignored the flare of jealousy at Alyssandra’s concerned look over Damon as the two Salvatore’s walked away.

“Damon’s just being a little stupid, as usual.” Katherine explained, “I wouldn’t worry about it.”

Then she was gone too. Leaving Elijah alone with Alyssandra’s gaze of disapproval. She pursed her lips before moving back to the bed, Elijah immediately went to her side to assist her. Her hand was cold to the touch.

“Thanks,” Alyssandra muttered, sitting back down to her bed. She slowly moved back up to rest her head. 

She just had the worst day of her life. She woke up feeling incredibly fatigued, and when volleyball practice came along her body gave up on her. Now her everything hurt, and breathing felt the same way whenever she was worried over something.

Alyssandra vaguely remembered her hospital visits when she was little, no doubt from Grayson’s doing. All she had was to trust what Zach told her earlier that day, along with the paperwork the hospital kept as proof of her medical history. The scientist-man (Zach) told her of Grayson’s findings, especially with the connection between her magic and blood.

Zach told her it was one of his main reasons why he had magic wiped away from her mind.

So now she was stuck in the hospital for the night, and Jenna, Jeremy, and Elena were all still in their classes, leaving her mostly alone. It was almost comical that Katherine was the one that reacted fast enough to get her to the hospital. She’d have to thank her later.

It was definitely the conundrum, the doppelgänger wanted for blood is chronically anemic. 

She stared aimlessly at the ceiling before remembering Elijah’s presence next to her. She blinked at him owlishly, “Are you going to attack Damon every time he pisses you off? You might kill him by accident.”

Elijah’s face remains passive, “Forgive me if I’m a little protective.” He lightly moves a stray hair away from her face. Her signature headband was nowhere in sight. “Though you don’t have to worry about any accidents from me.”

Alyssandra wrung her hands together, “He’s just worried.” 

“With good reason,” He conceded. “How are you?” 

She gave him a small smile through hooded eyes, “Dizzy.” She answered honestly, “It’s like I drank ten bottles of beer.”

“You can drink my blood.” He suggested. If only to make color return to her cheeks. “Alyssandra.”

“Damon’s blood didn’t work,” She said quizzically, “Why?”

Elijah moved closer to her, lightly lifting her up to wrap an arm around her, and letting his hand rest on her waist. Alyssandra closed her eyes, leaning back to him. She ended up snuggled against him anyway, feeling too fatigued to protest when he pulled her closer.

_ It’s just a hug, _ she rationalized. 

He leaned his head down to breathe in her scent, and his jaw clenched when he smelled Damon’s blood on her.

“A side effect for being an Original’s soulmate.” He murmured, still breathing her in despite the irritating fact. "Only vampire blood from my sire line would work on you," He bit deeply unto his own wrist and brought it up to her mouth. “Drink, it’ll make you feel better.”

She latched on, knowing this time the blood would work. Elijah sighed, kissing the top of her head. He stayed still, letting her take as much as she could before the wound inevitably healed. Soon, the natural olive tone of her skin reappeared, and when he moved to check her face, he became relieved to see that her usual blush was back. He idly wiped his thumb on her blood-stained mouth, smirking when her cheeks flushed red even more.

He nuzzled against her neck to check her scent again and hummed when all he could smell was him and her. He felt undeniably pleased when her heart rate picked up from both his blood and actions.

The cold on Alyssandra’s fingers was gone and was replaced with heat, which spread throughout her body. She felt way better, her bones no longer ached and she no longer felt drowsy. She cleared her throat, “Is that a side effect, too?”

Elijah pulled himself away in an effort to show restraint. “Vampires are possessive creatures, often to a fault.”

“So I’ve seen.” She muttered, thinking of all the times the word ‘mate’ got thrown around. She remembered Logan and his obsessive behavior towards Jenna. 

“Does it bother you?”

Alyssandra shook her head, then felt glad that the world didn’t spin when she did. “No,” She denied, though she refused to look at him, staring instead at her legs. “It’s okay. I didn’t mean to offend you.”

“You didn’t offend me,” Elijah said amusedly.

“Well I don’t know,” She huffed, ruffling the sheets with her hands, “You’re kind of from a different race. You  _ are  _ the start of a different race. And all I know about vampire mates is what I see from Stefan, and he’s permanently attached to Elena’s hip.”

When she turned to face him with a slight pout and furrowed brows, Elijah realizes that he’s been incredibly soft on her. No one has looked at him like that for a long time.

“You can’t attack people just because you feel jealous.” She said accusingly, referring to his chokehold on Damon. “It’s a bit too much.”

“That wasn’t jealousy,” Elijah denied. “I was concerned.”

Alyssandra frowned even more, her brow quirking up. “You were concerned?” She echoed, “Over what?”

“You.” Elijah lifted her chin with the gentlest nudge of his fingers. “How many times has that man’s actions led you to harm? He lives only because of your kindness, your friendship towards him and his family.”

Alyssandra grimaced and looked away. “It’s complicated.” She answered honestly, thinking of all the times she’s been with him. All of her memories around Damon Salvatore revolved around him either being the kindest or the cruelest to her. A couple of months ago he kidnapped her, a couple of moments ago he was making her laugh. 

Her face scrunched up when she remembered the early days of their ‘friendship’. Her imagination didn’t go that far when she thought of how Elijah would react if he knew everything Damon had done in the past.

“It’s not kindness,” She said slowly, mulling over her own words. “I understand why he does what he does, and despite his actions being wrong and horrifying…” She sighed, already feeling ashamed of what she was about to say. “He still got the vampire tomb opened, he still technically found Katherine. He chooses to do something and gets it done. I just wish he didn’t do things at the expense of others.” 

“That’s not an excuse for his brash actions, Alyssandra.” He said sternly, “Some people are more trouble than they’re worth. Especially when there are far more efficient means to do things.”

Alyssandra sighed again, staring at one of the buttons of his shirt. “I know that,” she murmured. It was considerately hard for Elijah to reprimand her when she leaned her head down to his chest. “I’m sorry.”

Elijah soothingly ran his hand down through her hair. “You are not responsible for what he does, Alyssandra.”

“I know that too,” She pursed her lips. “But it’s wrong that he gets to do what he does just because it’s favorable to us.” 

“So there is an ‘us’ now?” Elijah quirked up in an effort to make her mood better. Her response was immediate. Wide, doe-like eyes filled with surprise looking at his own. “But that’s enough thinking of Damon Salvatore. Has Zachary explained everything about your condition to you?”

“Zachariah.” She corrected, “And he has. But I was fine last week and the last few months. I don’t get how it suddenly showed up now. I haven’t even been doing any magic lately.” 

“It’s possible it’s always been there,” Elijah said gently. “It could have been gradual. It’s not often the world gets siphoners or doppelgängers, the chances of being both is less so. Hiccups along learning are usual to every witch, but you will get through it.” He held out his hand, “Try to siphon from me.”

She eyed his hand then his face, “Why?”

“It’s a working theory, but maybe the reason why your body is indirectly siphoning your blood is because it’s looking for magic.” He answered simply, “There are ways around that, magical amulets, bracelets, to name a few. You have your bracelet-” he motioned to the dream catcher she was wearing- “but the magic in your blood is most definitely stronger than the enchantment there.”

“And by siphoning stronger magic I’ll stop being anemic?” Alyssandra tilted her head, “Would that work?”

“It could.” Elijah answered, “We can’t say for sure. We could go to the Martin’s once you feel better, find you a more suitable battery for your magic.”

Alyssandra frowned, “I don’t know. Siphoning other people hurt them, as far as I could tell.”

Hence, the giant stigma around them. “Try it.” He prompted, “You can’t actually hurt me.”

“I can’t hurt you permanently.” She countered, “That’s different.”

Elijah keeps his palm open regardless, shooting her a look. Alyssandra lips puckered at his stubbornness, “Well you can’t say I didn’t warn you,” She muttered upon grabbing his hand. 

Their joint hands began to glow red, and the first thing Elijah felt was the heat, like placing his hand on top of a fire. But not a complete second later, the feeling grew stronger. His teeth gritted as electricity shot up from his arm, and he subsequently felt  _ something _ being pulled from him.

She immediately let go of his hand when his eyes fell shut on their own accord, his breath coming in short pants.

“Are you okay?” Alyssandra withdrew from him completely. Her eyes looked far more alert than they did before, but the honey swam with concern and just a hint of fear. “I’m sorry.” She stammered. The light flickered.

“Don’t.” He took in another breath and blinked, the sudden distance between them expanding through every second. “I’m alright, Alyssandra.” 

Elijah slowly moved his hand closer to her, mostly to not startle her. He reached out to grab her hand. It did not glow again. “You will learn control,” He said consolingly, “And perhaps one day you would learn how to take magic and not hurt anyone at all.”

She inspected the ring on his finger with both of her hands. “I don’t know if I can.” She said lamely. 

“Of course you can,” He soothed, “I’ll have the Martin’s up to help you. Jonas has a doctorate, himself. I’m sure you’d love to speak with him.”

If Jonas was anything like his son, then she just might prove him wrong.

“Okay.” Alyssandra bit the inside of her cheek. “Your magic feels different,” She commented, “stronger. But I guess that’s because you’re over a thousand years old and an Original Vampire.” 

“How does it feel for you?” Elijah asked curiously. 

It made her realize why witches disliked the thought of siphoners, taking magic felt good and gave off a temporary euphoria. It felt different from when she took it from herself. Even then she could still feel a heady thrum go through her veins, making her fingers tingle. The magic almost felt intoxicating, and it was almost made her close her eyes just to feel it flow through her. She barely felt like she had taken enough.

“Magical?” She suggested, “Like, taking energy.”

Elijah raised a brow, “Essentially that is what you’re doing.” He said, not unkindly. 

“Well duh,” Alyssandra rolled her eyes before looking down again, wetting her lips. “It feels… nice. Good. Like, hmm. It’s like the I.V.” She pointed to her arm, still putting much-needed blood in her. “I could feel the magic, almost like it’s alive. Is this what normal witches feel like?” She sounded sad, depraved. 

“I was a witch,” He admitted, shocking her with the news. “However, I never did take the time or effort to hone my abilities, unlike some of my siblings.” He thought back to his much simpler human days.

“Nature, or magic as you call it, has always felt like an extension of my own self. What you have or feel towards magic as a siphoner is simply different. And that does not make your own connection to it any less compared to any witch. If anything, it makes you more unique. And if I can make that connection come into light, then you are free to siphon me as you wish. You can hold my hand anytime.”

Alyssandra smiled wistfully, “You’re too nice.” She said, though she should've known that he really wasn’t. “But I don’t know… I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You’re talking to a man who drinks blood for a living.” Elijah said drily, “ _You_ are my dearest Alyssandra, my soulmate, my anchor. The other half of my life. If you need it, take it. Providing you this simple thing is no hardship of mine. And if what you need is a powerful magical totem, an amulet, or simply my hand, then I will give it to you.”

He brushed his thumb across her cheek, moving her face to look at him properly. “You will learn,” He said firmly, “And grow. It might not feel like it right now, but your abilities will not be limited to what they are now. I assure you.”

Elijah had no idea how much she needed to hear that. Alyssandra felt her eyes swell. She looked down and shyly pressed her lips on the palm of his hand to hide her growing tears. 

“Thank you.”

Elijah turned, hearing her Aunt Jenna's voice from the nurse station. He placed his own kiss against her hands, a smile evident on his face at their growing closeness. "Your Aunt is here," He tells her, "My presence here might raise more concerns, I must go. Perhaps if you feel better tomorrow, then I could properly introduce you to the Martin's."

Alyssandra smirked, "My Aunt will definitely feel concerned if she spots a strange man with me on the bed, especially if it's you, mysterious author-man." Another blush crept to her face but she feigned it off with a laugh, "Tomorrow sounds good if the doctor lets it. I already feel loads better thanks to you."

Elijah stood, a brow was raised as he re-buttoned his suit jacket. "I'm glad to be of service, dearest." He said drily, feeling amused at her humor. "Then I will see you soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I’m aware Elijah’s acting a little hissy towards people but I swear it has plot in it. I promise more would be revealed soon. He’s just a little protective, is all. I hope you guys like their interactions! Because it’s gonna be a lot. For a while. *wink*
> 
> Also, this is very AU. And I’m taking a lot of creative liberties with magic. Like, as you may have noticed, Malivore (from Legacies) doesn’t exist here. (Maybe?) So magical creatures may pop up every now and then. As for where they are? Well, hopefully, that’s for another plotline in the future. 
> 
> I pretty much took the TVD-Universe and turned it into the image I want.
> 
> In case anyone made the connection, her anemia is directly linked to her recent growing anxiety (not that it was addressed in the story) although to be honest, Aly has a lot of things to be anxious about. She’s also subconsciously used her own blood for magic in the past (1st time was when she healed herself after Damon’s attack in chapter 6, the very first time she passed out). Can you spot all the times it happened, too?
> 
> Things are slowly getting together! (I mean them) Sometimes I feel like it's going TOO slow, but then I think it's TOO fast. Oh well. Thoughts?


	22. | The Big Picture made of a Thousand Pixels

**Her Aunt Jenna slept** **right next** to her in the hospital room, making sure that she was alright throughout the night. By morning, Aly felt every hour pass by as they waited for the tests to come back- and for the family doctor to tell them she was free to go. They left with a bag filled with new prescriptions and a bunch of juice boxes.

It was afternoon when she went to the Martin’s, and even then Aly could still feel the magic flowing through her, buzzing from her fingers to the tip of her toes.

It was like the earlier days of her discovering magic, it was something exciting rather than something she hid away.

However, she still braced herself as she drove Jenna’s car to the Martin’s. She didn’t know just how far the wedge between siphoners and witches were, aside from the looks Luka and Bonnie would occasionally give her. By habit, her hands flew up to readjust her headband while she parked.

A wide smile popped through her face as she saw who sat outside of the perch, newspaper on hand. Elijah was already there. Next to him sat a familiar girl with blonde hair, wearing a bright red trenchcoat. When she went nearer, she realized that Ruby was happily eating a carton of meringue. 

“Good afternoon to you,” Ruby greeted in sing-song. “Want some?”

Aly smiled up to her, grabbing a treat herself. “Good afternoon to you, too.”

“How are you?” Elijah asked, concern danced through his brown eyes. 

Aly shrugged, “All good.” She answered, “Your blood helped out a ton, and-“ she raised up her hand, twirling her fingers around, “so did siphoning.” 

They waited in quiet solidarity for Jonas to arrive, Luka briefly explaining to them that his father was off fetching supplies. Aly and Ruby sat down on the couch, while Elijah read the paper on one of the armchairs. She felt grateful that both of them were there, feeling not as nervous as she thought she would be.

Aly found herself having a mildly civil conversation with Luka about magic. She learned that he was taught early on, with both his father and mother practicing from an early age. They were previously part of a coven before his father decided to branch off shortly after his mother died. That was all before his sister disappeared. 

She felt her neck warm-up when Luka asked her about learning magic the first time. The real answer was ‘ _I don’t know_ ’ but unloading that would probably be a little too fast, too soon. So she gave him the briefest explanation on how she accidentally blasted a guy off her during a road trip. 

It was an oversimplification, but Elijah’s page-turning and Ruby’s occasional jabs in the conversation got her thinking that revealing Damon’s previous actions wouldn’t be such a good idea. 

“So how are you and Bonnie?” Aly couldn’t help but ask. 

Luka shifted uncomfortably on his chair, “We’re good. She’s great.”

“That’s nice,” She said simply. 

Jonas arrived moments later with a box filled with jewels. Aly hovered around it almost immediately, feeling awed with the crystals and stones. 

“They’ve been infused with magic. It took a while to get them, especially on such short notice.” Then to Aly, “Elijah tells me you’re having trouble with managing your own magic.” 

“I am,” Aly nodded, putting her hand away from the box. At least Ruby looked just as awed right next to her. “Doppelgänger thing, I think.” 

“Probably,” Jonas agreed. “Magic is already extremely complicated. It gets more complicated when…” He trailed off, seemingly in a loss of words. “You’re in double categories.”

“Make that triple!” Ruby perked up, referencing to Aly’s connection to Elijah. 

Elijah shifted on his seat, his arm casually leaned against one of the armrests as he said, “I trust that you’ll be able to teach Alyssandra as much as you can?” 

“Yes.” Jonas nodded, “Though I’ve never taught a siphoner before.”

“Well there’s always a first,” Elijah continued. “Pick whichever you want, dearest.”

Aly looked back to the box, her hand briefly hovering to each set of jewel. There were 6 in total. She felt a humm reach her fingers, prompting her eyes to close. Her fist closed down to the one she felt drawn to the most, her hands instantly glowing red upon touching it. 

It was a dark blue stone with dots all over, not bigger than her own palm. She inspected it much closer, grasping it tightly as magic flowed from the rock then back to her. The feeling from last night came tenfold, making her smile. 

“A blue goldstone,” Elijah mused, “It suits you.” 

“What do you mean?” Aly asked curiously. 

“It’s the first thing you’re learning. Here,” Jonas handed her a small book, which Aly flipped open. It was filled with different kinds of magical stones and their uses. “Usually children are given scrying objects to help them learn better control over their magic. That’s usually a good way to start.”

“I’ll be leaving you and Ruby in Jonas’ capable hands.” Elijah stood from his seat, folding today’s paper in half and pocketing his phone. 

“You’re leaving?” Aly turned towards him, feeling a little disappointed. 

“Just meeting up with a previous acquaintance,” was Elijah’s ominous reply.

Then he was gone. 

Aly shot Ruby a look, who simply shrugged in response. “Something about a rose.” 

Jonas continued to explain her first ‘lesson’, which included her making her first talisman with his and Luka’s help, using the bunch of scrys Elijah apparently bought. Jonas explained how being a doppelgänger siphoner was both better and worse than being the average witch. 

“You have to be careful with how you use your magic.” He warned, “Doppelgänger blood is widely sought after for a lot of reasons. It’s incredibly powerful and dangerous. I’d advise against using yourself as your own talisman.”

Aly blushed in embarrassment, thinking of all the times she’s passed out from doing magic on her own. “That’s probably better, yeah.” She murmured.

“Luka will show you how to make one, and later we’ll practice on you siphoning from them.”

That’s how Luka and Aly ended up on the floor, with stones and crystals all around them. Jonas sat quietly reading on the kitchen table, countless books and papers littered across him. 

Aly held her own little blue goldstone in her hands, watching intently as Luka bent wires together to hold his own quartz crystal.

“So what are you going to make?” Ruby sat next to her on the floor, looking as equally engrossed as she was. “I think a necklace would look pretty next with the one you’re wearing.”

Her hand flew to her neck as she contemplated. “A necklace sounds good.” She agreed, thinking of how nice it’ll match the first gift Elijah had given her. “I don’t know which wire to use.”

“This one,” Ruby held out a long string of golden wire, “The colors look pretty together.” 

Aly compared the two together, feeling a little silly as she did so. “It looks great,” She said shyly. Unlike Aly, Luka was already halfway done with his. She watched as he intricately twisted the wires together into a beautiful pattern.

“You can twist it together to make a hoop.” Noticing Aly’s reluctance to start, Ruby grabbed a long strand of wires of her own and showed her how. “Like so.”

“Thank you.” Aly smiled in relief, hooping them together the same way Ruby did. “How do you know how to do this?”

Ruby contemplated. “My daddy had magic too,” She finally admitted, “He owned a shop in New Orleans. We used to make things together.” 

Aly softened, “You two must’ve been close.”

“We were.” Ruby agreed, “He was the best craftsman in the city.”

“Just to be clear, your dad isn’t Elijah, right?” 

“No,” Ruby shook her head, but there was a small smile on her face. “Elijah asked me to come with him after daddy died.” 

“That’s really nice of him.”

“It is,” She agreed, “But you know, it’ll be nicer if he let me do more stuff.”

Aly frowned, wondering just what exactly Ruby meant.

“You having trouble?” Luka called out. His own talisman was finished and hung loosely on his hand. “Need help?” 

Both Ruby and Aly shared a look before the young siphoner nodded. “If it’s alright with you.”

Aly spent the next hour working on her talisman, and after that she got a lesson from Jonas about channeling, the closest thing witches have to siphoning. She practiced on the stone multiple times, with Jonas keeping track of just how much magic she used each time. 

He was especially strict on siphoning people. Aly took notice of both Martin’s reluctance on coming an inch near her, but she brushed it off. She was sure that them teaching her was a step forward in the right direction. 

Jonas taught her the fundamentals of magic, on how nature constantly demands balance. It was easily supplied in Aly’s mind, matching it up with Newton’s laws. Ruby continued to chirp on what she knew of magic, easily passing on what she learned in the past.

Moments before Aly went home, Jonas handed her the box filled with scrys, “They’re yours,” He said offhandedly, waving towards the box. 

“What?”

“Elijah bought it all with his money.” Jonas deadpanned, “And he made it clear that you get to keep the set, along with making as many talismans as you want. _But,_ ” He emphasized, “I don’t want you to mess around with these things. You can easily get overwhelmed with magic, especially if you take in too much. Use them sparingly.”

“I get to keep these?” Aly repeated meekly, surprised by the gesture. She glanced down and wondered where exactly she would keep them. 

“Yes,” Jonas sighed, almost looking reluctant himself. “Remember what I said. I mean it.”

“Too much is bad.” Aly nodded, “Got it.”

~ soulmark ~

“Get yourselves together, girls!” 

“Drop those knees!”

“Stop being afraid of the floor, Linda!”

“Aly!” 

The girl in question turned swiftly, wiping away sweat gathered around her forehead. Elena stood by the edge of the court with her arms crossed, wearing her signature ‘ _I’m older than you. Listen to me_ ’ look. “Aly!”

Aly ignored her again, swerving to the side to set an assist. 

SPIKE.

“Nice!”

“Alyssandra!”

Oh dear lord. Elena walked into the court.

The whistle blew loudly. Mags, who looked more irritated than usual, shot both twins a glare. Elena rushed to her captain, the frown still evident on her face. Aly grimaced as she watched them talk heatedly. 

“I thought you were okay,” Mags said accusingly. 

“I am!” Aly defended, “I’m right as rain, doctor’s cleared me up for everything.” 

“Then what’s her damage?”

Elena was shaking her head throughout the conversation. “Can I talk to my sister alone, please?” 

Mags rolled her eyes, huffing. “Fine,” She said, “We needed a break anyway.” The whistle blew out again 

Elena practically dug her hands through Aly’s arm, making her wince as the older twin dragged her to the side.

“What are you doing?” Elena hissed.

“Swimming?” She said sarcastically, “What do you think? The season is about to start.”

“You’re hardly at home anymore. You have band practice, volleyball, cheer, and you’re still pushing for an honors roll.” Elena pushed on, “You shouldn’t be tiring yourself to death just because you have a vampire soulmate to patch you up whenever you’re seconds from collapsing.” 

“Can you not bring that up?” Aly wildly looked at the teens surrounding them. “Are you insane?”

“Are _you_ insane?” Elena’s voice steadily rose, “You just got back from the hospital a couple of days ago and you’re already playing again? What time are you getting home tonight?”

“Jesus Christ, Elena!” Aly snapped, “What are you gonna do, ground me?”

“Maybe I will.” Elena dared, to Aly’s utter and wild surprise, “Maybe I’ll take your record player away.”

Aly gaped, “Excuse me?”

“Drop one,” Elena steadied her resolve, “Or else.” 

Aly was totally threatened by this. 

“You’re not my mom!” She called out as Elena walked away. 

Funnily enough, Aly denies joining that year's mathletes competition after being asked later that day. Her Physics 2 teacher was deeply disappointed, but Aly tells her that she simply didn’t have the time. Not that Aly would ever admit to Elena that she was partially right. 

But as the school year’s more competitive season rolled on, Aly could practically feel her tension rolling off in waves as she continued to deny her previous clubs and organizations. 

Aly shut her locker door with a deep breath, forcing her mind to look at the bigger picture. The one with magical rituals, werewolves, and vampire soulmates. She needed the space in her schedule if ever something spontaneous happened. 

She was deep in thought when someone walked up to her.

“Hey, Aly.” 

“Hmm? Oh. Tyler.” She jumped, jittery before realizing who she was talking to. “ _Tyler_ , hey. How are you?” 

“A little better,” Tyler admitted. He leaned against her locker, “I was actually thinking if you could, maybe, join us after school.”

“With what?” 

“The girl I was with during Mason’s funeral, Jules? Well, she thought of doing this little hang-out to honor his memory. And I thought maybe you’d come with, considering you were the one that found him.”

“Oh.” Aly blinked. She refrained from biting her cheeks. “Yeah,” She slowly nodded along, “Yeah, okay. I’ll come with you.”

“Thanks,” He said, looking relieved. He called her back when she turned to get to her next class, “You wouldn’t lie to me, right?”

Aly cleared her throat before it had the chance to close up. She was thankfully saved by the bell. “I’ll see you later,” She squeezed his arm. “Text me the details.”

~ soulmark ~

Jules’ little hang-out place turned out to be in the middle of the woods. 

Tables filled with food and beverages circled around a bonfire. A good majority of people sent her looks upon her arrival, causing her to throttle along a little closer to Tyler. Her phone constantly buzzed, and when she glanced at it from the side, she grimaced upon realizing it was Elena in her over-protective mode. 

Jules herself sat on top of one of the cars, watching them all. 

“How’d you say Jules knew Mason, again?” She murmured to Tyler. 

“They were friends.” 

She didn’t have that many memories of Mason, and the man himself didn’t come that often to Mystic Falls. It felt wrong to be there with the people he was close to with the information she knew. 

Yet she was still there because Tyler asked. 

It was simple in her head. They might not be as close as they were before, but he was still her friend. If Tyler wanted her there now, then she would be there for him. If he somehow found out the truth and wanted her gone, well, then she’d hide away her face from him forever.

Because friends shouldn’t hide away your uncle’s murderer.

Aly steeled herself, lips tightly pursed. Her mind continued to replay her traitorous thoughts, adding in more and more of those she loved. Jenna, Jeremy, Caroline, and even Tyler. They knew nothing of the ritual or the curse or the bigger bad that was about to come. But like Jamie, they’ll feel glimpses of the actual horrors going on in Mystic Falls.

 _Ignorance isn’t safety_ , her mind whispered.

 _Shut up,_ Aly whispered back. 

“I didn’t expect to become closer to him these past few weeks,” Tyler admitted quietly. “He came back different, more confident. Though he’s always had it better together than I did.”

Aly placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, “I’m so sorry, Ty.”

“I’m surprised you’re here,” Jules mused, standing up. “I didn’t think you’d show.”

Aly glanced to the side, where a picture of Mason and his friends was set up. “I didn’t know that much about him,” She admitted, “But he didn’t deserve what happened to him.” 

“You mean dying?” Jules jumped off the car. “Yeah. He didn’t deserve it. Didn’t your sister know him?” She pointed out, “The bitchy one, Katherine, the one all cozy with the other Lockwoods.”

“They were together,” Tyler answered, “He loved her.”

“Katherine _Flemming_ , right?” Jules hummed, “What did she want from him?”

Aly shook her head, “Katherine cared about him.” She defended.

“Are you telling me that they got here to Mystic Falls around the same time for no reason? Then her own twin sister found him in the bottom of a well, dead, not a complete month later?” Jules crossed her arms, eyeing her up and down. “I don’t think so.”

“What are you trying to say?” Aly faced the girl straight on, “My sister had nothing to do with Mason’s death.”

“He wouldn’t have died from just an accident,” Jules said blatantly. “But sure, accidents happen all the time here in Mystic Falls. You would know that, wouldn’t you, Gilbert?” 

When Aly looked around, she realized that she was surrounded. Mason’s friends looked at her menacingly. 

“What do you want?” 

“What did your sister want?”

“Nothing,” She narrowed her eyes. “Is that what you’re trying to say? You think my sister killed Mason because she wanted something from him?”

It clicked in her mind immediately. They knew about the moonstone. She glanced back towards Tyler, wondering if he knew that he was hanging out with werewolves. The silence after her statement was proof enough.

And Aly had no idea if they worked for Klaus. 

“Your words,” Jules said flippantly. “Not ours.”

No. Klaus would have gotten Katherine killed in a heartbeat if he was there. Not to mention Elijah would have warned her. 

But he was coming, and there was no way Aly was going to let the wolf pack bring Tyler along or get the moostone. Their knowledge over it was wrong and limited, and it could get him killed.

She shook her head, “I’m not having this conversation.” Aly turned.

A guy in his early 30’s blocked her from moving, buff and imposing. 

“What is this?” Aly called, turning back around to Tyler and Jules. “I thought we were here to commemorate Mason’s memory.”

“We are,” Jules snarled, “And we’re not leaving this town until we find his killer and why.” 

“I already told you what I saw.” She said calmly, though a small tremor went up her spine. Aly looked towards Tyler, who looked away upon meeting her eyes. “Tyler,” she called, “Let’s go.”

“He’s not coming with you.” Jules answered for him. “We know Katherine’s hiding something. You better watch your back.”

She heard the threat for what it was.

~ soulmark ~

Aly let her school bag plop down to the floor before she dropped face-first into her own bed. She massaged the sides of her neck to relieve the stress-induced headache that was quickly forming in her head. She turned face front, biting her lip as she stared at the countless stickers stuck to her bedroom ceiling. Grabbing her phone, she quickly texted Elijah what happened, and what she thought about it. 

The people in the woods were definitely part of Mason’s wolf pack, Aly was sure of it. But the question laid upon whether they were serious on finding the moonstone. For all the wolves knew, the Sun and Moon Curse was their ticket out of painful transformations during the full moon. 

It was completely motivation fuel.

Her fingers hesitated on pressing send, her eyes drifting to the box filled with scrys by her desk. At first, Aly thought the gesture was great, but now she realized that it was a little overwhelming.

She needed to warn Damon about the moonstone, too. Not to mention Katherine and the pack of wolves seemingly out to get her.

A knock through her bedroom door brought Aly out of her thoughts, prompting her to sit up. 

“Come in,” She called, putting her phone away. 

It was Elena.

“Is there something wrong?” Aly asked hesitantly. Their conversation from earlier that day was still fresh on her mind. “Gonna take away my stuff?”

Her sister winced. “You actually got here before sundown,” Elena gave her a wry smile, “I’m sorry for yelling at you earlier.”

Aly rolled her eyes, knowing that Elena still would have taken her record player if she hadn’t gone home early that day. “What’s going on?”

“I was going to ask if you wanted to come with me tomorrow to Grove Hill,” Elena sat to her bed, “To meet with someone that knew… Isobel.”

Aly frowned, and Elena held both of her hands up to keep Aly from talking. “I know it’s sudden. But, I don’t know, we’ve been trying to find her recently and just caught a lead.”

“Who’s we?” Aly asked, “And who’s the lead?”

“Ric and Stefan were both helping me.” Elena supplied, “Her name’s Trudie Peterson, she was friends with Isobel back in highschool. We think if there’s anyone that knows about her, it’s her best friend.”

“How long has this all been going on?”

“A while,” Elena admitted, “Maybe this entire month?”

“You’re kidding.”

“You were busy,” Elena sighed, “What do you think? We can go tomorrow.”

Aly wondered just what Elena was hoping to find. “What brought this on?” She asked, “Why now?”

“I just wanted to get to know her,” Elena admitted, “I mean she is helping us in a way. So why hasn’t she showed up yet?”

“Do you want her to?” She asked gently, “Isobel could’ve come here anytime she wanted, Elena. Even before all of this mess started.”

“Then why help?” Elena asked, “And why send Katherine here?”

“I don’t think she did,” Aly said honestly. “Katherine pretty much operates on her own. We have school tomorrow, Elena,” She reminded.

“It’s one day,” Elena said, “We can make a trip out of it.”

Aly wiped her face with her hand, knowing the determined look on her sister’s face. This was important to her. “Fine.” She conceded, “But I’m talking to Katherine about it.”

Elena frowned, “You actually trust her?”

“We all have a common goal,” Aly reminded, “And the 500-year-old lady is pretty harmless right now.”

“ _Right now,_ ” Elena echoed, “What happens when we can’t trust her anymore? Or if she goes against our backs as she did with Stefan and Damon? Or the people from the tomb?”

“Then she proves herself to be the biggest backstabbing bitch to exist,” Aly said. “But right now she hasn’t done anything to _us_ that proves we can’t trust her. She’s operating on the fact that if she helps us, she’ll get her freedom back. Elijah would get to her first if she endangers us and she knows that, it’s why she’s here.”

“Aly-“

“I trust her,” Aly said, “Ish.”

“She compelled Jenna and John,” Elena argued. 

Aly sighed, rubbing her eyes. Oh compulsion, _compulsion._ “Katherine’s the only one who knows Isobel besides Ric. She should know a few things, maybe she even knows where Isobel is. I’m asking her anyway.”

Elena pursed her lips, “Okay,” She said. “You can talk to her when she gets here.”

Aly frowned, “She’s not here?”

“No,” Elena shrugged, “She’s off, somewhere, doing who knows what. You can talk to her once she gets back.”

Aly watched as her bedroom door went shut. She grabbed her bag again and went to her desk, resting mood gone. She took her planner out and looked at her schedule for the next day, grimacing when she realized she was going to miss a good chunk of her classes. At least she didn’t have to worry about any other competition outside of cheer and volley. 

Aly fixed and cleaned her room, throwing away the sheets of paper that cluttered on her desk. She turned to the shower, taking her clothes off and turning the faucet on to the hottest setting. Her eyes were closed as it streamed through her back. Warmth. 

She breathed in the steam sprayed with her favorite scent, her body was lathered as she tried to detoxify herself from the stressful day she had. Inside her room, her favorite song continued to play, calming her mind and letting it rest.

Aly wrapped herself up when she was done, putting on her neatly placed clothes. She had chucked her earphones on and closed her player. She was about to take out her other things to start on her homework when another knock went through her door. She stood and stretched before opening it.

“Jeremy, what’s up?”

“We need to talk,” Jeremy went into her room, causing Aly to wonder what made both of her siblings so serious that day. “We’re going to Whitmore College,” He said, “Tonight.”

Aly fell silent.

“You really did love her, didn’t you?” Aly tiredly palmed her face, looking at her brother’s face through the gaps of her fingers. His sudden declaration no longer surprised her, he wasn’t going to stop. “Jeremy.”

“You know something’s up,” Jeremy started. “And I get it, you want me to be safe and away from all of it. But this is important to me, okay? So come with us, and if something extremely bad happens, you can magic it away.”

“That’s not how magic works, Jer.” Aly shook her head.

“Anna and I are still going.”

“I know,” Aly stared at the crevice of her floor. “But what can I say that could convince you not to?”

“Nothing,” He said steadily, “There’s nothing that you could say that would convince me, Aly.” 

It was funny how Jeremy, like Elena, was on a quest about their parents long after their deaths. 

And even her, with her hidden secrets with their father.

“Okay.”

“What?” Jeremy stared at her in surprise, “You’re coming with us?”

Aly took a deep breath, not believing what she was about to say. “No,” she denied. “I’m taking you to one of the places the experiments were held.”

She had thought of it before. 

The sky would be dark, it would be raining. She’d be wearing black, and there would be tears in her eyes as she led someone to her deepest, darkest, secret. 

Except that day was none of those things. 

It was late afternoon, with the sun just about to set. There were clouds but they didn’t hide away the colors of the sky. She thought they looked fluffy, full. There were children playing in the park, and none of them knew of what hid in one of the buildings in the Town Square. 

Aly was wearing what she usually wore, a skirt, doll shoes, and a button-up. Her headband was still there, and her curls steadily bounced as she walked. There was nothing off about her, except for the way she tightly held her handbag, filled with folders of experiments and trial tests.

Jeremy followed her from behind, and when they finally stood outside Grayson’s clinic, he looked at her with wide eyes.

“Aly, you can’t be serious.” 

Aly stared at the door, feeling oddly detached from it all. “I am,” She answered softly. She tugged the door open, taking Jeremy along with her as they went inside. “I don’t want you going to Whitmore because he was part of it.”

She went deeper inside the clinic without looking back, not checking if Jeremy was still following her. The office door opened next, then the secret room. “I didn’t want you to find out, because- how?”

Her breath heaved, “How can I tell you this, Jeremy?” Aly turned, straight towards Jeremy’s distraught face. “We knew him. How he was like with us. He wasn't like- “ Her hands motioned towards the cold, metal, room.

She opened her bag, grabbing the first folder she touched. It didn’t really matter which one she took out, it all ended up in the same way. Somebody dead. 

“Grayson Gilbert experimented on countless vampires, hundreds of them.” She stared at the folder, “He used his findings on humans, made medical breakthroughs.”

Aly sat on one of the metal tables, watching as Jeremy silently flipped through the pages. When the first tear in his eyes escaped, Aly felt something inside her break. 

“I’m sorry,” She whispered, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I couldn’t- I don’t want you to go to Whitmore! Please. We don’t know what’s there or what else they did- or what they’re doing right now! We don’t _know_ , okay?”

Jeremy slammed the folder shut, throwing it away against the wall. “And you knew?” He said shakily, “I’ve been going around like I’m in some kind of wild goose chase for _months_ and you knew about this the whole time? You had proof? Pictures?” His voice rose with every word till he was shouting.

Aly’s arms wrapped up around her, and she forced herself to speak. “I couldn’t tell you. I can’t- Jeremy. We know the people in the council,” Her voice wheezed, “We grew up with them! Our parents were- they were with _them_ and it _hurts._ ”

“Well, it hurts me too!” Jeremy yelled, pushing one of the tables away. It rolled to the side, hitting one of the metal containers with a loud clang. “Vicki died because of the council!”

“I know,” Her hands flew to her face, no longer able to stop herself from crying. “I know and I should have told you because you cared about her, and you loved her. I’m sorry.”

“How did you find out?” He asked, face ashen. “Did they ask you to join?”

“No-“

“Did you know from the start?” Jeremy demanded, “Was that why you tried to hide the journals so badly? Why you were always with the Lockwoods?”

“No! I would never!”

“Then h-how?” Jeremy’s voice cracked, “How did you find out and why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because he brought me here too.”

Jeremy shook his head, “What?”

Aly tells him with rushed words of just what being a doppelgänger siphoner meant. Her body trembled as she explained to him what she knew and what she didn’t. Her hand gripped on tightly to her golden necklace, and she rubbed her eyes when tears began to drop. 

“Aly,” Jeremy rushed towards her, enveloping her into a deep hug. She clung to him tightly. 

“It’s not like I wanted to be one,” She sobbed, “I didn’t want to be a siphoner! And they were right. People are right. The witches, dad, and even Bonnie! I-“ She looked back at her hands, knowing how they glow red. “Dad made a brainwash machine because of me. He _compelled me_. And I don’t know what else he took away.”

Aly shook her head, lightly pushing him away. “I couldn’t tell you because I didn’t want to admit it happened. I didn’t want it to be real. I thought-“ She choked, “I thought he loved me.”

Aly tells him of the letter hiding away in her desk. His journals with lists of his patients that he cured. The certificates in their parents’ dusty storage room, telling Grayson’s excellence for each new discovery. But what were Aly and Jeremy supposed to believe, when he was dead and they couldn’t ask?

“He made me forget what I was, what I could do. Because he knew that I’m dangerous.”

“Don’t say that,” Jeremy hugged her again, squeezing her tightly in an effort to keep her together. “Don’t say that. It doesn’t matter what a bunch of people think.”

Jeremy dragged her away from the clinic, keeping her in his arms as they walked to the Grill. He ordered two pints of ice cream, one for him and one for her. Aly stared at the logo without thinking, she was in a faraway place where nothing mystical existed, and they lived in a normal world. 

How she _wanted_ to take the past year back. For her parents to be alive, for her and Elena not be the doppelgänger. To not have magic exist. To not have met any vampire or werewolf. For her looming death to come when she’s already decades old, and not as a teenager.

But that was her reality, and she needed to suck it up to survive it.

Jeremy held her hand, still looking teary-eyed. “I'm not going anymore.”

”Okay.”

~ soulmark ~

Later that night, practically morning, Aly grabbed her phone by the bedside table. Images of Grayson's clinic flashed through her mind. She thought more of what was to come and what she knew. She knew that being blind in the dark just raised the chances of getting snatched. The risk of something bad happening to him is higher now than if he didn't know anything at all. She cursed Jules and her wolf pack for bringing him into the giant mess they were in. And Damon for causing it all in the first place. She waited for the phone to ring back.

If he was going to hate her forever for what she’ll tell him, then so be it.

“Aly? Why are you calling so late?” Tyler’s confused voice echoed to her.

“I need to tell you something. Meet me tomorrow at our place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the plot thickens. Can you see it? (i hate my writing in this chapter with a burning passion)


End file.
